Alpha and Omega Trusted Paw
by AlphaWolf521
Summary: Dedeki and Kiyo were kicked out of there old pack because Kiyo was gay and Dedeki supported it only to find out later he was gay to. They found a new pack to call their own and they make new friends. Little did they know a dark Deity put to rest nearly a billion years ago is brought back. What will they do? Yaoi parings don't like. "DON'T READ"
1. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 1

**_Well this is my first ever Fan-fiction so please try to be lenient, I don't want to make anyone lose there temper so tell me honestly how you liked it whether good or bad. If it just so happens to be bad give some advice I could really use it alright thank you and enjoy. Also I don't own any of the alpha and omega characters in this story besides my two Kiyo and Dedeki. Now you may enjoy._**

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 1: Misleading fortunes

* * *

Dedeki's POV

I's so tired me and my brother Kiyo had been walking for days on end. We were wandering the woods in search of a pack to call our own. We were kicked out of our other pack because of my brother's sexuality. My brother was gay and my dad disapproved of it. Realizing I supported my brother one hundred percent he kicked us both out. We were both hungry with no food in sight so we just kept walking. We came across the canyon where we saw a herd a caribou seeing the chance to find a good meal we decided to try to pick one off. But right as we were about to put our plan into action we the herd ran off from out of know where heading straight for us. We turn and ran and luckily found a rock to hide behind, and just waited for the herd to pass by.  
When we rose up from the rock we saw three wolves standing over one dead caribou. One was a blonde female with amber eyes and actually really hot, another was tall dark grayish male with dim yellow eyes, the last was a short dark gray wolf with yellow eyes.

Kate's POV

"Well guys that's another hunt completed woo I'm, tired anyways we need to hurry and deliver this to the pack it's almost sunset." Candu and Hutch gave me a nod before grabbing one part of the leg that when I heard someone walking this way. I dropped the meet and perked my ears looking around to see if anyone was there. That's when I saw a all black wolf about a few yard away and walking up relatively closer."Candu, Hutch careful I see someone careful."  
The wolf finally caught up to us and were looking dead at him now wandering what he was gonna do. The wolf had green eyes that looked like emeralds in a certain lighting." His fur was a shiny fur was a shiny pure black coat that shined in the light. He was wagging his tale so I trusted him enough to let him speak"Hello my name's Kate the two wolves behind me are Candu(pointing toward the small one) and Hutch(pointing toward the tall one) may I ask why your hear."Hello my name is Dedeki. I'm very sorry for the intrusion*ears falling to the back of his skull*but we have no place to call home." "We" looking at the wolf tilting my head slightly. "Yes me and my brother Kiyo" Dedeki looks back and yelled,"KIYOOO!"  
I didn't see anything at first then I looked in the distance to see a White colored wolf running this way."That's Kiyo. He's so big." Dedeki looked at her and grin,"It runs in the family." Kiyo finally caught up to us panting slightly. This wolf was the exact opposite of Dedeki he was somewhat taller than Dedeki maybe a few inches all white fur the was some what dimmed making it seem silver because it shined. Blue eyes that somewhat looked like a sapphires. From the looks at Kiyo I could tell he was shy and somewhat nervous seeing us here. But for some reason he kept looking at Candu then back to me again. Finally speaking, "Hey, my name is Kiyo n-nice to meet you" stuttering and slightly blushing. Dedeki was about to say something but as soon as a opened his mouth his stomach growled loudly and everyone looked at him including me. Dedeki curled his face up blushing I chuckled, " Are you hungry?" everyone chuckled slightly. Dedeki looked up again"Forgive me we haven't ate literally in Days" Candu, Hutch, and I got wide eyed,"I'm so sorry here take this.? looking at Candu signaling him to tear a piece off the caribou to. I took of a piece from the leg, Candu took one from the other leg handing them to both a piece of the caribou, "It's not much, but it's the best we can do for you." Dedeki took the piece ,"Thank you, your so kind." looking in Candu had the piece in his mouth handing it to Kiyo looking away blushing then looking back Kiyo, Kiyo stared at him then looked away and blushed before leaning forward to take the meat. However once he leaned forward to take the meat he blushed because both Candu and him touched noses accidently. Both almost immediately pulling back blushing a very vivid scarlet red on both of there faces. Both of them looked away apologizing for the little 'accident. "Get a room you two." Dedeki and every one else chuckled and smiled at them causing them to blush more.

Kiyo's POV

Why was I reacting this way to him I didn't quite understand it. Candu spoke," Heh heh...you forgot your meat." Causing me to blush. This time I leaned forward nuzzled his cheek and took the meat. I smiled getting the exact same reaction from him before turning away towards Dedeki and walking in his direction. Dedeki was talking to Kate before looking at me and then smiling and then looking back at Kate. I turned my head to Candu and smiled then began eating. Kate spoke, "You don't have anywhere to stay correct." Dedeki nodded. Then why not just come over to our pack my dad might not mind if you''ll stay he might actually ask you to join the pack. Almost immediately after hearing that both Dedeki and I looked at Kate smiling at Kate wagging our tale. We actually had a shot at having a new pack and smiling at Candu and a new 'Family' I thought. "So how about it huh?" we both looked at eachother then looked at kate and nodded our heads."Well let's get a move on" she said picking a part of the caribou along with me, Dedeki, Candu, and Hutch before walking in direction of the pack.  
Once we got there the view was just amazing the crystal waterfalls the hills the the mountains the canyons all of it was just breath taking continued to drag the caribou to the alpha's den where we met Kate's dad"Hey dad im back." There we saw to wolves in the corner both were very big. One was Dark Grayish with blue eyes, the other was just like Kate in every aspect except more older and bigger. "Mom, Dad we came across two wolves on the way here and they had nowhere to live. Me and Dedeki walked up standing next to Kate showing ourselves. That's when the Dad spoke, " Hello my names Winston and this is Eve." I spoke for us, "Hello my names Kiyo and this is Dedeki." continuing with the conversation we told Winston reason we were here and why we were kicked out of the pack leaving out the the Kiyo's little secret."Wow, you guys have gone through a lot of trouble to get here huh?" We nodded."So you currently don't have a pack now do you?" We shook our heads *ears falling down to our skull and we looked downward*. "Hmm I see I have and idea. How about you guys join my pack we could use more alphas." Both of us perked our head and ears and head up smiling."Really, you'll let us join." "Yeah why not you guys have been through enough trouble besides most wolves don't last long on there own yet you two last weeks on end that deserving enough in my book." Eve stood up,"But if you ever hurt anyone in this pack including Kate, Hutch, Candu, Humphrey, anyone I'll rip your tails off shove it in you ears cut open your throat and suck out all your guts with a STRAW," hearing that both me and Dedeki froze tail instantly tuckered between our legs shaking."Okkk then anyways Dedeki, Kiyo what do you say. we said simotaneously, "YES!" Winston along with everyone else chuckled at our reaction"Then it's settled. Welcome to the pack boys."  
After a long discusion Kate had us live over at her place were we saw Humphrey there sleep so we didn't disturb him. But right as Dedeki was about to go to sleep I woke him up "Dedeki I have a have a favor to ask you." "Yeah." I walked over there whispering in his ear getting a grin from Dedeki he nodded in aggreement and we went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys I wanted it to sound better so i basically changed it all in general in my opinion it worked a lot better hear then before. Anyways Kiyo and Dedeki finally got exepted in the pack and now no longer alone. They just got there and there making new friends already. Espeacily Kiyo *Hint Hint* ^V^ any ways i hope you enjoyed the new version of this im doing the same for the second one two so it won't throw off the story. Please give me more opinions on this story anyways.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	2. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 2

_**Well you guys since I updated ch 1 i'm updating ch 2 this one's a long one so try to be a little patient. It's pretty interesting if you ask me so anyways enjoy also sorry about the long wait for the update my sister just graduated from High school and we celebrated so I couldn't work sorry about that. Anyways enjoy. ^V^**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the appearing Alpha and Omega Characters besides to Kiyo and Dedeki now please enjoy.**_

* * *

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 2: Kiyo's Secret

* * *

 _Dreamland/Kiyo's POV_

 _Me and Candu were sitting at the cliffside of our den watching the scarlet red like sunset. Candu was cuddled under my chest and nuzzling my chin. I just chuckled, " Are you comfortable babe." "Yeah, I don't want to ever leave this spot." I kissed his cheek causing him to blush. "You never will." Candu and I leaned closely to kiss, but before we could I woke up._

Kiyo's POV

I just woke up in the middle of the night. Everybody was still sleep. So I got up and left the den. I went to the edge of the den entrance and looked up sighing thinking about that wolf, 'Candu.' Is that why I can't sleep tonight. I sighed, "Candu..." I was in very deep pain for some odd reason. Was I missing Candu? I heard rustling in the bush, and I looked in it's direction. That's when Hutch came out of the bush.

"So, what are you going to do?" I got wide eyed at first. Then I spoke, "What do you mean?" trying to keep my plan a secret. Hutch smirked, "Don't play dumb,I heard you." I blushed and looked away, "I had a plan to get me and Candu alone so I could talk to him."

Hutch's ears twitched and he smirked, "Tell me the plan then so I could help." I didn't trust Hutch because he's really close friends with Candu and I might have to deal with the fact he might sneak away and tell him and ruin the surprise. "How can I trust you not to go tell Candu." I said untrustingly "You can't trust me, but if you don't tell me i'm might just go ahead and tell him about what you might be up to now." He said smirking at me.

I growled then frown backed the corner of this conversation. I walked over to his ear and whispered into his ear my plan. "You have to promise me that you won't tell Candu if he finds out it will ruin my whole plan." Hutch gave me a wink before saying, "Don't worry I won't tell,but I have a better idea and this way it's sure-fire..." Hutch whispered in my ear, and before long my tail began to wag.

Hutch's idea was a lot better."Ok, that is a good plan, but that means we need to get up early in the morning to build the trabs for Dedeki." Hutch blushed when I said his name causing me to cock an eye brow. "Do you like Dedeki..." Hutch came back to his senses looking at me with a vivid scarlet red blush, "wh-what what of course not were just friends." looking both left and right trying not to make eye contact. "WellGottoGoBye" he said in a hurry and dashed back to the bush. I chuckled at what I just witnessed I rolled my eyes went back to the cave and fell asleep.

Dedeki's POV

I just woken up because a little sun hit my eye from the entrance in the cave. I was the only one in the cave so I left to see both Hutch and Kiyo sitting on the cliff looking at me. For some odd reason Hutch was looking at me and blushing.

"Ok did I miss something here." I said becoming a little suspicious. "Yeah we had a change in plan." Kiyo said as he cocked an eyebrow at me same as Hutch with a blush still on his face. I got nervous and backed a way slowly back towards the cave sensing something uneasy.

"Ehghem." I got wide eyed seeing Kate and Humphrey were right behind me blocking my exit. I glared at Kiyo, "Don't do this Kiyo you and I both know I can't stand being trapped." a little growl escaping my voice. "I'm sorry Dedeki but, my only way of getting Candu is by-" I couldn't hear the last part because someone hit me in the head with what felt like a rock causing me fall to the ground with my vision blurred before I black out.

I woke up in the middle of a grassy canyon with some vine tied around my neck I got up and walked forward but was pulled back by the vine that was under a rock. I rolled my eyes before I stepped back a few feet before dashing forward causing the vine to snap, when I took a step forward the ground gave in under me causing me to fall down in the pit-fall trap.

"AWWW COME ON." I began climbing out of the trap and finally got out. But my short victory didn't last long before I tripped over a vine causing me to fall into a net made of my vines, I sighed, "This is gonna be a long day." I said frowning before continuing to gnaw through the vines.

Hutch's POV

I looked around seeing i was in a grassy hilly air with the grass just barely grazing my muzzle. I looked because this is the place we were supposed to meet today. I looked around were i finally saw some grassing falling down. "Candu?" I said tilting my head, "In the fur." He said chuckling slightly. He continued, "You mind if we go some place else so that I can talk without getting lost in tall grass." He said looking up at me. I chuckled, "Same here." We said before i followed the trail he left behind. I got wide eyed thinking to myself. This trail he's on is leading to the Canyon...Dedeki's at the canyon. I looked back seeing Kiyo pop his head out worried. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to place him in the canyon.

Dedeki's POV

I was just at my wits end with the traps. I was panting completely drained of energy from all the traps i kept getting caught in. I looked to see Candu and Hutch walking the other way from the canyon. Happy and desprate I dashed in their direction in unaware that of a vine that was stretched out. I tripped over the vine and fell to the ground. Just when I thought it was all over a wooden cage fell down on above of me trapping me in a room of thick sticks that formed a cage. "UgHHHHHHHHHHHH" I just collapsed from exhaustion I gave up and just sat there and waited for them to come to me. "HELPPPP!" I yelled causing Candu to perk his ears up and look in my direction. Immediately after seeing me he ran to my direction. Happy and exhausted I panted with relief I was finally getting rescued from this dump trap filled canyon. When I heard a yelp i looked up to see that Candu had been caught in a vine net. I tried my best to gnaw my way out of the cage but it didn't work. Hutch gnawed Candu out of the net and helped him up. Candu yelled, "I'm sorry Dedeki!" He yelled before turning around. I whimpered biting down on the thick woods as hard as i could not getting any results. They gave up the attempt to rescue me and walked off. I teared up in anger and rage, because i was mad at Kiyo knowing he did this, "Kiyo..." not I whispered not very audible at first. Suddenly I felt a burst of energy that and i yelled, "KIIIIYYOOO!" I growled before I saw Demonic red aura that blew the sticks that surrounded me away. Suddenly i felt something begin to burn the skin under my fur and I blacked out

Kiyo's POV

It was night time and was really dark we were still hiding in the bush conversating. "So why did we have to trap Dedeki again." Kate said confuesed "Because...Can you keep a secret." Kate and Humphrey looked at eachother then looked back at me before nodding their heads."Well my brother and I have a trait passed down from our father that is used as a last resort of power.I can control that power, but as for Dedeki he doesn't even know he has that power. Every three weeks our power will peak at maximum and today was that day." "Do you think those traps will stop him" "Of course not there ment to slow him down." "But-" Kate didn't get to finish her sentence before the sudden sound of screaming filled the atmosphere. We stepped out the bush to see that Dedeki was chasing both Hutch and Candu and was now mere feet away. Seeing no other options I took a deep breathe closed my eyes and re-opened them my eyes were now a shiny purple and not sapphire any more."Dedeki leave them alone." Dedeki stopped in mid track and looked at me in rage. Dedeki walked slowly towards me yards away and then before anyone could react Dedeki charged me biting down on my scruff. Everyone was astounded to see I had not even reacted or moved when Dedeki bit him. Dedeki let go and stood face to face with me. I began to recite a poem.

 _Relife thy rage and anger.  
Let it flow through your fingers.  
Calm yourself and forget your rage  
Don't act like a child remember your age.  
Lay down and rest at ease.  
Cause your brother's is hear to please.  
Hide your fangs and control temper  
Watch as your eyes grow limber  
Sleep until you remember who you are  
Or at least until your harsh feelings are barred  
_

After hearing that poem Dedeki gasped as his eyes turned to there normal emerald self and he collapsed to the side asleep. I took another deep breathe before my eyes turned back to there normal self. I sighed before smiling, "Soo... who going to carry Dedeki." Everyone looked at me and Dedeki in an astonished look. "So no volunteers..." I looked around before everyone said, "Whoa." rather quickly. "Can someone carry Dedeki home please? I'm really tired." Hutch walked over and picked up Dedeki and blushed slightly. I rolled my eyes while everyone cocked an eyebrow. I looked at Candu and blushed before saying,"Im sorry for my brothers actions he wasn't himself today." Candu looked around before asking," Can you guys excuse me and Kiyo I would like to talk with him, please?" Everyone was surprised by Candu's bold statement and smiled," Ok Candu." everyone said as they got up and left with Dedeki.

Candu's POV

I was mesmerized by two things one how everyone just listened to me and left, and two how Kiyo's fur looked like shining silver in the moonlight. The way his eyes would shine a light blue in the the moonlight left me just speechless."Kiyo...I wanted to tell you something." was fiddling my paws. Kiyo looked at me confused, " Candu you blushing really hard right now and your shaking."

I looked at him and tried to force my words out, "K-K-KI-yo I-I-i-I." Kiyo chuckled, "You know it's really cute to see you flustered like that." I stopped talking and looked away blushing."I'm sorry it's just that-" I was interrupted when Kiyo kissed me causing me to fall on my back with him on top of me.

I was surprised at first he took me by surprise after all, but that slowly faded away and I kissed back. We kissed for what seemed like hours but was about five minutes. We broke apart for air and I finally said it, "I love you, Kiyo." "I love you to, Candu."

We were about to kiss again but were interrupted by a cough in the bushes along with whispering "Humphrey!" "Im, sorry my throats dry." "You guys I think we just ruined the moment." Kiyo looked at me smiling before stepping off from over me walking into the direction of the bush. He said somewhat agitated, " Come on out guys." Everyone stepped out of the bushes even Hutch with Dedeki on his back still. They all said nervously, "He-ey K-kiyo." Kiyo looked at them angrily and then grinned before chuckling, " If I knew you guys were this curious I would have done this the first time we got here." everyone started laughing including Candu and surprisingly even Kiyo was. After getting the laugh they all had they Kiyo walked back over to me and nuzzled my cheek causing me to blush."I'll see you tomorrow." chuckling at the sight of me blushing he gave me one last kiss before walking back with the gang. I got up and ran up to kiyo and wrapped my tail around his intertwining them causing him to look at me and smiling. We stayed like this for the rest of the walk home.

* * *

 ** _Well, there you go I know it's the second chapter and all ,but were no where near the end hear spoiler alert XD. Anyways give me your opinions on what you think about the story. Ok, so What's with "secret power" that Kiyo was talking about, and why is there a specific date as to when they peak? Lastly will Dedeki be ok? Find out in the next chapter._**

 ** _UNTIL THE NEXT TIME_**


	3. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 3

_**Alright Chapter 3, alright I'll have to be honest with you guys my self-esteem been lowered because I'm really only getting two (technically speaking one.) friend supporters in this story one reads every update and gives advice on what he thinks is either wrong or right with it the other only read one chapter and didn't read anymore. I will take the compliment by him saying it was good and all, but I really would have liked a suggestion though*sigh* oh well I'm not gonna stop the series I'm still gonna continue working hard. Anyways enjoy. ^V^**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the appearing alpha or omega characters besides Dedeki and Kiyo**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 3: Hutch's move

* * *

 _Dreamland/Dedeki's POV_

 _ **I have a song recommendation for this part that you play to add effect (Bring me to life by Evanescence)**_

 _I was in a black abyss shivering from the cold emitting from the darkness. "_ _ **YOU'RE SO WEAK!**_ _" a loud echo echoing through all angles of the abyss._ _ **"WHY DID I GET BONDED TO SUCH A WEAKLING"**_ _I began to tear up curling into a ball 'help me please' I kept thinking 'Help' I was in pain and scared._ _ **"So weak" "Pathetic" "Waist of time"**_ _voices in my head kept replayinc over and over in my head. I uncurled my-self and stood up tears in my eyes. I winced 'HELP'. That's when Kiyo popped out of nowhere smiling at me "Dedeki it's time to wake up." Lighting up the abyss and showing a way out. I followed the light and woke up._

 _ **If you followed my recommendation it might have offered you a little more visual effect**_

Dedeki's POV

I just woke up to one of the most uncomfortable nightmares of all my life. Looking around my surroundings I notice that Candu and Kiyo were in the room Kiyo had his paws on my head and on my paw "Don't move." Kiyo said warningly. I just stood there at first then all of a sudden I felt a unbelievable pain in the spots Kiyo had his paws on

. I winced at the pain trying not to yelp or flinch. I remained in that state of pain for at least 10 minutes before Kiyo opened his. "Wow you got it really bad." Tilted my head at first in confusion, that's when Candu and Kiyo explained to me what was inside of me and what happened last night. "What!? You're telling me I went on a rampage and chased both you and Hutch."

"Yeah I was terrified." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry maybe KIYO wasn't thinking when he decided to put me in a CANYON OF-""I was interrupted by Winston walking through into the den. "So anyone want to explain what went on last night and why all my wolves are scared out of their fur even the omegas aren't doing their jobs."

Kiyo and I looked at each other before sighing. Kiyo and Candu explained to Winston what happened and what they witness."So let me get this straight my wolves are scared because Dedeki lost control of his body and went on rampage." Kiyo and Candu slightly nodded.

I went to the back of the cave turned from their conversation with my head looking down I was tearing up slightly and before I knew it all the memories came to me. I remember dashing chasing both Candu and Hutch and then seeing my brother yards from me. All of it.

"Dedeki you ok?" Now everyone was staring at my back wondering about me. I turned their way tears falling uncontrollably "No I'm not alright. I feel so bad and evil for what happened last night and I can't take it back or even change it for that matter now everyone going to look at me like a monster when I walk out and before you know it I'm an outcast." I fell to the ground and covered my head with my paws not even wanting to be seen.

"Dedeki don't worry they understand about what was inside you and why you lost control, but I think an apology is needed for Hutch and practically everyone who saw last night." Candu said trying to cheer me up.

Kiyo came over and nuzzled my cheek whispering in my ear "Dedeki remember what you and I made a promise about no tears, no pain, no sorrow, no fear, and no regrets. Don't think this as a downfall think of it as a change in pace. Don't worry even if the whole world hates you, I still love you." Kiyo raised his head still looking down at me smiling I stood back up and immediately hugged Kiy.

"Same for you too." I whispered back. I hugged Kiyo for a minute before letting go and smiling so did Kiyo.

"Alright I just needed a understanding that's all and Dedeki one last thing Dedeki don't let Eve find you." Winston rolled his eyes and closed them shaking his head while chuckling "You and I both know why."I chuckled at Winston's joke before looking at Kiyo and Candu.

"Thanks guys, I needed that support." "Don't worry about it but, we need to go Hutch and the rest of the gang wanted to see you." I smiled and said, "Ok." So we got up and left the cave.

Hutch's POV

The whole pack was shaken up by what happen last night, especially us cause we saw it in person. Well I was that scared of Dedeki but, that's because I liked Dedeki. That's Dedeki, Candu, and Kiyo were walking this way.

"Hey guys I was just wondering about you guys what took so-" I was interrupted by Dedeki's all of a sudden hug. "I'm really sorry for what I did last night. I couldn't control myself." I swear I was walking on air when our fur touched I was now blushing insanely.

Kiyo and Candu noticed and they cocked an eyebrow. I shushed them though they understood, He let go of me trying to force a smile, "Heh heh… Don't worry about it." Rubbing the back of my head with my paw blushing slightly.

He smiled, "Thanks Hutch." I just stared at Dedeki mesmerized by the way his shiny black fur would shine in the sun, and the way his eyes would shine like diamond in the correct sunlight it was astonishing.

Dedeki just looked at me in confusion for a second. "Hey, Hey, Hello…Hutch?" He waved his head in front of my eyes causing me to come back to my senses. I looked around to see everyone staring at me chuckling.

I just realized that everyone saw me staring at Dedeki. I blushed so hard that my whole face almost turned red. Dedeki blushed slightly, "Um… Hutch is there something you want to tell me?" I swear I was burning up I was so nervous.

"I-I-I um…um…I…I." I couldn't even speak, and I was constantly looking left or right I was a nervous wreck. Dedeki just sat there chuckling at my expense. "Ok I see then,you like me don't you?" I sat there blushing severely and looking the other way trying not to make eye contact.

"You know it's really cute how you-" before he could finish his sentence I ran up and kissed him he was surprised and tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I finally let him loose causing him to blush slightly before saying, "I'm sorry Hutch, I know you like me, but I'm not gay."

My whole world fell apart almost instantly my tail fell between my legs I was shaking uncontrollably, "W-W-What...But I-I." I was heartbroken I teared up, "Dedeki I love you.' Dedeki blushed even harder and got wide eyed.

Dedeki looked back at Kiyo and Candu. Kiyo gave a shrug and Candu looked away. Dedeki ears went down when he saw no other option, "Do you really love me?" "Dedeki I can't imagine life without you." Dedeki blushed even harder. "Hutch…I tell you what. I'll give this a shot for you and to see if this will work but-"I ran up and kissed him again before he could finish his sentence this time he didn't give much resistance but, he still was surprised.

I didn't let go for a solid five minutes before I broke apart for air. "Ok so now can I'll finish what I was saying before you kiss me again?" I blushed at him again.

"Now as I was saying I give this a shot, but you have to take things slow because I'm not even sure if I'm gay now." I understood "Ok I understand, I'll try my best to control myself around you."I said resisting the urge to just ponce on him akiss him over and over again.

"Ok I'm a try my hardest to get comfortable with you kissing me it might not be easy though." I smiled and before I turned he walked up and kissed me. I was surprised at first but I kissed back. We stayed like that for about 3 minutes before we broke apart. "I love you Dedeki." "I love you to, Hutch." I nuzzled his check and he kissed mine. I had to give him credit, at least he was trying to adjust.

"Wow Dedeki this is slow for you." Kiyo said chuckling at his expense. "Oh shut up Kiyo." Everyone chuckled and laughed at Dedeki's expense. That's when Humphrey and Kate saw us.

"Ey guys what's up." Humphrey said chuckling "Nothing much" Kiyo said looking at me and Dedeki. I nibbled Dedeki's ear and Dedeki blushed and looked away. "Aww so cute." Kate said in sympathy.

"Yeah he is." I said still nibbling his ear. "Well anyways we forgot to ask what ranks did you have in your old pack. "Alpha." Kiyo said while nuzzling Candu. "What if you had a rank but was demoted which rank you want." Dedeki asked a little uncertain

. "The rank you had before the demotion." Kate said. "Well I'd rather not say because it might put everyone in shock." Dedeki's said rubbing the back of his head.

"Just say it please." Kiyo pleaded." Yeah I'd like to know to love." I said nuzzling under his chin. "Ok, fine you win. I was a Beta." Everyone stopped and looked at me besides Kiyo he already knew. Kate's jaw dropped Humphrey's tail dropped, Candu's ears dropped, and my whole body dropped. "See I told you" He said chuck "Whoa can you believe that were friends with a beta a BETA." Kate said in astonishment.

"I can't believe I'm dating a beta. " I said getting up off the ground and nuzzling my cheek. "Ok anyways Winston wanted to say that from this time forward you will remain as your highest rank from your old pack." Humphrey said.

"Ok anyone in the mood for log sledding." Humphrey continued. Dedeki and Kiyo tilted there heads while I, Candu, and Kate rolled their eyes. "What's log sledding." You'll know soon enough." Grabbing Dedeki and Kiyo by their scruff and dragging them away. I looked at Dedeki one last time smiling. Dedeki blew a kiss my way causing me to blush before being dragged over a hill.

 _ **Alright Ch3 confirmed I hoped you enjoyed usually I'd ask for opinions but nah instead I'll just keep going so just read and enjoy from no on ok alright. Anyways So now Dedeki's Dating HUTCH?! Wow I guess you can't judge book by his cover plus he's a Beta to.. Double points. What's was with nightmare dedeki had and why was it olny happening to Dedeki find out in the next chapter**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	4. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 4

_**Alright chapter 4 ok this one might belong but anyways this chapter is going to be a little more surprising maybe. Anyways enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following character's besides Kiyo, Dedeki, Sequa, and Esuana. (SPOILERRRR ^V^)**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted paws

Chapter 4: New Arrivals

* * *

Unknown POV

"Where could they be I've looked everywhere in this stupid forest." "Why not try calming down we should take a break we've been running for quite a while." I looked at her in rage, "I don't care how long we've been running I want to see Kiyo and Dedeki now." "I understand, but we've been searching for weeks on end. I'm low on energy and can barely keep up." I just looked at her kind of selfishly, "Fine I guess your right we'll rest here for a few hours before we continue." Immediately after saying that she collapsed and I rolled my eyes. I looked up at the sky, "Where are you Kiyo and Dedeki."

Dedeki's POV

"Humphrey I think you can let me go now. I was born with for legs and paws for a reason." Humphrey had been still dragging us up a hill surprisingly. Humphrey just rolled his eyes, "I know but it's funnier doing it this way." He said still with his voice muffled by our scruff in his mouth. Kiyo looked at me with the same annoyed look on his face that I had on my face. I think we both had enough be dragged for one day both me and Kiyo put all our wait down on our rear and pushing forward somewhat like a sit-up. Humphrey tried to continue pulling but, he forgot that were are ten times stronger than he is. So when we sat-up we stopped moving and Humphrey got pulled up and flipped over on his back causing him to yelp. "Maybe next time you'll let us walk instead of dragging us." I said before dragging Humphrey by his scruff up the hill. He wiggled at first before giving up. "Ok, ok, I see what you met you can let me up now I see how annoying this can be after a while." I looked at him with a I told you so look before I let him go. He rolled over before getting up and following us up the hill.  
We finally got up the hill were we met 3 wolves sitting at the top of the hill seeming as if they were waiting on Humphrey. We stopped near the edge of the hill preventing them from seeing us all the way. "Humphrey why did we stop." "Hold on guys. Let me try something here you guys wait in the bushes over there and on my cue you'll jump and pounce on them, considering you're a beta Dedeki this should be a breeze for you." We rolled our eyes and went in the bushes as instructed. "Hey Humphrey, what to you so long." "Ah nothing just making new friends that's all." "Well were are they." The tall one said. "Follow me I'll show you." All three of them followed him through the bush where me and Kiyo were located. "WOLF PILE!" Humphrey screamed and almost on cue we jumped out the bushes I talked the tale one and the rather big one and they yelped. Kiyo got the small threw him on top of me and the two other wolves before jumping on his self. Humphrey sat there and chuckled. "Well I see that you met them already." He chuckled again. We all laughed at that before getting off of each other.  
Once everyone got situated and comfortable Humphrey introduced us. "Guys this is Kiyo and Dedeki. Kiyo and Dedeki this is Salty, Shakey, and Mooch." "Nice to meet you." Me and Kiyo said in unison. "Wait, wait, wait, Humphrey did you say Dedeki." Shakey said insecurely. Humphrey nodded . "Holy mother of the cockatoo it is Dedeki…RUNN MONSTERRRR!" With that they all dashed towards the woods were they disappeared. Kiyo and Humphrey rolled their eyes still looking at them before they saw me head looking downward along with my ears and getting ready to walk back down the hill. "Dedeki? Are you alright." "Guys I need to go I need some alone time right now." And with that I ran off down the hill towards Humphrey and Kate's den with a trail of tears following me. I'm pretty sure that Hutch, Candu, and Kate saw running towards the den. I didn't even care all I wanted was to be isolated alone to dwell at my thoughts. So I ran faster.

Hutch's POV

"Whoa, what's wrong with Dedeki? You would have thought he would at least say 'hi' something right?" Candu said in curiosity. "I don't care about that he looked like he was hurt, I'm going to go check on him." I said getting up turning getting ready to run. "Hey guys what's up." I didn't even listen before running off after Dedeki.  
I was running I had no clue as to what or how Dedeki got hurt but that didn't matter to me the fact that he was hurt and hurting drove me insane. That's when I saw Dedeki in Kate and Humphrey's den curled up and in the back of the den. I walked in, "Dedeki, what's wrong?" He remained silent. "Dedeki you can speak to me remember it's me hutch." Dedeki got up turned around. And immediately pounced on me I looked into his eyes to see there were red. "Oh no."

 _Conscience/Dedeki's POV_

" _Where am I?" my eyes widened as I remembered the dark abyss._ _ **"Remember me?"**_ _I turned around to see that it was a silhouette of my self surrounded in dark red aura and had all the way colored red eyes. He gave me a grin_ _ **"Well that's the look I was looking for the one you gave me when we first met."**_ _I was wide eyed, jaw slightly opened, and both my tail and ears down. "W-W-What the heck are you." I said stuttering a bit._ _ **"Well that's a dumb question. I'm you."**_ _"You're not me."_ _ **"Are you sure we look exactly alike in every way."**_ _"Quit trying to mess with my head. Get out. I want to see Hutch."_ _ **"Oh you mean your little 'boyfriend' find then be my guest."  
**_ _There was a sudden burst of light in the middle of the abyss and that's when I almost lost it at what the silhouette had done the silhouette had Hutch pinned to the ground and growling above him. "Leave. Hutch…ALONE." I lounged at the silhouette pinning him to the ground._ _ **"Whoa there let's not do anything hasty ok. You might regret doing it."**_ _I stood there in silence. "Give me back my body or I'll-"_ _ **"Or what you'll through a hissy fit like you did when those wolves ran from you."**_ _I gave a menacing growl and was about to attack when Kiyo came to my mind. "Dedeki, don't hit him, If you do he'll take over your whole body." I got wide eyed before I jumped off him. "Then what do you suppose I do then." Kiyo chuckled a bit before going into my ear and whispering. I looked at him in disgust "Kiyo this is no time to joke what am I really supposed to do?" blushing slightly "Do you want to be in control or not?" I looked down for a second then back up "Can it be on the cheek?" Kiyo shook his head no. I whimpered a bit not wanting to do this at all. I ran up pinning him again._ _ **"What back for more didn't you hear what he-"**_ _he didn't even get to finish his sentence before I kissed him strangely he didn't resist. I closed my eyes to imagine that it was Hutch. I opened my eyes to see that the silhouette changed his form to appear as Hutch. That made me feel a lot better during the kiss.  
When I finally separated the silhouette faded away and I smiled "No more monster." __**"Understood.'**_ _The silhouette reappeared but this time as a different color it was not a demonic red but as a somewhat sunset red. "Huh, Kiyo I thought you said it would get rid of him." "Dedeki don't be rude to him." I looked back to my surprise to see that the silhouette was crying_ _ **"I'm sorry I'm so sorry**_ _ **master I didn't mean to upset you."**_ _"Master?" "Yep I told you it would get rid of him I never said that the silhouette would be gone. See when you kissed him all the negative energy left the silhouette and replaced it with your energy." Oh, ok I understand then." I walked up to the silhouette and placed a paw on his head causing him to look up. "It's ok no crying, also don't call me master call me Dedeki." The silhouette got wide eyed before saying_ _ **," Really, thanks mast- I mean Dedeki you're a really nice guy."**_ _I smiled and so did he the abyss disappeared and everything went white I finally came to my senses._

Dedeki's POV

When I came to I was still on top of hutch growling. "Dedeki don't do this I love you." I chuckled and kissed him. He was a bit surprised at first but, that didn't last long. We didn't kiss for that long before we broke apart, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and got off him. Hutch looking a bit confused before he got up. "So since when did you have orange eyes." I chuckled, "I don't know." Hutch chuckled, "Well I liked my old Dedeki mind doing me a favor." I took the hint and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I sighed opened my eyes, but they were still orange. "Uh-Oh." "Um…Dedeki I think we need help?" "You think?" I looked at him sarcastically. "Get on my back and hold on tight." "Alright but, where are we going?" "We're going to see if Kiyo knows how to get me back to normal." With that I walked out the cave take a deep breath and howled. Then I took 2 steps back then said, "You ready." "Ready as I'll ever be." I chuckled then started to jog, then run, then dash a full speed. I slowed down slightly so that the wind wouldn't knock down Hutch and we continued to run.

Kiyo's POV

I had just opened my eyes after rescuing Dedeki again. I was laid down on my stomach, and Candu was the first thing I saw. He nuzzled my cheek. I licked his cheek. "It happened again didn't it?" "Yep and he coming here soon about a few seconds from now." "What?! Well we need to be prepared to deal with him again um…" "Too late." I looked up and Candu turned around. Humphrey and Kate were astonished and Hutch just smiled on Dedeki's back.  
"Dedeki's here but he not attacking he's not even chasing us. What in the world did I miss?" Candu said head tilted and confused. Humphrey looked at Dedeki. "What the?! He's glowing with a reddish aura and his eyes aren't completely colored there normal but, the colors of his eyes are orange." "Thanks Kiyo." Everyone got wide eyed, "He's talking to is this a dream or something." Kate said in disbelief. "Alright, Hutch were here you can get down now." "I don't wanna I like it up here." Hutch said sounding like a pup. Dedeki rolled my eyes seeing this just leading to an argument he just let it go.  
"Anyway Kiyo I need your help how did you change back." I sat up took a deep breath and closed my eyes I sighed then opened them revealing my eyes were purple and a purplish blue aura emitting from me. "Ok first take a deep breath, then close your eyes and imagine something calming, then sigh and open your eyes and it should work." He did what I told him to do but it didn't work. "Dedeki you're not calm somethings still not settle." "I think I know what it is." Humphrey said as he walked up. "It's because of my friends ran away from you isn't it." Dedeki's ears fell down to the back of his head somewhat tearing up a little. "I didn't mean to hurt or scare anyone I couldn't control my-self then." As soon as Dedeki finished his sentence there was a sound of screaming at the top of the hill. Hutch got off my back and everyone ran to the top to see a black bear cornering both Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

Dedeki's POV

After seeing the situation that the wolves were in I immediately jumped out in front of the bear. They looked at me and I winked before looking back at the bear calmly. "Leave." There bear snarled at me and charged me. I just stood there. There bear was now in my face and it raised a paw and slapped me. I chuckled before saying, "That tickled now it's my turn." I turned around and whipped the bear with my tail just once and the bear flew back. I turned around again and said, "Next time listen when I tell you leave you'll listen." The bear whimpered before running deep into the forest. I turned around to see that all three wolves were astonished about what just happened. "Why would you save us after the way we treated you." I looked at them and smiled, "Because I think of you all as friends." They teared up and hugged me all at once. "We're sorry for the way we treated you." "It's no problem I really wanted to say thank you actually." They all let go tilted their heads, "Why?"  
I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I sighed and opened my eyes to see that they were back to normal the aura disappeared and my fur turned black again. "Because of you guys I was able to conquer a monster deep inside my-self." I looked back at Kiyo and smiled, "With some help." I looked back at them and gave each one of them a hug, "Thank you." They smiled and said in unison, "Your welcome." "Well it's too late to go longboarding right now but, maybe tomorrow we'll go." Salty said. I grinned and said," Really how about a race me, Hutch, Kiyo, and Candu vs you, Shakey, Mooch, and Humphrey." Kiyo, Hutch, and Candu groaned at the sound of their names and I chuckled. "What I won't be fair if I race alone." "I'm sorry but they have hunting to do along with me." All three of them sighed in relief, "Aww man ok then I'll race the four of you alone." "Ok If you can." I chuckled "Bring it." "You got it" I turned to Hutch and nuzzled his check," I wish you could have come with me." "I don't like logsledding it's kinda reckless you'll see what I mean." I chuckled before "Will see about that." Kissing his cheek before walking down the hill. Hutch followed along with everyone else, down the hill on our way home.

Unknown POV

*sniff**sniff* I got wide eyed "They were here" we were in a canyon sniffing around when I just caught there scent. "Esuana they were here!" she looked up at me and smiled, "Were close Sequa just see if there's a trail." I looked around and saw the scent left a trail and I followed it. "Follow me." "Finally I found you guys." I smiled at the thought that I get to see how much they've grown

* * *

 _ **There you go Ch. 4 man my wrist hurts from correcting errors throughout this story. Anyways, Dedeki finally mastered the monster stored inside him (With the help of Kiyo) and made some new friends. Who is Sequa and Esuana and what do they want with Kiyo and Dedeki. Why are they searching for them? Find out in the next Chapter**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	5. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 5

_**Well guys I've decided that every 5 chapters I'll review (Somewhat like a summary) what's going on in the story from the previous 5 chapters so at the beginning of this chapter there's going to be a review in the POV of Narrator you have the options to either read it or skip it, It's gonna be at most 5 sentences long or more. Anyways I got a suggestion from a person in the website telling me about using other O/C characters that are not mine. Well if you guys want your O/C Characters in my story P.M me and tell me there name personality and characteristics and I'll be glad to put them in later on in the story, or if you don't want to P.M me, put it in the review section(not recommended) but your choice. Anyways Enjoy ^V^**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the alpha and omega characters or Echo O/C (EchoProject) that appear in the story except Dedeki, Kiyo, Sequa, and Esuana.**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 5: Reunited once more; the return of Sequa, Esuana, and Echo?

* * *

Narrative's POV

Dedeki and Kiyo travel a long distance after being kicked out of their old pack because of Kiyo being gay. They travel many miles before coming across a new pack which they were accepted. They were introduced to nine wolves within the pack (two being alpha's). Their names were Hutch, Candu, Humphrey, Kate, Eve, Winston, Salty, Mooch, and Shakey. Both of the wolves grew fond of their new friends well besides Eve who didn't seem too fond of them.

Kiyo started dating Candu and that same night Dedeki lost control of his body. Because of Dedeki's Recklessness when put in certain conditions he couldn't control his powers. Dedeki frighten every wolf in the pack with his Supernatural ability, but was tamed by Kiyo in mere seconds causing Dedeki to return to normal. After having been knocked Dedeki was stuck in an Abyss created by his own mind. Where he was taunted by his evil spirit feeling hopeless he cried out in agony for rescue and Kiyo appeared and freed Dedeki.

After the nightmare that Dedeki went through he went to meet with his friends and apologize for his actions that night. Once they got there after hugging and apologizing to Hutch, Hutch confesses to Dedeki and Dedeki felt a bit unsure because he was strait but Hutch had kissed him and he decided to give it a try.

After, their little love scene Humphrey introduced Kiyo and Dedeki to his friend (After their little prank.) And they ran from Dedeki because they were scared of him. Feeling like unneeded stress in the world Dedeki ran toward the nearest den he could fine(Kate and Humphrey's) to be alone, but hutch saw him and went on pursuit. Once there Dedeki loses control once again and Hutch gets pinned. Dedeki once again trapped in the dark abyss tries to fight his evil counterpart, but before the first blow was struck Kiyo reappeared. Kiyo tells Dedeki about his silhouette's plan to take over and the way to be rid of him. Seeing no other option Dedeki pins the silhouette down and kisses him. Long story short Dedeki earns a new color and ability after his little 'Pow…Wow'.

However Dedeki was stuck in his Supernatural state and couldn't figure out how to change back he went to his brother to see if he knew, but later he found out he was not in balance. During Dedeki switch back crisis screams were heard at the top of a hill they were at so they ran up to see Humphrey's friends were stuck in a corner with a black bear in front of them. Dedeki without thinking jumped in between them and the bear and fought the bear (Not really fought more like squash.) Anyways the wolves that were trapped thanked and apologized to Dedeki and so did Dedeki.

Dedeki finally changed back to normal and challenged the four omegas to a logsleding match since Kiyo, Candu, and Hutch couldn't join them. But little did they know they were gonna be met by two wolves that were closing in on them.

Sequa's POV

We had been on their trail for more 4 hours now and we haven't found them yet. I remember all the times we use to play with each other and spend all our time just sitting and watching the sunset it was me, Dedeki, Kiyo, Esunana, and… wait who was that other wolf that was with us. I was so busy wandering that I bumped into four wolves one was blonde, the other was small, the one next to him was slightly tall, and the next wolf I barley recognized. "Um…Hello who are you." The blonde wolf said. "I'm…Se-." "Sequa…SEQUA!" The silverfish looking wolf tackled me and began licking my face. There's only one person I knew with that type of fur. "Kiyo?! Kiyo is that really you. Wow it's been ages." "I know did you bring Esuan-"

"KIIIIIIIYYYYYYOOOOo"Before I could even look back Esuana tackled Kiyo liking his face "Aw come on Esu stop it you're getting my fur wet." "I'm sorry I can't help it I haven't seen you in ages." "Eghemm." Kiyo looked back at the other three wolves looking at us strangely. "Oh…where are my manners? Esuana and Sequa this is my boyfriend Candu, Dedeki's boyfriend Hutch, and my friends mate Kate. Guys this is my sister Sequa and my friend Esuana" "Nice to meet you." Esuana and I said in unison "Likewise." "Wait?! Did you just say Dedeki's boyfriend since when was Dedeki gay?" I said in astonishment "Well technically…I have no idea what to say but yeah Dedeki's gay."

My jaw dropped and Esuana got wide eyed. "What's wrong with him being gay? Do you have some type of problem with that?" Hutch looked in anger. "Not exactly you see I was his girlfriend. So I'm just a bit surprised by it is all." Esuana said still not over what she just heard. I heard a slight growl coming from Hutch. "Hutch calm yourself." Kiyo ordered. Hutch looked at Kiyo before sighing, "Whatever anyways we need to go ahead and deliver the caribou so I can see Dedeki again." He said before walking over to the caribou and picking up the whole thing and putting it on his back.

"Impressive he's pretty strong for alpha." I said slightly surprised. "Speaking of Dedeki where he is, shouldn't he be with you guys." Esuana said somewhat anxious. "Yeah but, he's not because he gets a day off because it's Beta-Day. The one day he doesn't have to do any work." Candu said rolling his eyes. "Oh well can you please take us to him we desperately want to see him. Candu nodded before turning and leading the way. 'All most there? I just need to see Dedeki.'

Dedeki's POV

We were just up the hill Humphrey was explain the basics of logsledding "Just remember that you need to lean that is the most important thing you need to know." "Alright then let's go." I said grabbing a board with my mouth and putting the logboard at the edge of the hill.

"Ok, that last person down the hill has to frolic in the tall grass while saying I'm a pretty little pony while petting there head." I got wide eyed, "WHAAT?!" "I'm just kidding you have to eat 5 berries and leave the juice on your face and walk around the pack." "That's even worse than the first one." "Oh well that's the punishment if you lose."

Seeing no other option I rolled my eyes before hopping in the sled and so did Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, and Humphrey. "Alright on your mark…get set…GOOO!" at that the race began and we left at the same time, "WHOOAAAAA WOOOOHHHOOOOO…This is FUN!" I said going at full speed down the hill leaving both Humphrey and the others far behind. "YAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed sailing down the hill.

I looked straight ahead to see that there was a tree coming up my way I leaned to the right and saw that there was a ramp and I had no other choice but to continue on through the ramp. I was now in mid-air 'hmm I wonder?' said before performing a trick I had did a 180 and then and a front flip before hitting the ground "Yeah bet that Humphrey!" I yelled there were still so far behind. I turned around and continued sailing down the hill. I saw that the trees were starting to become more common.

I was so busy paying attention to trees that I didn't noticed that noticed that a rock was coming my way. I looked in front of me in shock, "Oh gosh, WAIIIITTT!" It was too late for me to lean and I closed my eyes. I felt a big bump thinking I was flying I felt around and noticed that I the board was gone and I was sitting on a plank of the board that was left, "Oh crap." I said standing on my hind legs. I put my fore arms to my said leaning forward. "Wow this is even more fun than the log board." I looked back to see that Humphrey and the others jaw dropped and looking at me kind of astonished. "I know right!" I said before changing my form and leaning even more forward leaving my trail of aura behind and moving even faster.

I saw another ramp coming this way and so I took seeing it as another chance to get air time I grinned before grabbing the edge of the head board and waiting for the right moment. I stayed like that before I hit the edge of the ramp then I pulled upwards causing me to go even higher.

I decide to make up my own trick so I got off the plank rotated it then I did a backflip and landed on my hind legs still on the board. I saw the finish line and leaned forward. But just as was near yards away from it I saw Hutch was in front of me carrying a caribou and I tried to jump over him, but I hit the caribou's antlers causing me be forced out of my form,trip up, and crash land in front of the finish line.

"Ughhh Ouch that hurt." That's when I heard Humphrey and them almost directly behind me so I took my right arm and laid it right on the line pulled forward then stretched out my left arm indicating I passed the line at the exact time they did. "We WON!" They screamed in joy. "No you didn't it was a tie. Even though in technical if it weren't for Hutch being right there I would have would have won this race with no problem." I said ruining their moment of glory.

Just when I was about to get up Hutch came up from behind me and helped me up, "Babe are you ok, and are you hurt?" Hutch asked searching for any injury. "You know you wouldn't be worrying about me right now if you hadn't of had that caribou on your back." I looked at him sarcastically. Hutch rubbed the back of his head chuckling, "Sorry Dedeki but I wanted to tell you something and the only way was to bring the caribou back as soon as possible." "Well what's stopping you now?" Hutch looked at me then chuckled, "Ok, you got me there. I wanted to tell you that your sister and…ex-girlfriend are here. I smiled at first but then a sudden chill went down my spine. "My sister is here…Wait?! WHAT ESU'S HERE?!" "Yes I am." I sudden chill went down my spine when I turned around to see that Hutch's rumor was true. I looked in shock thinking 'Oh boy'.

Unknown's POV

I had just woken up in the middle of the forest wandering were I was I got up and began walking when I was suddenly pulled back I noticed there was a chain attached to my golden Bracelet. Enraged by that I snarled and bit the chain in half. I really cared for that bracelet. "Where am I?" I said speaking to my-self I had sniff the air to try to find someone to talk to. "There." I said before running off.

I was very excited because I haven't seen a fellow wolf in over 2 years. I was running so fast that I couldn't even see my paw the smell was getting stronger and stronger as I grew closer then when I was mere feet from the scent I stopped and hide behind a bush so they wouldn't see me.

They were walking but they weren't close enough for me to hear their conversation and to be honest I don't want to listen because it seem like someone was in pain. Seeing as an opportunity I climbed into the canopy of a nearby tree literally right above the wolves I was hearing. "Really Esuana you had to bite me on the tail, that really hurts you know." "I know it's supposed to Dedeki." I looked down to see 10 wolves under me so I need to be careful.

I was still following above the trees when my childhood memories came back to me I remember playing with 4 wolves. I actually remembered their names they were Sequa a omega that had all black fur except her chest which was white, her eyes were green. Kiyo who was soon to be alpha of his pack or at least he was with silverfish fur.…'Wait did they just say ESUANA AND DEDEKI.'

Immediately after hearing that I hit my face against a branch and fell to the ground on my back causing me to yelp. I got up and shook my head trying to come back to my senses. I looked behind me to see every wolf was staring at me awkwardly. I looked through the crowd to see both Esuana and Dedeki along with Kiyo and Sequa. I was sure that that was Esuana and Dedeki because Esuana had slightly curled fur and was a beta as well as Dedeki. Dedeki had emerald eyes with shiny jet black fur. I sat down and put my paw to the back of my head and chuckled a little nervous, "Hey Guys."

Kiyo's POV

Candu and I were at the front of the pack looking at this white wolf sitting in front of us. He had red markings around his body with a gold bracelet on his paw. He had red eyes that shined slightly like rubies. At first I didn't recognized him but when I got a good look at him my ears and my tail fell. "Oh no…Dedeki get your boyfriend keep'em real close."

Dedeki ran to the front with Hutch right behind him. "Alright Kiyo what were you saying?" Dedeki looking directly at me I simply gave a point right in front of us and he did the same reaction as I did. "Uh Hutch do me a favor and don't leave my side ever again." "Same for you to Candu." "What? Why? is it because of that wolf over there?" "Yes, exactly." "You know Kiyo and Dedeki you're awfully ruder than I remember." "I think you and I both know why Echo." We both looked at him hugging our boyfriends "Echo so that's his name." Hutch and Candu said in unison before getting out of our hugs and walking up to Echo. "Nice to meet you I'm Hutch." "I'm Candu." "Mutual feelings my names Echo." Dedeki and I almost blew a fuse how close he was to Candu and Hutch's face. "I'm guessing your Dedeki's boyfriend and your Kiyo's?" "Wow great observation you're correct. How could you tell?" "Because they're both staring at you and glaring at me." Echo said pointing at us.

Hutch and Candu rolled their eyes walked up to us and nuzzled us, almost like a cure calming us down. "There are you better now?" Echo said chuckling a little. "Much." Dedeki and I said at the same time.  
Sequa and Esuana walked up to the front of the crowd looking at Echo then at me and Dedeki but I didn't care because I was too busy getting attention from Candu. "Oh boy, Echo are they being territorial again." Esuana said rolling her eyes. "Boy you have no idea." "Anyways Echo it been forever where have you been." "I don't know exactly" that was all I heard from their conversation,because I was to busy getting attention from Candu to even care.

Dedeki came back to his senses, "Hutch I want to talk to you about something. We need to go somewhere private." Hutch looked at Dedeki and nodded so they snuck off even though I saw them and pretty much everybody else did to." "Oh yeah, Kiyo I wanted to talk to you to about something." "Privately." Candu nodded and we left. Leaving the rest of the wolves talking amongst themselves.

* * *

 _ **You guys are gonna hate me for it but I'm doing it (CLIFFHANGER) you guys will find out there conversations in the next chapter. Furthermore, whose this Echo person and why are Dedeki and Kiyo so Irrational towards him. Find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	6. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I bet your wondering why I've been off for so long well it's because I've been at work for at least a week to provide you with 6 chapters there should be a total of exactly 1-11 chapters which is great from my perspective. Anyways I guess you're in wonder because there is no way it would take that long to type that many chapters well. Of course your right, but I haven't been working on this chapter alone I made another one called Kekkaishi: The impenetrable Kekkai. There might be a few names that I might transfer from this story to that so don't be surprised if you see Dedeki, Kiyo, Sequa, or Esuana in the story ok. Anyways I hope you enjoy what I've brought to you it's a week worth of hard work so I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega characters or Echo whose O/C belongs to EchoProject. The O/C I claim are Kiyo, Dedeki, Sequa and Esuana**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 6: Moonlight Howl

* * *

Hutch's POV

We were walking back to the pack trying to be alone because Dedeki wanted to tell me something but Kate and Humphrey were at home, wolves were surrounding the lake side for some odd reason, we wouldn't even dream of going into Winston's den.

That's when I face palm myself. "Hutch why'd you do that?" Looking at me kind of crazy like. "I just remembered I have my own den." Dedeki gave me seriously look. "You're telling me that we have been walking in the pack grounds for more than 2 hours just for you to remember you have a den." I chuckled, "Yep." "That it." Dedek said as he walked up to my face and bit my cheek. "Really? You know I hate that." I said whimpering a little "Exactly" He said with his voice muffled by my cheek.

"Ok I'm sorry please let go." He said whimpering a little. "Aww but I like that cheek." Dedeki said in disappointment. "Anyways where is your den at?" "Follow me I'll show you." I said walking away looking back at Dedeki, and of course he followed.

Candu's POV

We were walking in the canyon talking "So that's why you were kicked out of your pack." I said in sympathy. Kiyo looked down, and his ears fell to the back of his head. "You know I glad you got kicked out of your pack.' I said smiling at him. "Why is that?" Kiyo asked tilting his head.

I looked at him then looked up at the sky remembering how isolated I was before I met Kiyo. "Let's just say things are not so easy going being alone." I said nuzzling his chin causing him to blush and chuckle. "Heh, I guess you could say that I lucked out, huh?" Kiyo said kissing my cheek "Yeah you did." I said nuzzling his cheek.

"Ok, so what is it you wanted to talk about." I looked at him then back down a little nervous because I was unsure. "Well I wanted to ask you two things?" 'And they are…?" I looked down still nervous still stuck in my nervous posture I stopped walking. "Well I-uh wanted to-uh no if you would m-m-m-mM-ove in with…me?" I looked at him and he was laughing at me. I looked down blushing like crazy because I knew what he was laughing about.

"Are you kidding me? You got so flustered to ask me that? Of Course I'll move in with you we're dating aren't we." I chuckled a bit too It was a bit silly how I caved in just now.

"Yeah, but the next question is gonna sound kinda of uncomfortable." "Yeah and that is?" "Well moonlight howl is tonight and I wanted to know if you would come and…uh howl…with me?" I said blushing even harder now. "

Um…One question though were and what exactly is Moonlight Howl?" I sighed in relief, "Ok so I guess you wouldn't exactly know what Moonlight Howl is. Moonlight Howl is a place waking distance from here it's basically a mountain where two wolves go to show there love and emotions for one another in the form of a howl." I said rubbing the back of my head and blushing still.

Kiyo got wide eyed "You must be joking if you think I wouldn't go with you." He said kissing me on my cheek. "Thanks babe I really wanted to go with you." "It's my pleasure." He said then kissed me quickly "We should go ahead a go get ready to go plus I want to see if Hutch and Dedeki are going." You got it" I said before we got up and left.

Dedeki's POV

We had finally found Hutch's Cave and I got to say it was a pretty decent sized cave. It was near the lake about a five minute walk "It's not much, but I call it home."Hutch said walking in the den

"Are you kidding this is the biggest den I've ever seen, well besides Winston." I said surprised at the size of the den. "Well…thanks I never really thought It was much but hey if you like that's all I care for." Hutch said smiling at me.

"You know…that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said looking down ward before continuing, "We've been dating for two days now, and before now I wouldn't have even thought about dating another guy but with you somehow Hutch you seemed to have broken my logical way of thinking which surprises me a little I'm starting feel a lot more comfortable, about being…with you." I said looking back up at him.

I was dazzled by the way his eyes shined in the sunlight. It was like looking into a bright yellow amber drop it was breathe taking. "Dedeki…Um… you ok you seem spaced out." Hutch said looking at me blushing slightly.

I came back to my senses a little confused by what I just did "Huh, wait what?" I got a smirk from Hutch causing me to blush and fluster.

"You know you're very cute when you fluster like that."Hutch said chuckling. "And why is that."I said tilting my head slightly "It's because of your tail." He said chuckling a little."What do you mean?" It's the way your tail moves it's adorable." I looked back at my tail to see it was wagging left twice and right twice uncontrollably." "What the heck, I'm not doing that." 'Aww look at that it's making its own little rhythm." I wasn't even paying attention to that I was too busy trying to make my tail stop wagging.

I was so embarrassed by that the blush on my face was showing more vividly with each second. I finally stopped my tail from wagging getting a chuckle from Hutch. Just when I thought it was all I felt a sharp pain in my tail causing me to yelp. There was only one wolf that I knew liked to bite down on my tail. I looked back to see it was Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Sequa, and Esu.

I looked down at Esu clamping down on my tail. "Oww…Esu if you're gonna bite my tail at least give me a heads up." "It's funnier to see your face expression.' She said clamping down on my tail of even harder causing me to yell, "OWWWW…STO'P" I yelled cracking my voice a little. "Did your voice just crack?" I got wide eyed and blushed when I realized what I did. I looked away embarrassed about what just happened.

I was about to tear up, but Hutch came and nuzzled my cheek. He whispered in my ear, "No more crying ok. It hurts to see you cry." I got wide eyed and looked at him to see he was almost at the break of tears. I gave a smile nuzzled under his chin. "If it hurts you then I won't break a tear no matter how much the pain." I said before I kissed him but as soon as we got started, "Ehghemm." We parted and look to see every one staring at us causing me to blush. "I guess they weren't lying huh?"Esu said chuckling a little.

I put my paw to the back of my head looking at Hutch and smiled, Hutch doing the same. Hutch got wide eyed for a second. He rushed to the entrance of the cave to see it was starting to get dark. "Oh crap I forgot." "Forgot what?" I said looking a little confused. Humphrey and the others (Besides Esuana) got wide eyed to. "What? You all seem like you seen a ghost." "I got to go I'll see you." Humphrey said before he ran out the door. "Me two." Shakey said before he followed. "Me three" Mooch said before he left. "Oook…" I said in confusion.

I looked at Hutch then chuckled because he was acting like he was a when we first started dating. "Honey your flustering again." He got wide eyed and blushed even harder. "I-umm-I." Hutch said trying to force his words out. I chuckled before nuzzling his cheek. "Hutch take a deep breathe calm down so you can speak please."smiling a little.

I looked at him Hutch took a deep breath then sighed "I'm sorry it's just I want to make you happy. I wanted to know if you would go to Moonlight Howl with me tonight." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's moonlight howl?" I asked a little confused, "You never heard of moonlight howl!?" Hutch said in astonishment. I shook my head no. Hutch sighed and explained what it was to me.

At first I was blushing but when he told me the last part I flustered. "WhAt…I…umm…I'ah…eh…" I could barely speak. Hutch chuckled, "Look who's talking now." I sighed, "You definitely got me, and to answer your question yeah I'll go with you, I love you too much to say otherwise." Hutch smiled then gave me a hug. "Thank you." Hutch whispered in my ear. "It's my pleasure." I whispered back before me and Hutch walked out the entrance of the cave with Esu on our tell.

 _ **That's it chapter 6 don't think it's over because were nowhere near the end of this story so don't think it's too late to put offer your O/C characters. I could still use about maybe 4 of them. So if you want to your O/C in the story just P.M me or leave it in the review section like I said before. (NOT RECOMMENDED.) Anyways the gang is getting ready for their very first moonlight howl together, but it seems that Esuana and Sequa don't have dates to go with "DUN""DUN""DUN" and what about Echo where exactly is he and what is he gonna do about Moonlight howl.**_

Unknown POV

Setting-(In the canyon)

"There here at the Eastern/Western pack Tirea" I looked her way, "Good this is gonna be fun Tireka" she said devilishly. "We've almost got it. We've almost got all the jewels of Gaia." We gave a evil laugh before we entered the pack territory.

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	7. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 7

_**Heh bet you weren't expecting that POV were you XD I'm trying to make the Fanfiction more entertaining to you guys as I promised chapter 7 nearly there just got more 4 more to go. (I'm really tired but I don't care it for you to enjoy.) Anyways I hope you enjoy this one. Have fun reading ^v^.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega characters or Echo O/C (EchoProject) that appear in this chapter besides Kiyo, Dedeki, Sequa, Esuana, Tirea, and Tireka.**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 7: From Light shines Dark the grand Gaia jewels

* * *

Kiyo's POV

We had just left Candu's Den and I got to say it was actually slightly bigger than what I hope for. We didn't leave for Moonlight how exactly on cue because Candu was helping me move even though I did most of the lifting, but I was more excited about moving in with Candu then anything else.

We were walking to the destination when we heard some people coming for us. "So you guys were gonna go without us." Me and Candu looked back to see it was Hutch, Humphrey, Dedeki, Kate, Shakey, Mooch, Salty, Esuana and Sequa. Why did I feel like I was forgetting someone? "Hey guys I think someone's missing."

Everyone looked around then that's when it hit me. "ECHO! Where did Echo go?" I said looking around "Oww Oww Oww OWW. Please let go of my ear." We heard complaining and whimpering from not too far behind us. We looked to see it was Eve with Echo's ear in her mouth. She caught up to us and let go of Echo's ear and pinned him with one paw by his throat.

"So does he belong to you because if he doesn't…" she said putting her claw near his throat causing Echo to gulp. "Eve calm down he's one of our friends." She retracted her paw and smiled, "Good, I wasn't hoping to have to get my claws bloody to night." She said as she got up and walked back to Winston and her den.

"Phew, thanks guys I thought she was gonna kill me for sure." Echo said in relief we all rolled our eyes turned around walking up a slightly steep hill. When we walked above the hill there we saw the mountain filled with howling wolves.

"Whoa, I've never seen so many wolves." Me, Dedeki, and Echo said in astonishment. I was looking at the mountain it was slightly tall it had about three small mountains at the summit of the base of the mountain, and it swirled at the tip and there was a little space at the top of the mountain space for two wolves to sit with each other. "Do you like it?" Candu said looking at me smiling, "Like it, I love it. It's So much space." I said in astonishment.

"Hey guys, how did I know you guys would…be…here?" We looked back to see two wolves. One was had a dim red fur color and in my opinion looked like a fox without any black and white tips. It was a male with green eyes.

Next him was a small in size female with white fur and I got to say she somewhat resembled me, well except my fur shines.

"Oh hey Garth, hey Lilly." The red wolf wasn't even paying attention to Humphrey's words he was too busy staring at me, Echo, and Dedeki. "Anyone want to explain who they are, and why are they here?" Dedeki and I just stood there near readying to pounce, but once again we were stopped by Candu and Hutch with a nuzzle under our chin.

"Garth, don't be so rude to them, Hello my name's Lilly and this is my Husband Garth." she said politely then nudging Garth, he just ignored it though. "Nice to meet you my name's Kiyo." "My name's Dedeki." "The name's Echo." It's very nice to meet new friends here." We all said with sincerity.

"Oh what a band of sissies. You, Dedeki, Echo and your little boyfriends." Candu, Hutch, Dedeki, and I glared at Garth. "Excuse me do you mind repeating that?" Dedeki and I said with a growl in our voice. Echo didn't seem to care much.

"Uh…Garth you might want to apologize these aren't ordinary wolves here." Humphrey said trying to change his coarse his friend into apologizing. Garth just smirked, "Well duh I know that you got a pansy (Pointing at Hutch), a know it all (Pointing at me), a panther (Pointing at Dedeki, a troll (Pointing at Candu), and a Polar bear with a rad red tattoo(Pointing at Echo)." he said laughing at his comment.

"Thank y- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Echo said just catching on to what Garth called him. Everyone chuckled besides the four of us. "Ok now that's it. I tried to be patient with you, but you made fun of both me and Hutch and all my friends and I. HAVE. HAD. IT." Dedeki said in outrage transforming and stomping at the last part.

Everyone besides Garth took a step back. "Oh so the Panther has turned it to a pink panther… aw how cute." Garth said teasing Dedeki. "Listen Garth im not gonna charge you because if I do i might kill you. So listen to these words here you little insecure wannabe nine tailed fox." Everybody gave a chuckle. "I don't care about your wanna be smart comments towards me but the moment you mention anything about Hutch or my friends in a negative way you dug your own grave now APOLOGIZE!"

You could tell that Dedeki was starting to get serious because when he stomped and yelled at the last part there was a crevice in the shape of his paw print. "Oh really and what if I don't." Dedeki growled. "Garth…APOLOGIZE."

Everyone including Garth looked at Lilly glaring at Garth. The shock caused Dedeki to change back. "Whoa…" Garth's ears fell and he looked to the side. And he mummers "Im sorry" Lilly bit his ear. "Oww…Ok Im Sorry." He said whimpering and wincing about his ear.

Hutch stepped forward to Dedeki. "Now you apologize." "For what?" Hutch glared at Dedeki. "No I not going to." Hutch gave an 'ok' look before he looked at Esuana. "Do you mind?" looking down at Dedeki's tail "With pleasure." She said before she lunged at Dedeki's tail. Before Dedeki could react Esuana clamped on to Dedeki's tail. Dedeki winced but then gave a look towards Hutch, "That all you got."

Hutch gave a sarcastic look before saying, "Nope.". After that Dedeki yelped when Esu bit even harder on his tail and Hutch clamped on his ear everybody gave an 'ooo' look on their face besides Garth. Garth got wide eyed. "Apologize." Hutch said forcingly "Nevah" Dedeki said reluctantly.

Hutch looked at me and Candu. Candu nodded looking at me. Hutch and Esuana let go and to a step back Candu dashed at Dedeki and pinned him to the ground. I walked up to Dedeki and chuckled, "Dedeki apologize?" I said wiggling my tail. Dedeki got wide eyed. "You wouldn't dare?" he said trying to force Candu off of him. "Then apologize." "Nevah."

I gave an 'ok' look before I walked to Dedeki's side seeing his ribcage exposed I turned around and wiggled my tail at Dedeki's ribcage. Before they knew it Dedeki was wiggling and struggling trying to get out of Candu's grip laughing out loud. "HahahahahaKiyohahahastopahathat tickles." "Then apologize." "Okahaha you win I'm sorry." Dedeki said gasping.

Candu got off Dedeki and I turned around chuckling. "Wow did you guys just came up with this plan just now?" Candu and I nodded. "Wow that's amazing teamwork." Dedeki sat up and apologized, and made up with Garth and everyone continued there walk to the mountain.

Dedeki's POV

I didn't like this Garth guy at first but after a while we had gotten acquainted. "Oh wow so that's why you guys were here." "Yeah at first it was my brother but then after a while I guess I converted." I said before I nuzzled Hutch "But it was worth it."

"Wait your actually gay I thought you were just playing." He said a little surprised. "Yeah that's the same expression I got from Dedeki when I converted him." Hutch said chuckling at Garth's face expression causing Garth to blush slightly.

"Whoa Hutch don't try converting me." he said walking a few inches away from Hutch. "What do you want to be?" Hutch chuckled then yelped when I bit him on the ear. "Oh no you're not, your focus is me." I said smirking with Hutch's ear in my mouth. "Ow, Come on Dedeki I was just playing." He whined. "You've been a bad boy in this conversation so you're on punishment." I said biting even harder on the ear. Hutch yelped, "Ow, Ok you win im sorry." he said wincing at the pain "Good." I said letting go of Hutch's ear.

We walked for a very long distance in an awkward silence (Well besides the howl from wolves.) I walked Hutch leaning on my shoulder. Kiyo walking with Candu conversing about their past. Kate and Humphrey were looking around I think remembering past events same for Garth and Lilly. "Sooo are we almost there." I said looking at Hutch. "Dedeki we've been here for what 5 minutes where have you been we've just been walking around like dunderheads I've been trying to ask what are we doing for the past 5 minutes."Hutch said sounding very agitated "Huh, I never noticed." I chuckled.

"So these are the Emerald and Sapphire Jewels huh?" Everybody looked back to see two wolves coming from the shadow into the moonlight. One was a male the other female. The male was a dirty gray black wolf and slightly looked like Winston with pale gray eyes is in my opinion.

The Female was the same color as the male except she was slightly lighter and slightly looked like Kate with purplish eyes.

Kiyo and I growled and transformed. "Whoa Dedeki that's no a way to greet people." Hutch said trying to calm me down "Yeah, Kiyo calm down." Candu said trying to do the same"Yeah calm down it will be so much easier to 'talk' to you." The male wolf said. "I won't fall for your word play again you chucked up lunatic." "Hey, that was nice." The male wolf said chuckling "You be nice to big brother now you don't want things to get 'messy'." The female wolf said emphasizing messy.

"Oh really well we see about that Dedeki cover me." Immediately slouching into our fighting stance. They followed and chuckled dark aura flowing from them. "Dedeki, Kiyo let me help." Echo said jumping next to me "I have no objection we need all the help we can get with them." "Can you still access your power Echo?" "I can try." Echo said taking a deep breathe letting out a growl. It wasn't a complete transformation but Echo was glowing gold and his markings were gold. I say it's incomplete because his eyes were not fully gold it still had traces of red. And his fur was not the same color either of his aura.

"Sequa mind giving a hand." Sequa may not have inherited Dad's ability, but she inherited moms. Her power was an amplifier. It either influenced or speed up transformation. "No problem." She said before she placed a paw on Echo's arm. Immediately after touching Echo her paw turned green. The energy than began to flow through her paw to Echo. "Hmph" Echo grunted finally full transformed.

He was glowing yellow now since he was fully transformed his markings turned red and his eyes had turned completely gold. "Ok that's good enough for now. Alright everybody get ready because here they come." Immediately and saying that there dark aura scattered across them and came to us like missiles. I grabbed Hutch, Humphrey, and Salty, Kiyo grabbed Candu, Shakey, and Sequa, and Echo grabbed Esuana, (surprisingly) Mooch, Garth and Lilly and jumped to the nearest mountain and left them their dodging the dark missiles.

We jumped back down leaving everybody up on the mountain. Once we landed they introduced out selves, "Welcome to Oblivion my names Tireka," "Swim in eternal darkness my names Tirea." They said before they shot even more dark missiles all three of us let out a big bark pulse disintegrating both Tireka and Tirea's missiles. We had tried to send them away, but it didn't work. "Hm…this might be fun after all." Tireka and Tirea said at the same time before they lunged at us.

 _ **Well there we go chapter 7 as I promised I bet that last POV makes sense now doesn't it anyways I'm still making more chapters after this will be chapter 8 and the whole chapter will be dedicated towards this fight so if you're an action-like person your welcome. Trust me when I tell you there's more than just howling, barking, and biting. Trust me when I tell you, you will like the next chapter. Anyways enough spoilers :S XD. Tonight was supposed to be a special for the gang when they were snuck by Tireka and Tirea the Dark treasure hunting siblings. After taking the others to a safer condition. Both Dedeki, Kiyo, and Echo teamed up to fight the two evil wolves. But who exactly are these wolves and what are they gonna their intentions. Furthermore where exactly is did these wolves come from find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	8. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 8

_**aWell as I promised chapter 8 and im dead set on making this chapter more fighting like so there's gonna be a bunch of music references here so if you don't use them that's on you I'm just trying to make this chapter a little more spicy. So why not kick back, relax, and have your phone ready to type in the music on any of your choice websites (YouTube :3, hey I'm not judgin. XD). If you're thinking this is gonna be just simple biting barking, etc. think again because I'm taking it up a notch. Anyways like I say please enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega characters or Echo who belongs to EchoProject. I take full ownership to Dedeki, Kiyo, Sequa, Esuana, Tireka, and Tirea.**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 8: First step forward, Dedeki's time to shine.

 _ **Song Recommendation (In the end by Linkin Park.)**_

 _ **Author's Note- Please turn off the song you currently play when I ask you to play another song. It'll be weird sounding other wise XD.**_

* * *

Dedeki's POV

They had just lunged at us Tireka aiming at me and Tirea aiming at Kiyo and Echo. I dashed to the side too quick for Tireka to react. Once there I leaped forward and grabbed Tireka by his neck with my mouth. I flipped over before slamming him head first in to six trees. When I let go of Tireka's neck he looked up at me cracked his neck then smirked. I got wide eyed, but before I could react Echo crashed into me causing us to crash into the wall. Me and Echo gave a growl before we disappeared into thin air (or from what it seemed we were that fast.) right behind them.

I grabbed Tireka's back left paw and Echo grabbed Tirea's back right paw. I gave a nod at Echo before I pulled on Tireka's paw then slid under him causing him to flip side ways. Once we fell I was right above him spinning sideways I stopped in midair letting my paw emit a sunset red color then I punched him dead in his stomach like a human. I did this 5 times spinning each time and hitting even harder. When I launched the last punch it hit leaving a crater in the earth. About 3 feet wide.

I looked at Echo who was running around in a circle making it appear like a golden ring. "Feel the pain of Golden Tears." I heard him say before he dashed forward hitting Tirea and continuing his rotation continuously.

I was surprised how much speed he had I can't move that fast I looked at the spot where Tireka was but to my surprise he vanished without me looking I sniff the air to find him. I turned around before I knew it I was pinned. Tireka looked at me then smirked, "Now you'll witness true terror." He said before I noticed his aura was intensifying.

He had me pinned so I couldn't move so I just layed there watching him transform not too much scared more surprised if anything. When he finished he had even sharper fangs and slightly looked like a sabertooth wolf with wings.

 _ **(Song Recommendation Soundscape to ardor by Shiro Sagisu)**_

I gave dull look before I got from under him. I bit his tail and tried to pull back but it didn't work. I dashed to his scruff and I grabbed him by the scruff trying to pull him it didn't work. I took a step-back and got wide. "Ki-"I couldn't even finish my sentence before Tireka chuckled then tackled me sending me flying.

"Hell Beam." I looked down towards Tireka to see he was charging a dark red blast. I tried to move out the way but the force was too great. I looked down to see the blast had been launched directly at me. I looked at Kiyo and Echo, who were looking at me wide eyed. "DEDEKI!" both of them screamed I smiled one last time at them before the blast made. "GAHHHHHH." I yelled closing my eyes wincing at the burning I felt around me. I looked around my vision beginning to blur while hitting the ground changing me back to normal. I looked up to see a gold wolf and a bluish wolf "E…Echo…K-kiyo." "Dedeki hang in there I'll go get-" Kiyo said but didn't finish cause I interrupted him, "'Br-Bring M-Me Hutch.". That was the last thing I remembered saying before I blacked out.

Echo's POV

"Dedeki…Dedeki…DEDEKI!" I said becoming enraged tears flowing down my eyes looking at Dedeki's body it was severely damaged and dirty. Dedeki was laying on his side blood coming from his side leaving nothing but a pool of blood "I couldn't save him why…? WHY COULDN"T I SAVE HIM." I said yelling and stomping at the last part leaving a crater in the size of my paw. "It's because your weak you, Kiyo, and Dedeki you have no way of defeating Tireka in this state of transformation it's called a Tsuki form." Tiera said in cockiness.

 _ **(Song Recommendation Feint by Linking Park)**_

"I won't forgive you…" I said. "You won't have to where you're going." Tirea said rolling her eyes "I"LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I said as I stomped turning my fur red and my markings turned gold unintentionally. I turned around looking at the one who killed Dedeki.

"Whoa what in the world happen to you?" Kiyo said surpised by my sudden aura change. I glared at Kiyo, "Kiyo don't focus on me that's how Dedeki died don't let this mistake he made be your downfall." I said keeping my eyes specifically on Tireka. "Kiyo, Do me a favor." "Go get both Sequa and Hutch and bring them to Dedeki. I hold them off till you come back." Kiyo looked my way seeing the rage in my eyes.

"Alright, but don't get hurt." Kiyo said before he turned around and dashed up the cliff side. Tireka looked at Kiyo. "Hey where do you think you're going?!" He said before he took off in an attempt to block Kiyo's escape but I blocked his pursuit. I stared directly in his face.

"I'll make you regret ever coming here. You killed one of the closest I've had to a family I loved him and you took him away from me." I said tears still flowing down my face, "So I'm gonna break every bone in your body until all that's left…" I smacked him in the face with my tail sending him flying. "Is dust." I said before I dashed after him.

 _ **You can end the songs for now.**_

Kiyo's POV

'Dedeki it's all my fault I should have helped you.' His last words constantly ringing in my head. I've all ways known what to do when it came to Dedeki I always predicted and foresaw with him so why didn't I see this coming. "I-I'm sorry Dedeki." I said to my self aloud breaking out in tears. I had finally reached the mountain that they we're on. I jumped up on the cliff side looking at everybody worried sick.

"H-hey guys." Everybody looked up, and almost immediately Candu came up and tried to kiss me. But before he got to me he saw the tears in my eyes. "Something happened." he asked already guessing the tragedy I gave a nod.

"Who is it?" I closed my eyes not wanting to see that image were Dedeki got hurt. "Sequa and Hutch please come with me?" I said trying my best to hold back tears. Hutch got up along with Sequa and they both got on my back, and then I dashed down the cliff leaving everybody on the cliff clueless.

We had finally hit ground and I led the way towards Dedeki. Hutch had to use the restroom so It was just me and Sequa. Sequa saw Dedeki and got wide eyed closing her mouth tears falling even faster than mine. She went over and nuzzled his cheek waking him up.

"S-Sequa…please heal me I don't want Hutch to see me like this." "I'll try." Sequa said putting her paw on his shoulder. She got wide eyed "Dedeki you be been hurt in more than just physical your aura is hurt to. I'm sorry but I can't heal you because of that." "De…de…ki…" We looked back to see Hutch looking at Dedeki as if he just saw a ghost.

"H-Hutch p-please come a little c-closer, I w-want to see y-you one last t-time." Hutch ran to Dedeki side looked down at him. "I-I'm sorry Hutch, I tried my hardest to save you all guess it's my fault." He said trying to use his last strength to get up. We looked and saw what exactly Dedeki was trying to do. "Dedeki stop don't try to get up you need to rest." Sequa said trying to lay back down.

"Sequa forget about me it's already too late to save me. If I die I want it to be Hutch's arms that's my final wish." Dedeki said surprisingly not stuttering in his sentence. Sequa looked at him before tearing up more. "Ok…Dedeki." She said crying into my shoulder. "Dedeki forgive me it's my fault I should have-"

Dedeki looked at me then smiled "Kiyo don't cry it's not your fault it's my fault I should have p-paid more attention so because of that my life ends." Dedeki got up on his hind legs struggling to walk and limping. He walked directly to Hutch and layed on his chest almost in an instant Hutch wrapped his arms around Dedeki's back not caring about the blood on his back. "I'm sorry Dedeki it's all my fault I should've been the one to protect you. We've been together for 2 days and I couldn't even take you out on a date without you dying. It really hurts that I'm not even able to save you." Hutch said tears falling down uncontrollably.

"Hutch…Don't blame yourself for this. If I had been more careful none of this would have happen. I just wish I could have lived long enough for us to have been…mates." Hutch got wide eyed and cried even more.

"Dedeki…" Dedeki looked up at him one last time and smiled. "H-H-Hut-c-ch." a tear fell from his eye and Dedeki fell limb. Everyone got wide eyed Hutch nuzzled his chin trying to wake him up but it didn't work. Hutch looked down tearing up before raising his head yelling at the top of his lungs, "DEDEKI!"

Everybody burst out in to tears. But what put everybody into shock was when Dedeki's body turned white and shrunk and reshape to fit the size of a jewel. The jewel was a emerald shaped like a heart with a golden inside and out lining. Hutch held it to his heart. "Dedeki…" I looked down still mourning Dedeki's death as his image kept replaying in my head. Sequa got wide eyed before saying, "Dedeki's jewel. He may still be alive, Hutch let me see that jewel." Hutch looked at her confused for a second, "Why what do you want with it?" Sequa looked at him seriously, "I might be able to…bring him back."

After hearing that Hutch's ears perked up and his tail began wagging, "Really?!" "Yes, but we need to act fast the gold lining only lasts about `20 minutes so we need to go now." Hutch smiled and willingly handed the jewel over to Sequa. Sequa took some of Dedeki's blood from where he was laying and put it on the jewel and placed her paw on it. Her paw began glowing a different color this time it was blue signaling that transferred had begun. We sat in silence looking at Sequa do her work. "How long will it take?" Hutch asked. Sequa looked at Hutch and she smiled before taking her paw off the jewel. The jewel responded by shining and floating up into the air. The jewel began glowing and turning white.

The jewel grew and took the shape of a wolf. Hutch whispered, "D-Dedeki." The wolf floated slowly to the ground and the moment it hit the ground the white glowed brighter blinding everyone. When the light settled the wolf appeared completely black in a sitting position with his eyes closed.

"Dedeki..." I said and the moment I did he opened his eyes. At that moment he had come to consciousness everybody ran up hugging him, but Hutch was the first to hug though. "Aww. Come on guys enough already with the mush mush. I need to get Tireka.

" Dedeki said chuckling a little Everyone let go and we watched Dedeki transform, but he was different. His fur was emerald with complete white eyes and there was a thick white line that followed from his nose down to the tip of his tail.

"Ok…what in the world happen to you." "No time to explain I got to go help Echo." He said before he dashed down towards the fight with Echo and Tireka. All we could see was a green blur. "Whoa…that's fast anyways I need to take you guys back up so that you don't get hurt so just hold on a little while. I took Sequa and Hutch back to the top of the mountain before I followed Dedeki.

Echo's POV

I was still beating on Tireka mercilessly just how he had done Dedeki. I grabbed him by his neck looking at him "You killed him. I loved him and considered him family and you killed him." Tireka looked at me and smirked, "Aww, how touching, but I think I've had enough of you." He said opening his mouth immediately after seeing his mouth open I moved out the way.

I did that right on time because the moment I moved he shot. But when I moved back I felt a sharp pain in my hind leg. I looked back to see Tirea. "Let go. You little bitch." She chuckled and bit down even harder causing me to yelp that's when I realized I left my guard down for Tireka to attack I looked at him charging his blast again.

"I'm sorry Dedeki…I couldn't even avenge your death." Just when I thought it was all over A green blur dashed at Tireka sending him flying and leaving me and Tirea clueless. I looked back at Tirea and gave smirk, she got wide eyed and gave a 'uh oh' look before I whipped her with my tail sending her flying head first into a nearby tree. I got on top of the tree to see a mixture of green and dark aura swirling in fury. I smelled the air I got wide eyed I knew that smell. "Dedeki? But how is he alive we saw him die."

 _ **Cliffhanger XD, I didn't actually think this fight would up to two chapters Oh well this fight is drawing to the end in the next chapter so just keep reading. I'm not gonna do a summary on this chapter like I usually do im so like I always say.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

.


	9. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 9

_**Sorry about the cut off on the last chapter I just got really tired so I stopped it right there I'm making this chapter short so don't be surprised how fast it's finish. Anyways welcome to chapter 9 I'm finishing the fight in this chapter it's gonna be good I promise.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following alpha and omega wolves or Echo who's O/C belongs to EchoProject. I own Dedeki, Kiyo, Sequa, Esuana, Tireka, and Tirea.**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 9: Delta Dedeki unleashes true strength

 _ **(Song recommendation what I'm made of by Crush 40)**_

* * *

Dedeki's POV

Tireka and I were circling around each other growling. He smirked, "I thought you were weird looking at first, you looked like the pink-panther, now you look like a green platypus mad rabid platypus with no pupils." I glared at him growling. "At least I don't look like a Grey Diego from ice age with wings." I sparked a nerve and he lunged at me I stood up and looked at him planning to take that attack just to show him my power. But when he lunged he disappeared in my face and lunged from my side sending me flying a little far by surprise.

I flipped catching my footing and growled, "That all you got." I said cracking my neck and smirking. I struck another nerve and he tried the same stunt again but this time when he went for my side I jumped on his back quickly and slammed him down causing him to yelp, "Ah Ah Ah I don't think so." I said before I frolicked off him. I chuckled a bit surprised by how strong I was.

"You know you wouldn't have to have gone through what you're going through now if you had just left us alone. You ruined what was supposed to be a perfect night for me and Hutch then you killed me. You BASTARD DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THROUGH AND WITNESS WHEN I DIED?." I said as I stomped and yelled at the last part causing my aura to intensify.

"After seeing Hutch cry about me. I felt my heart break it hurt to see him cry and after I died I could never get that image out of my head because of you." I said looking at Tireka seeing he was a little confused.

"Ahh look at you so naive that you can't even remember what you did. You killed me…you made Hutch cry and I will never forgive you for that!" I said before I teleported from in front him to his ear. "And im gonna make you scream until every part of your body is broken either off or is torn to shreds."I whispered into his ear. "Dedeki!"

I stopped and me and Tireka looked forward to see it was Hutch. "I'm not letting you fight this alone I've already sat on the bench once and you died. From this point on you and I will be fighting together no matter what you say or how strong the opponent."

I smirked before teleported from Tireka's side to Hutch's side. "I won't argue with that." I smiled before I got into my fighting stance along with Hutch. "Wait Hutch, look at me." I said stopping what I was doing for a second. Hutch stopped sat down and looked directly at me trying to figure out why now. "Delta Star." I said shining a beam of light down on hutch. Hutch got wide eyed, "So this is what energy feels like." I gave a nod before turning off the beam.

"Now Hutch you have some of my power within you are now just like me. I looked at Hutch, he had emerald fur just like me but he had his eyes and he also had only one white stripe going around his stomach.

"Thanks for waiting Tireka now it's time for your death." Hutch and I got into our fighting stance right before we began to move Kiyo and Echo jumped to our sides, and Tirea jumped to Tireka's side. "Don't forget were part of this fight to." "ENOUGH TALK FIGHT." Tireka yelled as he stomped and lunged.

"Begin Termination." Tirea said before she began transforming. I was too focused on Tireka I didn't get to see what she looked like. "Hutch dash to his right side I'll dash to the left side now." I said yawning at Tireka display of force.

Right when he was mere inches away me and Hutch dashed to Tireka's sides just like I said and we dashed diagonal like putting an X mark on his back. Now Tireka was bleeding looking at us with fear in his dark grey eyes.

I chuckled standing side by side with Hutch staring at Tireka, "So you've begun to realize our power. Haven't you?" Hutch looked at me then back, "No matter what type of fear you have I'll never forgive you for what you did." Hutch said getting ready to pounce. I put my paw in front of him preventing his pounce.

"What's wrong Dedeki?" I didn't say anything, but I pointed at Tireka who was standing but his ears where down along with his tail and head was bowed tearing up. _**(You can now turn off the songs we are done with that.)**_ "I-I'm really sorry it's not that I wanted to do this neither does Tirea but we were forced to."

He said laying down with his head under his paws admitting defeat. "Who told you to come here?" "I can't tell you that part or else I'll never get to see them again." "Who's them?" I asked tilting my head. He looked at me tears of pain and sorrow hid deep in his eyes. "It's m-my brother and sister. They took them from me and told me I need to collect the four Jewels of Grand Gaia in Jasper." I got wide eyed "Give me those jewels now!" I yelled causing Tireka to close his eyes and flinch changing him back to his previous form. "O-ok, but I only have one." He said looking to his side before he grabbed a ring that magically appeared from his tail and a bracelet that magically appeared from his paw.

He put them in front of me I glared at the bracelet and Ring transforming the ring into what appeared to be a Ruby in the form of a crystal sword with a gold lining, and the bracelet into what seemed like a container of blood. The Ruby appeared to begin turning white in the gold lining. "There's still time." I took the ruby and the blood and handed it to Hutch. "Please hurry and take this to Sequa."

Hutch nodded before he looked at the mountain top they were on and teleported to the edge of the cliff. I look at him then back at Tireka who was still crying. I rolled my eyes then smiled. I walked to him then put my paw on his head causing him to look up at me. "Thank you." I said before I removed my paw and walked towards Tirea.

I finally saw what she looked like. She had one tooth going down from her mouth and she had wings she looked exactly the same as she did before beside those two features. I looked at Kiyo and Echo and notice they were panting tired. I got wide eyed, "Are you guys acting, or are you guys really tired?' I said chuckling noticing they are tired. They looked at me wide eyed, "WHAT YOUR TELLING ME YOU DEALT WITH TIREKA THAT FAST?!" they both said in unison. I pointed at Tireka to show that he was still alive but crying. I rolled my eyes again "Tirea does your brother ever stop crying." I said chuckling she glared at me and growled, "DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT TIREKA!" she yelled before she lunged at me I gave a dull look before I step to the side dodging her tackle towards me completely.

She turned around and let out a howl. I rolled my eyes before I jumped up dodging her tail that was raising from the ground under me. "Tirea I don't want to fight you I just want that jewel. If you don't give me it the wolves that reside in them will die."

She glared at me before saying, "I don't care, and all I care about is getting me brother and sister back even if that mean I have to die trying to." I sighed before I teleported to her side raised my paw and pinched her causing her to yelp and pass out from the pain. I took the ring and the bracelet off her and glared at them changing the ring into what appeared as a diamond shield with a golden inside and diamond out lining, bracelet turning into just like last time a container with blood in it.

I looked four wolves before saying, "Delta Fly." Teleporting everyone including over to the cliff. I looked around and saw Sequa and Hutch talking to a complete black wolf with red eyes.

He looked almost exactly like me except he was much smaller than me. He also had a scar on his face along with a necklace that was a chain with a ruby Jewel hanging from the chain. I walked over there and Kiyo and Echo followed. I handed over the last jewel to Sequa. "Wow you must have been working pretty hard considering you gave Hutch some of your Delta powers."

"Yeeeeaaaahhh…No when I got my Delta powers I gave Hutch some so he could fight alongside with me that way we be in it together." Hutch went and nuzzled my chin. "And It was completely worth it."

"Thank you so much for saving us. I thought I was a goner for sure." I changed back to my old wolf-self. "It was nothing just think of it as a friendly favor." I smiled offering my paw, "My names Dedeki and this is Hutch my boyfriend." I smiled, "The names is Flame" "Eghemm." I looked back looking at Echo and Kiyo. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manors this is my brother Kiyo and one of my closest friends Echo." I looked at Echo who was blushing looking at Flame. I cocked an eyebrow then I looked at Flame who was blushing looking at Echo.

"You know the best part about having Delta powers I can read minds." I said looking at Flame and Echo chuckling. Echo got wide eyed with a blush showing even more vivid then what Kiyo's is. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" Echo said nervously. "Ye-yeah…what are you trying to say?" Flame said blushing and looking away. I rolled my eyes and said "Oh nothing." Looking at both Echo and Flame then chuckling again.

Hutch looked at me already aware of what I meant. "Hey Dedeki do you mind if we could speak in private." I looked back to see both Tirea and Tireka looking down trying to hide their shame. I read their minds already aware of what there gonna ask me.

"Consider your situation over with I already know what you gonna ask so don't worry about I'll find and both save them, but-" I couldn't finish my sentence before both Tireka and Tirea ran up and hugged me, "Thank you." Hutch and everybody else's jaw dropped.

"Ok did I miss something here weren't you just fighting these two?! Now you're helping them?! Dedeki did some of your brain die when you died?" Hutch said looking at me like im crazy. I glared at him showing him the reason why I said I would in his mine since we are mentally linked together.

"Oh ok that makes a lot of since. Don't worry I'll help to." Tireka and Tirea smiled, "Thank you we really are in need of help." Everybody fell on their backs even Flame did. "Ok if Dedeki's going then I'm not gonna object to it I'll go to." Echo said walking up to Dedeki's side siting down. "I'll go to I want to make sure Dedeki comes back safely." Kiyo said doing the same as Echo.

"I don't even know Dedeki, but he risked his life to save me and I'm willing to do the same for him so I'll go to. Plus the alpha doesn't know about me so if I stay they kill me." Flames said chuckling." I'm going to I can heal so if anyone is damaged I can fix them up with no problem." Sequa said still working on the Diamond jewel. Sequa looked at me then urged me to come here. I got up and walked her to her. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at the diamonds. "Do you have any Delta power to spare? This diamond jewel is in an even worse condition than the ruby jewel." I looked at her seeing that she was tired. "Here trust me when I tell you I got plenty of power." I said placing a paw on Sequa's paw. I closed my eyes then glared looking at my paw glowing a bright emerald color. "Whoa…you're not kidding that's a lot energy." I chuckled rubbing the back of my head with my other paw. "Ok that's enough take your paw off the jewel slowly." Sequa instructed. So we slowly removed our paws and the Diamond shined then floated in the air. It turned white and took the form of a wolf and slowly started to grow.

 _ **Dong dong dong dong…dong dong dong dong… it's about that time. To end this chapter (You see what I did there XD). Also next chapter is chapter 10 so I will be making a summary of the past five chapters like I said at chapter five. So like I said the last time if you don't want to read it skip it I have no problem with that. And yeah I know I said this chapter was short but I guess bakers can't be choosers right. Anyways Dedeki gained a new power after death called the Delta stage so as of right now Dedeki is far beyond stronger than anyone in the pack, but is he strong enough to take on Tireka and Tirea's Captives. Secondly who is this Diamond wielder that is about to come back to life. Find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	10. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 10

_**As you already know from the the previous chapter and in chapter 5 I stated that every 5 chapters I'm giving a summary of what's going on currently in the story. As I've already said in the pas if you don' wish to read it just continue scrolling down the summaries are not entirely big if you want to read it just continue reading. I'll to make the summary short this time (no promises XD.) Anyways I plan to make this story slightly more romantic for Echo (Your Welcome buddy) instead of Echo being mostly in the background this whole chapter is basically all about Echo and Flames. (Just to explain Echo and Flame you know.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following alpha and omega characters or O/C which include:**_

 _ **Echo/Echo Project**_

 _ **I do take ownership of the following:**_

 _ **Dedeki, Kiyo, Sequa, Esuana, Tireka, Tirea, Flame, and Crystal.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy ^V^**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 10: Echo's Crush

* * *

(no spaces in the Summary so you on your own for that one.)

Narrative POV

After two days of living at their new pack their sister and childhood friend Sequa and Esuana finds their friends and they become acquainted. After getting to know each other Kate, Kiyo, Hutch, and Candu, lead the way to their pack. Dedeki at first didn't know they were there because he was racing to Omegas in a logsledding match by himself. When Dedeki was close to the finish line he crash landed on the caribou's antlers that Hutch had causing him to tie with the Omegas. After meeting all of his siblings and friends they walked a forest path towards the pack territory when Echo literally fell from the sky. After meeting Echo. Hutch and Dedeki snuck off from their little gang along with Kiyo and in private. After their little private talk the two couples both decided to go to moonlight howl. The whole gang went there in hopes to get to howl, but on the way there they met Garth and Lilly, but no one to much cared for Garth particularly Dedeki because he was teasing Hutch. Dedeki got enraged at garth constant teasing towards them and changed his form. Garth stood his ground, but that was short lived because Lilly yelled at Garth to apologize and almost instantly squash the whole spat. After Dedeki and Garth made up they continued on their way to the mountain when they were met by two strange siblings named Tireka and Tirea. That's when Dedeki, Kiyo, and Echo fought taking their friends and loved ones out of dangers way. They fought for about 20 minutes before Dedeki lost his focus looking at Echo's moves. Tireka took the advantage and pinned Dedeki transforming in front of his face. Dedeki got from under Tireka trying to cause some type of damage but it didn't work. Tireka tackled Dedeki sending him flying and finishing the job with his Hell Beam almost killing Dedeki. Long story short thinking there was known way to save Dedeki Kiyo brought Sequa and Hutch to try to comfort Dedeki while Echo transformed to his Cherry Gold Stage and dealt with Tireka and Tirea. Dedeki after getting to lay in Hutch's chest one last time died in his arms, but was brought back to life by Sequa. Once arisen from his death spot he accessed a new form called a Delta stage. He rejoined the battle and ended in a matter of 2 minutes along with Hutch (who he gave some of his powers to.), Echo, and Kiyo. Tireka surrendered and Tirea was knocked out. Dedeki took the jewels they had and their blood and gave them to Sequa to revive. One was ruby which was known as Flame the other was a diamond which took a minute to revive.

Dedeki's POV

We looked in aw see the diamond change shape. It was amazing it was still dark so the moonlight shined over the wolf when it landed when it did the white cover released itself and the wolf appeared female.

She looked at us with a smile, "Thank you." I looked at her she was a white, greyish wolf with a slim bushy tail. Her eyes where a aqua-blue and in the moonlight wood they would shine like diamonds.

"Whoa…Ok forgive me Hutch for saying this I know I'm gay and everything but she is really cute." Everybody including Hutch walked up to her looking at her in aw she was even shinier than me and Kiyo.

"Wooaahh." Salty said a little drool coming out of his mouth. She just looked at everyone blushing a bit. "You know some people say it's…rude to stare." She said blushing even harder then looked away. Kiyo, Cando, Hutch, and I snapped out of it. "Ok now that's a cute lady." I looked around and noticed that everyone was here besides Echo and Flame.

I looked around and noticed they were sitting side by side watching the sun rise. I nudge Hutch and he looked at me. I pointed at the two lovebirds sitting at the edge. "Aww how cute." I said teasingly Hutch smirked, "I know right reminds me so much of us when we first started dating." Hutch said chuckling at their expense.

Both Flame and Echo looked back at us blushing even harder. "WHAT!" Hutch and I laughed seeing them together like that so fast had me just want to laugh my heart out. "DEDEKI!" Echo said charging at me I laughed then jumped over him, and grabbed him by his back leg. "Hey calm down I'm just play-" I was interrupted by Echo, "You know for a beta your easy to trick." I looked back but it was too late because the moment I looked back I was talked I was talked and pinned by Flame.

"Well there's more to being a beta then just skill." I said chuckling forcing Flame off me. I grabbed both Echo and Flame and slammed them to the ground and laid on top of both of them horizontally. "What in the world just happened?"

Flame said astonished, "Let's just say that you tripped and fell and I seized the opportunity." I said chuckling. I looked at Hutch and gave a smile, he returned the smile with a smile before saying, "Guys let's go home." I got off of them and went to Hutch sides we we walked he leaned on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for what happened tonight. I really wanted to howl with you, so we didn't howl tonight. It'll come back in about a month." I smiled at the idea of being able to howl with Hutch.

When I suddenly heard chuckling from behind me. "Aww, how cute." My ears went down and I blushed looking away already knowing who it was. I rolled my eyes then looked back to prove my suspicions were true Echo and Flame were walking right behind us chuckling.

I sighed before chuckling again, "Hey how about you guys just go ahead and date already cause I bet when I turn my head your gonna be looking at each other again and blushing." I chuckled continuing to walk even though I was being followed by Echo and Flame and it stayed like that until we got to our den. "Ok you followed us all the way home you guys can go home now." I said sounding a little irritated by the fact the followed us.

"But Dedeki we don't have a den to live in." Echo said slightly whining I rolled my eyes then looked at Hutch. Hutch smiled "You can stay here until me and Dedeki find you a den." I literally almost fell to my side. "Thanks Hutch, I really appreciate that." Flame said looking at me smirking. I gave him a dull look before rolling my eyes, "Thank you Hutch I owe you one." Echo said doing the same as Flame.

I got up walked to the back of the Den and layed down in the back of the den. "Good Night Hutch. I'm going to sleep." Hutch looked at me "Why it's midday?" I raised my head showing how tired I was. He rolled his eyes, "Echo and Flame look tired and they did the same amount of work you did, and their not tired." I gave a grunt before I got up and turned Delta. "Really babe, are you that mad?" Hutch said rolling his eyes. I did the same thing."Hutch pay attention to what I'm actually doing, because I'm tired and I get really cranky when I'm tired."

I was looking through the Pack territory looking for a den using my Delta vision. I looked for the farthest den from ours but their were no free ones. I frowned before I saw a abandoned den about 3 minutes away from ours. I tried to keep looking but since Hutch can read my mind to he already saw the den I was looking at. "Alright come on Dedeki. Let's go." I turned back to normal really exhausted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming." I said rolling my eyes.

We left the den and began walking when we finally came to the den. I got to say it was actually a pretty good den. It was close to the water they had a clear view of the waterfalls it was on top of a pretty steep hill. I looked at the den it had bushes on the side and in the front. We went into the den and I almost fell down it was huge it had a hole at the top of the den so they could watch the stars. They had a crystal pond in back that had lily pads in it. I looked at Hutch with the same expression on his face.

Echo chuckled, "Thanks guys we really like the new den." I slightly growled, but Hutch calmed me down with a nuzzle under my chin. "Thanks Dedeki. You always manage to put forward your best, you've out done yourself this time literally." Both of them laughed entering the cave. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Hutch, "Ok now we can be alone for once." I said licking his cheek. "Yeah, let's go home." That was all I needed to hear and we left towards home.

Echo's POV

I was really liking the new den it was actually pretty spacey in here. I kinda felt thirsty so I drunk some of the water in the back it was really fresh I liked it. Flame looked at me while I was drinking causing me to blush. He looked really nervous when I raised my head from the water he asked, "So…did you have any plans today." I blushed looking away, "No I don't really do much around here." I looked at me then fiddled with his paws, "Do you wanna maybe go out and I don't know…uh watch the sunset." I looked at him a rubbing the back of his head looking away because he was already asking me out on a date.

'Wow he moves fast.' I thought to myself. "I'd like that very much." I said nervously. I looked at him and he pumped his paw mouthing 'Yes.' I chuckled 'Ok that was cute.' He looked at me before saying, "Well how about we meet somewhere around the Alpha's den I guessing that's the den we passed before heading over to Dedeki's that was on a cliff." I looked at him astonished, "Wow you're very observant." He already knew about Winston's den and he hasn't even been here for about what an hour.

Layed down and yawning. "Well I'm sleepy so if you're still, here can you wake me up I don't want to miss our date." He blushed before saying, "Yeah I have no problem with waking you until then sweet dreams." The way he said that made me blush slightly before I drifted off to sleep.

Flame's POV

He was so cute the way slept it was adorable. His head was tilted and he was laying on his paws it was so cute that I couldn't look away. I started to feel cold for some reason I guess it was windy outside or something so I walked to Echo's side and layed down next to him feeling a little warm but it was still cold so I somehow layed Echo on his side on my arm and I cuddle with him and I suddenly felt warm.

I was enjoying the warm so much I didn't notice that Echo was awake looking dead at me. I felt him move a little that's when I looked down to see he was looking dead at me. I got wide eyed and blushed hard. "I-I…um…I'm sorry it's just I was-"He interrupted me with a kiss on my cheek before saying, "Calm down we are dating aren't we." He said cuddling even closer to me. I blushed even harder then smiled, "Th-thank you." I said resting my paw around his stomach pulling him closer. He chuckled, "Wow you got comfortable fast, huh?" Echo said resting his on my arm.

I was so busy enjoying the sensation I didn't even hear what he said. His fur was so soft it was like sleeping on a cloud, and he was so warm I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at him and unconsciously licked his face. He got up looking at me blushing really hard. "Whoa slow down what are you doing?" I shook my head trying to realize what I just did. "What just happened?" I asked a little confused. I looked at Echo's face and it was wet I looked down and notice my mouth was wet with drool. After seeing that I became embarrassed.

"Im…so sorry I didn't mean to do that it just that…" I look down not wanting to look at his face. He chuckled, "I understand its ok, but don't cry it hurts me to see you hurting over me." He said putting his paw on my head. I looked up a bit embarrassed by my action, but what surprised me was that Echo bent down and licked me on cheek causing me to blush uncontrollably. He smiled looking at me then outside then he said still looking outside, "You know we could start that date a little early." He said then looking at me smiling. I smiled back before getting up and walking out the den with Echo.

Echo's POV

We left the cave site exploring, we wondered the forest looking at the waterfall and just spending time together. It was fun we would play, we'd talk it was fun just me and Flame. It was about noonish and Hutch decide to host a little party inviting everybody to his den. So we were the first ones there already helping Dedeki and Hutch set up. "Thanks again guys for the help." Hutch said in relief. I looked at him and smiled, "Hutch were friends. What are friends for?" Hutch nodded. Hutch looked away back to setting the place up for the big party.

While me and Hutch were inside working Dedeki and Flame were outside working. "Why are they outside instead of inside helping us inside?" I asked with a bunch of grass in my mouth stacking it in the pile and spreading it out like a picnic carpet. "Oh trust me you know soon enough." Hutch said taking a log vertically upwards and then chopping the log into many thin wooden plates. I tilted my head before shrugging.

Dedeki's POV

"Alright flame can you turn Delta?" Flame nodded then chuckled, "Dedeki different jewels have different stages. Your emerald so that's called a Delta stage, I'm Ruby so I'm Omega stage, Kiyo is sapphire so he's Alpha stage, and Crystal is diamond so she's Shine stage, and yes I can." "Good to make work easier can you burn a long rectangle about I don't know a rectangle about 14 feet wide and 36 feet long into the ground." I asked a little unsure. "You got it." He said before he turned he transformed to Omega form.

His fur was red, and his pupils were gone, he had white lines that circled his muzzle, his four paws, and his stomach. He had fire that circled his neck like a color. "Alright where do you want it." He said charging his flame. I turned Delta and looked around, "Right there" I pointed about a few feet away from our den. "Alright stand back." He said charging his flame to the max. "Thanks, I really appreciate this." I said smiling. He gave me a wink before he opened his mouth and shot a wide spread fire that covered a long range of what I wanted cover he relieved his fire then looked at me.

I gave a wink before he took a step back and I turned around to where my tail faced the fire. I whipped my tail to the side horizontally sending a sonic boom horizontal wise towards the fire blowing it all out. When the fire was wiped out it left a rectangle of ash. I smirked, "The best part about being Delta is I can do this." I said before jumping in the middle of the rectangle. I closed my eyes then widened them.

Flame chuckled, "So the best part about being a Delta is blinking?" He said jokingly. I smirked before the ground the rose from under me into the air I walked to the edge of the ground chuckling at Flames expression. I was standing on a perfect mold of the rectangular mold from the ground. I chuckled before I too I stomped on the rock disintegrating it. I looked at Flame so shocked that he deformed himself.

I chuckled "Now do you see? I can break anything I want by looking at it." He looked at me astonished, "Whoa, I'd show my powers, but I had to be in a plain field." I chuckled, "Ok we need to find Kiyo we need his water." Flame said trying to sense for his Sapphire aura. "Dedeki? How come I can't sense Kiyo's Alpha aura." Flame said still trying to sense for the aura. "it's because he can't transform into Alpha yet he doesn't know how to." "Then what form was he in yesterday night?" Flame asked a little curious, "It's a form past down from our father to us. It's called a Lunar form."

"Can you show me what it is?" Flame asked in curiosity. "Sure but this form is ten times stronger than the lunar form so don't be to surprised." I said giving him a heads up. "I understand." I stomped changing into my lunar form. Flame and got confused. "What do you mean it's weaker it feels pretty strong to me even more so than more so than you're beta form."

 **"Hey Dedeki, its been a minute."** I got wide eyed and smiled, "Silo is that you." **"Yeah it's me hold on let me show you a trick I learned while you were gone."** I sat and watched as some of my aura took a form of its own I looked and noticed it was the Silhouette standing in front of me. "Wow you did all that in one day. I'm impressed." I said a little astonished. **"Dedeki who's that he seems a bit…weak but yet I sense aura."** Flame gave a irritated look before rolling his eyes, "Silo please try to be polite this is a new person you're seeing." **"Why? it's not like he see me."** Flame glared at him, "Yes I can." Silo just looked at him then shrugged. **"Eh, Oh well it's not like you can do anything to me I'm ten times…20 times stronger then you are."**

Flame gave a growl transforming into his Omega state again. I got wide eyed looking at both. I sighed before glaring at both of them, "Calm…Down." I said slowly before walking in between the two. "If you try to fight each other I'll personally slam you down." I growled looking at both of them. "Dedeki I know your strong but there's no way you can battle us both so just step out the way like a good pup." I glared at him calling me a pup. "Silo sorry but can you wait a second." I said looking back at him smiling. He nodded watching me change my mood from happy to angry rather quickly, "So I'm a pup am I?" Flames smirked getting into his attack position. I just sat there and yawned. Flame glared at me then growled. "Are we just gonna sit here having a staring competition or are we gonna fight." That was all it took before Flame lunged at me.

 _ **Yeah sorry buddy the Chapter 10 got way too long talk about 3400 words. So im gonna finish this in the 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter but I did say Echo and Flame where gonna be a lot more active in this one I told you so (XD and they still are in the next chapter.) So try to be more patient. I'm no longer doing a summary because it takes a lot of time so sorry. It takes up a lot of time. (This might change but not now.) SO LIKE I AWAYS SAY :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	11. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 11

_**Hey sorry about the delay for the chapters I got held up one day because of family matters, but this is Chapter 11 and what better way to begin then a fight between Flame and Dedeki. Thanks EchoProject cause without his O/C the story wouldn't be half as good as it is thanks buddy :D. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following alpha and omega characters or O/C:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take ownership of the following:**_

 _ **Flame Sequa Tirea**_

 _ **Dedeki Esuana**_

 _ **Kiyo Tireka**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 11: A good party gone bad

Flame's POV

I was lunging at Dedeki for taunting me and I tackled him, but it felt like I was tackling a stone wall. I got wide eyed because he didn't even move in fact he didn't even react at my tackle like I never did it. That made me boil up and my flame grew bigger and higher.

Just when I was about to attack him again he disappeared into thin air. I tried to find him but it was to late he stepped on my paw and I almost yelped because it hurt like heck. I gave a growl before I shot my fire, but it missed completely, I looked in front of me and he was there still giving me a dull look.

I raised my paw and slapped him across his face and he didn't either flinch or move when I slapped him. "Just give up you can't even hurt me let alone move me so just admit defeat and lay down in submission." I growled before saying, "Don't tell me WHAT TO DO!" I said stomping at the last part and creating a semi-sphere of fire around us.

Dedeki closed his eyes then glared open sending a pulse of air that vanquished the fire and sent me flying away. Just when I thought it was over Dedeki appeared by my side while we were flying and he grabbed me by my scruff before teleporting back to the ground we were on.

I got wide eyed, "Theirs ju-just-st no way. " I said surprised by what just happened. I mean who wouldn't be, first your flying, next thing you know your right exactly where you were sitting before you flew off like if it were an illusion. Dedeki stood up and walked back to his Silhouette that was chuckling at me expense. Dedeki walked up to the Silhouette and growled at it almost instantly making it go down he glared at me, and I did the same thing. "Now apologize." He said looking at me and his counterpart.

I looked away along with the Silhouette and apologized, "Sorry…" **"Sorry…"** Dedeki charged his energy and glared at the both of us. "MEAN IT!" he yelled causing us both to flinch. I got up and walked with my tail between my legs and hugged his silhouette, him doing the same thing then apologized again. He let his energy rest and he changed back to normal. "Now come help me find Kiyo." He said with a smile.

I followed without any hesitation 'Man, he's scary when he's mad.' Dedeki looked back at me and rolled his eyes chuckling, "Boy, if you think I'm scary, because of my power increasing Hutch's power has increased to so trust me when I tell you even I get scared when he's mad." I got wide eyed. Dedeki is scared of Hutch, now I got two wolves to be afraid of in this pack.

Dedeki's POV

I was looking for Kiyo with Flame helping me look. We had already looked at their den but neither one of them were there, so we decided to go to the lake and see if they were there and we were in the forest. "So, tell me how you and Echo doing relationship wise are." I asked sounding a bit curious. I looked back to see he was a nervous wreck and blushing severely.

Already seeing that he was not gonna speak I read his mind and saw he was reliving what happened before they came to our den. "Oh, wow you move awfully fast for kid of size." He looked at me still blushing but slightly irritated, "Oh shut up." He said looking back blushing even harder.

"Aww…you love him don't you?" he looked at me flustered, "I'll take that flustering as a yes?" I looked back to see he stopped walking hiding his face from view with his paws while laying down. I walked up to him seeing he was blushing and whimpering a little bit. I got wide eyed, "Wow you really do love him. Have you told him?" He looked at me then shook his head. "Well why not just confess to him? That's what Hutch did to me and I was straight." He looked at me then smiled, "Thanks Dedeki I'll tell him at the party in private." I smiled, but that disappeared when I heard a rustle in the bushes I got the scent and it was a two wolves that I already knew too well.

"Speaking of which, come on out Hutch, and Echo." I heard whispering in the bush and I rolled my eyes before I walked over there and glared at the bush making it disappear. I looked at the wolves to prove my suspicions true it was Hutch and Echo spying at us through a bush. Hutch smiled, "You guys seem awfully far from the…thing…you were supposed to make." Hutch said trying to keep our little surprise a secret.

I stayed calm, but Flame was a nervous wreck. "Ho-ow long hav-ve you been spying on us." Echo looked at Flame and blushed and urged him to follow him as he walked away from us. Of course Flame followed him leaving me and Hutch alone. I gave smile before telling Hutch, "Well it seems our plan worked out after all huh?" I said giving Hutch a wink. He looked at me and blushed before saying, "Dedeki…I wanted to ask you something?" Hutch said signaling me to walk with him. "Ok, what is it?" I asked as we turned around walking back to the den where Kiyo and Candu were hiding.

Echo's POV

I was walking in silence with Flame by my side looking back to see if we weren't followed. I stopped walking and looked at Flame who was obviously nervous and shy because he couldn't even look me in the eye. "So is there something you to tell me?" I said cocking an eyebrow. He just stood there staring in my face with his eye lids half way close and his panting.

I rolled my eyes, 'Is he seriously that much in love with me? I mean we just met last night.' I waved my hand in front of his face for about 5 minutes without getting a response I noticed that it was starting to become late, and we still had to get to Hutch's party. "Come on Flame well talk more after the party it's starting to get late."

We had to leave now or else Dedeki and Hutch would get mad that we didn't show up for the party. I looked at Flame who was still love struck at me that he didn't even move from where he was sitting. I rolled my eyes and bit him on his leg causing him to yelp. He looked at me like I was crazy while blushing, "Now can we go did you forget we had a party to?" Flame got wide eyed looking at the sky to notice it was almost night time "Oh Crap! Let's move get on my back." He said turning into his jewel form.

I blushed before saying, "Ok." And I got on my back and he lifted me with ease I held on tight so I wouldn't fall. I got a chuckle from him saying, "Calm down if we run all the way back we would barely get there so here's my little trick." He said comforting me a little. He bowed his head then raised and roared opening a portal of fire opening. I looked at the inside of the fire portal and I saw Dedeki and Hutch's house Flame jumped through it and we almost instantly were there. We looked around and noticed nobody was there. I got down from Flame and said, "Dedeki…" before walking into the den.

Hutch's POV

"Where is everybody?" I asked a little bit irritated. "I don't know me and Kiyo made sure everyone got an invite." Candu said a little confused to. I looked at the entrance to see that Flame and Echo came. "We did all this work even made something to cool off with in the summer and they didn't even show up." I said getting even more irritated. Dedeki nuzzled me trying to calm me down, but it didn't work. I was mad there was a reason we had throne this party it was because today marked Dedeki and Kiyo's first journey away from home.

Dedeki nuzzled me again and said, "its Ok honey, even if nobody else came your still here and that's all that matters to me." He smiled calming me down this time. Kiyo was not feeling much better. "It still hurts that nobody wanted to come." Kiyo said a little down. Candu licked his cheek but it didn't work. "Hmm…I have an idea but I need help with it." Flame said looking at Dedeki, Kiyo, and Echo. We all walked out of the cave wandering what Flame was doing.

"Ok Dedeki how good are you at the glaring disintegration thing." Flames looked Dedeki. "Oh you mean Delta pulse? I'm so good at that I can destroy anything without even looking at it really." Dedeki said. "Good where's Crystal." Flame asked looking around. "Right here." She said walking up to the crowd. "Good, Crystal can you shoot crystals into the sky." "Well yeah I mean who couldn't." Crystal said really cocky like. "Ok first lets see if this works ok crystal shoot one into the ground." Flame said instructionally. Crystal turned into her jewel form and it was really different from ours. Her eyes turned black and she had only one black line that circled her tail. She shot one directly into the ground but before it struck Dedeki shattered it making it seem like it sparkled everywhere. "Ok I see where your getting at but what do you need us for." Echo said a little confused.

"Well duh can't you all do the same thing?" Flame asked "Well Kiyo can but I've never done this before so I don't know." Echo said a little worried. "Well why not give it a shot?" I said really wanting to see what it was like. Echo turned into his full Lunar state and focused his aura into one ball and shot it up in the air. Dedeki destroyed it making it appear as golden raindrops coming from the sky.

"Whoa that's so cool." Kiyo said. "Alright you ready we'll start off with Crystal and Dedeki." Crystal shot her crystal and Dedeki shot his aura in the air and he destroyed it making the diamonds sparkle with green aura. "Wow!" Candu said in awe. Flame signaled Kiyo and Echo to go and they shot there's up in the air being destroyed making the golden aura illuminate from the water.

"Now let's try all five of us at the same time." Flame said changing into his Omega stage. "1…2…3!" on three everybody shot their element into the air they combining it together. It was a Crystal's crystal that was in the middle and their aura that surrounded it I got to say that was pretty cool. Dedeki destroyed the crystal and the outcome was simply overwhelming. When the crystal shattered it exploded spinning making it combine into somewhat of a light color it was a light blue color that was just awesome.

"WHOA! That was amazing!" I said in astonishment. We just sat there looking at the crystals fall from the sky. "Now if they don't come that means they either are busy, sleep, or they just don't care, because I did this in my old pack and they all almost instantly came but it was a lot harder to do it because I had to time the explosion."

Flame said a little excited about the fireworks we made. "Well boys, it's nighttime and post wolves are sleep so I guess they must've forgot." Crystal said a little disappointed about their efforts wasted.

"Well either way we still had fun and you know there nothing that says we can't go for a midnight swim right?" Dedeki said pointing the big pool we that they made. "No, but I don't really wanna get my fur wet, and it's getting late so I'll come back tomorrow and we'll hold up a pool party" I said sounding just a bit tired.

"Oh...well…Ok that actually doesn't sound that bad Winston gave us a two day break counting today because of what happened so tomorrow is set then." Kiyo said in relief. "Well before you go anybody feeling hungry I mean the last time we ate was this morning for me and Dedeki so we got a caribou in the den that hasn't been touched, if you guys are hungry.' I said and almost instantly everyone's stomach growled including Dedeki's causing me to chuckle. "Ok, then let's eat." Everyone walked into the den and ate before helping to clean the den then leaving.

"Well today could've went a lot better than it did today." I said still a little mad that almost half the people we invited stood us up. "Yeah, but we still had a good time at the end, and we still are." Dedeki said laying down. Seeing this as and opportunity I walked over to him layed next to him pulling him by the waist closer. Dedeki reacted by cuddling against my chest.

His fur was nice and soft and he was really warm, that's when I just remembered this is the first time he was sleeping next to me. He nuzzled my chin cuddling even closer.  
"Night, Hutch. Thanks for this evening I really enjoyed it." Dedeki said still slightly sleepy, I kissed his cheek, "There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, Dedeki." Dedeki smiled gave me a quick kiss to me before going to sleep. I layed my head on his and nuzzled his cheek with mine before going to sleep. 'I guess the party wasn't as bad as I thought it would be after all I got Dedeki.' I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Ok there you go chapter 11 that's the end of the bundle that I promised and I'm taking the day off cause I typed chapter 6-11 without stopping next chapter we'll be at another time plus I'm gonna be working on another Fanfic called Kekkaishi so it will be a minute before I get to chapter 12. So like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	12. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 12

_**Hey guys sorry for the hold up for the chapters for both Fanfics at first I took a break then my internet went off for a minute so I couldn't post until it came back on so I did get to have a break at least Heh…heh. Anyways I don't plan on taking another break for a minute so I'll try to update (If possible) both stories every day. If I can't update both I'll just update one per day I'm not a very fast typer so this is not promised. Anyways (enough rambling AlphaWolf521 XD) I've stalled you enough go ahead and enjoy this chapter (Chapter 12).**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following appearing alpha and omega characters nor O/C's:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **However I take full ownership of the following characters as my own O/C:**_

 _ **Dedeki Sequa Tireka**_

 _ **Kiyo Esuana Crystal**_

 _ **Sequa Tirea Flame**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 12: Dedeki's Second Heartbreak

 _Dreamland/Dedeki's POV_

 _Me and Hutch were chuckling chasing playing with each other in a grassy field. I had him pinned once, but he tripped me making me making me lose my grip and falling right beside him.  
_

 _He took the opportunity to get back on his feet and pinn me "Checkmate." He said doing that same smirk he always does to make me blush effortlessly. I smiled with him above me, "Aww you always know just what to do to make me blush."_

 _He smiled before he lent down to my muzzle, "Heh, I'm supposed to Crystal." I smiled closing my eyes thinking we were about to kiss, but I got wide eyed. "CRYSTAL!" before you I could process what happened I woke up._

Dedeki's POV

I just woke up still a little confused about the dream I just had. I looked to my side, but Hutch wasn't there. I sat up and looked around the den he wasn't here at all. I walked outside and saw Humphrey and Kate walking this way. "Hey Dedeki, sorry for last night but we had some issues we had to take over future, alpha of the pack issues." Humphry said.

I chuckled a little before looking around. "One question have any of you happen to have seen Hutch I woke up and he was nowhere to be found." I said a little worried.

For some odd reason I can't sense his aura I gave him. I wonder why? "Well I haven't seen him." Humphrey said nervously. I read his mind and knew he was lying. "Humphrey…where's Hutch you know no one can hide a secret from me I read minds remember." I said chuckling a little.

Humphrey and Kate got wide eyed, "Well it was great seeing you, come on Humphrey we have to go see Garth and Lilly today remember?" I read Kate's mind and she said looking dead at me in her mind.

"Go to the lake, he might be there." She said darting her eyes to the direction of the lake and back. I gave a quick nod before dashing off in that direction. Once I got there I looked around but no one was their either come to think of it, besides Kate and Humphrey I haven't seen any wolves here. "Hmm where is everyone?"

"HI DEDEKI." Someone yelled from behind causing me to flinch. I turned around frantically looking left then right then straight ahead to see it was Kiyo and Candu chuckling at my reaction. "What are you doing at the lake all by yourself?" Candu asked chuckling still at what I did.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't seem to find Hutch anywhere you wouldn't of happened to see him would you." I got a nervous look from both Candu and Kiyo. "No, no, no I have not seen Hutch anywhere today and I certainly wouldn't have seen him at Winston's den." Candu said making Kiyo V8 himself.

I smirked before dashing to Winston's den. I finally got there but their den was unexpectedly empty besides maybe a few caribou bones. I stomped, "Dammit." That's when I looked to my sides and saw that both Winston and Eve where at each side causing me to jump back near the edge of their cliff.

"Whoa do don't that you guys scared me like that." I said getting a chuckle from both Winston and Eve.

"Well you came to my den, so somethings up what's wrong Dedeki's?" Winston said turning around looking at me along with Eve leaning on his shoulders.

"I can't seem to find Hutch anywhere. Kiyo said he would be here but when I got here he wasn't here." I said looking down starting to worry even more.

"Well yeah he was here a few hours ago, with Crystal." Winston said ten pointing over to a unfamiliar den still on the Cliffside but further down. "He should be over there." I didn't even say anything before dashing down the cliff side looking at the den in particular.

Once I got there Hutch was still not there, but Garth and Lilly were. "Oh hey Dedeki, how's it been you seem a little worried?" she said sitting up with Garth leaning on his shoulder. "I can't find Hutch no matter where I've looked I can't find him anywhere and I really beginning to worry about him." I said sounding a little stressed out.

Lilly and Garth smiled, "He came by not even ten minutes ago you sure you haven't seen him?" Garth said a little confused. I shook my head stepped out the den a looked both left and right then sniffed the air, nothing.

"I can't smell him, I can't sense him, I can't even track him I've looked everywhere, but all I got were hints as to where he was last." I said starting to tear up a little because I was that worried.

Garth and Lilly gave me a I feel sorry for you look. "Well he went in the direction of Kate and Humphrey's den last I saw him." Lilly said.

I didn't even say thanks before dashing over to their den next. I got there, but when I did I wanted to scream because yet again no one was there. I gave up before slouching and beginning walk back to my den.

I was about five minutes away before Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Esu, and Sequa sat directly in front of me blocking my path. "Oh…hey guys." I said a little depressed. I missed Hutch being at me side, almost all the time I felt cold when he wasn't.

"Dedeki you okay you seem a little down." Esu said looking at me a little worried. "No it's because I can't find Hutch anywhere and I checked everywhere, but it's like everywhere I go he had either already been there, or he had just left there. I miss him." I said tearing up at the last part.

I looked up and everyone ears were down and they looked sad as well. "Well if I tell you where he is you might have wish you never found out." Esu said looking at me.

I got wide eyed then smiled wagging my tail. "You know where he is? Where is he?" I said smiling with excitement. "Well he should be at your den last time I checked, but when you go there you might not-" I didn't even here the last part before I leaped over the gang and dashed towards the den.

When I got to the den I looked in the entrance and got wide eyed when I heard a moan in the darkest part of the cave. I saw two shadowy figures, one looked like Hutch. I didn't even pay attention to the other figure when I leaped into the den.

What I saw next made my heart break and made me want to just fall dead. I looked to see that Crystal was kissing Hutch and Hutch was kissing back. I got wide eyed tears running uncontrollably. "Hutch…? Why?" I asked causing both him and her to separate and stare at me surprised. I was still wide eyed and crying still. I couldn't move because if I did I would collapse.

I couldn't talk because my mouth wouldn't move so all I could do was just stare at them crying my eyes out. Hutch took a step forward, "Dedeki I…" I took a step back, "Forgive me Hutch, I guess I wasn't able to be the one to make you happy." I said turning around about to run out the door but when I was about to run out the door Kiyo and Candu blocked the exit not wanting me to leave.

So I turned around again and collapsed in the middle of the cave. I covered my face into my paws a let my tears fly I was crying so hard it looked like I dipped my face into the lake.

"Dedeki please forgive I didn't know that-" I glared at him in anger tears still falling from my face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN"T KNOW! I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY AN TRY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND THE COMFORT I GET FROM YOU IS THIS?!" I yelled losing control of my voice tears running even faster than before.

Hutch began tearing up,and I turned away from him leaning on the wall with my back towards him

Hutch's POV

What have I done. I had just hurt the first love of my life and I can't make it better for him. "I'm sorry Dedeki, but I had no choice." I said looking away when he turned his head glaring at me "BULLSH-" Kiyo dashed up putting a paw on his mouth preventing him from saying the whole word. I got wide eyed that was the first time I had heard him almost curse.

"Look let me explain what happen." He snatched Kiyo's paw off his mouth and yelled, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M ABOUT TO HEAR HOW YOU ENDED UP KISSING CRYSTAL IN MY FACE?" he said before glaring at the wall almost instantly burning a hole through the wall.

He glared in anger at me, "Hutch, as far as I care you go ahead and be with her…she makes you more happier than I do…it's funny after last night I had actually thought we could have been mates. How could i be so stupid..." Dedeki said before dashing through the hole he made in the den.

I looked at the hole then to the floor. All of a sudden my energy Dedeki gave me increased and I winced then yelled, "DAMMMIT!" I said stomping down the ground leaving a crater where I stomped. I was mad at myself.

Then I glared at crystal. "You just had to come over didn't you. Now the love of my life thinks that I love you, and he hates me now." I said tears running down my face. "I need to speak with him. Alone" I said before dashing through the hole Dedeki made. I looked to see he was walking to the place the omegas like to logsled where I confessed to him. "Dedeki…I'm sorry." I said before dashing after him.

Dedeki's POV

I felt even colder than before I got to the den was it because of Hutch. I felt my life crumble away when I saw what Hutch and Crystal where doing. The event constantly replaying in my head.

I looked around and got wide eyed before crying even more than before. I was at the exact place where Hutch confessed his love for me. I smiled remembering all the good times we were together, all the fun we used to have.

I realized then that the whole time I actually felt whole, but today I felt lost. It was my first gay relationship and it already ended terribly I dated Hutch for only what a week and I already broken up with him.

Suddenly I felt something warm grab my waist and pull me in closer. I remember, this is exactly what…Hutch did last night. I looked back to see it was exactly who I thought it was Hutch. I thought he would have been smiling, but no to my surprise he was crying even worse then what I was. "Dedeki…I'm so-"I ignored him because i noticed in his tears there was a sign of black aura. I frowned but then that faded away. I knew it...Hutch would have never done that not to me. I smirked before

I got up and pinned him to the ground and kissed him. He seemed surpised for only 1 second before kissing back, This kiss felt different from the other times. I finally felt whole again,with the warmth coming back to my body. I realized then and there I had to have him I couldn't live without him.

We parted and I looked at him, "I forgive you." I smiled licking his cheek before getting up from over him walking to the grassy field looking back at Hutch and smirking. He smirked back before getting up and dashing after me.

I dashed and laughing, "You can't catch." I smirked looking behind me, "Oh it's on." Hutch said trying to catch up. We were in the grassy field chasing each other and playing around just enjoying the sunlight.

It was noonish and I had Hutch pinned under me I smiled, "Gotcha." I chuckled. Hutch looked down and then back at me. "Oh really." He said before he took his tail and wrapped it around my hind leg.

He pulled causing me to fall on my back and before you know it he had me pinned, "Gotcha." Hutch said winking at me the same way he did in my dream last night.

I blushed then smiled, "You know just what do to make me blush." I said looking away. Hutch put is paw at my chin and redirected my face to where I was looking at him. "Well since you wanted to be mates I have to know." He said before kissed my cheek. I smiled before saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said before kissing Hutch again. We didn't kiss for that long before we separated. "Hutch…I love you." I said licking his cheek.

He licked my cheek to, "I love you to, Dedeki. I would never hurt you like that purposely I love you too much to do that. It's getting late tomorrow I'll explain everything." He said tearing up a little and kissed my cheek.

I licked his tear on his face, "I understand that no crying ok I don't want to see that." I said trying to dry his tears.

Hutch got from over me and I got up. I looked at him and he looked at me. That's when I noticed something. When I looked into deep into Hutch's eyes it was faint but I saw me and Hutch getting married. I smiled before saying "Let's go home." I said walking with Hutch by side leaning on my shoulder.

When we got home everyone was gone and we spent the rest of the evening cuddled the exact same way we did last night. The whole time realizing…I found my other half.

 _ **I bet you all weren't expecting that huh? I had just thought about to. Also I just realized I getting there days they've dated mixed up so here's the dating days.  
**_

 _ **Kiyo and Candu- 8 days**_

 _ **Dedeki and Hutch- 6 days**_

 _ **Flame and Echo- 1 day**_

 _ **Their so the days don't get confusing it took me a minute to realize that so I need to up date the whole series make sure that the errors are corrected. Anyways since Hutch if is gay why was he kissing Crystal. Why was the whole pack acting funny towards Dedeki. Like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	13. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 13

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyways im gonna cut the Author note short this time and go straight for the story please enjoy.(Btw I'm still accepting any O/C characters if you want them on there but it's your choice.)Please enjoy chapter 13.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega characters or O/C:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **However I do take full ownership of the following:**_

 _ **Dedeki Esuana (Esu) Tirea**_

 _ **Kiyo Tireka Crystal**_

 _ **Sequa Flame**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 13: Pleading tears, the story of Tirea and Tireka

Dedeki's POV

I woke up the next morning and the first thing I see is Hutch looking dead at me. "You know your eyes are breathe taking when you wake up." He said still staring at me.

I gave a smirk before I licked his nose. "Where you watching me while I slept?" I said chuckling a little, "Well yeah I can't help it you even cuter when you sleep."

I rolled my eyes before sitting up. "Ok now can you tell me what led to you kissing Crystal? I thought you were gay?" Hutch looked down, " Well see first off yes I am gay and have been gay since the beginning of alpha training. As for Crystal…"

 _Flashback/Hutch's POV_

 _I was walking in the cave because I had just told everybody I had a surprise for you. I smiled fantasizing your reaction to the gift I was gonna give you. However when I got there you were gone. I panicked and began looking around because I thought something happened to you.  
_

 _I tried asking some of our friends, but they all said they hadn't see you. That's when I saw Crystal walking into our den so I thought you came home. I walked in and she wanted to know if I had seen you. Of course I said no. "Well I have an idea. Dedeki gave you some of his aura right?" I nodded.  
_

 _"Well why not just sense him?" She said nonchalantly. I closed my eyes and tried but it wasn't working. "I can't do it...it must be because I over worked it on the surprise I got for him..." I looked down. "Well I have a special power only given to those in my pack that track down aura by a…well I don't mean to be rude…this is not for emotional value but a…kiss?"  
_

 _I got wide eyed. "WHAT?! There's got to be some other way right? I can't do that to my Dedeki I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt him like that." I said looking back. "Well we could try searching again, but it will be hard to find you don't exactly know how far he could be." She said getting to walk out the door. She had seemed a little eager.  
_

 _I was nervous, because I was gay first of all and this was the first girl that was attracted to me, secondly she wanted to kiss me I didn't really know how to exactly feel about that.  
_

 _I looked seeing her beg "Wait… I'll do it only if it will show me where he is." I said not at all wanting to do this. She walked up to me closing her eyes and landing the kiss.  
_

 _The moment she kissed me I couldn't move I was completely paralyzed because something was holding my legs she pushed against me deepening the kiss.  
_

 _I just stood there closing my eyes trying to imagine that it was you. But what she did next sent a chill down my spine, she moaned in my mouth. I got wide eyed she was enjoying it. I re-closed my eyes to try imagining that it was you again. That's when I heard you. "Hutch…?Why?"…_

Dedeki's POV

I looked down trying not to Remember the image in my head. "You see it's not like I wanted to do this it was because I wanted to find you so I could give you this…" Hutch said walking over to a rock and pulling something from behind.

I looked up seeing what he had in his mouth it was a necklace, it was a silver necklace and a jewel hanging from under it, it looked like a crystal heart that was bathed in green aura, It had a wings at the sides it was breath taking.

"Hutch…it's beautiful." I was just staring at how it shined and sparkled, and the aura just set it all off.

I looked at Hutch who was smiling at me, "I thought you might've liked it, I tried to make it very special so it took a lot of time and effort." He took the necklace and wrapped it around my neck.

I smiled looking at the jewel. I looked at Hutch who was staring at me with the jewel on. I got up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "It's perfect." I said walking out the den with Hutch right by my side. That's when Tireka and Tirea popped out of nowhere at the entrance to the den.

They seemed like they were in a panic and were scared. "What's u-" I was interrupted by Tireka "Dedeki we need the whole gang and you." I gave a nodded before turning Delta.

I closed my eyes and glared open and almost instantly everyone popped out of thin air. "Whoa what the?" Humphrey said Echo, Kiyo, Crystal, and Flame all looked at me. I used my Delta power and sent a message to everyone's head. "Look Dedeki this is not a few regular wolves they have powers. Let me tell you a story about my first experience with…Them."

 _Flashback/Tireka's POV_

 _It was a long time ago way far off in Minnesota, My mother and father had just past leaving only me to look after both Tirea, Okeana, Okua. Okena was a female wolf while, Okua was the male wolf and they were twins. Almost identical. Same different color eyes right side blue, left side red. Same color fur which was dim grey.  
_

 _They were so identical in some many ways they even acted the same. I loved them so much and so did Tirea, but one day a pack of wolves abducted the pups while they playing outside.  
_

 _I found them and tried to fight to protect them but they wiped me and Tirea out with ease. We didn't even last but 2 seconds literally.  
_

 _They had us pinned and there was nothing we could do but watch as their leader walked off with the pup's scruff in his mouth. It wasn't long before they had knocked us out as well and carried us off._

 _When we came to we were in a dark cave with these weird dark chains attached to are ankles. I looked around seeing if I could find the pups, but they weren't there. "OKUA! OKENA!" I yelled trying to break the chain.  
_

 _That's when a strange black colored wolf appeared from the shadows. He walked up to me till he was almost directly in my face. "You want your pups? Then If you do I have a favor to ask of you.  
_

 _I injected you with a Omeyoku serum which will give you supernatural powers for about 4 months. I growled, "Give. Me. My. PUPS!" I said stomping. Then all of a sudden I changed to the form you saw 2 days ago. I pulled my way out of the chain and charged the wolf, but when I made impact he did even move.  
_

 _He flicked me once and I flew back into the wall. "TIREKA! GRRRR!" Tirea said charging transforming. He disappeared from the room, "If you want your pups you must bring to me the 4 Grand Gaia Jewels of Jasper._

 _You have 2 months to bring them or I will eliminate your pups." I got wide eyed then looked at the center of the cave and there were 4 battle containers and rings that appeared. "You must bring to me there Jewel and the blood that they drop.  
_

 _Put the jewel and the blood container in the bracelet and necklace to hold them. If you fail you lose the pups, NOW GO!" I growled before grabbing two rings and bottles. "Also just to give warning two of them are easy, but two are traveling and have the potential to overpower you." I gave a growl, "Whatever come on we need to go." I said looking back at Tirea._

 _She nodded before we disappeared from the cave. We spent about a month trying to get here. But once we did get here we wiped out the first two jewels with no problem. However like he said you and Kiyo gave us way too much of a struggle and you over powered us._

Dedeki's POV

"And, well that sums it up we basically only got approximately 3 weeks and 6 days to bring you, Kiyo, Flame, and Crystal to him." I glared at him angered by his story. "If that's the case and he wants me I have no problem going to are you supposed to meet him?" "If you seek me look from behind." I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind I gave a growl because the aura was dark and very strong.

"So this is what defeated you and Tirea how pathetic." I gave growl, "I guess I'll have to show you difference between me and you." The wolf was chuckled, "Your challenging me with your aura at that level, I guess it's because some of your other aura resides in your pathetic partner of here." He said chuckling at Hutch.

I lost it after he said that and I stood up from my attack position took a deep breath and calm down. "You insulted my love you hurt my friend you destroyed their family and have brought nothing but evil into our world and for that I will personally eliminate you!" I yelled the jewel reacting with my emotion. "Dedeki… the jewel I gave you."

Hutch said looking at the heart on my chest. Suddenly I felt a burst of energy go through my body. "I WON"T FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled causing the jewel to react by transforming into armor.

My fur changed white and my eyes green. "Whoa, Dedeki what in the world." Everyone said. I was too busy glaring at the dark shadow that Tireka and Tirea were talking about to even notice what just happened to me.

"Your act of dark crimes in this world will be accounted for your death." I said before disappearing than reappearing behind the dark silhouette. I didn't attack because I noticed that it was nothing but a mere hologram. He was here for 2 minutes before he left leaving this. "He's gone." I said poking the dark silhouette making it disappear."

Hutch and everyone else looked at me kinda strangely "Uh Dedeki is that you, you transformed you look even more so different than before I looked down and saw emerald armor on my paws.

I looked at my chest to see my jewel disappeared but instead an emerald chest plate with a heart on it was there. "What the, what happened to me?!" I looked around frantically looking for the jewel I had. "Where my jewel? I can't find it." I said looking everywhere.

"Dedeki you're wearing the jewel now." Hutch said still surprised at my appearance. "Well how do I get out of this transformation I want my jewel back. Suddenly a bright heart came out of my chest plate and all my armor disappeared.

My fur went back to Delta and the jewel reformed back into necklace. "Ok I'm reading someone's mind because I don't quite understand this." I said reading all of their minds, but no one knew what just happened either.

"You know I think I just discovered a new form so I'm calling it Delta shine stage." "Well either way we need to prepare for tomorrow and we need to go to the dark cave tomorrow." Tireka said. Everyone gave a nod and left for their homes.

Hutch and I were on our way home, but something felt off. We got to the house and I looked inside everything was pitch black. "Hutch…don't go in there." I said stopping Hutch dead in his tracks.

"Hmm…very smart wolf most would have walked in and would have been lost in the internal darkness but you, you're different." The voice said before taking on a shape. Of its own, "What do you want?" I gave a growl. "I came to give you one message before departure of course you already aware im not the master defeating me will accomplish nothing." I cocked an eyebrow

. "The master wishes for you and the other four jewels to come to his dark cave tomorrow, you and your loved ones must come." The silhouette said before disappearing along with the dark aura around our den. "I gave a growl and so did Hutch, "If they want us tomorrow will give'em us tomorrow." We both said before walking in the den and going to sleep.

 _ **And done, Chapter WOW 13 I'm not even near the end and im 13 chapters in. Alright good I'm gonna keep typing through each story. While I was out I was taking turns typing. I typed trusted paws then I typed Kekkaishi after so I took turns switching from one to the other so I hope you enjoyed the chapter's thus far, and I hope you continue reading. And like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	14. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 14

_**I'm very sorry again for the very long Kekkaishi chapter I was in Derp mode so I'm never making another chapter that long again. The thing literally took all day and half the morning to type so no. Anyways I'm getting off topic. I hope you all enjoyed the last Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws and I hope you enjoy 14. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega characters or the O/C characters.**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **However I do take full ownership of the following O/C's:**_

 _ **Dedeki Esuana Tireka**_

 _ **Kiyo Flame Crystal**_

 _ **Sequa Tirea Delica**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 14: The Dark Ocean

Hutch's POV

I was night time, everyone was asleep except for me. Kiyo and Candu were spending the night at our house and they were sleeping or at least I thought they were. I was at the entrance of the Cave staring up and the Crescent Moon.

"If we do go to this dark cave, if what Tireka said about this wolf is true then can me and Dedeki handle him. We saw how he looked before, and I could sense an Intense dark aura coming from that dark hologram."I said talking to myself.

"Hutch what are you doing still up, it's late." I looked back and saw Dedeki looking up at me. "I was thinking about something." I said looking at him than back up at the moon.

Dedeki walked up to my side and leaned on my shoulder. "You're thinking about that dark wolf aren't you?" He said looking up at me. I sighed looking down before tearing up. "It's because…Dedeki I'm worried about what will happen to you if we go to the Dark Cave. What if they kill you and I lose you forever? I won't be able to live with myself If they hurt you." I said crying on his shoulder.

He raised my chin with his paw and gave me a kiss. "Don't worry about me. If I do die and I never see you again make a promise to me. Make a promise that whatever happens me that you will find another better than I, someone that loves you even more than I do." He said smiling at me and giving me a lick on the nose.

I cryed even more. "I-I…I don't want to lose you, but if I do and we can't save you I promise, but the same goes for you." I said hugging him tightly. "Hutch…" He said hugging back tightly.

We let go looking up at the moon. "Let's go to bed we have a long day tomorrow." He said looking at me smiling. I nodded before we walked in the cave and layed next to eachother. "I love you, Dedeki." I said drifting off to sleep. "I love you to, Hutch" He said cuddling into my chest before sleeping. I gave a smiled, pulled him closer and fell asleep

 _Dreamland/Dedeki's POV_

 _Hutch and I were running down this long hall way chasing that dark wolf. "Get Back here, we won't let you escape." I said jumping on Hutch's back and leaping at the Dark Shadow. I tackled him to the ground upon landing on him pinning him in to the ground.  
_

 _"It's over give us the pups nice and easy, and I might spare your life." He smirked before he turned into what I thought was water. I took a sniff and got wide eyed, "This is Salt water." Before I could react the puddle expanded and me and Hutch fell in.  
_

 _We were in the dark Water sink downwards head first into the water. It was getting darker as we kept seeking. That's when I look and saw that's when I blinked I got wide eyed that I was in a field of grass that was grey. The sky was pitch black and the moon wasn't there. "Hutch…?" I said calling for him "DEDEKI! NOOOOOOO!" I ran forward and saw Hutch crying over a black wolf body.  
_

 _I walked over to the face and saw it was me dead and light coming from my body. Suddenly the field turned to flames I got wide eyed. "Hutch! Can you hear me? It's me Dedeki." I said trying to get his attention.  
_

 _Then I suddenly heard a voice saying, "It's over you shall blow into the wind and before forever lost." I looked at my paws seeing they were beginning to blow away fast like dust in the wind. "HUTCH!" I yelled reaching my arm out trying to get his attention but it was too late I blew away in the wind._

Dedeki's POV

I gasped waking up. I looked to my left then to my right. I saw that Kiyo and Candu were looking at me chuckling. Then I suddenly felt an nuzzle on my cheek from behind me.

I looked back and saw Hutch smiling, "Morning babe, did you sleep we-"I gave him a hug interrupting crying a little into his shoulder what he was saying.

"I was scared. I had a very bad dream." He hugged back trying to comfort me. "Dedeki…Can you excuse us Kiyo and Candu?" He said looking at Kiyo and Candu. I didn't pay attention I was still shaken up by the nightmare I had. Hutch rubbed his paw on my back and asked, "Dedeki, If you can, Can you tell me what you were dreaming about." I looked up at him then I sat up taking a deep breath calming down.

I explained and what I had saw and witness. When I finished I looked down. "I got scared because of that because I don't want to lose you." Suddenly I heard a chuckle coming from the back of the den where I saw nothing but a pitch black spot in the corner.

I growled before turning Delta. I closed my eyes before glaring at the spot forcing out the shadow. It was the same black wolf we saw yesterday except this one had a intense amount of Dark aura.

"You…It was you that gave me that nightmare wasn't it." I said glaring at him growling. "You are looking at the leader the one you are supposed to meet. I thought I might give you a little glimpse of what will happen In the later future." He said chuckling at my tears.

"I honestly didn't think the strongest wouldn't be such a gay crybaby. What a fa-"I lunged at the shadow pinning him. "Finish it. FINISH THAT SENTENCE SO I CAN SLIT YOUR THOAT AND GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!" I yelled growling and snarling above him. He smirked, "That dark water you saw in your dream is called the Lifeless Ocean, or you may know it as the…Dark Ocean." He said before fading into the ground. "If you wish to bring me to an end then, you must first be able to enter and control the Dark Ocean." He said before leaving.

"I won't forgive him. NO ONE CALLS MY DEDEKI THAT NAME AND LIVES TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" Hutch said stomping the ground leaving a deep crater in the ground. Both of us ran outside smelling the air to see if we could see him.

Suddenly I saw black dew on a grey piece of grass. "Hutch? Come see this." I said looking at the weird grey grass. Hutch walked over to my side looking at the exact same thing as I was looking at.

I looked got closer and my jewel reacted by shining. Suddenly a black portal opened and sucked me and Hutch in causing us to black out.

Hutch's POV

I just woke up seeing Dedeki was on top of me laying on his side. I sighed in relief seeing he was ok. I looked around and saw we were at a beach, but the sand was grey the trees were black and the leaves white, and what I saw next surprised me.

I looked at a pitch black ocean which stood still there was no movement and no waves. I looked up and saw a circle in the sky that was light blue Im guessing that must have been the sky. I nudged Dedeki and he woke up looking around to. "What in the world happen?" He said rubbing his head. "Dedeki remember what that Silhouette said about some type of Dark Ocean." I said looking at him.

"Yeah why?" He said looking at me. I pointed my paw at the ocean he gasped, "No…No, no, no, no, no I'm getting us out of here I don't want to have to relive my dream again." He said closing his eyes.

He opened them, but nothing happened, "Hutch I can't transform. I can't turn Delta or Lunar." He said with a panicky look on his face. "What?! Mabye I can." I said before closing my eyes. I couldn't feel my aura like I used to "My aura's gone." "H-Hey is someone there?" We looked around but didn't see anyone.

Then all of a sudden a black water figure emerged from the ocean. It looked like a human girl with long hair and white circles on her face were her eyes should have been. "Ok, im ready to go home now I've seen enough." Dedeki said looking for a portal.

The girl saw us and before I could react she was right in front of us. I took a step back and went in front of Dedeki growling. "Go away if you come a step closer I'll attack you." I said protecting Dedeki.

"I'm not here to fight you I'm in need of assistance and you two are the only ones here." I got wide eyed, "You can understand me? What type of Human are you?" I said in astonishment. She nodded, "Yes, I can understand fully what you're saying, and I'm not a human either, im am the goddess of this Ocean, Delica. This place used to be called the Ocean of Peace or you may know it as the Silk Beach."

I got wide eyed, "The Silk Beach I know about that my mother used to told me stories about that all the time." I said smiling. "Silk Beach?" Dedeki said in Confusion.

"Yes, as you know this place used to be a peaceful paradise that had sand that would shine in the sunlight making the sand appear white. The ocean used to be blue with calm waves and the trees were silk trees that had a soothing smell that fragranced this beach, but that all changed when a pitch black wolf with dark blue came here. He touched the water making it go flat and turn black. The rest is a after affect to the Ocean's stand still. The only thing I have left is the little circle in the sky that is slowly beginning to decay to grey. Once it turns grey I along with the world will dissolve until there is nothing more than an empty space. The bad part about it is this world is the balance between your world and the Gaia Galaxy, if this place is destroyed all of the Grand Gaia Jewels will revert to their jewel and remain as such forever." I looked at Dedeki wide eyed, "But, if this is true then Dedeki you will…" Dedeki got wide eyed.

"That's not the worst part, if the jewels revert back to their normal stature that would mean Grand Gaia would be reborn." Me and Dedeki looked at her and tilted our heads, "Grand…Gaia? Is that some type of ancient monster?" Dedeki said confused.

"Grand Gaia is an ancient Demi-Devil wolf that tried to cover the earth in darkness and fire nearly 12,000 years ago. It's said that that four brave and noble wolves known as the Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, and Diamond managed to seal away Grand Gaia into the Earth's Core. They became a team and became forever known as the Grand Gaia Jewels. In order to make sure that the seal was never be lifted the four wolves all migrated to a mountain that is now known as Jasper, Minnesota. Of course this is just a rumor, but there have been recent sightings of the four jewels in the Eastern/Western Pack that I know of. They say the Emerald is the strongest one with shiny…black…fur…and emerald eyes OH MY OCEAN YOU'RE THE EMERALD PRODIGY" She said pointing at Dedeki.

"What do you mean?" He said tilting his head. She snapped her fingers then all of a sudden Dedeki and I both turned Delta. "WHAT? Two emeralds but there's only four unless…you gave him some of your aura."

"Yeah I did, and one quick question can my powers work here or do you have to activate them?" "They work you are Delta now aren't you?" Dedeki smiled before he closed his eyes then glared "GRRRAHHHH!" he yelled before suddenly the whole gang appeared out of thin air.

"Ok, Dedeki we need to talk about you just forcing us to…Where are we?" Everyone said looking around. "Welcome to the Dark Ocean." I said everyone looking dead at me. "WOW! The four Grand Gaia Jewels all of them in my world this is such a thrill." She said in excitement as she snapped her fingers activating Echo's Cherry Gold, Flames Omega, Kiyo's Alpha, and Crysal Shine stages.

"Ok…I understand Omega, Alpha, Shine, and Delta…But who is the Red one with Gold Marks he doesn't seem like a Grand Gaia Jewel" Everyone looked at Echo tilting their heads besides Kiyo and Dedeki. "I have no idea why I'm looking at him." Humphrey said along with Kate,, Garth, and Lilly. "Well that's because he's not this is his lunar form."

Dedeki said sitting before closing his eyes and transforming into his lunar stage. Kiyo did the same I looked at Candu who was not transformed, "Candu don't you have Alpha powers didn't Kiyo give you some." I said looking at him.

"Yeeaahh, no" He said looking down at the last part. Kiyo got wide eyed, "I'm sorry honey I forgot." He said before he turned Alpha.

"Wait…Did the Alpha jewel just call that short male wolf…"Honey?" Delica said awkwardly. I thought in my mind 'Uh, oh Dedeki she said the word.' Dedeki looked at me, 'What word.'

I pointed at Candu who was being held back by Kiyo, Crystal, and Flame from lunging at Delica, 'Candu hates being called short.' 'Well I didn't know that.' Me and Dedeki got wide eyed before looking at Delica, "You can use telepathy to?" I said astonished. She chuckled, "Well Duh, I am a goddess after all." "Hey don't you ignore me!" Candu yelled still trying to attack Delica.

She bowed before saying, "I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. I just didn't know that the jewels could be gay" 'Well that's a negative stereo type, I mean she knows that every one of the male jewels are gay right?' I said to Dedeki.

'WHAT? EVERY ONE OF THEM!' she yelled in astonishment using telepathy. Dedeki walked over to me and licked my face making me blush. Candu leaned on Kiyo shoulder still trying to calm down. Flame and Echo were sitting leaning on each other.

'The only one that is straight is Crystal who I believe has a crush on me.' I said looking at Crystal then nuzzling Dedeki's cheek.

'But Dedeki's so much cuter.' I said smiling. 'Are you kidding Crystal is so much cuter than he is. She's in a league of her own.' She said and almost immediately after hearing that Dedeki sent a pulse making everybody look at him with a scared look.

"Excuse me…?" He said turning his face to Delica. Dedeki began slowly walking to Delica growling. I stepped in front of him. "Dedeki…Calm…DOWN!" I said as I yelled and stomped my feet sending a pulse through the air.

Dedeki flinched and his ears fell. "Wow I guess Dedeki was right Hutch can be scary." Flame said wide eyed looking at me. "It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks about you because the whole world may think you're not cute, but I still do and they can say whatever they like I still say you are cuter."

Dedeki looked at me then looked away blushing, "Now I'm embarrassed." Crystal walked up, "Yeah I think your cute Dedeki." She said placing a paw on his back and smiling. I licked his cheek, "No matter what your still cute in my eyes." I whispered in his ears.

I looked at Dedeki and smiled. This place may be dull and grey, but even still his eyes shined like emeralds. Suddenly the whole placed turn to water and I got wide eyed. It was pitch black and the only light was the light above me. I swam until I saw what looked like Dedeki and my home. I walked through the light which blinded me for me for a second. I finally made it home.

Dedeki's POV

I was worried because Hutch and I got sucked in the portal. I got out 2 minutes after getting sucked in. Hutch was still in there and it had been 2 hours since we got sucked in.

"Hutch you better not have died on me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said worried pacing in the den. "Don't worry he'll be fine." Flame said. I ignored him before I senced aura coming from outside.

"Hutch…" I said before I dashed outside. I heard yelling in the den but I didn't care I wanted to see Hutch. I got to the grey patch of grass but the aura disappeared from here.

"Hutch…where did you go?" I said as my ears and my tail fell and I turned around walking back. All of a sudden I heard a rustle, by the time I turned around it was too late the object tackled me to the ground it's chest against mine and chuckling, "Wow Dedeki you sure are slower than usual." I got wide eyed, "Hutch."

He smiled, "The one and only." He said smiling licking my cheek. I slapped him, "Don't ever scare me like that again." I said pushing him off of me and standing up. Hutch looked up at me and with puppy eyes, "What was that for?" He said rubbing his cheek.

"Do you even know how long I've been waiting for you. I thought you died." I said tearing up a little at the last part then turning my back at him, "I don't want to live my life knowing you died because of me." I said tearing up a little. I laid down trying not to remember that dream that came back to mind.

Suddenly I felt Hutch pull me pulled me under him. I felt comfortable it was relaxing because he was warm. I could hear his heart beating and his chest breathing like it was rocking me to sleep. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I only want to try to make you happy." I started feeling sleepy. I smiled before I said, "This is how I want to sleep from now on." I said smiling before I fell asleep.

Hutch's POV

I chuckled seeing how fast Dedeki fell asleep. "Wow, I guess we'll just have to walk to the Dark cave." I said before for I got up and picked up Dedeki carrying him on my back. He was really cute the way he slept. He would move slightly and tilt his head to the right. His ears would alternate sides and his tail would curl up.

I smiled walking back home with him on my back. We got to the den and saw everyone was there Tireka, Tirea, Flame, Echo, Kiyo, Candu Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Crystal, and even the three other Omega's.

"Hey everyone." Everyone was looking at me and Dedeki on my back. "Do I even have to ask?" Candu said chuckling. "You already know what I did." I said smiling and nuzzling his cheek softly not trying to wake him up. "Alright I don't do this often in fact I've never done this, but our Delta is sleep so I'll be the leeway this time." I said getting a nervous look on everyone's face.

Suddenly Dedeki woke up on my back. He lowered his head from on top of mine to my ear, "What did I miss?" he whispered in my ear. "We were just about to go to the Dark Cave." Dedeki grew a smile. "Is everyone ready to go?" he said laying his head on mine enjoying himself. "Yeah, Let's go quickly there expecting us soon." Tireka said looking at us. Dedeki went Delta on my back and I licked his cheek.

"Alright then Let's go." He said before we all disappeared and the reappeared right in front of this murky blue Cave with a Pitch Black entrance. Dedeki nuzzled my cheek still on my back, "I love you back it's nice and sturdy, and your fur is very soft, but I need to get down." He said before he stretched out on my back and then get back.

I smiled, "It has to be in order to make you comfortable." I said smiling. "Good Evening." All of us looked to see a dark wolf coming out of the shadow of the cave. He gave an evil smile.

 _ **Done, now were getting somewhere I hope you all enjoyed it hope you continue reading. I tried making it shorter and it went over 3500 not as bad as the 4 chapter of kekkaishi but still pretty long, still had the exact 5 pages though T_T. Ok I'm done anyways keep reading cause it's only gonna get better, and like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


	15. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 15

_**Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed theses this far and as of now I see that doing the Summary is a very long and pointless process so I'm not doing it. (XD) However if you do wish for me to continue on the summary of the last 5 chapters then please by all mean give me a P.M. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, chapter 15. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters and I don't own the following O/C characters:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of the following O/C characters**_

 _ **Dedeki Esuana (Esu) Tireka**_

 _ **Kiyo Flame Tirea**_

 _ **Sequa Crystal**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 15: Love at first sight

Echo's POV

We were all outside the cave glaring at the dark shadowy wolf at the entrance of the cave. "Welcome the Master is waiting for you all." He said maliciously. I leaned on Flames shoulder, "Honey, we're dating and I love that, but do you have to lean on my shoulder were ever we go." He said looking down at me. I smiled, "But I love this shoulder, it's comfy." I said chuckling.

He rolled his eyes and we all walked into the cave of darkness were it was pitch black at first. Then we came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the cave where I began to shake at the amount of aura I sensed.

"Welcome Jewels of Grand Gaia welcome to a place of immense darkness and hatred. I hope you enjoy your stay because you never leaving that's if…you want you pups back." He said raising his tail and the two pups raised from the ground sleep.

In a cage with dark bars. "Okua, Okena!" Tireka and Tirea yelled before dashing to the cage. But before they could get to the cage a dark wall appeared in front of them, "Ah-ah-ah I don't think so. I want all four jewels and a special wolf to step forward or else."

All of a sudden a huge dark block appeared above the cage, and slowly began sinking. "If I don't get what I want you won't ever get what you want." He said smirking. I growled, "You heartless prick."

The dark wolf looked at me, "Oh so then I found the special just like that." Flame stood in front of me. "You leave him alone unless you wanna get burned." Flame said growling.

He gave a smile, "Now were getting somewhere the ruby has come forth." He said excitingly. "Dedeki we need to do something the block is gonna crush them." Crystal said looking at Dedeki. "Wow just need two more I already know who they are though so just step forward and you'll have your pups back."He said laughing.

"Crystal, Flame, Kiyo, Echo, and Hutch...step forward." Dedeki said glaring at the dark wolf. "But Dedeki if we do…" Flame said. Dedeki closed his eyes, "I know but if we don't surrender then the pups will be crushed so just do as he says*opens his eyes* for now." He said before him and Hutch took a step forward. "Good now if your other friends would please step forward." He said with a evil smile.

I gave a growl and so did Flame and Crystal. Kiyo tried to walk forward but Candu wouldn't let him. "I won't let you leave." Candu said not moving from his spot. "Candu the pups will be crushed if I don't go." He said before he jumped over him and walked forward next to Dedeki and Hutch.

"Alright there's sapphire. But I still need the Diamond, Ruby, and …the special one." He said looking at Crystal, Flame, and me. "If I have no other choice then…I'll go." Crystal said before she walked forward. That left me and Flame. "You bastard. I won't forgive you for this." Flame said growling and walking forward.

I growled now the last only one left. I looked at the block and saw it was about halfway from the cage. Everyone was staring at me. I stopped growling and looked down. "Why? Why do you want me? I understand Kiyo, Dedeki, Flame, and Crystal, but why me I'm not a jewel. Answer me this one question and I'll go willingly." I said looking at the Dark wolf.

He closed his eyes, "I suppose you know about the Grand Gaia wolf. If you remember the legend this was a wolf of mass destruction. I bet you also heard of the 4 Gaia jewels that sealed him away. But in the prophecy, it's said that Grand Gaia will come back, and he will be twice as strong and twice as big. It's said that the calamity, cause the spawn of another chosen one. That chosen one is a Golden wielder which judging by the specific tattoo's on your body that would be…you." He said looking at me. I got wide eyed. "And that's not all. Yes it's true right now the emerald or shall I say emeralds have the most power just as they all ways have. But from what the prophecy says the Golden wielder will have twice as much as that of the emerald and can rival with Grand Gaia himself." Everyone got wide eyed looking at me. "No-no way." I said in astonishment.

"Alright I told you why now you must hold you your word and come forth." I gave a sigh and walked forward. "Now as I promised you may have your pups back. But as for you five, you shall fall into the dark abyss where you shall witness horror." He said opening a dark portal under everyone one of us making us fall under. "You shall witness everyone's…true feelings." Was the last sentence I heard before I fell into a pitch black room.

I looked around and suddenly the black room turned into a sunny grassy field I looked around and at first I didn't see anyone but then all of a sudden everything turned grey and everything morphed.

Big naked rock grew above me and crystal water fell to the ground that fed a small deep pond. Trees grew around me and a hill grew tall from the ground. Next thing a Den formed at the top.

I knew exactly what this was…It was our home. I walked to the top of the hill in the Den but no one was there. "Echo what are you doing here?" I looked behind me to see Flame was there, but he was standing next to some other guy.

"Oh Hey, Honey who's this guy?" I said seeing how awfully close they were. "Oh this, as you know this is my new boyfriend. We broke up a week ago remember." He said agitated.

"New…boyfriend Flame…why?" I said looking down near tears. Flame rolled his eyes. "Echo we have been dating for more than four months and we hadn't done anything the whole time I moved on, so go away."

I got wide eyed, "You were only using me for…my body? No…you didn't even love me to begin with you just used me as a sex toy." I said as aura began emitting from my body?"

"Yeah and so what, nobody loves a touchy feely wolf such as yourself you always leaning on someone, always in my face I got tired of it so I dumped your insecure ass." He said growling at me.

At that point I lost it. My aura intensified and suddenly I felt a burst of energy, "Oh really...if I remember correctly…YOU MADE A MOVE ON ME THE MOMENT DEDEKI RESCUED YOUR SORRY WEAK ASS! I HELD OFF TIREKA AND TIREA ALONE YOU COULDN"T EVEN HANDLE ONE OF THEM! I LOVED YOU I ALWAYS HAD THE MOMENT WE MET, but then…you do this." I said looking down tearing up.

They were both looking at me astonished. "Echo…you finally did it." I looked up to see to that two wolves turn into shadowy wolves. "Now we can finally be saved." One of the wolves smiled.

I growled, "You little…PESTS!" I yelled stomping intensifying my aura. "Calm down we did that for a reason." One of them said. I could never tell because they didn't move their mouth when they spoke.

"Why would you make me go through that." I said upset tears still on my face the male figure walked up and formed a mirror with his aura. I got wide eyed at what I saw. My aura was immense shining so bright that the water shined in my color. My tattoo was no longer red, nor gold but it appeared black. My fur was a shiny pure gold color. But what I saw last was surprising I saw my eyes. The outside of my eyes black, and the inside gold with black pupils.

"What happened to me?" I sensed my power it was strong but it was almost equal to if not a little bit as strong as Dedeki and he shared with Hutch so I was severely behind Dedeki. "I don't understand that shadow wolf stated that I'd have twice as much energy than what Dedeki has yet I'm barely even with him."I said in astonishment. "It's because your just now transforming your still waking in your true power, It should happen in three…two…one." Once he said one I felt a burst of energy making the fake scenery disappear, leaving nothing but a white room.

I looked around and saw the Shadow wolves had transformed into wolves that were red, and blue. I got wide eyed because both of them were oddly shiny for regular wolves. I knew then who they were then and there. These were the previous Jewels that I heard about in the legend. "Thank you so much. We had been trapped in the Darkness for so long that we didn't ever think we could get out." The ruby said looking at me while smilng.

The ruby was a male and the sapphire female. They were there exact same color as there specified jewel. Ruby had red fur with yellow eyes. While Sapphire was Blue with Purple eyes. "So this is my full power huh?" I said looking at myself. "For now." The ruby wielder said. "Well thank you…uh…" I said looking around.

"I'm sorry where are my manors my name is Meka, and this is my beautiful mate Oma" He nuzzling Oma making Oma blush. "Oh, well it's an honor to meet you my name is-."

"Echo, we are well aware of both you, Dedeki, Flame, Crystal, and Kiyo." I said smiling.

"Now can you please explain to me are these little visions that we see are they…our true feelings." I said looking down. Both of them looked at each other before looking down, "Well…we are sorry but…yes they are what they feel as of right now."

I took a step back. "N-no no, he can't be…He's thinking about dating someone else." I said dumbfounded with tears in my eyes. They looked at me, "I'm sorry." Oma said.

I stomped my foot, "IT"S NOT FAIR!" I said wincing looking down. "I love him…I know we haven't been together but for three days at best, but…he doesn't love…me." I said looking down. "Well it may be true that he is thinking that now, but you still have time, but you need to make the move." Meka said.

I looked at him with tears still frelly flowing through my eyes, "But what if he rejects me?" I said looking down. Meka and Oma's ears fell then perked back up they looked at eachother and nodded before smiling at me. "We have an idea." They said in unison. I gave a smile perking my ears and smiling. "I'm listening."

Dedeki's POV

I was in scared out of my wits because I was in the same dream I was in this morning. "Hutch…help me." I said wincing at the fear. "Dedeki? Dedeki?!" I opened my eyes wide eyed when I saw It was Hutch that was right in front of me. "Hutch? What are you doing here in my dream?" I said confused.

"This is no dream it's the dark cave. Also I don't know exactly where we are, but I do know one thing though were in a room that shows are deepest feelings to either I loved ones or our dark pasts." I thought for a second, "Then how do I know if you're not a illusion."

I looked over to where Hutch was, but he was gone. I got up and began walking before I heard Hutch's voice to my right above a hill. When I walked over I saw Hutch laying on top of me in the exact same position we were in before we got here outside the entrance of our den looking up at the Sunset with our tails inter twined.

I got wide eyed looking around, "Ok I was just in a grey field and now I'm home?" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes before walking forward just a little so I could hear the conversation we were having. "I'm really enjoying the moment were having." I said looking up at Hutch. Hutch gave that little smirk that I love making even me blush. "Well it can be a lot better?" He said looking down at me.

I looked up at him and asked, "Oh really? How?" He looked down at me blushing and getting nervous like he always done when he wants something from me. "Will…you…m-m…marry me?" He asked blushing looking down.

I was excited and flustered at the same time, 'yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.' I thought in my head. But what came out of the other me's mouth made me want to just fall over and die. "No." I said looking away without even giving it a second thought.

I got wide eyed seeing Hutch's face expression he was in tears and looking down upset. "Why don't you love me?" He said looking down. I glared at him. "No because your obnoxious, your pervy, your too kind, your ears are too floppy, your ugly, your eyes are dim, and you look like Bruce Jenner with a two lines on his face, your face makes me want to go straight again." I got wide eyed at what he just said.

Hutch got off me and stormed off me into the deepest darkest part of the cave. "Hutch…" I looked down. That's when I remembered what that imposter said before. I got wide eyed, 'Does this mean that…Hutch is afraid of asking me.' Suddenly the scenery changed again.

I was back at the grey hill again looking around. "Ok…so how do I ask him? What do I ask him? What if he rejects me like I rejected him in his dream? What if-" I was suddenly interrupted by the same voice I was pondering about "you say yes?"

I looked back and saw two Hutch's looking at me smiling. "What the?" I said "Oh maybe this might clear things up a bit." The Hutch on the left said before changing into a shadowy wolf. I growled, but Hutch stood in my way. "Dedeki…calm down she's actually the reason I'm here right now." I looked at him and asked, "How do I know you're not an illusion?" Hutch gave that smirk that I love making me blush again.

He chuckled, "Does that answer your question?" I looked away blushing even harder. "I'll take that as a yes." He said chuckling before he walked over to me and licked the blush on my cheek making me blush even harder. I sat down and so did he looking at each other. He looked at me blushing and smiling, I did the same, but I looked away, He fiddled with his paw doing his nervous fluster again.

I chuckled, "Honey, you're nervous again." He began shaking and fidgeting. "What, No. Me I-I'm fine re-really?" He said rubbing the back of his head. I chuckled even more, "Hutch your flustering again." I said chucking.

He looked away before he took a deep breath calming down. "Aww, it's so cute.' I smiled chucking at him. He looked away and began blushing again. "So now was there something you needed to ask me? Because I wanted to ask and tell you something?"

He looked at me before saying, "Dedeki we've been together for a little bit les than a week and a half and I feel like we have none each other for months. Ever since the first day we met I loved you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Dedeki you are my life, my reason of living, I can't imagine life without you by my side Dedeki, and I may be moving fast, but I don't know I guess you could say I'm a sucker for love at first sight." He said smiling at me.

"Hutch, at first when we first met I thought of you as nothing more than a reliable friend because I was straight, but that day when you confessed your love to me in front of everyone I guess that's when I began to have feelings for you. As time passed by and the days went by I began to become more comfortable with you, the day I died I felt split as if a part of me was being left behind and it hurt. I realized then that part of me was you, Hutch I love you, and even though I was straight once upon a time I can't see life without you either. It feels as if we know each other for an eternity but in reality it was nothing more than a week and a few days." I said smiling.

I looked at Hutch who was smiling at me near the break of tears. "After hearing that from you I feel confident enough to say this. Dedeki…will you marry me?" the moment he said I tackled him under me planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed back already expecting the surprise kiss.

This kiss felt different from the other's I felt more…whole you could say, as if all my problems faded away. We kissed for what seemed like hours but was a mere three minutes. We parted and I smiled, "Do you really have to even ask?" I said smiling at him mesmerized by his amber eyes.

Suddenly my jewel reacted lighting the room revealing me and Hutch in a white room with the Shadowy female looking at us happy. "Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck." She said smiling at us.

Suddenly the jewel floated off my neck and reshaped itself to form two bracelets that shined an emerald green with a little chain with a heart on it. It descended to our ankle then reattached itself.

I smiled and so did he, "Well I guess it's official you two are now one." The shadow lady said. Suddenly I felt a burst of energy and my aura began emitting from me and Hutch as well. The heart's shined brightly on our bracelet's making me go blind, when it dimmed Hutch was gone and I saw I had armor on. "What happened." I looked at to see the shadow figure was gone and a female wolf with Green fur and eyes was there.

"You fused. You two are now one." I got wide eyed. **"Dedeki? Dedeki?! Hey are you there it's me Hutch. What happened?"** I looked around but I didn't see him. "Hutch where ar-" I got wide eyed. "My voice…this isn't my voice. It's both our voices but…I don't see Hutch." I said looking around.

She chuckled, "You've never heard of this. It's called Ogema Tenshin. It's when a jewel and a regular wolf fuse to become one." She said chuckling. I got wide eyed, "Well how do you turn it off I wanna see Hutch." I said looking around my body for a turn off button.

I looked at the female in the middle of the room, and she gave a shrug. I just started feeling myself for some type of switch when I pressed a the big heart indention on my chesplate almost instantly splitting into two wolves again. I fell with my butt over my head and my tail tickling my nose. Hutch landed on his feet. Hutch chuckled, "Really babe, you act like an omega some times." He said chuckling.

I laughed, "What can I say? I wasn't expecting that." I said before laid myself to the side and getting back on my feet. I walked up to Hutch kissing his cheek before we walked over to the Lady who was laughing at our little stunt. "You know for my Grandson you're a very funny little one unlike your Father." Hutch and I got wide eyed, "GRANDSON!" we yelled in unison.

 _ **Ooo shocker alright that's chapter 15 I hope you enjoyed it The next Chapter will be for Crystal and Flame so you'll see that next time. Anyways like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	16. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 16

_**Hey guys, I working really hard and I know my stories aren't really that good but I try my hardest. It's not very often in my family that you see authors so I'm honored that even 3 people read Thank you :D. I wish it was more but I'm not picky I mean I just came to this website only what 3 weeks ago. I'm not expecting many people to read but for those that are I hope you enjoyed it thus far ^V^. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter so far. (Also I might possibly make another fanfic, but I haven't really decided between Fnaf or Pokemon. It'll be a while though before I come to a conclusion.) Please Enjoy. : )**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters in the story nor do I own the following O/C characters:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **However I take full ownership for the following:**_

 _ **Dedeki Esu(Esuana) Tireka Meka Manasa**_

 _ **Kiyo Flame Tirea Mesana**_

 _ **Sequa Crystal Oma Ven**_

Alpba and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter: Dedeki's Grandmother?!

Dedeki's POV

"GRANDMOTHER?!" Me and Hutch yelled in unison. She smiled, "Yep, my name is Mesana now come give grandma a hug and a kiss." I was to astonished to even move, so was Hutch. We didn't even move and she was just left there waiting for a while.

Her smiled went to a frown. "I guess you wouldn't remember me you were only a few months old." She said looking down. She looked up at me and smiled, "Let me tell you a story, a little history about me." She said smiling sitting down.

I sat down still mulling over the fact that I was sitting in front of a previous emerald jewel also known as my 'grandmother'. Hutch put a paw on my head and I smiled before we looked at her.

She smiled, "It was a mere year and a half ago you had just been born, and Kiyo was just a pup, your mother was nursing you, and your father was for the first time in forever smiling…"

 _Flashback/ Mesana's POV_

" _Ven…he's gorgeous." Manasa said nuzzling there newborn pup. "He looks so much like you Ven" I said smiling at him. He smiled nuzzling his son. "What should we name him?" Manasa said looking up at Ven.  
_

 _He winced one eye looking up at the ceiling thinking about the name. "Hmm…Nokama…nah that sounds like a girls name." Ven said shaking his head and looking back at Dedeki.  
_

 _"How about…Dedeki?" Ven said looking at his son again. Manasa smiled, "That sounds perfect…Dedeki…" she said nuzzling her new son. Ven smiled and nuzzled his son again.  
_

 _"Now we have two pups. Kiyo, and Dedeki. Which reminds me where's Kiyo." Manasa said looking up and around but not seeing him.  
_

 _Ven smelled the air and got wide eyed growling, "There doing it again." Ven growled before like lightning dashing out of the cave in the direction of the lake a 10 minutes from here.  
_

 _I shook my head and gave a sigh. "They just never learn do they?" I said before walking out the den in the direction of the lake._

 _Kiyo's POV_

 _I took a step back giving a growl at the three adult wolves that where glaring at me smirking.  
_

 _The one to the left was a female named Okanara. She was a dim grey color with yellow eyes. The one in the middle was a male known as Okinara He was Okanara's older brother. He looked like a taller male version of her except uglier.  
_

 _The one to the right was a male wolf, his name was Tokamoro, he was their younger brother. He looked like a smaller version of Okinara, except a little better looking and faster. "Aww the baby shaking." Okinara said looking at my hind legs.  
_

 _I ignored my legs and kept both my distance and my guard up. "Leave me alone." I said growling and backing up slowly. Suddenly I felt something wet on my right hind paw. I looked back and saw I stepped at the edge of the lake. Tokamoro chuckled, "Sorry, there no escaping now, buddy and your 'Da da' isn't here to save you this time." Tokamoro said growling and stepping forward.  
_

 _I closed my eyes and glared open turning lunar. "Leave me…ALONE!" I yelled before I dashed under Okinara's legs, dashing for home. I looked back and saw they were gaining on me and fast so I put all I had into my little puppy paws as I possibly could.  
_

 _I saw a hole in the ground and I tried to make a leap for it, but I was too late. Tokamoro was in front of me blocking the hole, "Ah ah ah I don't think so."  
_

 _He said smirking at me. "Come here you little faggot." Okinara said grabbing me by the scruff and slamming me on my side, pinning me with one paw._

 _"Alright so what should we do with him…hmmm" He said to himself looking up thinking. I would try to call for help, but who would I call I had no friends, and all because I was different. I gave a growl, "If you don't shut your muzzle up I'm gonna-" he was interrupted by a growling voice.  
_

 _"Your gonna do what?" I looked behind me to see it was Dad growling and glaring at the three wolves. All of them got wide eyed, "N-nothing sir we were just uh-uh playing with Kyo." He said nervously smiling picking me up and giving me a nuggie.  
_

 _"Let me GO!" I yelled trying to wiggle out of his grip. Ven walked over to Okinara and raised a paw. "Put my son down or I'll give you a nuggie." He said glaring at Okinara.  
_

 _Almost instantly he dropped me, but I landed on my feet. "Kiyo…I told you never to use you full lunar strength, but show them what it is to be my son." He said taking a step back leaving all three of them facing me.  
_

 _I smirked, "Yes Sir!" I said before I closed my, eyes I took a deep-breathe and glared open letting my aura intensify and flow naturally. I growled before I raised my paw, jumped up and swiped Okinara in the face, sending Okinara into a nearby tree.  
_

 _I glared at Tokamoro sending a pulse of air his away that blasted him into a bush, and I looked at Okanara.  
_

 _She was the only one out of the three who was secretly nice to me. I took a deep-breath and sighed turning back to normal. Dad pat my head, "Now that's my boy. If you keep that up you'll be even stronger than me." He said chuckling before picking me up by the scruff.  
_

 _"Okanara, you already know what I want you to do." Dad said looking at her. She nodded before she walked to retrieve her brothers. Dad took me home and I saw Grandma Mesa, "Grandmaaa!" I yelled pouncing on her muzzle and holding on as she stood up.  
_

 _She chuckled, "Kiyo your so silly." I smiled before I she put me down and I walked towards Mom she looked like she was hiding something.  
_

 _I walked a little closer, but before I could see what she was hiding Dad stepped in the way. "Kiyo! I was thinking you wanna go for a hunting lesson." He said nonchalantly. My tail wagged and I smiled, "Nah, I wanna play." I said getting in my playful stance lifting my rump in the air.  
_

 _Dad smiled before doing the same. I chuckled and let out a playful bark before I jumped on his snout, and he stood up and lifted his head up fast flinging me in the air. He curved his tail making me slide down his tail, back and head.  
_

 _I flipped and land exactly were I was the when we first started. "Now I'm gonna get you." He said before he ran toward me.  
_

 _I chuckled before I jumped over dad. "You can't catch me." I said looking back at him before I landed. "Oh I'm gonna getcha." He said chucking at me. I ran across the wall above mom and jumped not paying attention to where I was going.  
_

 _I got wide eyed when I realized I was about to go face forward into Grandma. I smiled and yelled, "GRANDMA!" Before I pounced on top of her head, "Kiyo your so silly sometimes it reminds me of when your mother and father were kids."  
_

 _She said smiling at me. I smiled before I got picked up by the scruff "Got you." I looked back and saw did had my scruff in his mouth. I chuckled, "Aw Dad no fair, I fell." I said as he turned around walking towards Mom who looked still as if she were hiding something.  
_

 _"Mom what are you hiding." I said looking at her.  
_

 _"Kiyo we have a surprise for you." Dad said putting me down infrong of moms stomach. I wagged my tail in excitement. "What is it is it a toy, a stick, a bone, what?" I said barely able to contain my excitement.  
_

 _"Say hello to your new…brother." Mom said uncurling her stomach moving her hind legs and her fore legs forward. I got wide eyed at what I saw it was a little baby pup with black peach fuzz furcurled up into a ball fast asleep.  
_

 _I couldn't see it's eye color because his eyes were close, but It almost looked like Dad. "Whoa, I finally have someone to play with that's almost my size." I said smiling and wagging my tail uncontrollably.  
_

 _They gave smiled and nod, "That's right." Dad said. I walked over to my new brother and licked his face. He gave a smile and a squeal. "Mama what's his name?" I said looking up at Mom.  
_

 _She gave a smile, "His name is Dedeki, you won't be able to play with him right now but maybe in a couple of weeks or a month and you'll be able to then." I looked back at Dedeki and laid next to him and licked his cheek, "I can't wait." I said falling asleep right next to him._

 _2 months later_

 _Ven's POV_

 _I was very proud of my two boys Kiyo was about 8 months old now and Dedeki was 2 months old. Our den was on a cliff side about maybe 3 feet in the air. I would always sit at the edge of the cliff watching them play. That's when my wife Manasa, and my mother-in-law would come and sit by my side.  
_

 _Just enjoying the fact that Kiyo had a play mate. The only thing I was surprised about was how fast Dedeki accessed his Lunar form.  
_

 _He got his lunar form in the month after his birth and can already use it just as good as Kiyo can now. "Manasa, Dedeki's power is tremendous and he's only 2 months old." I said looking at her.  
_

 _She looked back at me, "I know, but this is dangerous. Yes it's true that at the rate Dedeki's going he's going to be stronger than Kiyo is in 3 months, but he can't control his powers, in fact I don't think he even knows he even has that power." Manasa said worried.  
_

 _Suddenly I heard a yelp and a scream. I got wide eyed when I saw Dedeki radiating red aura and his eyes became fully red and had that pesky Okirana, and Tomano pinned by there throats. "Dedeki…Calm…Down." I said radiating my aura.  
_

 _Almost instantly Dedeki glared at me then changed back to normal smiling at Kiyo. I got wide eyed, "He isn't aware of what he does." I said looking astonished.  
_

 _That's when I kept watching and I saw a unfamiliar pup with a weird red tattoo and gold bracelet. "Honey who's that." I said pointing at the pup who was trotting towards Kiyo and Dedeki.  
_

 _I looked at Mesana who was astonished. "Um…Mesana is something wrong?" I said looking at her. She came back to her senses then looked at me.  
_

 _"Oh…uh it's nothing just a bit surprised is all." She said smiling at me. I gave a nod before I saw something unusual happen.  
_

 _Not in my 2 years as alpha have I ever seen a pup that's not related to me or my bloodline be able to do what he did. He transformed lunar out of the blue, but something was off he was definitely in lunar form but he was weaker than most lunar's.  
_

 _I didn't want the pup too close to mine so I jumped and landed right in front of him almost 2 feet away from my pups. "What are you doing?" Suddenly Kiyo and Dedeki stood in front of me and blocked the pup, "Dad he's one of our friends he was just showing us his lunar form." Kiyo said looking up at me.  
_

 _"Yeaw Da da he was juwst showing us his new powews." Dedeki said looking up at me.  
_

 _I gave sigh, "Ok, but next time tell me before you go make unfamiliar friends like that." I said before jumping back up to the cliff.  
_

 _I explained to Mesana and Manasa what was going on and they rolled their eyes smiling, "Of, course they always making new friends." Manasa said rubbing her stomach I nuzzled it. "And there's gonna be another. Soon" I said smiing.  
_

 _Mesana's POV_

 _I was smiling at the enjoying their time before staring out into the distance, '_ _It's almost time for me to take my leave, but I just wish I could see the new child before having to leave.' I thought to myself.  
_

 _I looked back at Ven, "Ven I got to go. If I don't this land will be cunsummed by darkness. The other three jewels are already on there way here and will be here any minute." I said before I closed my eyes and transformed Delta.  
_

 _My Delta form was different from the others I had wings and unlike the others I kept my features. "I wish you two the best of luck." I said before I took off into the pitch dark part of the woods.  
_

 _I waited in the dark for the others to appear and just like that they all did, all in their jewel stage. "Alright now we got to make this quick one mess up and were all de-" That's when I blacked out._

Dedeki's POV

"And after that, the only thing I remember is waking up from a dark room just now." She said looking at me smiling.

I got wide eyed and looked at Hutch. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, but the only thing I didn't expect was that you were gay, but I am happy that you're getting married though and only eight days to." She said smiling at me.

I blushed and buryed my face in Hutch's chest. Hutch spoke up for me, "Well it's great to meet my future grandmother-in-law, but the only thing is will Dedeki's mother and father be able to accept me."

Mesana chuckled, "I tell you now if I know my daughter like I know I do, she'll more than likely accept you, but…Ven…I can't say." She said looking down. Hutch shrugged his shoulders, "Oh…well I don't care if his father accepts me or not as long as I have Dedeki with me that's all that matters to me." He said patting me on the head making me dig my face deeper.

"But it would be nice if he would though, afterall I got to thank him for making my soul-mate." He said nuzzling my chin. I dug my face as deep as I possibly could into Hutch's chest blushing immensely. "Oh Dedeki, your still so shy." Grandma said chuckling.

Hutch lifted my face by the chin with his paw staring me in the eye. "That's one of the things I like about him." He said Kissing me making me blush even harder. I kissed back and parted.

I gave a smile, "Well anyways where are the others?" Hutch asked looking at Grandma.

"Well you see these rooms are illusions reflected on you deepest darkest emotion towards something that you hold in and making it become a reality. I can't tell were they are, but what I can definitely say is this. I belive the Dark wolf is with Crystal. I don't know why he hasn't interacted with Flame yet but, i know that he's attempting to drown one of them in the Dark Ocean. A place that is full of nothing but pure darkness and despair. So we need to hurry and get out of this room and find him." Grandma said looking to the side and raising a paw.

Suddenly there was a line box in the shape of a door in the right room that fell down. I got wide eyed at what I saw on the outside. "I-Is that ECHO?! I said looking at him and the two previous jewels. All three of the wolves looked at me, Hutch and Grandma.

Echo smiled and looked at me. "Dedeki hey what's up." I sensed his power and I was astonished. "Th-this is ECHO?! But he was so much weaker before." I sayed astonished.

"I know right isn't it amazing how fast a wolf can change when at the emotional distress." Echo agreed. I got wide eyed and looked to my right to see he was right by my side when he was about 10 feet away just a second ago. "He's fast to." Hutch said.

"Enough showing off we need to find Crystal and Flame especially Flame. Grandma spoke up. Everyone gave a nod and looked around, "Grandma, one question where do we start looking."

I looked back at Grandma who was wide eyed and blushing, "I guess I…spoke too soon." She said rubbing the back of her head chuckling. Echo tilted his head in confusion "Grandma? WAIT DEDEKI'S GRANDMA IS THE PREVIOUS EMERALD!" Echo said wide eyed.

 _ **And there I've got to say I'm getting really tired. This Fanfic only had 3000words in it and It took me a day and a half to complete it that's a sign I need to take a break so I'm gonna rest for a little. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	17. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the new fanfic, and I decided (not now probably when this series finishes) to make a new fan fanfic. But this is not guaranteed though I need to think of ideas. I was going to make some before Kekkaishi came out but I changed my mind and left erased my idea. So I been thinking and well push turned to shove, Kekkaishi came out. So maybe the next fanfic, Idk, Look I'll think about it I've stalled you long enough (Your rambling again Alphawolf521.) Anyways I hope you enjoy the fanfic. : )**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega Characters or the following O/C characters:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject.**_

 _ **I do however take full responsibility of the following:**_

 _ **Dedeki Esu(Esuana) Tireka Oma Manasa**_

 _ **Kiyo Flame Tirea Mesana**_

 _ **Sequa Crystal Meka Ven**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 17: The plan unfolds Crystal's secret

Crystal's POV

I was wondering in a field looking around when I saw Dedeki and Hutch fighting, "Well I don't love you either you green eyed toad." Dedeki gasped, "Oh really you over grown platypus, I hate you. YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Dedeki yelled before running off to only god knows where. Hutch looked my way and gave a seductive look on his face, "Hey, sweetie I missed you." He said walking my way.

I got wide eyed and looked to where Dedeki was running and back at Hutch, "Ok…Did I miss something here…Don't you two love each other?" I said looking worried.

"Not anymore we broke up, He wouldn't stop fussing about the what happened between us. I kept telling him that it was for him, but he didn't listen. So I cut him a 'loose." He said looking back to where Dedeki ran off then back at me.

"He still doesn't know I lied. I wanted that kiss you and I wasn't paralyzed at all I kissed you." He said chuckling.

I looked away feeling really guilty, "I feel like a traitor now. I mean it's not like I had sex with you, but…It hurts to know that I hurt Dedeki like that."

Suddenly Hutch laughed maniacally. "You fool you just made the worst mistake of your life." Suddenly the room turned a pitch black and Hutch turned into that same Dark silhouette from before. He chuckled, "You idiot now everyone knows about what truly happened."

I gasped, "You son of a…I gonna kill you." I growled turning Shine.

He stuck out two fingers in his paw. "That's your second and final mistake." Suddenly there was a sudden burst through the wall, and the room turned white. I got wide eyed and looked to see that the silhouette was gone.

I looked at the burst in the wall and saw that Dedeki, Hutch, Echo, and three other wolves staring at me. Dedeki was giving me a cold stare Hutch was looking down and everyone else was shaking their head at me.

I looked down, "So…I guess he wasn't-" Dedeki glared at me interrupting me and making me flinch, "This whole time…THIS WHOLE MOTHERFU-" The green wolf dashed to Dedeki's mouth covering it wide eyed, I was to I never heard him use that type of language.

Hutch looked at Dedeki and back down. "I'm sorry Dedeki…" he said a tear going down his eyes. Suddenly Dedeki's Aura bursted out Demonic red and his eyes ever redder. The green wolf jumped back, and Dedeki growled, "You…BASTARDS!"

Suddenly before i knew it Dedeki lunged at me with his jaw open aiming for my head. I winced preparing for the worst. I waited and waited but nothing happened.

I looked up and saw Dedeki in front of me shivering and tears going down his eyes. He struggled out these words, "I…Can't" Before his eyes turned back to their emearald self.

He glared at me still the tears following down his. He gritted his teath, "No matter how angry I become I still can't kill you or even hurt you the way you did me." He said tearing up even more.

I looked down as tears freely fail down my face. I couldn't say anything, and if I did it would just make it even worst then it already was. He looked down at me in pain and anger then he looked back at Hutch making him flinch, "I don't wanna to ev-" suddenly a burst in the wall south of us burst open.

"Dedeki don't let that shadow deceive you he's been behind everything." I got wide eyed and looked at the dust covered whole in the wall. Kiyo slowly walked out of the dust looking at Dedeki.

I got wide eyed, "Wha-What do you mean?" I said confused, Suddenly Kiyo shined a new Alpha I never seen before. He turned completely blue and was shiny but his eyes were normal. He was literally sparkling and water was bordering him.

Suddenly he sent a jet of water at Hutch. I got wide eyed unable to speak because he moved too fast for me say anything. When water made contact it didn't made hutch move but something came out of him.

I got wide eyed and saw it was a snake that was pitch black with red eyes. We all surrounded it wondering what just happened, Dedeki got wide eyed, "So…Hutch…wanna tell me why there was a snake in of you." He looked at him and shrugged his shoulder.

Kiyo continued, "It's becasuse that silhouette has been following us for months predicting our every move. He took control of Hutch, and he made this whole thing a reality."

Dedeki got wide eyed, "That means if his plan would have succeeded and me and Hutch would have separated…"

He looked down at his bracelet Hutch did the same. "That would have meant we would have never been able to fuse and he would have dealt with us easier!" "Now your catching on little pest." Suddenly the snake reforged into that black wolf again.

He growled, "Curse you Sapphire, you ruined my plans." He growled glaring at Kiyo.

Kiyo growled back, "Do you honestly think I'd let you ruin my little brother's relationship like that you're lucky I'm not ripping you apart right now."

Dedeki looked down and slowly walked slowly towards Hutch, Hutch doing the same towards Dedeki, They sat down infront of him with their eyes closed, then Dedeki spoke, "You hurt us…" Hutch continued, "You tricked us…"

Dedeki continued, "You almost broke us…" Hutch and Dedeki glared open with there eyes a bright emerald green color in their eye filled with rage. There aura emitted and intensified extremely making everyone take a step back except for his the green wolf.

There tails intertwined and they growled and they yelled at the same time, "FOR THAT WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Suddenly they raised their front paw and the heart's on there bracelet shined brightly.

Dedeki and Hutch looked at eachother with a serious face then nodded then looked back at the wolf and calmed there aura, Hutch's eyes went back to their normal amber self and Dedeki eyes even thought they had always been emerald darkened.

Both of them smirked looking at the wolf who was wide eyed, "What wrong aren't you ready to take revenge on me." He said astonished, Dedeki chuckled, "Do you think that I fall for your silly trick again." Hutch pointed up smirking making everyone look up.

I got wide eyed looking at the ceiling, There was a big gigantic pitch black hole in the middle.

Dedeki continued, "While we were up above in the cave me and Hutch already planned this out using telepathy that's why we came so easily. We knew why we were here you would do as much as you could to steal at our energy like you're doing Echo." Dedeki pointed out.

I got wide eyed and saw that Echo's aura was being sucked in. Echo changed back quickly canceling any more energy being stolen from him. I growled, "Why I've never more deceived in my whole entire life." I said angry.

He glared at Dedeki, "You little…" He growled before phasing into the ground, "You may have saved your friends here but there still one more left." He chuckled, everyone gasped, "Flame." Dedeki said looking around frantically.

"Quickly we need to find flame NOW!" Dedeki said looking at everyone.

That green wolf closed her eyes I guess sensing for flame. She opened pointed worried, "He's that way but…" her ears went down. "I'm afraid to say that no one, besides Echo may enter the next room…" Everyone got wide eyed. "WHAT?! WHY?!" Dedeki said astonished and confused.

She looked down, "That room has the Dark silhouette in it and he sealed the room. The seal is reflective to all jewels, but the gold should have no problem getting through since it's not considered a Jewel." She said as her ears fell down.

Dedeki slammed the ground enraged, "Dang it! That silhouette trapped us." I looked at Echo who didn't seem worried at all, but what I saw next was when the red and blue wolf winked at him.

I squinted my eyes and that and walked over slowly. Echo saw me and got wide eyed looking left and right frantically, a little sweat dropping down his face. "What are you planning you three are the only ones not worried in fact your smiling." I said becoming suspicious.

Everyone including Dedeki and Hutch looked Echo's way, "Uh…I don't…k-know what you're talking about…it's Flame, my boyfriend, why wouldn't I be worried." He said fiddling his paws blushing and shaking nervously.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Ok, now I know somethings up? Mind explaining?" I said smirking with my eyebrow still cocked up.

The red a blue wolf gave a sigh a looked at Echo, in return he looked at them and shook his head, "No…It's none of their business I can handle it on my own." He said walking to where the green wolf pointed.

I smirked, "I knew it. Are you trying to do something romantic?" I said smirking. He froze like a statue and kept walking a little more pep in his step. I chuckled along with everyone else.

Suddenly the green wolf glared at the wall he was going to making a perfect circle of pitch black. Echo looked back, "Thanks, I'll be as fast as I can." He said before he leaped into the darkness. I sighed, "They might be a while." I smiled and turned back to Dedeki and Hutch.

I sighed, "Now…care to explain how you and Kiyo knew all of this." I said looking at Dedeki. Dedeki nodded and sat down and began explaining.

Flame's POV

I whimpered looking around seeing how dark it was and I began shaking looking all around me, I never told anyone not even my family but I was scared of the dark.

I couldn't tell anyone because I was ashamed of it. At night I'd cuddle to Echo as close as i could to his chest, I'd be that scared. "What a wimp." I got wide eyed recognizing that voice. "M-medesu." I said looking around frantically.

"You're big old pup, no wonder you're the runt." Suddenly the she phased through the floor and I got wide eyed looking at my surroundings. I was back at home and back at my den.

I looked around I was in Jasper Park in the Eastern Western field, "So this is your home you little runt-fag." I growled, "Just because I like males and I smaller doesn't mean that I'm weak you over grown pit-bull."

She growled back at my response.

"So where the other runt, come on don't tell me you ran away to this pack and don't have another runt. Two runts equals one wolf so where is he?" She growled impatiently.

I walked away but she followed, "You can go hom no Medesu I don't want you here." I said beginning to become a little irritated. She looked around, "Is that him he's a runt." I got wide eyed seeing who she pointed two.

It was Candu, I growled, "Medesu you know full and well what my type is and even if so me and him are just friends, plus he has a boyfriend." I growled turning around irritated.

She chuckled, "I know you like the big boys huh? IIIs, That the one." She pointed at another wolf.

I rolled my eyes, It was Kiyo. "That's Candu's boyfriend." I said carelessly. I was mindlessly walking around trying to avoid home when suddenly I bumped into Dedeki and Hutch.

"Oh Hey Flame." Dedeki said waving at me. I smiled back and kept walking irritated, "Wow, Flame you could have at least said hello back." He said turning around towards me. "So this is the one." She said laughing, "No he's not, and watch your mouth his boyfriends right there." I said growling at her.

She laughed even harder, "Man all these big wolves and you don't have one of them that's just sad." I growled and stormed off.

I walked all the way to the Moonlight howl where I met Echo. I jumped all the way to the top where I was revived and walked to the exact spot I where I met him at.

I looked at the sunset alone watching the sun go down ever so slowly. "So…this is what you do on your alone time figuring that you have so much of it." I closed my ears and growled, "No leave me ALONE!"

She mocked back at me " _No leave me ALONE!"_ "Oh hey Flame, your here a little early aren't you." I got wide eyed knowing who that was. I turned around smiling at him "ECHO!" I smiled nuzzling his chest.

He chuckled, "Come on now I just saw you not even 2 minutes ago. I smiled not even caring what he just said, "I thought you weren't gonna show up." I said cuddling closer.

He smiled, "Are you kidding this is the best part of my day." He said nuzzling my cheek.

I let him go and sat at the edge of the cliff looking at the sunset, "It's beautiful, the sunset so shiny."

He came and walked to my side. "I know, but it's not as beautiful as you." He said smirking down at me I blushed and looked away.

He put a paw under the chin of my muzzle and directed it up words. I blushed a vivid red on my face looking up at him.

He smiled getting ready to kiss me. Closed my eyes slowly waiting to kiss echo when suddenly there was a crack in the sunlight.

I got wide eyed and looked at the sunset and tilted my head in confusion, "What the." Kiyo looked to, "Damn it!" looked him and backed away slowly, "What's going…on?" I said. He got wide eyed and looked me.

Suddenly he along with all of my surroundings phased into the ground under me and I was back in the dark again.

"Well I guess there's no point now."

I got wide eyed shaking, "Wh-who's that?" I said stuttering in fear." Suddenly I felt a something grab my back ankle making me yelp. I turned aroundand bit whatever it was that took hold of my ankle and a dashed off not really knowing or caring where I was.

Suddenly that weird dark silhouette appeared at my side glaring at me with his cold fully white eyes.

He smirked, "What's the matter scared of a little…dark." Suddenly the room got darker making me stop dead in my tracks.

My body was so scared now I couldn't move. The dark sihoette appeared "Aww is the little baby scared." He said mocking me. I whimpered looking around scared out of my mine. "Let me make it all better." He said getting a little to close for comfort. I gave a soft growl, "St-stay away from me you freak." He smirked. "What I'm not doing anything." He said chuckling.

Suddenly the room got darker and he took another step forward.

I whined and collapsed out of fear, "S-stop i-it." I growled.

He chuckled, "Don't worry it's almost over." He said demonically.

Suddenly there was a burst of light that appeared on my right side. I felt a suddenly warmth over me and a lick on my cheek. "Are you ok?" I got wide eyed and looked up.

It was Echo, but he looked different. His tattoo was black and so was his bracelet. His eye balls where black and his eyes golden. His fur shined an even brighter gold and he was even hotter looking in my opinion.

He stood over me growling bowing his head in a protective stance over me. The silhouette got into his stance bowing his head, "Damn it, I was so close." He growled looking at Echo.

Echo growled glaring at him, "You little bastard I'm gonna rip your head off, You nearly tore apart my friends, you stole my energy, and then you scared my baby. I swear on my life, you are gonna pay for that." He said snarling at the silhouette.

He stomped the ground, "This was a waist of my time. So help me, GRAND GAIA WILL BE REBORN!" He yelled running into the darkness.

Suddenly the room turned white and I took a deep breath and sighed calming down. Suddenly the warmth around me disappeared.

I stood up and looked around, He disappeared. I tilted my head. Suddenly he reappeared under me picking me up on his back.

I got wide eyed, "What the, since when can you move that fast?!" He smirked at me before he began walking towards the whole of light. I smiled hugging him tightly just as we passed through the hole in the wall.

 _ **And there you have it. The whole series, I'm just playing were not even half way through this series. Xd too bad for you. Oh well I hoped you enjoyed the story thus far, and I changed my mind I'm makinng the fnaf story, but I'm gonna start it now. Anyways like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	18. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 18

_**Hey guys, I changed my mind entirely and I gonna be working on this chapter for right now until further noticed so all other stories are on hold temporarily. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters or the following O/C:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take full responsibility for the following O/C:**_

 _ **Dedeki Esu Tireka Meka Ven**_

 _ **Kiyo Crystal Tirea Mesana**_

 _ **Sequa Flame Oma Manasa**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapte 18: From Dark shines light; Crumble of the Dark Cave

Dedeki's POV

I chuckled continuing to explain how we were able to suspect Dark wolf, "See ever since we left our old pack I could tell something was fishy, because it seemed like everywhere we went there was a slight hint of darkness in the air. I never knew what it meant until after that day when I met Hutch. That's when me and Kiyo came up with this plan We predicted it all and played him for a sucker." i said chuckling.

I looked at Crystal smilng while she was just completely astonished at my plan. "So that's why you didn't attack me, Ya' big faker.." She said punching my shoulder slightly.

I smirked, "I knew Hutch wouldn't do that to me considering that I turned Gay for him, so there no way HE'D pass ME up. Plus, look." I held my right paw up showing my bracelet, Hutch did the same.

"We're connected." I said smiling at Hutch he licked my face, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." I blushed then smiled.

Suddenly Echo jumped through the Pitch black hole in the wall and the darkness faded away revealing the other room.

When he got through he kept running to the previous holes we made. I looked at him confused, but then I got wide eyed when I saw the new room turn pitchblack and like water it poured out into this room.

"RUN!" I yelled before we dashed out of the room with the water gaining on us. We rand clean through the 3 previous rooms and we made it to the room Echo was in. I looked around and saw a black puddle floating on the flat ceiling I looked at everyone. "Go through that puddle!" I yelled before I dashed through going through the puddle, and as if it were a lake, I fell in.

On the other side of the puddle. I was in a pitch black water filled room looking around.

Suddenly I saw a bright flash of light and I swam all the way towards it. I looked back and saw everyone was following me so I looked at the light and saw it was a surface I stuck my head out and before I knew it I was back in the dark cave gasping for air.

Candu pulled me out, and I helped him pull everyone else out. Once we were there Tireka Tirea and the pups were gone

. I looked around and shrug my shoulders, I guess they left for home, speaking of which I think I've had enough fun for today let's go home is said closing my eyes.

I turned delta and glared open but nothing happened I got wide eyed, "Wh-what's going on I can't use my power." I said getting wide eyed.

Suddenly my body felt really tired and I turned back to normal. I started gasping for air and then everything went Black.

Candu's POV

I got wide eyed along with everyone else, "What the heck happened down there!" I yelled looking at Dedeki.

Hutch went over to him and picked him up. "He's sleep he put of lot of energy out. The reason to we got out so without being swept into the Dark water is because Dedeki was straining his aura to slow down the Dark water that was coming after us." Hutch said looking back a Dedeki.

He turned around, "Let's go." he said before he walked outside. Suddenly I heard something in the back crumbling.

I got wide eyed and looked back seeing the cave was starting to cave in.

I got wde eyed, "RUN!" I yelled before we dashed out of the cave.

Rock were falling everywhere. There was no space if were to have been trapped we'd just be crushed by rocks.

So when we got outside the only thing left was a pile of boulders as the remains of Dark Cave.

I got wide eyed then smirked than chuckled, "T-that was…FUN!" I said laughing outloud. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy except for Kiyo he cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? We nearly died in there." Kiyo said smiling at me.

I chuckled, "I know, but that's first time in a long time that I actually had some action." I said smiling. Hutch rolled his eyes, "Alright I'm ready to go home. "He said before he closed his eyes and glared open.

When appeared in Jasper park I felt a little light. I got wide eyed, "Uh...guy's...where's the land?"I said not feeling any thing under my paws. Everyone looked down then back up seeing we were right above a lake about a good 15 feet in the air.

"Uh-oh." we all said in unison before we all fell down into the water.

I didn't too much care for swimming, and Hutch didn't either and we were all at the floor of the lake due to the velocity we had before we went into the water.

Suddenly Kiyo closed his eyes and so did Oma and they glared open pushing the water on oposites sides leaving a pathway for us to walk. I got wide and kiyo smirked, "If there's one thing I know I'm good at it's water." He said before helping me up.

We abouut a good 10 feet from the edge of the lake and we walked till were at the water bed and Kiyo and Oma sighed making the water clap together. Hutch still had Dedeki on his back and was gasping.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Heh...eh I'm still learning how to do that." He said chuckling. Kate frowned, "Come on Hutch you got my fur wet." She said shaking her self. Lily did the same and they both frowned at Hutch. Everyone gave a laughed out loud loud chuckling.

That's when it struck me, "Uh...guys? Where are we?" I said confused. Suddenly the laughing ceased and everyone looked at Hutch. Suddenly a pure green wolf walked up, "Were about a good 9 miles away from jasper park." She said sighing.

She shook her head, "Looks like me and Dedeki are gonna have to teach you how to use Delta Fly,so just for this once i'll drive." She said chuckling before she closed her eyes. Almost instantly our surroundings changed and we were at a large Den on a cliff.

I got wide eyed, "Damn she didn't even glare open like you and Dedeki do it was just instant..." I said looking at her. She opened her eyes and smiled, "Well if you excuse us we need to see the alphas." She said walking into the den with a red and a blue wolf not too far behind her. I looked at Kiyo and he looked at me smiling, "Finally, were home." I said wagging my tail.

2 Days later

Everyone was back on their usual routines. Hutch and Dedeki were sitting watching the sky.

Echo and Flame were at their den, And me and Kiyo where walking around talking.

The only thing different now the previous Jewels are here. The only thing they do is stay with Winston and I guess talk about alpha stuff I guess. Me, Kiyo, and Crystal where just walking around and talking about relationships.

Kiyo was bragging off while I just chuckled at his antics. Crystal smiled when suddenly Humphrey and the other omegas walked up, "Sup guy's I was wondering are you guys busy cause if you weren't-" I interrupted. "Nope I'm not doing it." I said turning around.

Humphrey ran up to my side, "You didn't even let me finish." He said looking down at me while I was walking. I rolled my eyed, "It's cause I know what your gonna ask and It's not happening." I said walking away.

Kiyo ran up, "What's going on?" he said stoping me in my tracks. Humphrey sighed. He looked back at the others then at us. He looked at Kiyo, "I'm trying to get those two together." He said smiling at Kiyo and pointing at Crystal and Salty.

He continued, "He can't do it alone just look at him he's a nervous wreck." He said pointing at Salty. I looked back, and saw that Salty was blushing hard and shaking slightly.

I looked back, "Point taken, but I'm not going log sledding." I said looking at Humphrey. He sighed, "Got any better ideas?" he said looking at me. I sighed and I looked at Kiyo and he was giving me puppy eyed, "Pleeeaaase?" he said walking up and nuzzling under my chin.

I sighed, "Fine, one run no more no less." I said grunting at what I just said.

Kiyo licked my cheek, "Thanks Babe." He said before he turned around and crawled under me. I looked down, "Wh-what are you-" I got wide eyed as he stood up lifting me off the ground. I held on tight, "Since when do you pick me up?" I said laying my head on his.

He chuckled, "Well since you made the sacrifice to go log sledding with me I don't mind picking you up." He said smiling at me. I didn't like being up in the air like this, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't comfortable in the least bit.

His fur was soft and cushion like. It was like sleeping on the worlds softess pillow I gave yawn and before I knew it I fell asleep.

Humprey's POV

I looked on Kiyo's seeing Candu knocked out cold.

I chuckled, "Wow first time I've ever seen that happen." I said lookin at his back.

Kiyo chucked, "I knew he would do that cause that's what I did for Dedeki on the way here. He did the same thing Candu did." He said smiling up and Candu.

I looked back and saw that everyone back there was at an awkward silence and Crystal was starting to lose interest. "Well we better make a move soon because if we don't Salty is gonna mess himself up." I said pointing to his conversation.

Suddenly I saw Kiyo smirk and walked over to Crystal side I got wide eyed seeing him whisper in her ear. When he finished she looked at him than back at Salty. Crystal walked over to Salty and said something. I got wide eyed as I saw the two walk off into the distance.

I got wide eyed and looked at Kiyo. I walked over to him, "W-what did you do?!" I said completely astonished. Kiyo smirked then gave a wink, "That's a secret that I'll never tell." He said walking off.

I got wide eyed and looked at Shakey and Mooch with the same expression on their face. "Think maybe he could hook me up?" Mooch said looking smirking, Shakey got wide eyed, "I dunno, that guy even though he likes guys , yet he's a real Casanova with the ladies." Shakey said pointing at kiyo who was silently being followed by five female wolves. I got wide eyed, "Where did they come from?" I said astonished.

Shakey pointed over at Dedeki's den and we saw about ten female wolves hiding behind bushes in front of Dedeki's den silenced.

I got wide eyed, "Ok seriously where are they coming from." Suddenly I felt a lick on my face, and I looked back to see Kate smiling, "Miss me." She smiled before she came to my side and sat down.

I looked at Kate then pointed at the two siblings. Kate got wide eyed. "Since when did Kiyo and Dedeki go for females." She said astonished. I got up and walked over to Dedeki's Kate following me.

Once we got to the mouth of the cave we saw Dedeki was over Hutch who was frowning and slightly growling. Dedeki looked at me then smiled before he ran up to us, "Thank goodness, can you help me out these girls won't leave us alone." He said frantically.

Suddenly one of the females came out and walked over to Dedeki seductively, "Hey, baby wanna go for a walk."

Dedeki looked at me worried, "Only if that walk is in to the Den with my babe." He said running into the Den hiding behind Hutch. Hutch seemed agitated and I couldn't blame him.

I'd be agitated to if males were staring and flirting with Kate. I walked into the den and Kate followed. Hutch growled, "Why won't they leave, they keep following." He said glaring at the bushes where they were hiding.

Dedeki whimpered, "I've had a lot of attention in my day but none like this." He said cuddling up to Hutch.

Hutch sighed, "We want to go out side to do our alpha duties but every time Dedeki even attempts to walk a few feet from the den he gets hit on by some random ass female and I'm starting to get mad."

He said growling at the bush. I chuckled, "Hutch you should be amaze all these women lining up like this just for your wolf I'd be amazed to." I said jokingly.

Hutch smirked, " Well that let's me know that I chose the cutest." He said nuzzling Dedeki making him blush. Suddenly one of the females edged into the cave, "H-hello, D-Dedeki mind if we talk." Hutch growled but it was quickly calmed with a nuzzle in the cheek.

She continued, "I-I know your gay, and I'm not objecting to it, in fact no offence…but I'm not interested in you." She said smiling. Hutch took a deep breath and calmed down.

Dedeki stood up from under Hutch, "Then what do you want."

He said looking at the female I looked at her and realized that it was that new wolf Kate saw during her alpha duties yesterday, "Oh, hey Rosa, you enjoying the pack so far." I said smiling, Kate did the same.

Hutch and Dedeki looked at us wide eyed, "Rosa?" They said in Dedeki and Hutch said in unison. "Yeah she someone Kate found while doing her alpha duties." Humphrey said chuckling. Rosa spoke up, "I-if it's not to much trouble…I was…hoping if you c-could help me out…" She said fiddling with her paws.

She was always so timid, even when we found her she was timid, but this time the first thing I ever saw she actually come out of our den.

I couldn't see her in the den but here I saw she was a light brown wolf with bright yellow eyes like kate's except for a little brighter, she was small and from my sight very nervous.

She took a step forward and Hutch sighed, "As long as you don't come flirting with my baby you can come closer." He said nuzzling Dedeki. She walked over and sat more so behind Kate then out.

She looked at Dedeki and blushed, "I-I was hoping if I could get some a-advice from you…seeing you as a real lady killer could you help me out?" She said peeking from behind Kate, Dedeki cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You want a lady?" He said smiling, She shook her head no. "No I'm not gay, S-since you're like men I-I was thinking maybe you could…help me find one." She said fiddling with her paws and blushing.

Dedeki chuckled, "Well than you've got the wrong wolf, If you want someone you should go with Hutch. He converted me after all." He said nuzzling Hutch, making him blush.

"I'll help you but…only if Dedeki comes." He said nuzzling right back. Dedeki chuckled, "What, you thought you were going alone." He said smiling down at Hutch. They stood up and looked at her, "Ok, then was there someone you had in mind." Dedeki said smiling.

She blushed, "Well at first I thought it would've been Kiyo, but I saw he was with some small wolf so…I don't exactly have a particular target." She said slightly coming out.

Dedeki chuckled, "First thing is to calm down with the nervousness that's cute and all but save it for the men, they like that." Dedeki said poking at Hutch's stomach slightly.

Hutch chuckled, "Whatever, anyways let go ahead and get a move on your man's out there somewhere." He said looking at Rosa then at Dedeki. He stepped out and few ladies followed him.

Dedeki got wide eyed, "OH HELL NO!" He yelled before he dashed outside after him. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Rosa trotted after them. I looked at Kate and chuckled. She did the same before we walked over to our Den.

Mesana's POV

We were sitting there talking about past history with the Alpha of the pack, he at first wasn't believing us then that changed over time.

Oma smiled, "When you think about it was somewhat hard to deal with him he was really tough." She said smiling, "Nearly killed Meka in the process." she said nuzzling Meka.

He chuckled, "Well I did keep us safe didn't it."he said smiling at Oma. She smiled, "True." She said getting close to Meka's muzzle. I rolled my eyes, "Oh get a den you two." I said before looking at them then changing view back to Winston and his wife Eve.

They chuckled, "So then your telling me your grandson's are in this pack and not only that they are the current jewels." He said in a catching on tone. I gave a nod and was about to say something when I heard Dedeki and his Fiancé fussing. I rolled my eyes and walked outside looking down.

I got wide eyed seeing them and a female surrounded by females, "Come Hutch let's go have so fun." One of the female's said. Another gave a seductive chuckle, "Yeah let's go Dedeki It'll be fun." One of them continued.

Winston came and sat down. "So they're making there move now." He chucked.

He continued, "This is the first time I've seen so many females falling over just over two males." He chuckled, I smiled, "He's been a lady killer, but not like this." I said looking down. He looked and saw us.

He grabbed one of them by the scruff and jumped up, Hutch did the same. When they got to our level Hutch was growling, "Ughh they ruining all my lessons with their presence."

He growled frowning and looking down.

Dedeki was more so uncomfortable than irritated, "I don't mind them coming but I do wish they'd stop trying to kiss me every single time I time they were in front of me." He said looking down.

I chuckled, "Well can you blame them you're a very handsome young man with shiny black fur."

Hutch kissed him on the cheek, "True." He said making Dedeki blush.

I smiled, "You guys come on, get a den. You just like Oma and Meka." I said chuckling.

I looked and saw a small sized female wolf sitting hiding behind Dedeki. "Eghem." I said getting Dedeki's attention. I tited my head to the female behind him. He looked back and smiled, "Oh I'm sorry grandma this is Rosa, Rosa this is Grandma Mesana, one of the previous emerald jewel that I talked about." he said pointing his paw at me then at Rosa.

She slid out from behind him, "O-oh h-hey." She said slounching from behind Dedeki and holding her paw out. I chuckled, "A little nervous are we." I said chuckling. She blushed and nodded without a response.

I looked at Dedeki, "She's timid, and very nervous." He said smiling at her. "Ah." I said nodding up.

After a long 3 minutes of awkward silence before I looked looked away then at Dedeki ,"Sooo did you guys do anything recently."I said looking at Dedeki fast asleep. I sighed and rolled my eyes before I walked over in front of him and knocked on his head waking him up.

He shook his head, "Huh, what." He looked around then looked down at the edge of the cliff, "I guess the girls left."

He said looking back Rosa, "We better head out while ther not around right now." He said giving her a wink. She blushed and looked away. "Ok then, if your gonna go soon at least make sure Kiyo's ok you know how the ladies are toward him." I said chuckling.

Dedeki chuckled, "Sure." He grabbing Rosa by the scruff and jumping down the cliff. Hutch followed and they disappeared into the distance. I sighed, "My two grandbabies are all grown up." I smiled a tear going down my eye before I walked back into the Winston's Den.

 _ **There you go chapter 18 now on to 19, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	19. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 19

_**Hey guys I'm not gonna talk for long, I'm gonna say hope you enjoy the story and move on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega or the following O/C**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of my O/C's:**_

 _ **Dedeki Esu Oma Meka**_

 _ **Kiyo Crystal Mesana Ven**_

 _ **Sequa Flame Manasa Rosa**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 19: The annoying crowd, The boys worst nightmare

Dedeki's POV

'*Sigh* This girls very timid, but so picky.' I thought.

Hutch sent a message, 'I know we practically showed her all the alpha males in the pack and not one did she like.' He said rolling his eyes.

I thought for second, 'What if…she wants an Omega?' I smiled looking at Hutch.

Hutch chuckled then laughed, "Nice Joke Dedeki, there is no way she's gonna go for those band of boneheads."

I rolled my eyes, 'Do you have any other suggestions?' I said looking at Hutch.

Hutch just rolled his eyes and groaned, "Fine will give it a shot, but that's only because I love you, and I want some alone time with you.' He said giving me a wink.

I smiled and blushed, and sniffed the air. I looked to see we were being followed by the exact same group we were talking about. I Stoped, "Hey guys how's it been." I smiled turning around to see Crystal, Salty, Mooch, Shakey, and Humphrey following us. They got wide eyed, "It's like he can sense or something." Shakey said wide eyed at us.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. I turned around to see that Rosa was behind me wide eyed and blushing staring at Mooch. I chuckled, "Hey guys I want you to meet someone." I said looking behind me.

Rosa looked at me and I smiled. She took a deep breath and smiled before trotting from behind with the most fakest smile she could muster.

She sat by my side and smiled, "Guys this is Rosa, one of the Recent additions to the pack." I said smiling.

She smiled and waved her paw, "H-hello." She said smiling as best she could.

I looked and saw Mooch and Shakey were stunned and blushing at her. I snickered, "Mooch you got a little leakage coming out." I said pointing at his muzzle. He didn't even pay attention.

Rosa looked at me and gave me a shrug. I nudged my head and whispered in her ear, "So who are you going for?" I said looking at the two boys that were obviously dazzled by her.

She blushed a vivid red, "I-I don't e-even know their names." She said looking at the two smilng again. I smiled, "Oh I'm sorry, Rosa this is Shakey and this is Mooch." I said pointing at the two.

They were still in their silly little trance making Rosa blush and look away. I looked at Salty and Crystal seeing them so close. I smiled, "Kiyo?" I said looking at Crystal.

She nooded and nuzzled Salty chin making him blush and chuckle. I smiled before looking at where I thought Mooch and Shakey were at but they were gone. I looked behind me seeing Rosa disappeared to. I looked to my right and saw that they were in their own little group chat.

I smiled and looked at Humphrey Salty and Crystal. I chuckled, "Let's give these three some privacy." I said chuckling and continued down into the forest along with everyone else.

Echo's POV

I was upset and Flame was on the verge of explosion. A bunch of girls where outside howling out my name, "Come on Echo let's play." "Yeah, let's go and have a little fun." Two of them said.

I was at edge of the cave trying to hold Flame from going outside and mauling the girls, "Calm down honey there just girls that need love." I said rolling my eyes at them.

He growled, "Well I'll give it to'em, along with a claw to the face and a stick up there-" He was interrupted by the crowd yelling, "DEDEKI, HUTCH!" I got wide eyed and looked out to see Dedeki and Hutch up a tree and Humphrey, his friend and Crystal down on the ground looking around in astonishment.

Flame and I looked at them and back at eachother, "Well we can't just leave them like that." Flame said looking at them worried. I siged before I turned gold I stomped and Five golden clouds formed from the tree to us. "DEDEKI! COME HERE IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" I yelled pointing at the crowds.

Without hesitation Dedeki and Hutch jumped on the clouds all the way to our den. Dedeki rubbed his head, "Phew, Thanks Echo I thought we were goners for sure."

He said looking back down the hill at the ladies surrounding the den. They screamed again, "KIYO!" Dedeki got wide eyed, "Oh Hell No!" He yelled before turning Delta and teleporting to his brother and his boyfriend picking the up and teleporting back.

Kiyo and Candu growled, "They're starting to get on my nerves!" Kiyo growled out looking down. Suddenly an idea came to mind. "Hey let me try something." I said turning back to normal.

I walked out to the edge of my den.

The ladies screamed, "OH MY GOSH IT ECHO!" one of them yelled cheerfully. They all did the same.

I chuckled, "Ladies listen were all taken so please go back to were ever you live and please leave us alone." I said turning around. "NO! WE! WON'T!" They all yelled in anger.

I smirked, "Ok then." I looked at Dedeki and Kiyo and they caught on. Dedeki, Kiyo, and Hutch walked to the edge, "Last warning LEAVE!" Hutch yelled and stomped at the last part. They all screamed the same answer, but louder.

They smirked, "Alright you asked for this." Dedeki said before Dedeki and Hutch turned around. Kiyo stomped forming a large wave in front of them and Dedeki and Hutch wiped there tail sending a weak sonic boom that pushed the wave forward. They all like lightning ran off into the forest so they wouldn't get hit.

Dedeki turned around and glared at the wave disbursing it. "They should have known we wouldn't do that." Dedeki said chuckling.

I chuckled, "Oh well at least there gone for now." I said chuckling.

Dedeki smiled, "We just got back and we got two people together." Dedeki and Kiyo said smiling.

I got wide eyed, "Wow that was fast." I said astonished.

Everyone gave a laugh before Dedeki, Kiyo, Hutch, and Candu left.

I smiled, "Now we can be alone." I smiled looking at Flame.

Flame blushed and looked away. I smirked and walked over to him. I lifted his muzzle up to my face and planted a kiss.

Dedeki"s POV

We trotted over to the our den after a good long day of honest relationship work.

I layed down completely pooped, "I'm tired." I said sleepily.

I looked outside and saw it was still mid-day.

My eye lids began to glaze over when a sudden loud howl feeled the valley.

Hutch nuzzled my face, "Come on Dedeki, I just got a howl from Winston I think he wants to see us.

I suddenly heard a long drown out Howl of anger.

I got wide eyed, "Hutch…did we finish the alpha duties for today." I said nervously.

Hutch got wide eyed, "Oh my…Dedeki we forgot to finish after those girls left."

After Hutch finished Grandma appeared, "You guys are in big trouble now." She said before she stomped and like lighting we appeared inside Winston's den.

I got wide eyed seeing Flame, Echo, Kiyo, and Candu in here to. I looked forward and saw Winston and Eve frowning in my face. Winston closed his eyes, "So…anyone wanna tell me why the whole pack is hungry today." he said frowning mainly at me and Hutch.

Me and Hutch looked down disappointed. Suddenly Kate and Garth and a few Alpha males and females came in with four caribou. "Well look who's here , hey 'guys' did you have fun being chased?" One of the males said smirking at us.

I frowned and looked back down. Winston glared at the male who made the comment and then focused back on me.

"Well clearly the only two people that look like they need punishment are Hutch and Dedeki, Eve what do you think is the perfect punishment for these two." He said looking at Eve.

Her claws came out making me and Hutch flinch slightly, "I say let's give them discipline and torture them with claws." She said smiling at us demonically.

We gulped, "Si-sir if were being punished I ask that you at least spare Hutch." I said nervously.

Winston smirked at me, "Hmm…very well then. Hutch you and the rest of the pack may eat tonight, however Dedeki you are not aloud to eat for 48 hours." He said looking at me, "Yes sir Thank you sir." I said looking back down in disappointment.

Winston stood up, "Alright that's all if you wish you all make take as much as you would like home." He said. Hutch and I walked out of the Den hearing snickering and chuckles from the pack hunters as we walked.

I sighed and kept walking.

Kate caught up to us, "What was that wolf talking about you getting chased."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "It wasn't our fault for the food not being brought but while we were hunting a bunch of girls interrupted the haunt scaring off the food every time we tried to catch." I said looking down. Kate ears went down.

I continued, "Then they began chasing us so we ran back our den, We basically had been blocked form hunting until this afternoon around 10 minutes ago." I said looking down.

Kate frowned, "Why would you let the whole pack dog you out like that, it wasn't your fault?" Suddenly the one of the wolves came out and chuckled with meat in his mouth. "I feel sorry for you this meats good." He said smirking at me.

My stomach growled slightly but I growled back at it, "You did this for a good 2 weeks you can go two days without food." I said looking at my stomach. Garth and Humphrey walked down and sat down next to Kate meat in their mouth.

They placed it down Humphrey had about two in his Garth had about three. "I'm sorry that you missed out Dedeki." Garth said frowned.

I gave an uncomfortable smile, "I'll be ok, honest." I said looking down. Kate growled, "No you're not Dedeki, you guys Dedeki got blocked." She said giving me a worried look.

The wolf chuckled, "More like framed, all those girls, didn't find you guys attractive in any way they hated you so much they did that just to get you in trouble." He chuckled.

Everyone got wide eyed and he continued, "The whole pack knew besided Winston and Eve and those odd colored wolves, and you two fa-"Hutch growled and tackled pinning the wolf down with one paw, "Care to finish that sentence." He growled.

He glared at the wolf and snarled, "SO LONG AS I'M ON THIS EARTH DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT USING THAT WORD TO DESCRIBE HIM WHAT-SO-EVER!" He yelled.

I walked over and placed a paw, on his shoulder, "Calm down, Hutch." I said before I glared at the wolf.

Hutch stepped off of him and I grabbed him by the scruff. I threw him up and he landed on my back. We walked back up to the Den and saw the Caribou was already gone, and the only thing left was the bones.

I sighed and saw that Winston the Jewels and Echo, Kiyo, Flame, and Candu were staring at us wide eyed.

Eve growled, "Attacking the members of our pack to. Why I ought to-"Kate stepped forward and interrupted her, "Mom, Dedeki got framed." She said bluntly. Kiyo, Echo, Candu, and Flame got wide eyed, and Winston, Eve and the Jewels cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean." Eve said sitting back down.

Hutch grabbed the wolf off my back and placed him in front of the Alpha's.

He glared back, "I have no idea what your talking about." He said growling at us. I growled a tear going down my eye. I stomped my foot turning delta, "I have had just about…ENOUGH!" I yelled out making everyone flinch.

"One time…that's all I ask for…ONE TIME THAT I CAN HAVE A PACK WHO ISN"T OUT FOR WOLVES LIKE US!" I yelled.

I continued, "I try my hardest and for what…I don't ask for much in this world. All I ask for is acceptance. Is that too much to ask?" I said turning back to normal.

I took a deep breath, "I am a beta a proud earnest hard working Bisexual wolf, and I am a proud Emerald Jewel of Grand Gaia with my loving boyfriend Hutch. My name is…DEDEKI!" I yelled suddenly I felt a burst of energy and my aura flowed out.

I looked at everyone and looked around and saw everyone staring at me wide eyed and astonished.

I tilted my head, "What?" I said confused. Grandma ran in front of me, "Impossible." She said looking at me.

I looked at Hutch confused he got wide eyed, "Dedeki…your." He lifted his bracelet at and snaped his fingers. The heart on his bracelet turned into a circle extending out. I flinched. "Wh-what the." I got wide eyed, at what I saw.

My eyes were no longer a dark emerald color they turned into a light sparkling emerald. My body was black like usual except I had wings. I turned around and got wide eyed. I saw my wing folded on my back.

I looked back and saw my ears had green tips that emited aura. I looked at my legs and saw that they were black and it was cut in half The top part black and the bottom green I looked at my tail and saw it had a stipe of green on it that emitted aura just like my arms and the tips of my ears.

I got wide eyed, "W-what h-h-happened to me." Said wide eyed. Grandma, "That's my boy turn lunar." She said.

Closed my eyed and glared open. I looked in the mirror and saw that I still had my sunset red color except the wings were still there. "What's with these weird wings on my back?!" I said panicking, She smiled and gave me a hug, "You've reached your true emerald state." She said smiling at me.

"True…Emerald?!" I said confused. Hutch charged his energy and transformed. I got wide eyed and saw looked exactly like what i used to he had the green stripes and tips I was amazed the only thing he didn't have was the wings.

I calm down and changed back to normal. I looked in the mirror and saw that the wings were gone. "That was weird." I said confused.

I looked back at the wolf and frowned, "Oh yeah…I'll take this two day punishment, but you and your friends leave us alone. Or…" I transformed into my new form, "Things are gonna get ugly." I said making him flinch.

Winston frowned at the wolf, "Dedeki don't worry about that i relieve of your punishiment, but as for you...you get to see it he and everyone else are going to catch him breakfeast for the stunt you pulled."

I looked at Winston, "No need Winston I prefer hunting with people I can trust."

I said before turning back to normal and walking out of the Den. Hutch was at my side and we stormed off just a tad bit upset, "Looks like I can't be comfortable even here." I said growling.

Hutch smiled, "At least you'll be ok."

"YOU PUNK!" I steped o he side and saw that wolf again dashing straight my side and triped right in front of me.

I rolled my eyes, "What, what WHAT! Can't you see I'm going home it's getting late and I'm hungry." I growled before I jumped over him.

I looked back and saw Hutch perpously stopmped on his paw making him yelp before he trotted over my way. I shook my head, "Your so silly Hutch, how old of you?" I said chuckling,

He smirked, "One." he said licking my cheek. I rolled my eyes to the side with my rump just as that wolf attempted to lung at him. He shook his head, "You know he's gonna get his friends right." Hutch said looking at me.

He chuckled, "Good Idea." He said before standing up and letting out a long howl. I rolled my eyes and transformed.

I squatted down and looked at him. "Get on." I said. He nodded and got on top of me. I flexed my wings out pushed down, almost instantly flying in the air. I looked down and saw the field filled with wolves. I frowned, "All I wanna do Is go home." I said before I flicked my ear sending small beam to the ground.

When it impacted the ground the explosion expanded and the pack of wolves were teleported home.

slowly floated back to the ground and turn to normal I walked in the Den completely tired. I looked at Hutch who was smiling at me, "It'll be ok Baby, tell you what tomorrow when you wake up tomorrow I'll give you a surpise in the morning." He said winking at me. I blushed and collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

 _The Next Morning_

Hutch's POV

I woke up looking under me to see Dedeki smiling in his sleep, he must be having a really good dream. I slowly stood up so that Dedeki wouldn't wake up so I could get his surprise.

I silently trotted out of the den and towards the hunting grounds. I looked down and saw a herd of Caribou walking around mazing.

I transformed, "Now let's catch some caribou." Like lighting I jumped down and attacked three of them killing them with one bite. I turned around killed four more. I smirked, "I'll have enough for the whole pack by the time they wake up.

Maybe Winston might give us a break so I can be with him for a while." I said smirking. Suddenly I felt a paw on my shoulder I turned around. It was echo smiling at me, "You do so much for him you know." I got wide eyed, "H-how did you get here so fast." I said astonished.

He chuckled, "Hutch, I live about 2 minutes from here not that big a trip." He said smiling at me. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I do tend to spoil him every once in a while but I do it cause I love him." I said closing my eyes, then glared open teleporting us to my den. I chuckled, "Plus unlike you and the rest of the pack Dedeki didn't eat last night so I'm giving him party and this time I'll make sure everyone's there." I said smiling before taking three caribou in the den.

I slowly laid them in the back of the den. "If you come in please be quiet Dedeki's sleeping." I whispered pointing at him. Echo nodded before walking before picking up the last four and slowly putting them in the back. We walked out of the den and saw the pool green and muggy.

I held my mouth. "Eww…I'm not having him swim in this." I said about to vaporize the water. Echo stopped me by putting a paw in front of me.

I stopped and looked at him strangly he walked forward placing the tip of his paw in the water. Suddenly the there was a pulse in the water and it turned golden. Echo took his paw out of the water and it's gold coating faded away. I got wide eyed, "What in the world?! Since when can you do that?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know but I call it Restoration." He said smilng at me. I looked in the water and saw it was Crystal Clear. I looked back to where he was and he disappeared. I smiled and mouthed, "Thank you." before I went into the woods to chop a few trees for plates.

 _ **Chapter 19 complete and i'm gonna keep going on to chapter 20, who know I might even finish the story. Anyways like I always say. :D  
**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	20. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 20

_**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter and here's chapter 20, I gonna go ahead and get right to the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega Character's or the following O/C's:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do take full ownership of the following O/C's:**_

 _ **Dedeki Esu Oma Mansa**_

 _ **Kiyo Crystal Meka Ven**_

 _ **Sequa Flame Mesana Rosa**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 20: Battle of the Deities Part 1

Dedeki's POV

I squinted my eyes waking up from the sun shining on my face. I rubbed myeyes, standing up, and stretch before yawning. I looked around wanting to see Hutch's nice amber eyes again like I always do. I stood up and walked out of the cave seeing that no one was there.

I sighed and transformed into my new transformation. I walked over wanting to see the pool. I looked and was amazed, "The pool…it's clean." I said amazed. I took a sip and was even more so surprised, "It's fresh." Suddenly heard a chuckle, "Honey, that's for swimming." the voice said looking chuckling a little more.

I got wide eyed and turned my head looking over my shoulder to see that Hutch was staring at me chuckling. I smiled, "I'm sorry the water's really good. Did you get Kiyo to feel this up again." I said astonished at it.

He chuckled, "Nope he was asleep." I looked at the water and so a sparkle of gold come out.

"Echo did this…" I said staring at him, Hutch nodded.

I smiled, "Wow this was a good surprise." I said taking another lick at the water.

Hutch frowned, "Stop it Dedeki if you drink all the water where will we swim." He said looking at me.

I chuckled, "But I'm thirsty." I whined.

He rolled his eyes and walked up bitting my ear.  
He pulled me by it making me whimper, "Ow, come don't do that, that hurts." I said whimpering a little.

He walked me all the way to Candu's Den getting complaints from me all the way there once we got there he let go. I rubbed my ear, "Ow did you really have to pull me by the ear all the way here." I said frowning at him he smirked, "Yep." He said giving me a wink I blushed nibbled his cheek.

"Eghem."

I turned around to see Kiyo and Candu sitting behind us cocking an eyebrow. "You're a bit late don't you think." Hutch said pointing at the sun. Kiyo rolled his eyes, "You try setting up the-." Candu covered his mouth, "I think Kiyo's still a little cranky from his little sleep."

I shook my head, "Candu you shouldn't have done that." I said looking at him. He tilted his head. I held up three finger. I counted down slowly and before you know it Candu yelped and pulled his paw off of Kiyo's muzzle, "Kiyo bites you paw pad if you do that so yeah, definitely revise that." I said chuckling.

Hutch nuzzled my chin, "We should go to Humphrey's Den." I got wide eyed, "Shouldn't we take care of food first." I said wide eyed.

Hutch smirked, "I took care of that for today." He said smiling at me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Ok, then let's go." I said walking over to Humphrey's Den.

It took us five minutes and when we got there we saw that Humphrey was sleeping on the floor and Kate was gone.

I smirked before walking in the cave, "Humphrey, I can tell you fake sleeping." I said smirking.

He opened one eye, "Ugh you got me, man you're sharp." He said stretching out and standing up.

I looked back and saw Hutch was urging his head to the right.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Humphrey, "So where's Kate."

I said looking around, "Oh she must be off doing her alpha duties." I step to the side just in time as someone tried to run up and hit me on the head.

I smirked, "Nice try Echo, but you got to do better than that if you wanna hit me." I said chuckling. I walked out of the cave and sniffed the air. Suddenly my stomach growled and I groaned, "Ugh I'm really hungry." I said looking around. I caught my eye on a rabbit at the forest. I smirked before I ran after it.

Kiyo's POV

We walked over to Hutch's Den while they were distracting Dedeki for the time being while we set up the wooden plates.

I looked in the back and was amazed, "Your telling me that he killed seven Caribou in one morning." I said a little surprised. Candu chuckled, "I'd do this for you to, because today is very special day you and I both know." Candu said giving me a wink.

I nodded, "He IS my brother I should know what today is." I said smiling and taking another plate and put it in its area." Suddenly Salty and Crystal dashed in upset about something.

I tiled my head, "What's wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost." I said worried. Salty whimpered, "Echo's just attacked Humphrey." I got wide eyed, and so did Candu we dropped the plates and ran outside sniffing the air.

I looked over and saw Echo choking Humphrey, "HEY STOP THAT!" I yelled before I dashed off towards Echo. Echo didn't even pay attention to me he just kept on at Humphrey.I tackled Echo making him lose his grip on Humphrey and fly off of him. He growled, "How can you just stand up for this small insecure little prick!" he yelled growling at Humphrey. Humphrey whimpered, "I said I was sorry it was an accident." I gave a confuse look, "What the heck happened?" I said both confused and irratated Echo growled, "Well this is how it went."

 _Flashback/Echo's POV_

 _I was just finishing the decoration's outside the cave when I heard a yelp. I looked over and saw Flame holding his paw. I gave a confused look, "What happened to Flame." I said putting the decoration down. I saw the fiendish little Humphrey whimpering at Flame, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said licking his paw. Suddenly Flame lost his balance and he leaned forward i guess form trying to catch himself and he and Humphrey kissed. After that I lost a nerve and I lunged at him._

Kiyo's POV

I gave a dull look, "So your telling me you interrupted my work in the Den just over a silly little accident." I growled. Echo growled back, "What if that where Candu." I got wide eyed and gave a growl.

I closed my eyes and raised my hand, "Alpha Stream." I sent out two huge streams of water in Humphrey's face and in Echo's Face. I stopped and glared at them, "If you guys want to fuss and argue do that on your own time, but this is a special day for my brother and I don't want it ruined. So let me make this plane and simple."

I turned Alpha, my aura a dark blue aura, "If this day is ruined so help this whole valley will be covered in water." I growled turning back to normal. I got a scared look from Humphrey and a pain in the ass look from Echo.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to continue my work. Candu shook his head, "You know this only shows how much they care about your brother." He said looking up at me.

I nodded, "It's sad really considering all he's done." I said smiling at Dedeki as he chased that rabbit playing with it. I rolled my eyes, "Your so silly." I said before I walked back into the Den to complete what I started. Before I stepped in the Den I looked out and on cue Garth, and Lily were here. They looked and me and I nodded before walking into the Den.

Garth's POV

We just got here and I was already about turn around and walk back. The ONLY thing, and I mean the ONLY thing that was keeping me from doing so was the fact that Lily would nearly kill me if I did. I got wide eyed, "Why haven't they got him away from here." I whispered into Lily's ear. She looked up at me and shrugged her shoulder, "If I knew then I'd tell you." She said looking at Hutch.

Hutch did the same thing watching Dedeki play around with a rabbit. I shook my head, "Your telling me this guy is a special powerful wolf Deity and he's also a Beta, but yet he plays with his food, he plays around, He's way to happy go lucky, and he's just he's obnoxious." I said looking at him disgusted at his playfulness.

Lily grabbed my ear and growled, "One more comment that and I'm gonna tear your ear off." She said glaring at me with my ear in her mouth.

I whimpered, "Ok I'm sorry." I said whining at the pain in my ear. She let go and frowned at me before looking at Hutch, "So are you ready to call in the plan, it is noonish after all." She said smiling at me.

Dedeki froze looking over at us.

He smiled, "Oh hey guys how's it, been?" he said trotting over this way.

I rolled my eyes and frowned, "Lily do I really have to kiss up to this guy. He's really irritating form just the sight." I whispered into her ear.

Dedeki stopped dead in his tracks. He frowned and suddenly and transformed. His ears fell to the side and aura shout out of it into the sky. Suddenly it stromed up out of nowhere lighting was flashing. Suddenly Dedeki floated up in mid-air and his eyes glowed green. He growled, "You little faker!" He yelled echoing it in the distance he dove at me and I winced and held my paws in front of my face and I screamed, but right as he was near my face he stoped and Chuckled, "You wuss." He said falling on his back laughing out loud. The clouds disappaited and it began shining sunlight across the field. Hutch shook his had chuckling. Lily smirked at me, "Guess you need to learn to keep your mouth shut huh?" she said teasingly. I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up." I said looking away. Dedeki laughed even louder and I growled, "Oh shut up it's no that funny" I shouted frowning. He chuckled, "No, but that scream was." He said laughing and rolling on side. I rolled my eyes, "You such a pup." I said looking away.

Suddenly Dedeki stopped and sniffed the air. Hutch got wide eyed, "Whoa, Dedeki don't you do it." He said pointing at him.

He frowned, "Aww but I'm so bored." He said flopping on his back. Hutch chuckled, "Then how about we play a little game?" Dedeki perked his ears up, and looked to the side, "Humphrey!" He yelled before he disappeared into thin air.

I looked at Hutch and he got wide eyed before transforming.

He quickly teleporeted us and we were at his den where we saw Dedeki and Echo snapping at each other.

Dedeki's POV

I growled at Echo near ready to lunge on him. He hurt Humphrey and I wasn't about to let that go un-punished.

I growled my ears perked up and I let a ray of my aura flow up causing a near pitch black storm to irrupt. I growled and the lighting flashes intensified, "I can't believe how immature you acted just now you BROKE Humphrey's paw." I growled causing the earth to crumble up.

Echo growled and the earth crumbled under him, "I was defending my future mate and I'll kick off in any one's ass if they get in my way that means you to." He growled. "Oh really." I said smirking.

My eyes turned all the way green, "Then let me show you a true emerald." I growled before I floated up in the air an emerald sphere forming around me. Echo growled his eyes turning all the way black, "Fine by me then…Show me a true emerald." He growled floating in the air and golden sphere forming around him.

We both let out an irritated howl before we lunged at each other. On Impact there was a pulse that knocked down a few trees and made everyone fly back a little.s

I sighed relieving the sphere Echo did the same thing.

I growled, "It's time to face Delta Swarm." I said closing my wings around me. I formed three green flames around me, I shot three big feathers out into the flame.

Than I flapped my wings one time as hard as I could causing the feathers to dismember into many feathers with the flame wraped around them and lunge at a echo. He smirked and disappeared behind me, "Gold whip." I got wide eyed un able to react and suddenly I got slamed to the ground.

I struggled to get up gasping for air he descended down in front of me, "I'm much stronger than you, and your so weak your pathe-" I turned lunar interrupting his sentence.

I stomped sending air pulses through the ground making him jump back.

I growled, "I'm not weak I'm a very strong wolf and a defender and protecter of my friend…I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" I stomped intensifying my aura to the fullest.

He smirked at me, "Then fight me." He said taunting me.

I smirked and pointed behind him. He turned around to see a pulse of air head straight towards him. He couldn't react in time and got sent directly towards me. I smirked and grabbed him by the scruff.

I slammed him to the ground three times hitting harder and harder before I jumped up spin and threw him in five nearby trees. Suddenly he reappeared by my side, "Alright then I was going to take it easy on you but…" He chuckled before he flicked me sending me flying off into the clouds.

I got wide eyed and caught myself in mid-air. He floated up casually a few fieet in front of me. He smirked and began rotating around me. I got wide eyed, "Oh no you don't!" I said about to send a pulse with my wings but when I extended them out something grabbed my wings.

I turned around to see flame tightly gripping my wings. I couldn't move them at all. I tried to shake him off but it was too late. Suddenly Echo sped the rotation forming a giant ring around me.

Flame finally let go and a golden cloud caught him. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain come from my side. I looked down but I didn't see anything. Suddenly the pain spread throughout my body. "Golden Tears." He yelled. I yelped every time he hit me before he stopped.

I struggled to keep my self flying holding my arm. "You cheater you used help." I said frowning. He smirked before he held his paws out. "CHERRY GOLD BLAST!" To orbs of golden aura appeared above each paw. Flame floated up to his side he blew flame into each one turning the gold red.

I tried my hardest to form a aura shield but that last attack I tried took out all my energy. I sighed, "I guess this is my last battle." I chuckled ready to accept the attack.

Suddenly Hutch appeared in front of me and formed an orb around us. He smirked, "Are you sure you my Dedeki?" He said smirking behind me. I looked away, "I ran out of energy." I said falling to the floor of the sphere gasping for air.

"Then why not fuse?" he said holding his bracet up. I smirked, "Alright then. Let's do it." I smirked.

Holding up my right paw as best as I could. Hutch growled at Echo, "I'll make you pay for hurting Dedeki like that." Suddenly his bracelet glowed. I smirked at Echo, "It's time to show what an emerald can do once it becomes whole." I smirked my bracelet lighting up as well.

I smirked at him and me and Hutch touched bracelet. Suddenly I felt a sudden burst of energy that shattered the barrier around us. Me and Hutch were floating side by side with our eyes that were completely green I looked at him and looked at me.

We gave a smirk before flying off in a different direction we looped and dashed at each other and right as we were near each others face the bracelets touch making a loud cling sound then everything went black.

Echo's POV

I winced at the bright light the two maid when their green bracelets touched, "What the heck is the wonder twin powers?!" I yelled opening one of my eyes.

Flame pushed me to the side when suddenly out of the blue a ray of green light came out of the bright circle. I growled, "You dirty little…" I looked at flame and shook my head.

I opened my mouth, "CHERRY CANNON!" I yelled sending a ray of golden light out of my mouth Flame opened his mouth shooting fire and our blast inter twined. When they blast hit the only thing it did was make the light brighter. I growled, "Why don't you just SHOW YOUR SELF!" I yelled wincing at the bright light.

When the light disappated there was a single wolf standing in an sphere of aura. I got wide eyed, "Wh-who are you…" I said astonished at the enormous energy I was sensing.

The wolf smirked, "I'm the result of a fusion…you can call me…Calibus." The wolf said before sending a pulse that made me and flame jump back. The aura disappeared and the wolf's wing stretched, "Your Dedeki…no Hutch…No your neither of them what have you done to them." I said growling. He smirked, "Why…I have no clue as to what you mean." He said smiling.

I got wide eyed, "That Dedeki's voice…" I said astonished.

I got a closer look at wolf. He was covered in armor from half his body forward.

The bottom of his paw was emitting aura, and he had aura emitting from the tip of his tale. His wings where a shining green, unlike Dedeki that where shining black.

I looked at his eyes and saw the were odd colored. One emerald one yellow.

I chuckled, "Oh you cheezy son of a wolf-bitch, you copied DBZ and Pokémon."

Calibus chuckled, "Make fun of my tail and my style all you want but at least I don't look like black tattoted nine tales Naruto." I growled at that comment.

"Upgrade as much as you want you won't ever reach my level." He chuckled, "Maybe so but let me ask you this?" He said. He continued, "Did you see my movement." I got wide eyed and saw that he was right next to me.

I growled and like lightning floated above him and stomped down only making him go down a few feet. He looked up at me and chuckled, "Guess not." He said before he grabbed my forepaw and Flame's forepawn and spun us around before he threw us to the ground.

I stopped myself just before hitting the ground and caught Flame. Calibus floated down to our level and chuckled, "Are you ok…I guess used a little to much force." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I growled, "W-what the Heck are you?!" I yelled. Suddenly Dedeki's Grandma appeared between us, "Gr-grandma?!" He said astonished. She glared at him, "Dedeki so help me if you don't stop this petty little fight I'll pumle you!" She growled walking up to him. Calibus whimpered walking backwards into a tree. "You know better than to be fusing, haven't I taught you better than this." She growled her arua coming out.

I got wide eyed sensing her aura I don't even think she charged it out and it's already stronger than mine. I'm glad I'm not in their paws.

Calibus whimpered, "Y-Yes M-ma'am." He said nervously. She growled, "Now defuse!" She growled. Almost instantly Calibus press the big heart on his chest. There was a bright light and when it dissipated Dedeki and Hutch where sitting side by side looking down with there ears down in there fully form.

She growled again, "Change back to normal." She growled. Instantly they changed back still keeping there face expressions. She frowned at them, "I'll deal with you two in a minute." She growled at them sending a chill up there spine.

She glared at me make me and Flame flinch. She growled and stormed our way, "You two…You especially should be more controlling over your powers…you hurt a lesser wolf." She pointed over to where Humphrey is. I looked down so did Flame.

She growled emitting her aura, "The only thing that saving you two from being torn apart is because the prophecy…NOW YOU FOUR MAKE UP!" She growled before storming off to I guess heal Humphrey.

I was to scared to even move let alone speak. Dedeki somehow managed to spit out, "I-i-i-I'm s-sor-sorry." He said still scared out of his mind.

Hutch did the same. She came back and growled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL SITTING YOU BETTER MAKE UP OR SO HELP ME-" Suddenly Meka and Oma appeared by her side holding The green wolf's mouth. "You might wanna hurry it up." Meka said looking at us with an uncomfortable smile.

Oma did the same, "She can be scary when she doesn't get what she want." Dedeki and Hutch walked over to us giving us a hug. We did the same. We let go and she smiled. She took Meka and Oma's paw down, "Good, now you two come with me." She said pointing at Dedeki and Hutch they whimpered before walking over to her.

Meka and Oma stared at us, "You two should know better you could have destroyed the hole pack, no the whole state." Oma said giving us a worried look. Meka frowned, "Your lucky that Calibus was fully awaken or else…it would have been devastating." They said turning around towards Dedeki and Hutch.

I got wide eyed and looked at Flame getting the exact expression from him. "T-there's just no way a wolf can be THAT strong." He said wide eyed. I looked at the two who were being scolded by all the Jewels.

I got wide eyed, "Wow…it must be tough being in there shoes right now." I said looking at the two fliching every time she stomped her foot. "I better go and heal up Humphrey's paw while there not paying attention or else I'm a goner." I said before appearing at Humphrey's side.

I heard growling from all angles. I looked around seeing Garth, Lily, Kate, and the Jewels glaring at me. My ears went to the side of my head. I touched Humphrey's paws and head and quickly disappeared before Kate attacked.

I appeared beside flame rubbing my head, "Phew, I thought they were gonna kill me." I said. "Might as well." I got wide eyed and I turned around.

When I did I was met with a slap to the face. It didn't hurt bad but it still stung.

I held my face and saw Eve and Winston frowning at us. I looked down with the eyes they gave me, "Your very lucky that today was your friend's birthday or so help me I would be tearing you apart." Eve growled before walking over with the rest of the group Winston followed of course.

I looked at Flame and he nuzzled my chin. "Let's go home." He said before he jumped on my back and we were about to walk into the forest but there was no place to walk all the trees where down.

I got wide eyed, "How much damage did we do." I jumped into the air and got wide eyed, "I-impossible…" I said putting a cloud under me. I looked around seeing the whole forest completely demolished.

I saw trees on top of tree, animals whining and whimpering in agony. I shook my head, "This won't do." I said before I bowed my head.

I lifted it up howling sending a golden pulse restoring the forest back to normal. I floated down, and looked at flame, "Now let's go home." I said getting a chuckle right before we walked into the forest.

I heard my name being called, "ECHO!" I turned around seeing Kate, Garth, and Lily looking at me with a smile, "Thank-you." They said winking at me. I smiled before turning around and walking into the forest with Flame on my back.

 _ **There you go chapter 20 complete I'm telling you now it's not over you'll see. Anyways like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	21. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 21

_**Like I said this fight not over you'll see. Anyways on to the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following Alpha and Omega character or O/C**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however toake full ownership of my O/C's:**_

 _ **Dedeki Esu Meka Mesana**_

 _ **Kiyo Crystal Oma Ven**_

 _ **Sequa Flame Manasa Calibus**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 21: Battles of the Deities two: Calibus takes a will of his own.

Dedeki's POV

Man this sucks.

I frowned seeing we were in our caves tied up with enhanced vines that were being held by even more so enhanced rocks. I was laying on my stomach slouching my head on the ground looking outside endlessly.

I looked at Hutch he put a paw on my head, "We can go a few days without being able to go outside."

He said nuzzling me. I frowned, "Then how come Echo and Flame can go outside they started the fight." I said pouting.

He chuckled, "Weren't you listening we destroyed a whole forest I'm not surprised we get treated this way." He said licking my cheek

. I sighed, "I feel bad now." I frowned looking down. He chuckled and nuzzled on top of my head, "It'll be ok we got three more days to go." He said lying next to my side. I smiled before drifting off to sleep.

 _Dreamland/Dedeki's POV_

 _Me and Hutch were standing side by side smirking and growling at our rivals Flame and Echo.  
_

 _Suddenly Calibus dropped down infront of us, "You two won't get the job done just let me handle it." I got wide eyed at the aura I was sensing.  
_

 _Suddenly Calibus stomped sending an aura wave that wiped out the entire field.  
_

 _I winced and opened one eye then both astonished at what I saw. The field was desecrated, and skirmished. I got wide eyed and looked at Hutch. "W-What happened?" I said looking at Hutch.  
_

 _Suddenly the whole scenery turned black, and sawCalibus chained up to an emerald post. I took a step forward and suddenly I saw grandma appear in my dream, "Don't you even think about, you don't fully comprehend this wolf's powers." She said growling at me.  
_

 _I looked at her and suddenly I heard Calibus whimper, "H-Help…Me." I suddenly fell into a trance but Grandma snapped me out of it with a cold slap to the face, "WAKE UP!" Suddenly the ground under us gave in and I fell down into the darkness and woke up._

Dedeki's POV

I stood up in shock seeing Grandma standing in front of me with a piece of meat in her mouth.

I saw Hutch looking at me worried, and I tilted my head, "What?" I said confused. She dropped the meat infront of me then went to the vine that was tied to me and increased the strength of it.

I got wide eyed, "Wh-what did I do?" I whimpered not able to even stretch the vine.

"Believe me Dedeki…It's for your own good." She said before walking out of the den. I whined, "But I don't understand!" I whimpered unable to grab the meat she placed down.

I groaned, "When will this torture end." I frowned collapsing on the ground sniffing the meat from in front of my face. Hutch walked over to it and picked up placing it where I could eat. I began eating and I frowned, "What the big idea with her doing me like that, now I can't even move forward like I used to be able to do." I frowned trying to knaw the vine, But it was like chewing on steel there was no way I was going to bite threw that.

I sighed, "I miss being able to go outside and play with my friend" I whimpered, because today was very special to me today.

I sighed in disappointment, "I'm two year's old now, and no one even bothered to even say happy birthday." I frowned looking down.

Kiyo walked in, "Hey guys what's up." I looked away, "I dunno what do you thinks up." I said sarcastically.

He gave an pity smile, "Aww, it'll be ok Dedeki you'll be fine." He said smilng at me.

I looked outside seeing that it was near sunset and I frowned, "Yeah I just wish that today would have been…a lot better." I said looking down.

Suddenly everyone jumped out, "SURPRISE!" I got wide eyed, seeing everyone jumpout from the entrance of the den.

I was so astonished I couldn't even move. Hutch nuzzled my head, "Happy Birthday Honey."

I smiled a tear going down my eyes, "Aw you guys." I smiled.

Kiyo gave me a hug, "Did you really think I'd forget." He smiled placing a hand on my head.

Lily and Garth came up with something in there mouth, "Here it's a little something that we all put in to replace the Necklace that disappeared." Lilly said giving it to Hutch she continued, "You put it on him." She said giving him a friendly punch.

I stared at it, it was amazing. It was a metal chain that had a crystal on the end of it. Hutch smiled and unlatch the chain. He put it around my neck and winked at me while he did so making me look away blushing.

When he latched it around my neck he got wide eyed along with everyone else. Hutch blushed, "Whoa…" he said his lids half glazed and panting hard with a grin on his face. I blushed and looked away a little of my head fur going over my right eye.

Lily smiled, "Looks like someone likes it." She said smilng at me. Garth smiled, "That looks good on you." He said smiling. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. Suddenly I felt weird and I looked down to see the necklace pulsing. I held my head and winced, "Gah!" I yelled before I felt light headed and blacked out.

Mesana's POV

I was walking to Dedeki and Hutch's Den when I heard screaming coming from the area. I ran as fast as I could and I looked into the cave. I saw Hutch was shacking Dedeki and everyone was surrounding him.

I got wide eyed, "What happened." Meka and Oma appeared at my appeared at my side just as worried. Dedeki gave a worried look and then nudged Dedeki. I walked up looking at the Necklace. Lily looked at me, "What in the world was that crystal." She said looking at the crystal.

I looked at her, "It's a trap crystal" I said going over to the necklace.

I placed a finger on the crystal and it shined brightly. When the light disappaited Dedeki slowly opened his eyes.

He held his head, "Wh-what's going on?" he said holding his head. I smiled, "Happy Birthday Dedeki." I said rubbing his head.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but what happened did I fall asleep or something." He said rubbing his eyes. I smiled, "Don't worry about it, here." I took a wooden plate and tore a piece of Caribou from the back of the den.

I placed on the plate and walked back over to Dedeki. I placed it in front of him, and he smiled, "Thanks." He said before beginning to eat his food. I looked around, "What is this a get togethere, LET'S PARTY!" I yelled in excitement jumping up.

Everyone smiled before grabbing a plate to serve themselves. I looked at Oma and Meka and the nodded. I walked behind Dedeki and Hutch while they were eating I touched both of there vine leashes breaking them. Dedeki and Hutch got wide eyed.

I smirked, "It is your birthday so I checked with Winston and he allowed you to come out for tonight." I said winking Dedeki and Hutch looked at each other than at Echo, Flame, Crystal, and Kiyo.

They nodded before they all dashing outside.

Flame charged his aura and shot it in the air. Dedeki did the same making Flame's flame turn green.

Dedeki glared at it Disburting into a sparkle of green fire. Crystal shot up her crystal and Echo enhanced it with gold aura.

Dedeki destroyed the crystal making the crystals sparkle with golden aura. Everyone came outside looking at the work they did.

Kiyo and Dedeki smirked before transforming lunar, They opened there mouth and formed a little ball of aura. They shot up in the air, and Crystal shot a crystal, Flame shot fire and Echo shot and gold at the ball. The combination rotated around Kiyo and Dedeki's Aura blast and it formed a blast of purple aura. Dedeki glared at it and it formed a picture that showed Dedeki and hutch cuddling. "Awww." Lily and Kate said.

Hutch blushed and rubbed the back of his head chuckling

Dedeki smiled and walked over to Hutch planting a kiss on his lips.

I smiled and looked at Oma, and Meka who were marveling the fireworks. I smiled and walked up to the two loverboys still in the kiss. "Eghem." I coughed chuckling.

Dedeki and Hutch got wide eyed and separated turning to face me and stand up straight, "Y-yes Ma'am." Hutch said looking up at me but standing tall still.

I chuckled, "This isn't the military, but I wanted to talk to you two about something very important…it's about Calibus." I said giving a worried look.

Dedeki and Hutch relieved themselves and looked down at the bracelets, "What about him Grandma?" Dedeki said tilting his head.

I sat down and sighed, "When you two fuse together you become a whole different wolf, that wolf is Calibus ,Calibus is a very arrogant and impatient wolf. You see…Calibus, if I remember the legend correctly is a Deity that surpasses that of all the jewels and the golden wielder." I said looking down.

Dedeki and Hutch tilted there head, "But then…isn't that a good thing?" Hutch said confused.

I shook my head, "You don't understand, Calibus is a very careless wolf that does anything possible to demonstrate his power, You probably didn't realize but the moment you two fused you laid waste to a whole forest." I said pointing at the the forest that used to be ruined.

Dedeki and Hutch looked over to the forest and tilted there heads, "But we were in control the whole time, I remember the fight and when you appeared and everything." Dedeki said looking at me strangely.

"You don't realize how powerful this wolf is, he may have let you control him this time but let's say you guys fuse again. You'll be consumed by his outrageous aura and Calibus will be awoken. If he is, he'll lay waist to all of Jasper and all that live in it…please…for the sake of all that we live in…don't fuse again." I said looking at them.

Dedeki and Hutch got wide eyed. They looked at eachother then at me with a smile. "Ok Grandma…If It's that serious then won't." Dedeki said taking off his Bracelet, Hutch did the same, "NO!" I held out my paw and clipped them back just in the nick of time before little bit of aura leaked out.

Dedeki and Hutch looked at us strangely, "What?!" They said worried like. I sighed, "Don't do that, you can release Calibus…You see Emeralds are the strongest of all the jewels and only next in line to Gold Wielder, However we are like this because of Calibus and if Calibus is released you take away our powers all in general." I said looking at them worried. They got wide eyed, "So we can't fuse and we can't take off the bracelet's" Hutch said looking at the heart on his bracelet.

Dedeki did the same and frowned, "Screw you Calibus."he said puppishly hitting his crystal.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and I heard a faint growl, **"LET…ME…OUT!"** The voice said growling.

I got wide eyed, "It's Calibus voice. He's awakening." I got wide eyed and looked at Dedeki and Hutch there Bracelet radiating a bright light.

I quickly ran to Dedeki grabbing him by the scruff running off into a different direction. Meka and Oma did the same with Hutch. I stoped and turned around seeing Meka and Oma far on the other side. I looked at the bracelet seeing that it was still glowing brightly. I got wide eyed, "Why is it not working." I growled making Dedeki flinch and look up at me. **"Mesana…I'm…coming…"** I got wide eyed seeing that Dedeki's paw that had the Bracelet turn white and began floating up. "Grandm-" he didn't get to finish before his paw yanked him from under me and towards the Hutch.

I got wide eyed when I saw a loud flash caused my a collision course with Dedeki and Hutch. **"Mesana…I'm Back."** I got wide eyed and looked into the flash astonished, "C-calibus…" I got wide eyed seeing how he was above me smirking his eyes half wide and a wink happened, "Miss me." He said chuckling

 _ **Chapter 21 complete moving on chapter 22. No time for chit-chat so like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	22. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 22

_**Hey guys the, I'm gonna go ahead and skip on to the story. Please enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters, nor do I own the following O/C's:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take ownership for my O/C's (I got tired of re-typing their names.) XD**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 22: Calibus and Mesana

Mesana's POV

"Miss me." He chuckled a grin on his face. I growled, "Dedeki and Hutch quit playing, because so help me if you don't change back to normal, I'll give you a reason to keep that form." I growled baring my fangs.

He chuckled, "Don't you see baby*Winks* it's me, Calibus." He said smirking at me leaning in to kiss me.

I growled and raised my paw up and slapped him in the face. He didn't even move nor flinch. I got wide eyed. "Now do you believe me?" He said a smirk growing on his face.

I jumped and flipped over him landing between Oma and Meka, "Guy's Calibus is back. You know what to do." I said looking over my shoulders at them. They nodded before running diagonal from me in opposite directions of each other.

I glared at Calibus getting a smirk from him, "Come on baby don't be like that." He said taking a step closer. I growled making him reverse that step instantly.

I looked and saw the other's were in the positions, We'd formed a perfect triangle around him just like last time. Damn I hate this wolf more so than i hate Grand Gaia.

I looked at the two seeing them nod. I smirked, "I'm not going to let you off easy this time." I growled smirking at him before walking towards him.

Quickly Meka and Oma sent an aura whip and Wrapped it around His ankles. He looked down, "This again." He said before took a deep breath disbursting the whips. I got wide eyed and so did the other to. "N-no way." I said stepping back.

He smirked taking a step forward, "You see, a lot has changed over time that I've been cooped up in your petty little Love crystal. I've gotten stronger Mesana." He said smirking at my side.

I got wide eyed and quickly jumped over the right meeting his gaze at me. He chuckled, "You know Mesana…have you told your grandbaby Dedeki about his…Grandad." He said smirking at me.

I growled a faint blush coming across my face. He smirked and chuckled, "I'll take that blush as a no." He said cocking an eyebrow.

I growled and Meka and Oma came to my side doing the same.

He chuckled, "I won't hurt you baby…but your friends better calm down cause I'm feeling a little…edgy." He said the liking his fangs.

I growled, "Your fight is with me and I will fight to protect my friends…even from you…Calibus." I said stepping forward.

He frowned and before I could react I heard a yelp coming from a different places. I looked over and saw Kiyo was gone Candu was to.

I got wide eyed. "Eghem." I looked back seeing Kiyo and Candu both knocked and their scruffs in Calibus's mouth. He smirked, "How about this? You for…them." He said cocking an eyebrow.

With out even thinking I slapped him with my tail making him yelp and fly back a little making go of Candu and Kiyo. I growled, "I don't play when it comes to my grandbabies!" I yelled quickly stepping over the two in a protective manner.

He smirked, "Whoa looks like my baby's getting stronger." He said stepping closer.

Suddenly I felt a burst of blue energy and wings sprout out. Kiyo stood from under me looking at Candu. He grit his teeth wide eyed and growling. "Y-you…hurt…CANDU!" I got wide eyed flinching and stepping back. Calibus jumped back ,and Kiyo quickly turned his head to face Calibus with the same expression.

I couldn't tell his features because he was still developing so there was nothing more than a neon blue figure with wings. Kiyo stood up and howled. I looked around and felt my paws get wet. I looked down and got wide eyed, seeing water under me. Kiyo stomped and a water silhouette of him appeared. "This is for Dedeki and Hutch." He said snapping his fingers.

Instantly the figure lunged at the Calibus in a jet of water. Calibus tried to dodge it but it hit him to quickly. Another silhouette formed, "This is for ruining his birthday." He said snapping his finger's getting the same result.

Suddenly a larger one almost as big as a Red Oak Tree appeared.

He growled making it even bigger. "And this…is for hurting…CANDU!" He yelled sending a it Calibus. Calibus's ears fell to the side of his head as he looked up to see the silhouette jump up and belly flop on top of him.

When it hit it made a giant wave that came at us. I got wide eyed and flinched thiking I would have been swept away by the wave.

I opened one eye to see that I was inside the wave but not moving. I could breath under the water as well and i looked in astonishment as i watch Calibus swept away from the current.

The watter sank and I saw that Calibus was back against the wall and on the ground sitting limb his eyes covered by his head fur. I looked at Kiyo to see he was fully transformed. He looked exatly like Dedeki except his fur literally turned silver and the tips where sapphire. He turned to me and I saw his eyes were the same Saphire eyes as usual. He smiled, "Well that's enough of that." He said turning to Candu and walking over to him.

I walked over to Calibus looking down at him emotionless. "You should know Kiyo you did see him…once." I said turning around.

I heard a faint growl and a sudden pulse of air, "I know about Kiyo…you've grown…so has your brother." He said floating in the air.

I got wide eyed turning around seeing him flying in the air. "But you won't beat my power." He said giving an evil laughter before his wings pulled out, "Delta WAVE!" He said extending his wings.

I got wide eyed seeing he was about to blow us all off with a gust of wind. I turned around and yelled, "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" I yelled but it was too late. I felt a powerful gust of wind that blew me into a nearby tree were I hit my head and blacked out. 

Kiyo's POV

I stood my ground with Candu's scruff in my muzzle. I glared at him at his attempt to wipe us all out.

Once the wind settled he simirked, "How pathetic you couldn't even hurt me if you tried." He said scratching his ear. I put Candu down by his scruff and noticed he moved, "Candu? CANDU!" I yelled immediately focusing on Candu licking and nuzzling him like crazy. He chuckled at me, "Kiyo stop it your getting my fur wet." He chuckled returning one of my nuzzles.

I smiled, "Your ok?" You got bashed pretty hard." I said checking around for any wounds. He rolled his eyes, "I'm ok, really" He said looking at me. He got wide eyed, "Whoa look at the new you." He said standing up wagging his tail.

I blushed rubbing the back of my head. "Well after we got knocked out I woke up I saw you were hurt by that Calibus wolf over there and-" "C-calibus?! Didn't Grandma tell Dedeki and Hutch they couldn't fuse, and they hurt you?!" He said glaring at what he belived to be Dedeki and Hutch, He growled, "You…Hurt…KIYO!" He growled stomping at the last part turning silver just like me.

I forgot that I gave him some of my power a few days ago, but that's onlly because he kept on whining about it. Calibus got wide eyed, "Now we have TWO sapphires that's just fan-friggin-tastic." He said waving his paws in the air.

I Smirked, "Why don't we show what water can do?" I said smirking.

Candu nodded before raising his paw up. He slowly putt it down and as soon as the tip of the claw touched the ground it made ripples in the ground like it was water. Suddenly a silhouette of Candu raised from the ground up, but something was off.

It was made of water just like Kiyo's Silhouette but there was no water. The silhouette also his didn't sit like mine it was standing almost mimicking Candu. He growled, "You hurt Kiyo…Dedeki I don't care if you're his brother, and Hutch I don't care how long we've been friends…DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M ABOUT TO LET THIS SLIDE!" He growled running and circling around the tree that Calibus was under.

He didn't know that that's not Dedek and Hutch, but supposedly his grandfather. I noticed he was about to make a piller of water because he was speeding up the rotation around the tree. I yelled, "KIYO THAT'S NOT DEDEKI AND HUTCH…IT'S THE REAL CALIBUS!" he looked at me then nodded.

I knew he understood then because he stopped and the silhouette phased back into the ground. He didn't hesitate to jump back to my side, "Well then, I know that attack won't hurt him." He said stompin his feet.

Suddenly water rose from the ground and I turned around where I was met with I swear around a hundred water silhouettes. I smirked, "Tsunami Crash?" I said smiling at him. He nodded giving grin. I stomped my foot making my silhouettes . Calibus looked at us with a grin, "Let me show you a thing or two about your grandpoppy." He said jokingly before he disappeared.

Suddenly I felt and heard water clashing from behind us and me and Candu look in awe and noticed that all the clones we made were disbursed. I turned around and saw Calibus sitting in the same spot. He smirked and gave a wink, "That's just a warm-up compared to what I can really do." He said snapping.

I felt a stong burst of wind and I began sliding, so did Candu. Suddenly Oma and Meka appeared behind him and bit down on his hind legs making him give a slight yelp. The Strong wind burst stoped and we looked to see Calibus growling trying to snap at the jewels.

He was glaring them and growling yelling out curse words as for as the ear can hear. I smirked and surrounded my self in a sphere of water, Candu did the same thing. We lunged forward and fromed a spinning jet of water aiming straight for him.

Right as we were about to impact Calibus's wing smacked me and Candu knocking us out of our water jet and into a nearby tree. He growled, "That's playing dirty." He stood up and Suddenly I saw Humphrey and Garth lunge bitting down on his hind leg he yelped again growling at them as he was forced back down.

Me and Candu jumped off the tree and on to the ground limping as we sat next to each other.

We opened our mouth wide, and formed a small orb of blue aura all the water that was waisted slowly returned to the aura making it grow bigger. When the aura got as big as it could get we spit it and swallowed it. I smirked and liked my muzzle, "Regeneration the best way of recovery. Also if I'm not mistaken you can't do that." I smirked as water surrounded my wings.

Candu saw this and smirked, "Yeah, we control water and can dodge your attack if we chose." He said water forming around his claw. Candu raised the front part of his body and stood on his hind legs and I extended my wings back, "Atomic Alpha wave" We said in unison as I flapped my wings and Candu stomped his upper body down hurling a giant wave of water directly at the wolf. He growled un able to move because all the wolf's on his hind legs.

He smirked and glared at the wave before the wave disbursed. I growled, "Oh…that's right." He chuckled, "Don't forget I can do that thanks to your brother." He smirked giving a wink. I growled and I walked up to him face to face, "DEDEKI! FIGHT IT! TAKE CONTROL OF THIS CREATURE! YOU CAN DO IT!" I yelled in his Face. He laughed, "Boy. Your brother is completely under my control YOU CAN DO NOTHING!" He laughed manically.

I growled, "Dedeki…You can do it."

"YEAH SHOW HIM WHAT YOU GOT!" I got wide eyed when I turned around seeing Candu walking up a grin on his face.

I smirked looking back at Calibus. "DEDEKI DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN DO IT!"

 _In Dedeki's Mind_

Dedeki's POV

I shook my head holding it, "M-my head, W-where am I?" I said looking around. I tried to stand but I was pinned with chains on my back. I looked around using both my peripheral vision and what I could stretch of my neck saw that were were in digital like room.

We're pinned on a glass floor that with with somwhat bright lights on the bottom. The walls were riddled with green aura that i've never sensed before it had dim grey walls that had pips that were glowing green. I continued looking until I saw Hutch to the far off side in front of me. "H-Hutch!" I growled trying to stand but I couldn't move.

Hutch's ears perked up and he raised his head, "D-Dedeki! Your awake?!" he said wiggling around. I looked around, "W-what happened? Where are we?" I said looking around. Hutch looked around, "I don't know but I don't like this one bit." He growled trying to wiggle out.

I did the same but It was no use the chains were way to strong I couldn't move an inch. I whimpered feeling the chains get tighter. "Gah it's t-tight!" I yelled gasping at the chains sqeezing the breath out of my lungs. I growled, LET ME…OUT!" I growled putting my paws under me and pushing up.

Pushed up feeling the chains try to pull me down but to no avail. I kept pushing when suddenly I heard a loud pop and the grip loosened. I looked back seeing one of the chains had poped in half. I smirked and continued pushing up at the chains.

One by one I heard the chains break, it was at least ten chains tying me down. I broke nine of them and the last one was around my neck I growled, "I want OUT!" I yelled pulling up snapping the last chain with as much force as I could muster.

I ran over to Hutch snapping at the chain breaking him free with each bite. We looked around to see where we were at when a sudden silhouette appeared, "Silo?" I said looking at him.

He turned around and smilled **"Dedeki? Finaly I found you."** He said running over and nuzzling under my chin like a lost pup

. I chuckled and Hutch stared at him jealously. I rolled my eyes, "Hutch this is Silo my Lunar counter-part." I said rolling my eyes.

He sighed in relief thinking he was going to have to fight for me. I rolled my eyes, "Hutch you're so silly sometimes." I said rubbing my tail on his nose teasingly.

He chuckled rubbing his nose, "Well you're a very attractive male and I don't want other males using you for eye-candy." He said walking over and kissing my cheek making me blush. "Alright Silo do you know how to get out of here I want to get out." I said looking around for a door or some kind of exit. **"Well…there's no easy way of saying this but, your trapped right now and the only way out of here is by killing Calibus's Silhouette."** He said his ears going down at that.

I tilted my head, "But we are…Calibus." I said looking at my bracelet Hutch did the same. He shook his head, **"No your not, when you fuse you summon Calibus and you are able to control him, but he has taken over you and Hutch's body and is using you to bring harm to your friends."** He said looking back up at us. I tilted my head, "That doesn't make sense. Who is the Calibus anyway, he's got to be related right he's a Delta correct?" I said looking at my bracelet.

Silo shook his head, **"He's more than that…He's your grandfather…but he's-"** Silo faded away before I could hear that last part. I tilted my head, "What the, Ok are we still in the Dark cave because that made no sense." I tried to transform but my aura was blocked.

I growled, "Wh-what's going on? My aura won't come out, and I can't transform!" I growled looking around. Suddenly I heard a chuckle and me and Hutch turned around and jumped back meeting the gaze of a unfamiliar Silhouette that was green and it was huge. It looked down at us, " **So this is my grandson…you gave in quicker than I thought you would have. I never thought I see my grandson engaged with another male."** He said shrinking down to my level and sitting down. I growled, "And so what if I am? Who are you to judge, I don't even know you." I growled.

Hutch frowned, "Who are you anyway, and what's it matter to you that I'm engaged with him?" he said a little offended.

He chuckled, " **I guess Mesana hasn't told you two about me hasn't she…I'm your grandfather…Calibus."** The Silhouette said creating a burst of light and transforming into our fusion. I tilted my head, "Grandfather?!" I said wide eyed and confused. I looked at Hutch who shrugged his shoulders and sunk his upper body getting into attack formation.

I did the same snarling at the fusion, "I don't care who or what you are. You are hurting my friends, you ruined my birthday and my special moment ,and I won't let you get away with that!" I growled bearing my fangs.

He chuckled, "Hmm…Worried about your friends even more so then yourself and your current situation I admire that." He snapped his fingers transforming us. I got wide eyed looking around and seeing myself transformed. I looked at Hutch seeing him the same. I glared at him, "At least it fair." I said a smirk growing on my face before like lightning I dashed at him lunging a punch at him but I noticed a slight smirk as I was about to land my attack he ducked as if he predicted it and I continued forward. I used my wings to stop me in the mid-air and turn around landing on the ground. He gave a cheesy smirk, "You got to be smarter than this running into battle with brute force will get you-" He jumped up avoiding Hutch's sneak attack. I frowned then growled, he just smirked, "Nowhere." He finished before I felt a sharp pain at my side.

I turned around to see Calibus ramming into me from the side. I got wide eyed not even able to react as I was flung into the wall. I shook my head and gasped for air unable to catch my breath.

He smirked before doing the same to Hutch knocking him into a wall next to me.

He walked in front of us both smirking, "Now…who should I kill first." He said a smirk growing on his face.

I growled trying to move, but when I did Calibus saw this and rammed me again knocking deeper into the wall.

I yelped seeing him smirk, "Ah ah ah, you'll get your turn but…" He looked at Hutch a smirk growing wider on his face, "I'll think I'll have some…fun with your soon to be mate." He winked before walking over to Hutch. He walked over and raised his paw up cupping Hutch's Chin and raising it up.

He licked his cheek and then his nose. Hutch whimpered and growled snapping at Calibus's attempt to seduce him.

He chuckled, "Oo a feisty one more fun for me." He said chuckling at Hutch's attempts to resist him. I growled forcing all the power I could to get out of the wall, I inched forward slightly.

Calibus chuckled, "Hmm a little resilient I like to see that in a man." He chuckled licking Hutch's cheek getting a whimper from him. I got wide eyed seeing that and I snarled, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I growled wiggling even harder at that sight. I inched forward.

He looked at me and chuckled, "Calm down your next." He smirked rubbing Hutch's chest and licking Hutch's muzzle getting a louder whimper out of Hutch.

I growled hearing my future mate's whimpers. "LEAVE HIM ALonE" I yelled cracking my voice slightly.

Calibus looked at me a smirk on his face, "I told you I would be with you in a second." He chuckled continuing on Hutch nipping at his neck and licking his check. Hutch whined, "S-Stop i-it." He growled stuttering.

Calibus looked up seeing a scarlet blush on his face, "You like it don't you?" He smirked winking at him. Hutch growled, "No I'm uncomfortable you pervert!" He growled trying to snap at his muzzle.

Calibus smirked, "I can read your mind your body's saying No but your mind…says otherwise." He said before planting a kiss on Hutch making Hutch Whimper and whine and try to struggle out of the kiss shaking his head and wiggling his body. I got wide eyed, "STOP IT!" I yelled a tear coming out of my eye.

Calibus smirked at me while continue to make out with Hutch. I got wide eyed seeing this and my aura came out a demonic red. I felt a sudden burst of energy and I blacked out.

Calibus's POV

I smirked parting from that wolf Dedeki cared so much about. "Finally I thought it would take longer." I smiled expecting a fight suddenly Dedeki jumped down out and he glared at me with and intent to kill me. "Hutch…" I kept hearing him say that over and over.

I saw that he turned completely back to normal and he had a red glow in his eyes and his aura emitted a demonic arua. I smirked, "Now we can truly begin." I said sinisterly chuckling. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my face. I looked seeing that wolf's paw punch me in the face. I was pushed back a little and he growled, "YOU…BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!" He growled as his eyes turned green.

I smirked, "More the merrier I always say." I said as I swept my tail at Hutch only for it to be blocked suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my hind leg. I turned around and saw Dedeki was bitting my leg and clamping down hard.

He then raised his paw and stomped on my joint breaking it effectively. I winced at that feeling of my leg breaking at the intense force. I growled and whipped my tail at Dedeki only to have it clamped on to by that other wolf.

Dedeki took the time to disappear like lighting in front of me turning around and whipping me with his tail knocking me into the wall. Back against the wall I looked to see Dedeki and Hutch already at my sides growling I didn't have enough strength to move let alone using my aura.

I gave a smirk, "Seems like…I…got…to cocky." I said breathing heavily. Dedeki and Hutch smirked, "Prepare to feel the best pain you'll ever feel." They said in unison. Dedeki bit on my right foreleg and Hutch left bit the the one. They smirked before they clamped down making the sickest bone crack I ever heard.

For the first time in ever I actually yelped and a tear went down my face. Not once have I ever been in this much pain.

I groanced at the feeling of my arms snapping like chicken-bones. I yelped as I faded away from Dedeki's mind. I growled, "Dammit, you bastards." I growled before I came back to the real world.

Hutch's POV

I growled as I gained control again. I suddenly heard a whimper from Dedeki and a tear went down his face as he lunged at me giving me a hug. "H-he didn't…hurt you did h-he?" Tears running down his face.

He must have been worried for me considering what he had done to me. I whimpered, "I'll be ok…R-really." I said hugging him closely.

He hugged even tighter, "I-I'm sorry…I should have been stronger…if I were stronger…than…you wouldn't have been hurt…in such a way." He said hugging even tighter.

I looked down seeing Dedeki's leg was blue and swollen indicating it was broken. I got wide eyed, "D-Dedeki your leg?" I said worried like.

He looked at it then back at me, "I'll be ok, I'm just glad to see your not hurt." He said giving me a lick on my cheek. I looked back at his leg still worried but was amazed to see it completely healed.

That Silhouette reappeared from earlier worried and frantic. **"DEDEKI, HUTCH WATCH OUT HE'S COMMI-"** He got wide eyed seeing us cuddled up like this. " **Di-Did I...interupt something…?"** He said turning around and covering his ears I guess talking to himself.

I looked down at Dedeki him looking up to me before we stood up. He went between my legs and i got wide eyed,"What are you..."He picked me up making me yelp at the feeling of Dedeki rubbing under my stomach and picking me up.

He looked up at me and smirked, seeing the blush on my face along with nervousness. He looked forward, "Silo how do we get out of here." He said looking up at me then at the silhouette he called Silo.

He turned around **, "Oh thank goodness your ok, I was worried did he hurt you two."** He said walking up with his ears down. Boy was this thing so submissive. Dedeki looked up at me then down, "No…"He said a whimper escaping his muzzle I guess remembering what happened a moment ago.

I licked his cheek, "I'll be ok, I'm safe now." I said calming him down slightly. He looked at the silhouette, **"I see…the way out is by-"** He pointed at our bracelet's before disappearing again. I got wide eyed, "DEDEKI NOW!" We snatched our bracelet's off stomping on them breaking them before sensing a powerful presence.

It faded away slowly but at the last minute we heard a loud yell, " **NOOOOO!** " before everything went black.

 _ **Boy what have they gotten into this time? Find out on the next one. Like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	23. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 23

_**Hey guys gonna cut straight to the chaise with a very long fight you'll see. So please enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters or the following O/C's:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however own my O/C's**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 23: Battle of the Deities part 3

Humphrey's POV

I growled clamping down as hard as I could trying to keep this weird wolf god thingy under control. I looked at Garth who was snarling and bitting down a little harder. I did the same but it wasn't hard enough I could tell because this wolf wasn't even reacting.

Kiyo and Candu were not much different. Oma and Meka were biting down on the other hind leg and were doing the same thing. I growled and tried to clamp down even harder and finally I got a reaction, It was a yelp, "AHH!" He yelled before kicking his legs fling us off of them.

He growled and turned around, "I'm gonna make you-" He groaned and winced. All of us tilted our heads. "Wh-what's going on?" I said standing up and sweeping myself off. Garth ran to me and grabbed me by the scruff and pulled me back just a few feet away. From the groaning wolf before I noticed a he begun glowing. I tilted my head, "Wh-what's happening to him." I said titling my head. I looked at Garth who shrugged his shoulders along with the rest of them. Suddenly that wolf late out a long howl of pain. When he settled, "Dammit stay IN!" He yelled growling at himself. He groaned again, "GAH STOP IT!" He growled shaking his head side to side furiously. Suddenly he yelped, "NOOOOO!" Before he there was a bright light temporarily blinding us.

Its glowed even brighter before it dimmed down to where we could see. When it light cleared we saw Dedeki and Hutch laying on their sides unconscious and back to back. I titled my head, "What? First a giant Emerald or who's a what it comes in and destroys half the pack territory then he disappears and Dedeki and Hutch appear…What the fu-"

Garth put a paw over my muzzle, "Not in this situation you won't. Look, Dedeki and Hutch have to be re-harnessed because I have a feeling we will be seeing that Calibus wolf again if we don't, and we might not be as lucky the next time." He said looking at Dedeki and Hutch.

Mesana appeared next to Candu and Kiyo. They were too far away for us to even hear the conversation they were having, but I saw here look down at Dedeki and Hutch before looking at Kiyo and Candu.

Garth took his paw down and began walking towards them, "This time…all though it will be hard for them…they will have to live separately…for the sake of the park." He said before running off to Mesana.

I sat there for a minute thinking over all of what just happened and what Garth just said when it hit me, "Hey, Who's going where?" I said running after Garth.

The Next Morning.

Dedeki's POV

I was half sleepp shivering and whimpering at how cold it was. I was confused because ever since Hutch and I moved in together I had never been like this before. I rubbed my eyes and squinted them open looking around when I saw I was in our home when I heard one say, "Well good morning sleepy head." I smiled thinking that was Hutch.

I looked up eyesight still slightly blurry meeting the gaze of a Red wolf with dark green eyes. I tilted my head, "H-hutch?" I said confused. Suddenly a white wolf came over to where I could see nuzzling who I thought was Hutch. I could tell it was female and she had purple eyes and a strand of hair hanging down from her head. She giggled, "Guess again." She said jokingly. I knew that voice, "Lily?" I said smiling slightly. She chuckled, "Yep that's me" She chuckled. "What about me?" The red wolf said making me look at him. I tilted my head. That was not Hutch's Voice there was only one person I knew that would be nuzzled by Lily and have that type of voice, "Garth?!' I said fully waking up.

My eye sight came back when I recognized the two wolves. They smirked, "That'll be me." He said chuckling.

I tilted my head, "What are you guys doing in my den so early?" I said thinking about Hutch. They looked at each other and then back at me before a big smile grew on their face, "Meet your new Den mates from now until further noticed." Lily and Garth said giving me a smile in excitement. I smiled wagging my tail, "So me and Hutch have some company good we could use the help to clean the…mess…up." I looked around expecting to see plates and half eaten meats in the den but when I looked around I noticed that the den was already cleared of the excess clutter.

I tilted my head, "You guys cleared the den without me?" I said astonished, they chuckled, "Yep think of it as a token of gratitude for the show last night." Garth said winking at me. I looked at the wink he gave me and it hit me. I looked around the den noticing I was tied up just like yesterday, but there was someone missing. Someone I can't see myself without, someone I didn't see when I woke up this morning, "Where's Hutch?!" I said looking around frantically.

Garth and Lily's ears went down, "Yeah…about that…You see uh…The good news is that were den mates now…the bad news is…because of what happen last night ehe,heh,heh,ehh, You and Hutch have been put in different…dens from now on." Garth said nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

I got wide eyed, "W-what?" I said a little growl escaping my mouth. Garth and Lily saw this and took a step back, "C-Calm down Dedeki it'll be ok." Garth said giving me a nervous look.

I didn't listen my aura emitted and I was growling biting the vine but nothing happened. Suddenly I remembered something that made me worry about Hutch even more.

It was when we were trapped in some weird room in my head, and Calibus attempted to hurt Hutch. I whimpered, "Hutch…LET. ME. GO!" I growled and whimpered a tear escaping my eye as I bit on the vine even harder

. Suddenly Oma and Meka appeared at my side with their combined forces they managed to push me down a little resistance from my part because they were struggling to keep me down. I growled, "Let me go! I need to see Hutch, I'm worried." I whimpered struggling even worst.

They growled grunting, "Sorry Dedeki it's for your own good." Oma said looking down at me. I didn't listen my mind replaying every single minute of what happened last night making me struggle even worst.

I even transformed unknowingly trying to see him. Oma and Meka were using the full strength and still couldn't keep me down. I stood up pulling with all the strength I could muster not getting any results.

I whimpered before laying down transforming back to normal, "H-Hutch…" I whimpered putting my paws over my muzzle.

Hutch's POV

I growled biting and nawing on that stupid vine that kept me held still. I whimpered, whined, and transformed all of it getting no results. "Hutch just stop it you can't break that vine." Kate said looking at me. I growled sensing my future mate from here, "But he's worried about me, he needs me." I growled still trying to yank out of the vine.

"Stop it, you're gonna hurt yourself like that." She whined trying to make me stop. I was in Kate and Humphrey's den, and I was upset not waking up to seeing my love under me. Kate and Humphrey had been woken up at my futile attempts to try to get out, and ever since they woke up they've been trying to calm me down. I growled, "Dammit it was just fine when I was with him tied up why go and do this?" I growled my aura unintentionally coming out.

They took a step back, "I guess you guys wouldn't exactly know what happened last night." Humphrey said rubbing the back of his head. I frowned, "Of course I do, Calibus forced us to fuse and well…I'm not gonna say what happened inside of Dedeki's mind." I looked down trying not to remember what exactly happened.

Suddenly I heard Dedeki's whimper from in my mind and I was at a frenzy.

I was bitting and yanking on the vine around my neck like if it were a piece of Caribou meat. I hate having to hear him whimper like that and not being able to cheer him up.

I growled pulling even harder when I noticed the vine was tearing a little I smirked before I ran at the tear in the vine and bit down as hard as I could at the tear snapping the vine in two.

Without any hesitation I ran jumped over Humphrey and Kate and out of the Den at full speed. I looked back and saw Kiyo and Candu chasing after me and gaining fast I frowned and transformed going even faster when I saw our den in sight.

I was mere yards away and gaining when I looked down and saw a shadow casting over me. I turned around and saw Mesana flying over me. She smirked before she slammed down on top of me making me yelp at the force pushing me to the ground.

I struggled to try and get from under her before she stood up and dragged by the scruff, "I'm sorry Hutch but it's for the good of the pack and for you." She said before pulling me back to Humphrey and Kate's Den with my scruff in her mouth.

I whimpered seeing the Den slowly shrink indicating we were moving futher away. I looked down, "D-dedeki." I whimpered as I was being dragged away slowly.

Four hours later.

Garth's POV

Man this is harsh.

I was looking at Dedeki as he was cuddled in the far corner of the den curled up into a ball. He hasn't eaten he hasn't drank he hasn't even moved from that spot for a solid Four hours. Meka and Oma left a while ago to go check on Hutch so they were gone.

I looked at Lily seeing her frowning in pity at Dedeki, "Man, this is really harsh." She said looking at Dedeki.

I loud whimper escaped Dedeki at here comment. He turned his head and looked out of the entrance of the cave before looking back to the wall. Wow he's not even talking any more. I looked at Lily and she looked back at me. "Were not doing this forever Dedeki's gonna get out eventually…right?" She said looking down.

I looked at her, "Well it's the first day of their temporary house arrest they only got-" "Nineteen more days to go." I got wide eyed seeing Mesana appeared into thin air, "W-what do you mean nineteen more days Winston said-" S

he looked at me then looked down, "Because they fused and nearly destroyed half of the pack territory, he boosted it to twenty." She said looking at Dedeki. Dedeki's ear perked up at that and they fell limb not to long after.

He whimpered even louder making a the cave slightly shake. I got wide eyed, "Then why did you have to separate them, can't you see they worried." I said looking at Dedeki seeing him shaking. I looked at Mesana who was looking down and her ears fell down, "I know…but if there even in the same Den as each other Calibus will fuse them and come back and it will be a never ending pattern. So I had no other choice than to separate them." She said looking out of the Den.

I saw the pain in her eyes seeing how she hated having to them do this to them. She sighed, "It's just two weeks and few days it'll be over soon." She said before she disappeared. I heard a sniffle come from Dedeki and he was shaking even more so than before. I looked at Lily. "This is harsh." I said looking down.

I was feeling a little bad about the whole situation, and I could only imagine how Hutch is feeling. I heard a sudden howl coming from outside and I knew who it was. I looked at Dedeki who was already whimpering and trying to go outside again. He stoped and sat down again, before he bowed his head and raised it letting a long drawn out howl of depresion. I looked down as the whole valley was filled with the howl coming from the two. I only could look down and shake my head at the reaction Dedeki got.

Mesana's POV

I heard Dedeki and Hutch's howl from way over in the alpha's den and it made me just want to fly over and cut them loose. But I know if I did more than likely I'd have to fight Calibus and I don't have the strength to do it. I looked down and sighed, "If only I there was a way…" I looked up at the sky thinking.

Meka came to my side placing a paw on my back. "We'll find a way to seal off Calibus, just you wait." He said comfortingly.

Oma appeared, "Yeah we can do it. It won't be harsh for long." She smiled.

I looked down then glared up, "That's it…No more hiding away it's time." I smirked before I disappeared into Dedeki den.

Garth and Lily looked at me confused, "What's up?" Garth said raising his paw. I smirked at him before walking over Dedeki and touching his vine disbursing it. Immediately after that Dedeki sat up seeing what I did.

He looked at me then smiled before dashing out of the cave making a gust of wind as he ran out of the cave. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Now for Hutch." I smirked before teleporting to Humphrey and Kate's Den.

When I got there I rolled my eyes seeing Dedeki on top of Hutch kissing him. Humphrey and Kate smiled before looking at me. "I'm guessing you have a plan?" Kate said cocking an eyebrow. I nodded before I disbursed Hutch's vine.

I walked over to them, "You guys have only been apart for 4 hours seriously." I chuckled. Dedeki got off of Hutch making him frown. He looked at me, "It's because of what happened…you see…when Calibus made us fuse…" Dedeki explained all that happened all the things that happened in his head while they were gone.

"And that's why I've been so worried. I don't want Hutch to have to ever be hurt like that again." He said looking over at Hutch then looking down and whimpering. I was gritting my teeth growling, "Dedeki…Hutch…come with me." I growled before turning to the exit of the den and walking out of the den.

2 hours later

I looked around seeing it was noonish, I looked back seeing Hutch leaning on Dedeki's shoulder and nuzzling under his chin.

I stoped and turned to the two. They stopped and looked at me oddly, "Grandma are you ok you seem angry." I closed my eyes letting my aura flow. Dedeki flinched, "Wa-was it something I said?" He said taking a step back.

I glared open using all the aura I could muster, "CALIBUS AWAKEN!" I yelled making the bracelet's shine white. Just like before the bracelet's slammed into eachother forming a bright light.

When the light Settled Calibus was sitting groaning, "What?! Mes…ana?!" He got wide eyed seeing the anger in my eyes, "Wow you must be pissed about something to be glaring at me with those type of eyes." He said.

I growled, "Don't act like I don't know what you did you bastard. Fondling my grandbabies Fiance?! A male at that?!" I growled my aura intensifying even more.

He smirked, "It was no lust or sexual-thing that I was doing…you and your family are good at misinterpreting actions other's make. I was simply trying to find a decent fight so I made him mad and Hutch mad and they kicked my Silhouette's ass." He said smirking and giving me a wink as if he were taunting me.  
I growled, "You bastard, I told you to leave them alone, you made a promise to me before you were sealed that you wouldn't hurt me or anyone I loved any more, what happened to that?!" I growled my aura intensifying more.

He frowned, "Can you calm it with the bright green aura light your gonna make me go blind." He said hovering a paw over his eye.

I growled, "Your so insensitive and you hurt my grandbabies, I've decided that since their mother is not here that I will take her role and I will protect my babies." I growled taking a step forward forming a giant crater under us.

Calibus smirked before he disappeared and reappeared before attempting to slam me down. I quickly like lightning disappeared from under him to his side, and howled sending a pulse that sent him flying into a nearby cliff. He landed and I quickly dashed forward ramming him into the cliff sending him into the wall making him yelp.

I growled and rammed him again making him groan. I did it again making him groan and whimper as I pushed him futher into the cliff. I continued for a good 50 more times before i stopped. I growled and saw he was gasping for air and his head hanging down. I calm down, and glared at him, "Remember this thorough beating I gave you, as a warning.

Let me hear them say you fondled them again and I won't be so lieneint." I growled making him flinch, "Y-yes…Ma'am." He whimpered still gasping for air. I stomped, "NOW CHANGE BACK." He flinched before touching the the heart on his chest plate changing him back into Dedeki and Hutch.

This time they weren't unconscious, but they were astonished, "G-grandma did you really have to be that rough." Dedeki said wide eyed looking at the crater that was shaped like Calibus. Hutch looked at the crater then back at me.

He tucked his tail between his legs and hid behind Dedeki, "Whoa I've never seen someone so strong like this." He said whimpering a little.

I sighed calming down before I smiled, "This is what happenes when you mess with a mother's babies."

I smiled before turning around, "And don't worry about Calibus, something tells me that you definitely won't be seeing much of him around any time soon." I smirked before walking away.

'That bastard better not show his ugly muzzle around my babies again or so help me I will break his muzzle' I growled to myself before taking a long walk back home.

 _ **And so ends the Battle of the Deities saga XD (Yes I just called this a saga because It literally had four long ass chapters that were dedicated to it.) I gonna continue the series cause trust me we are no where near the end. ;) So like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	24. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 24

_**Hey guys I'm working really hard to bring in the chapters as best as I can I working on Minecraft animation (as a step forward in my career goal) so it's gonna be a chapter per day or better idk. Anyways on to the story**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters nor do I own the following O/C's:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of my O/C's**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 24: Dedeki's Resolve; The Lunar Relase form

4 months later

Dedeki's POV

It's been four months now and there hasn't been a sign of Calibus, or that Black wolf. I guess grandma did her job protecting us I guess.

Hutch and I were in our Den planning the wedding out, we didn't have help from anyone besides Grandma since she was the only one that knew. We had been up all night and half the morning trying to figure out how we'll do it, and I was really tired because Grandma and Hutch kept arguing about where it should be held.

Grandma wanted us to go to our old pack and get Mom and Dad, Hutch wanted it to be held here and my mom and Dad should just stay there.

I put my paws over my ears hearing there constant outraged comments towards one another. "No, I'm bring my daughter and son-in-law here it's their son they would want to see this." She growled at Hutch.

Hutch frowned, "Well if they love him so much why they would send him off to and a long journey like that. When he got here Dedeki and Kiyo were starving and from my guess hadn't eaten in a good week or so, is that really love from a parent to a child."

She smirked, "You know if they didn't he would have never met you right?" She said a smirk growing bigger on her face.

Hutch frowned, "They. Are. Not. Coming. Now look this is our wedding and I think they put them through enough. They wasted a good part of there life trying to get here and I refuse for his mom and Dad to come here, see Dedeki, and ruin the whole thing just because he's with me. Since from what Dedeki said his father's a Homophobe." Hutch said picking me up and laying me on his chest.

He did make some good points across but I didn't mind my parents coming to see the wedding because there was nothing they could say or do that would make me love Hutch any less, and if they have a problem with it, than they just do.

I nuzzled under his chin. "Hutch just let them come." I said looking up to him with a smile.

He looked down at me as if I were crazy, "But Dedeki if they see you with me they'll try to-" I put a finger of his muzzle, "If they see me with you then they'll just have to accept it and if they don't they just don't because I don't care if they don't accept you if they don't that won't make me love you any less then I do now." I said a smile on his face.

He smiled before giving me a quick kiss. He looked down at me with a smile, "Ok, but if they try to take you away from me I'll fight them for you." He said pulling me close. He looked at Grandma and so did I a smile on her face. Hutch looked down at me then back at Grandma, "Fine then, if it will make you happy than you can bring them but I sware if they try anything to ruin this for us I will lose it." He said pulling me even closer.

I smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush.

He looked up, "God I'll lose it." He said as a reaction to my kiss.

I chuckled, "So when are you bring them over?" I said looking at Grandma.

"We're already here."

I got wide eyed looking at the mouth of the den to see the silhouette of my dad and mom because of the bright light from outside and the darkness in the den. Hutch held me closer staring at the entrance.

Grandma rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah I already got them while you guys were having you little moment." She chuckled before putting her paw down

. Dad stepped in a frown on his face. He was the same dim black and grey wolf that he was before we were kicked out he was still large and still tall with the same dim blue eyes.

He sat down next to grandma and looked at us. He always try to put on the look of superiority on me and I was intimidated by it.

He smirked, "So my other son's a gay to now huh?" He said smirking at us. I frowned and looked away.

"Oh and your supposed to be marring him to?" He continued looking at us again a little anger in his voice.

I looked at him, "Well you wouldn't let us live our lives in our pack so you kicked us out and we made a new living heer. You have a problem with that?" I said a slight frown on my face.

He looked at me a frown on his face as he cocked an eye brow, "You know you didn't have have to go through that if you would have left Kiyo to walk alone." He smirked at me again.

I growled and he growled back, "Your ready to test your old man?" he growled emitting his aura. A chill went down my spine when I saw it.

His aura was a dark purple and was even colder. My growling soon silenced after seeing that he sighed, "That's what I thought." He smirked at me.

I frowned, "Whatever Dad your lucky moms here or else you'd still be in you cave rotting your guts out." I growled then looked away. He frowned and growled doing the same thing.

Mom stepped in, "Deedeeki?"

That's when my tail began wagging. She stepped into the den and she was beautiful just like always.

She had white shiny fur and she had gleaming shiny green eyes. I smiled, "MOM!" I yelled getting out of Hutch's grip and running over to mom, and instantly into a hug.

I smiled, "I missed you." I said hugging even tighter. She smiled, "Same here." She said placing a paw on my head. I let go and my tail began wagging uncontrollably.

She chuckled, "Your still the same pup from before." She smiled and chuckled at my pup like actions. I heard a chuckle from behind, and I looked back seeing Dad looking back at me a smirk on his face then he looked back to the conversation he was having.

I growled, "Don't test me, Dad." I growled turning lunar unintentionally. He charged his aura sending another chill down my spine. I growled and turned Delta Fly stage.

I looked at him and he glared at me. He smirked, "So…your challenging me?" He said turning completely around and growling at me.

I growled back, "Your in my den as far as I'm concerned you challenged me." I growled a smirk on my face.

That was the only thing weird about my dad he could charge his lunar aura without even transforming his fur in any way.

I growled and he chuckled, "Are you…scared of me Dedeki?" he said a smirk on his face as he looked at my legs.

I did the same and I noticed they were shaking, and bad to.

I growled, "I may be but I won't let you come in and ruin my life yet again. If I have to I'll fight you, Dad." I growled making my shaking stop.

He smirked, "Very well." He said before he disappeared into thin air.

I looked around trying to find him and Grandma pointed behind me.

I turned around where I was meant with my father's cold gaze that was in my face. "You're nowhere near ready to take on your old man." He smirked.

I growled and before I knew it Hutch came at my side doing the same thing. "I don't care if you are his father. As long as I'm by his side I'll defend him." Hutch said stepping in front of me and face to face with my father.

"Even from you." He said growling.

Dad gave him a dull look on his face before he raised his paw and smacked Hutch directly in the face sending him into the wall with one slap.

I got wide eyed, and darted my head straight to the wall where he was pushed in. He just buried Hutch in the wall just like…Calibus did. I growled not able to control my aura and gritting my teeth.

I looked at Hutch then glared at Dad. My aura turned a demonic red and my fur turned blood red.

I bowed my head then raised up my head making a loud howl that sent a pulse of air knocking everyone back. I growled before the energy became to overwhelming and I blacked out.

Kiyo's POV

Something felt uneasy I didn't know why but it's as if all the joy has been sucked out of the valley. Candu was still sleep under me curled under my chest, so at least my joy wasn't gone.

I smiled before I placed my head gently down resting it next to Candu's so i wouldn't wake him up. "KIIIIYYYYOOOO!" My left ear perked up. That voice…why do I recognize that voice. It was a female voice and it sounded as if it were in peril. I thought back as memories flowed in.

I recognized the voice lifting my head up "Mom?!...She's here…" I said astonished.

Candu raised his head up and looked out the den. I followed his gaze and when I saw what he was looking at I thought was in a dream going bad. The once clear light blue sky shined a blood shot red color.

I knew then what that meant, "Kiyo." Candu said a worried look on his face. I quickly stood up, "We need to go…NOW!" I yelled quickly standing up.

Candu nodded, and thinking ahead of time I got under him and picked him up before dashing out of the cave.

I looked around seeing the grass was grey and the once clear waterfalls were now colored in a blood red color.

I closed my eyes and transformed lunar which like before glowed an aqua blue with even light green aura.

The only thing different was that now I had wings. I growled and ran faster, "Dad, what did you do?!" I I growled to myself speeding up.

It took us ten minutes to get to Dedeki's Den, but when we got there me and Candu stared in awe as we saw literally the whole pack surrounding one wolf. I looked around where I saw Dad in the front of the crowd being held back by fellow members of the pack.

Everyone else didn't even go near Dedeki who's aura was raging with red and his fur was a even darker red with his scruff sticking out.

His eyes were pitch back with red eyes and black pupil and his tail was ruffled up. I got wide eyed, "Dedeki?!..." I looked at him worry.

I could tell by his behavior why he was mad. Dad must have done something to Hutch that angered him. Dedeki glared at me sending a pulse of air my way. I looked at Candu, "Well I guess there no other way…" I said sighing.

Candu jumped off, "I guess we have no choice." Candu said walking up.

I frowned before he could react I dashed at him, hitting him across the back of his neck making him yelp before passing out.

I grabbed him by the scruff and placed him in a nearby bush. "I'm sorry Candu. This fight's between me and Dedeki…I couldn't live with myself if you were to have been hurt." I said to myself as I turned from the bush.

I sighed before I decided to release my restraints on my Form. I sighed closing my eyes, my aura emitted out all at once.

I glared open sending a pulse of air throughout the field of wolves instantly making them all look my way.

I looked at my self seeing that I was a neon blue and my eyes were Aqua blue. My wings were turned into aura and my fangs grew larger.

I glared at dad, "This…Is me at my fullest…Dad." I growled as my voice echo. Dad looked at me and looked away a faint smile on his face. I ignored it seeing more urgent matters to deal with. Winston and Eve looked at me then at Dedeki, "Wolves of Eastern/Western pack…Move to the side." Winston yelled out.

Instantly the wolves formed a large circle with Dedeki in the middle. As if I teleported I descended to the Circle. I glared at Dedeki, "Dedeki, Son of Ven, King of Wind, and my brother. I challenge you." I said ducking the upper-part of my body remaining calm.

Dedeki smirked insanely, "I accept your challenge." He chuckled his voice echoing demon like, he ducked his upper body the same as me, and his aura intensified to the point it was making wind.

I closed my eyes and sighed letting my aura do the same. I glared open and like lighting before Dedeki could react I lunged forward forming a fist with my paw and punching him dead in the face. Sending him flying towards the pack of wolves. I quickly got behind him before he could impact them intertwining our tails before I flung him unwrapping our tails and sending him flying towards the dirt.

He caught himself as he impacted the ground he bounced off of the dirt making a crater and directed himself to me kicking up a cloud of dust as he jumped.

I turned around and whipped my tail at him slinging him to the side towards the wolves. I appeared above him wrapping my tail around his neck I flipped slammed him to the ground kicking up dust on impact.

I turned and looked at him my tail still firmly wrapped around his neck. He growled and struggled trying to get out of my grip before his aura charged unexpectedly blowing away the dust and making me loosen my grip enough for him to pull himself out.

He flipped over before he charged me. I didn't have enough time to react and he rammed into my side pushing me back slightly. I raised my paw and flicked my finger at his head sending a pulse of air that sent him flying into the air.

I quickly flew behind him and wrapped my arms around him and my wings covered him. He growled and began trying to wiggle out of my grip.

He growled and whimpered and whined trying to get out of my grip, "Dedeki…let it out." I whispered in his ear.

He froze in his place and fell limp he sniffled before I felt my my fur get hit by water. I thought it was raining but there was no storm clouds in the sky. I looked at Dedeki who began whimpering and whining, "W-why can't I pro-protect him…He's always been at my side and helped me when I needed him…so then why can't I help him…is it because…I'm weak…" He said whimpering to myself.

I could tell he was in deep depression because the tears strolling down his face came down faster. "Hutch…" He whimpered before his fur turned back black.

"Dedeki...You are a very strong wolf…even if the loved ones are hurt they do it because they want to fight by your side…don't you see, your strength inspires people to fight with you." I said as we descended to the ground.

I let him go and he quickly turned around hugging me, "K-kiyo…" he said hugging me tighter. I smiled rubbing his back letting him cry in my shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed, "It'll be alright…tell you what…you mastered your jewel stages, so how about I teach you a few stages about Lunar you see…this is the full lunar state a state that dad never reached." I said looking back at dad who was being scolded at by mom.

He caught my glance before he rolled his eyes and got slapped by mom, I shook my head before Dedeki pulled apart.

He looked up at me wide eyed his tail wagging fast. He smiled, "Really? You'll help me?!" he said smiling.

I chuckled, "Sure why not?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

He hugged me, "Thank you." He said smiling. I hugged back, "So when do you want to begin training?" I said smiling.

He let me go and looked up wincing one eye. He looked back at me, "Now." He said smiling already sure of his decision. I nodded before I sat down and sighed turning back to normal.

Right before I was about to transform I felt a paw on my shoulder. I looked back where I saw Winston with his paw on my shoulder and a frown on his face, "Your two are gonna have to clean up this mess." He said said pointing at the field and the forest.

I looked and got wide eyed seeing that all the trees were either knocked down or twisted up." Dedeki looked back and got wide eyed, "I-I did that?!" He said looking at the forest completely demolished suddenly there was a loud howl and the trees turned gold before literally the whole forest was restored.

Echo and Flame suddenly appeared, "Kiyo! Dedeki's lost control agai-" He was about to finish, but before did he darted his eyes at me then at Dedeki than at me again he looked at me then Dedeki. "Oh…it appears you…already handled it…" He said astonished he looked at me again, "Lunar Release?" He said looking at me.

I nodded, "It was the quickest way I knew how to handle him." I said shrugging. Winston growled, "Now give me a good reason why your brother shouldn't be locked for a good 3 weeks because of what just happened?" He said glaring at me.

I looked at Winston and frowned, "Because it's not his fault my Father*looks at him* doesn't know how to properly train Dedeki. *Look back at Winston* That's why I'm gonna train him because if I don't you might get another visit by Dark Dedeki and who knows what'll happen then." I said looking at Winston.

He stared at me seriously before he sighed, "Fine…you can train him but so help me if you destroy the forest again I'll kick off in you right hind leg." He chuckled before walking over to Dad.

I looked at Dedeki and winked at him. He smiled that's when I heard a groan from the den. I looked down to where Dedeki used to be but he vanished. I looked back in the cave and I saw a tail go in. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "I've never seen a Beta act so silly." I chuckled before I urged Echo and Flame to walk with me to the den. We walked side by side staring at the den before he spoke, "So…What do you think about Dedeki's Lunar outrage." He said keeping his voice down so only I can do hear it.

I looked down, "It's a pretty strong power but the only thing that's bad is the fact that his lunar outrages don't have much intelligence so instead of thinking it just attacks. If it were smarter I think I would have lost tenfold in the battle." I said as we walked into the cave I saw Hutch do something I never would have thought I'd see him do.

He was scolding Dedeki harshly, "Dedeki do you know what would have happened if your brother wasn't hear to save you?! Why, you could have easily destroyed all of Jasper Park." He said frowning in conserness. Dedeki looked down his ears falling down to the side.

Hutch sighed, "Look, I don't want you worrying about me like that. You shouldn't have to. I don't want you to constantly try to protect me." He said putting a paw under Dedeki's chin. Dedeki looked up at him then down, "I'm sorry Hutch it's just after what happened…with Calibus…I've been worried and constantly protective of you because for the first time in my life…I was scared. I was scared because I thought he was gonna hurt you…so I lost control and I've been on edge with that ever since Calibus." Dedeki said a tear going down his face.

Hutch smiled, "Dedeki…I'm ok really, it's been four months since I was put in that situation there's no need to be worried of me like that. I can take care of myself…because you worry me when you lose control. When your like that I can see the pain and sorrow in your eyes even if there colored. I don't want to have to see that in you. So please don't do that again." He said hugging Dedeki.

Dedeki smiled and hugged tighter, "Ok…as long as you'll be ok." He said hugging tightly.

I smiled and looked at Echo and nodded before we left the Den giving them so privacy. When I got outside I was met with a punch to the face which slightly stung. I yelped before I looked down where the punch came from. When I saw who landed a punch my ears fell to the side.

I saw Candu tears in his eyes. He growled making me flinch because he never did that to me before. He looked up at me frowning and growling the tears growing bigger.

He whimpered, "Y-you idiot!" He said giving me an unexpected hug. I smiled, "I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get hurt." I said rubbing his back.

He hugged tighter, "You scared me." He said looking up.

I attempted to nuzzle him but he grabbed the back of my head and pushed towards him planting a kiss.

I got wide eyed not expecting it but I quickly kissed back. I was enjoying the kiss so much, during the kiss I unexpectedly transform to normal. I felt at ease and Candu pushed upwards deepening the kiss. I smiled before we parted and I licked his cheek making him blush, "I forgive you, but you should have a little more faith in me. We are dating and I want to make sure that we can depend on one another." He said looking at me frowning.

I looked down he was right I should believe in him more because if we become mates I want to be able to trust him and he do me. I nodded, "Alright, If you want you can help me train Dedeki." I said smiling down at him. Candu smiled his tail wagging, "Actually we both could use a good training." I turned around seeing Hutch and Dedeki sitting side by side smiling. Candu nuzzled me getting my attention, "How about I train Hutch you train Dedeki." He said smiling.

I looked up and winced one eye thinking, "Hmmmm…Sure I don't see why not." I smiled.

Candu nodded before he let me go and walked over to hutch. He stomped his paw and the two disappeared leaving everyone speechless, "S-since when could he…" Dedeki said astonished.

I smirked, "That's Candu for you he's very productive. Alright Dedeki lets begin." I said standing up and stomping my paws I teleported me Dedeki, Mom, and Dad to a place miles from Jasper park.

I looked at them a frown on Dads face, "Why here of all places." He said frowning at me. I smirked, "Because…this is where I mastered it...Dad." I said before I looked at Dedeki, "Alright, so this is day one of the hardest training of you life I tell you now you may be my baby brother but I will not go easy on you." I said smirking before I transformed so did Dedeki.

"Now show me you strongest punch." I said holding my paw out. Dedeki tilted his head, "But if I do that I blow everyone away." He said looking at me worried like.

I sighed, "Dedeki just do it." I said shaking my head. Dedeki shrugged before he took a few steps back and then lunged forward punching my paw sending a pulse of air and a loud impacting sound.

I looked at him who had an astonished look on his face. I sighed, "Dedeki your holding back…Use FULL POWER!" I yelled.

He nodded before he took a step back again. He lunged at me his aura charging at the last second before he made impact that sent a pulse of burning hot wind. I smirked, "That's it. Your are definitely ready for this." I nodded. That's a lot of power but in order to reach this level he has to lose control. I thought to myself.

I took a step back and closed my eyes. I glared open transforming into my full stage. Dedeki looked at me astonished, "I've never felt so much aura in my life it's so much." He said looking at me. I looked at him a little disappointed about what I had to ask him, "Dedeki I want you to make yourself lose control." I said looking at him.

Dedeki got wide eyed, "Why would I do that this training is supposed to help me GAIN control."

I nodded, "I know but your current lunar form is something I mastered when I was only 4 months old, you need to lose control…to gain control." I said looking at him. He sighed, "Alright…but if I can't handle it I want you to stop me so I don't hurt anyone." He said before he closed his eyes.

Dedeki's POV

I sighed before closing my eyes trying to remember what Calibus did to Hutch.

I winced when the image came up in my head. 'Why…why couldn't I have prevented that.' I growled slightly and I felt some unexpected energy coming from me.

Kiyo praised, "Good, keeping it going." He said calmly. I looked remembering the whimpering and whining Hutch did a tear going down my face and Suddenly I felt a burst of energy that began to make a burning sensation.

I gritted my teeth, "GAH!" I yelled wincing and standing up. Kiyo yelled, "Dedeki Control yourself let energy flow and forgive Calibus." He said already aware of what I was thinking. I growled wincing as the pain continued to burn at me.

I another tear went down my face, "I-It hurts." I whimpered as it grew.

My aura began to rage and the aura continued to attempt to overwhelm me.

I groaned and struggled to stand, "Dedeki remember why you choose to fight." I got wide eyed seeing that this time it was Dad that was helping me.

I looked at him and he smirked, "You can do it." He said giving me a wink.

I closed my eyes as the burning sensation began to disappear.

I glared open feeling a sudden burst of energy, "I WANT TO PROTECT MY FRIIIIEEENNDSS!" I yelled raising my head as the energy began to increase.

As I yelled the once demonic red aura changed to a sunset red but then it changed to a bright red color. I looked at the two how where staring at me wide eyed, "Whoa?!" Kiyo said astonished. I looked seeing my fur change from a sunset read to a light red. I turned around seeing my wings had turned into aura but they kept the shape of my wings.

I looked at Kiyo and Dad who smirked at me, "That's my boy." He said with a smile.

Kiyo walked up, "Now the training can truly began." He said smirking before he disappeared into thin air. I don't know what it was but It was like an instinct I raised my right paw up and caught Kiyo's fist in my paw. He smirked, "Good, at least we know your instincts are good." He said before he disappeared again.

I looked back and jumped dodging Kiyo's dash towards me.

He got wide eyed, "Nice job already detecting moves." He stood still and suddenly four clones of himself came up. They began walking around in circles mixing each other before they stopped and lined up.

"Now…which one is the real me?" they all said in Unison. I looked at them all then closed my eyes. I opened them and like lighting I dashed to the last one in at the end of the line I poked him and the other three disappeared.

He smirked, "Nice you've mastered in everthing already for Reflexes and Instincs. But how about…" Kiyo snapped his finger and his aura charged into a sphere sending me flying.

He continued, "This Dedeki, is called a Dojin Sphere." He said smirking. I frowned, "That was dirty." I said before I opened my mouth and shot a sphere of aura only for it to rotate around Kiyo's sphere and back at me. I got wide eyed, "Holy-" Suddenly dads aura came out of nowhere and caught it disbursing it into sparkles.

He looked at me and winked, "That's why you should all ways think before you attack son." He said retracting his aura and making it disappear.

He looked at me and Kiyo, "My two sons…all grown up and even surpassing my level. Why…I couldn't be any prouder." He said turning around to Mom.

I looked at Kiyo who was tilting his head and cocking an eyebrow. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was which was. What happened to Dad and why is he so nice all of a sudden?

 _ **There we go chapter 24 hope you liked. I wanted to take a moment of your time to give personal credit to Blackwolf4626 and EchoProject for encouraging me to make this series because if it weren't for them I would have quited this on chapter 6. But thanks to there encouragement I continued and I'm sorry for the long time for the update, just like most people I'm going through some…harsh times in life. But I'll be ok its just life got to live or die. Anyways on moving on to the next chapter and thanks for reading ;) and like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	25. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 25

_**Hey guys and girls who maybe reading ^V^ I'm gonna try to boost up the chapters to at least to chapters a day. So when the internet comes up I'll try to continue more chapters as I'm working. So I'll try to type as fast as I can. Anyways I hope you enjoy ^v^**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega Characters or the following O/C:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of the my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 25: The story of Dedeki and Kiyo, the outcasts

3 days later

Ven's POV

It's been three days since we arrived to the Ogetesu fields where the battle of Grand Gaia took place.

The one only aware of these sacred grounds are Kiyo, Me, and Manasa. It's been so long since I've been here the last time I remember being here was way back when I met Manasa and her mother. I was the next in line to the Alpha throne and well…I fell for her.

As for the training for my two sons, Kiyo was pushing Dedeki to the limits. I've never seen a wolf do over two million push-ups on there front paws. Right now Dedeki was on one million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, and nine hundred and eighty-nine.

I got wide eyed seeing Kiyo's constant pushing and driving towards Dedeki, "COME ON DEDEKI YOU GONE THIS FAR YOU'VE ONLY GOT A FEW MORE!" Kiyo yelled at him. Dedeki was gasping for air slowly going down and struggling to get up. "K-kiyo I'm exhausted." He managed to muster out.

"Come on! One million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety, One million, Nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety one, Come on If could do this when I was 6 months old you can do this." He said encouraging him.

He pushed farther on now to Ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine. I was amazed he actually reached that many, I'm amazed he even did over one million or five hundred thousand. He was beyond tired and slowly pushed up struggling and shaking, "Come on Dedeki you can do it!" Manasa said shouting out. I smiled, "Come on son show your old man what you can do." I said already beyond proud of him.

With the last bit of strength he pushed up straight, "TWO-M-MILLION!" He yelled before he collapsed.

I got wide eyed, "Dedeki!" I yelled before running off to check him. I looked and saw he was sleep and tuckered out from the exhausting training he's done. Kiyo gave me a suspicious look, but I ignored it picking him up by the scruff.

I was struggling to carry him I got wide eyed, "W-wow my boys grown up." I said slowly walking over to our temporary cave. I placed him in the den to sleep and when I did I turned around seeing Kiyo talking with Manasa.

So while no one was looking I gave him a quick nuzzle on his cheek. I smiled before turning around. When I did I heard a slight chuckle and I turned around to see dedeki smiling in his sleep. I smiled before walking out of the den where I was met with a smile from Manasa and a smirk by Kiyo.

I got wide eyed, "What?" I said tilting my head, Kiyo smirked, "I saw that." He said winking at m.

I got wide eyed a blush slightly on my face, "W-what are you talking about?" I said nervously. He smiled, "Oh nothing...*Turns arounds and snirkers* I guess you still have some love for us." He said looking over his shoulder and chuckling as he walked.

I looked away with a grumpy face and growl emanating from my throat as a blush deepened on my face from my embarrassment, but that quickly disappeared with Manasa licking my cheek.

She smiled, "I thought it was cute." She said smilng at me. I blushed a little looking away, "I'm trying really hard to get back in there circle of trust, and it's starting to pay off, but Kiyo…still hates me." I said looking down.

Manasa looked at me, "Maybe it's time to explain to them why you truly did what you did." She said looking at me smiling.

I looked at her then down, "But what if they don't…believe me. I want things to go back to the way they used to be, when we used to play and hang out. I want to be…the Dad that I used to be in there eyes." I said looking at her.

She smiled, "Well when Dedeki wakes up you should ,like I said, confess." She said looking up at me. "They'll understand they are your sons, at least they talk to you now." She said looking at Kiyo who was sitting in the far distance looking up in the sky in deep thought.

I looked at her and she looked at me and urged her head to towards him. I looked at him then looked down before forcing my legs to move towards him.

Both of my sons hated me, but Kiyo hated me the most after all I kicked him out first, Dedeki just followed along.

As I came closer Kiyo noticed and looked down, "Dad?" He said still with his back to me. I froze in spot, "Son?" I said nervously. He turned around, "Why did you kick us out…?" He said looking down.

I looked down and sat in place. Should I tell him the truth? He looked at me, "I been wondering about that ever since we left our home eight months ago. Do you love us anymore now that you know about 'US', don't you miss playing with us when we were pups?" He said looking up at me.

I looked down and sighed, "I guess I should tell you then…It was three days before you two were kicked out…

 _Flashback/ Ven's POV_

" _Ven if you don't do something about you god forsaken son I'm gonna kill him!" one of the alpha's of the pack said.  
_

 _My den was overloaded with wolves that were complaining about my son. I sighed, "What's the problem now?" I said groaning. Looking at the wolf out of the corner my eye.  
_

 _He growled, "Your son is being such a nuisance he's constantly harassing my son's and every day they come home knocked out because of him. If you don't take care of it so help me I'll…" I glared at him a little of my aura coming out at my reaction. The wolf froze in place and whimpered slightly.  
_

 _I growled, "Let me make this clear to you. I will protect my sons even if that means I have to *ejects claws* brake a few bones." I growled making the wolf flinch.  
_

 _He whimpered, "Y-yes s-sir." He said before running out of the cave with his tail between his legs. I shook my head and on came the next wolf. I sighed, "What's your problem." I sighed looking up at him.  
_

 _He frowned, "Your son won't stop checking out my son, my son's being as nice as he possibly can and doing his best to push him away but he won't stop. Can you please fix that?" he said groaning.  
_

 _I sighed, "Ok no problem I talk to him about it after I finish with the rest of the pack." I said pointing to the door, he nodded, "Thank you." before walking out the door.  
_

 _Right after he did another wolf walked in this one was female and a young female and I recognized who it was. She was gasping for air and I stood up, "Esuana what's wrong." I said a worried look on my face.  
_

 _She looked up at me. "It's Kiyo and Dedeki they're fighting with the alpha wolves again." She said in a panic tone. I growled before grabbing her by the scruff and running out with her in by her mouth. Dammit why can't they leave my sons alone. I growled speeding up._

 _Dedeki's POV_

 _I growled snapping at the wolves as they kept on trying to attack Kiyo. We were completely surrounded by the alpha wolves. This was our usual day fighting alpha's day in and day out. I was fresh-out of Beta-school and I was the top in the class.  
_

 _My opponents that surrounded us were fellow classmates some I recognized some I didn't but one thing was sure they were aiming at kiyo and I wasn't about to let them gang up on him. Echo was on the left side I was on the right side and Kiyo was in the middle.  
_

 _He was the only one that was calm. He was always calm for some reason I never could figure that out. He looked at me then at Echo, "Move out of the way." He said looking at us. We nodded not wanting to argue as we jumped up landing on the wolves head and jumping across the filed of angry male wolves.  
_

 _I heard Kiyo growl. Before five wolves flew off in a different direction with a yelp at the same time.  
_

 _I looked at Echo who shrugged and shook his head, "That's Kiyo for you. I wouldn't have mind dating him but he doesn't go for guys like me."  
_

 _I chuckled, "Well if he likes'em small, he likes'em small I just don't understand why they are always picking on you two, you two are the strongest in the pack other than Dad and me." I said winking at him.  
_

 _He blushed and frowned, "No way I would mop the floor with you in a fight." He said cocky like.  
_

 _I smirked before like lightning I dashed behind him and dashed forward with spin tripping him to the side with my taiil I dashed towards him and put a paw on his shoulder pinning him to the ground while was completely astonished, "You were saying?" I said with a smirk._

 _He frowned and looked away, "What ever." He said pushing me off of him, "Your only got lucky to get the advance training that your father taught you. I got Alpha training." He said looking away and rolling his eyes.  
_

 _I chuckled, "Excuses." He frowned at me then rolled his eyes. Kiyo suddenly came trotting towards us, "There we go taken care of now three, two, one." He said pointing towards the tree suddenly It was knocked down along with a few more.  
_

 _I sighed, "I wonder what took him so long now?" I said and the moment I did he was in front of with Esu in his mouth.  
_

 _I smiled and wagged my tail, "Esu!" I yelled as Dad put her down. I licked her face and she chuckled, "Oh Dedeki your such a pup sometimes. She said rolling her eyes. I smiled, nuzzling her cheek. She chuckled, "So same as usual?" She said looking at smiling, "You have no idea." I said looking back to see the wolves scattered about the field.  
_

 _She sighed, "Why can't they just leave you three alone." She said shaking her head.  
_

 _I chuckled, "I guess they're just jealous that one alpha just beat countless Alpha's." I said pointing at several wolves still lying on the ground.  
_

 _Esu and I looked back seeing Sequa already working on healing the body's Esu looked at me, "Well duty calls what time do you want to meet up again." She said winking at me. I blushed and wagged my tail, "How about after we clean up the mess." I said smiling.  
_

 _She winked at me before walking off. I smiled and sighed, "Wow." I said my eyes half open staring at Esu. Suddenly Dad picked me up and sat me next to Kiyo. He looked us frowning from the look of I think was a look of disappointment.  
_

 _I looked down and so did Kiyo, "You know the wolves hate there children getting beat up like this, you two need to stop always fighting."  
_

 _I looked at Dad, "But they won't stop teasing Kiyo and Echo. I can't just stand back and watch. They are just as much of a wolf as any of the others here except stronger." I said standing up from my friend and my older brother.  
_

 _He sighed, "Dedeki there is still so much you need to learn about Kiyo and Echo." He said looking at the two.  
_

 _I frowned, "What is it because they're gay? I don't care if you spank me or I get punished but I won't let Kiyo and Echo get bullied and teased…It's not in my nature." I said looking down. "VEN! DAMMIT LOOK WHAT YOUR DAMN SON DID TO MY BOY!" I looked behind us seeing the wolves gathered around the scattered wolves.  
_

 _Me and Kiyo looked at Dad, "Dad can we go home?" I said not wanting to sit though and listen to the ranting. Dad looked down at us. "That's exactly what I was going to tell you two and Echo, Go home I'll be there in a minute." My ears shot down at the tone he had at the last part.  
_

 _My body slouched and so did Kiyo, "Y-yes sir." We said before we ran towards our den._

 _Ven's POV_

 _I sighed and shook my head looking at the two disappear into the forest towards our den. I_

 _looked up seeing all the wolves tending to their individual sons and daughters. Suddenly one glared at me it was a mother and if I knew one thing about mothers they don't tend to well to there babies getting her.  
_

 _She stormed my way, "So your son get's off scott free with touturing my son like that?!" She said growling at me. I looked away, "If you weren't listening I told you already I would take care of them when I got home." I said already beginning to become a little irritated.  
_

 _She frowned, "You better my baby was a top notch hunter and a alpha of this pack. Ven if you don't fix this so help me I'll start a riot." She said before turning around and going back to her son.  
_

 _I sighed before all the wolfs glared at me. I gave a dull look, "What?" I said nonchalantly.  
_

 _They frowned, "We want you to kick out Kiyo." One of the males said glaring at me.  
_

 _I glared back, "What was that…now you give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out just for saying that in my presence." I said a growl emitting from my throat.  
_

 _They glared at me, "We are tired of our son's coming home every day knocked out by your sons."_

 _I growled, "But why just Kiyo? I've got more than one son."  
_

 _They all looked away besides one male wolf he growled, "It's because everyone hates your gay son." He said.  
_

 _My aura began to outline my body. I growled, "Why do you all hate my son so much."  
_

 _They all sighed, "We tried to be nice and avoid this but it's not working so here it is, We. Don't. Like. Your. Gay. Son." He said looking at me.  
_

 _I got wide eyed and then growled, "So what if he is, doesn't make him any less of a male wolf than he is now, in fact I bet this Gay wolf could take down every last one of you." I growled and frowned.  
_

 _They sighed, "Look Ven we don't like your son and if you don't kick him out will chase him out because we don't want that behavior around our kids. I mean nobody will miss him anyway he's a loner in this pack just like your other son but that's because he sticks up for that no good pup fa-" Suddenly the area filled up with light blue. I turned around seeing Kiyo with his aura raging as he transformed into his lunar relase.  
_

 _I got wide eyed just like everyone else. Suddenly it shined purple when Dedeki did the same. "I hate you…" Kiyo said glaring at the pack.  
_

 _Dedeki growled like usual because he was out of control and I guess Kiyo was to. Kiyo lunged directly at the wolf I was talking to but I blocked him being pushed back slightly, Dedeki growled and lunged at him to but I caught him with one arm I held them to my chest, "Calm down…calm down… it'll be ok." I said petting there backs.  
_

 _I felt my arms get wet and there aura settle then I heard sudden whimpers before they were silenced I looked down and saw them both asleep and and tears down there eyes.  
_

 _I glared back at them who were looking down I guess feeling bad about what they witnessed. I growled, "Fine…you want them to leave so badly then fine. In three days I'm sending them off, I'm not doing this for your sake I'm doing it for theirs. I see that this won't help them in anyway, your right they're lonely in this pack and I see that no one will ever make friends with them in this pack. So I'm sending them away they will be watched though because I'm sending that Echo pup with them." I growled putting their scruffs in my mouth.  
_

 _Right before I walked off I glared at them, "I wouldn't want my sons growing up with a bunch of disrespectful unreliable wolves like you all anyway, you all should be ashamed to even call yourself a pack." I growled with their scruff in my mouth as I walked into the forest.  
_

 _I looked down seeing them still asleep from there. A tear went down my face realizing that in three days, the two bests sons a father could have were about to leave my life forever.  
_

 _I sighed and kept walking my ears falling down as the tears increased. For the first time in ever I was crying in silence something I didn't even do when my father died._

 _3 days later_

 _Me and Manasa were outside the den looking down seeing Kiyo and Dedeki playing with that Echo pup.  
_

 _I whimpered and looked down, "Manasa I can't do it…not to them I can't, I love them too much." I said looking down holding in tears with pure will power. She nuzzled me as if she could detect my sorrow, "I know you three are really close, but if you don't do this there grow up unhappy and before you know it they'll be two years old and still living with us miserable and unhappy."  
_

 _She said looking outside the den, "They'll be better off In the Eastern/Western pack I heard there are nice wolves there of course though that's if they accept them."  
_

 _She said looking at me, "They might be happier there anyway." Manasa said a tear going down her face.  
_

 _I saw it and got wide eyed, "Manasa…" I said licking the tear off her face she leaned on my shoulder. "I don't wanna see them go…there still so young Dedeki hasn't even reached a year old yet, and kiyo is only 4 years from there. But…I don't want them to grow up and be alone, and in this pack that's all that's all that's gonna happen. If it's for their own good…I guess I have no choice it's gonna be hard to do though…" She said whimpering slightly.  
_

 _"G-go ahead and call the pack forward so we can get this over with." She said trying her hardest not to tear up.  
_

 _I sighed before I let out a long and sorrowful howl signaling the wolves to come forward. It took five minutes before they all showed up all of them wondering as to why I called well…the teens anyways the adults just looked down without a word.  
_

 _They formed a parallel line from one another. Soon Dedeki, Kiyo, and Echo walked down the aisle that the wolves formed until they came to the cliff where our den was.  
_

 _They looked up with the smile I loved and the same cute tail wag that they did as a pup, "Dad? You called?" Kiyo said confused.  
_

 _Dedeki smiled doing the same thing, "I was wondering after the meeting if we could go practice hunting like we always do this time of day." Dedeki said excitedly lord knows I really wanted to but I couldn't.  
_

 _"Kiyo my son and heir to the through. Your acts of treason to the packs law haven't gone unnoticed. Constant reckless fights and reckless assaults towards fellow pack members, for this treason you shall be punished. I sentence you to…Excile." I said sitting up.  
_

 _I looked down and saw the three pups I loved so dearly being completely sucked of there joy and a tear going down his face, "E…xile." Kiyo said looking down and slowly bowing his head. Dedeki growled,  
_

 _"WHAT?! EXICLE?! WHY DOES KIYO HAVE TO BE EXCILED?" Dedeki said snarling at me.  
_

 _I hated the sight completely I never saw more hatred in anyone's eyes and I never thought I would in Dedeki's eyes.  
_

 _Dedeki is always so happy and caring towards everyone. I continued, "WHY KIYO, HUH?! HE DIDN'T CAUSE A SINGLE FIGHT IT'S THE PACK MEMBER THIS IS UNFAIR AND UNJUST! KIYO MAY BE GAY BUT HE'S GOT MORE HEART THEN ANY OF YOU…even you." He growled glaring at me.  
_

 _I looked down, "If that's the case Dedeki you can go to." I said looking at him. He glared at me, "I was leaving anyway Come on Kiyo let's go!' He growled turning away.  
_

 _Echo joined them but Kiyo stopped unexpectedly. He turned around his eyes closed as he walked forward. He glared at me, "Dad…I HATE YOU!"  
_

 _He growled before dashing down the aisle into the woods Dedeki and Echo following him. I didn't show it but when he said that my heart sunk my vision became blurry.  
_

 _I growled, "Meeting is adjure return to your homes and never return." I said walking back into my den.  
_

 _When I got in there I collapsed in the corner and curled up into a ball, I was crying in my chest and whimpering. I thought that was the last time I was going to see my two sons and his last words were to me I hate you.  
_

 _I whimpered my ears lowered down to the back of my skull as I curled up and cryed into the floor of the Den. The night's that followed I kept having nightmares and I began worrying about my you three as the months continued until today._

Ven's POV

"And that's why I did what I did, It hurt seeing you three leave my life and with so much hatred towards me. I wanted to sneak out after you all and bring you back, but if I did you wouldn't be so happy today." I said looking down. I looked seeing Kiyo was astonished and speechless by what I said.

He looked at me, "So you kicked us out of our home so we could be…happier." He said a tear going down my face.

I got wide eyed, "Kiyo…" I walked to him and licked the tear off of his cheek.

I smiled, "I didn't want you to grow up in an environment we provided for you. I wanted you and Dedeki to find happiness something you three long deserved." I said looking him in the eye.

"D-dad…I'm sorry." He said quickly at the last part before he lunged at me hugging around my neck.

My shoulder wet from the tears on Kiyo's face but I didn't mind I got one of my boys back so I finally felt a little better. I hugged back and rubbed his back as he cryed in my shoulder.

He sniffled before he stood up with a smile, "T-thanks d-dad." He said wiping the tears of his shoulders.

I smiled and wagged my tail, "It's no problem, I just wish I could have been here to see you grow up." I said placing a paw on his head.

He chuckled as I rubbed his heads before putting my head down. A smile grew on his face. "I did find happiness and he helped me become the proud male wolf today, his name is Candu. The short wolf that's training Hutch, Dedeki's boyfriend."

I smiled, "Nice so any thoughts of decided to taking this to the next level as in becoming…mates." I said cocking an eye brow with a grin on my face.

He looked down fiddling with his paws and blushing a vivid scarlet red. I smiled, "That's exactly how I reacted with your Mother." I smiled and chuckled.

He looked up, "I do want to marry him…but what if he doesn't want to." He said looking up at me. I smirked and looked back at Dedeki and remembering the Hutch character.

I looked at him and smiled, "Trust me. He will your relationship with him is just as deep if not deeper than Dedeki and Hutch. And there-" I slapped my mouth shut looking at Kiyo.

He tilted his head, "There what?" he said.

I smiled, "That's a secret yet to be told." I said giving him a wink. I continued, "But if he loves you and you love him than of course he would in fact I bet he was wanted to marry you for a long time." I said smiling at him. He smiled, "Thanks Dad, Now what about Dedeki, he's still has harsh feelings towards you…" he said pointing to the den.

I looked back seeing him still in the den still sleeping and curled into a ball. I smiled, "I'll deal with that don't worry about. Now follow me." I said getting up and walking over to the den.

Kiyo followed, "What are doing?" He said as we walked into the den. When we got there Manasa was already asleep with Dedeki under her stomach I guess keeping him warm.

"Kiyo it's late we should be heading to bed." I said pointing towards the spot Manasa was on.

He smiled, "Alright. Night Dad." He said walking over to Dedeki and lying beside him. He opened one eye, "Shouldn't you be going to sleep we've got a busy morning like usual." I walked to the mouth of the dem and Kiyo yawned, and looked me half asleep, "Shouldn't you go to bed it's getting late."

I smiled and yawned, "Yeah it's getting late but I usually do this before I go to sleep I'll be over there in a sec." I said smiling at him.

He smiled, "Alright night." He said before he closed his eye and momentarily afterwards his breathing slow down indicating he was sleep.

I smiled before walking to the entrance seeing the moon completely full. I smiled thinking to myself I got my son back he loves me again, I so happy." I said to myself wagging my tail.

Suddenly I heard a whimper escape the den and I looked back seeing Kiyo shaking and wiggling around. He was cold from the looks of it so just like any other parent I walked over him and laid down on his back.

Instantly he stopped flinching and he curled up to my chest. He smiled before he leaned his head on my paw and continued sleeping.

I smiled, "Good night…Kiyo." I said before resting my paw on the ground next to his. I smiled for the first time in months,my family slept together and I finally felt whole again as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **There we go chapter 25, I can't believe I've got twenty five chapter's that fast. I'm surprised about that. Anyways I'm not gonna stall for long Thanks for reading and like I always say.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	26. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 26

_**Hey guys chapter 26 I'm gonna continue trucking the series until I finished and hopefully tomorrow I'll get the modem for the Internet. Anyways enough chit-chat on to the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters or the following O/C character:**_

 _ **Echo- EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of my O/C's**_

Alpha and Omega: Trusted Paws

Chapter 26: The unexpected visitor.

Dedeki's POV

I rubbed my eyes waking up seeing Mom was snuggled on top of me just like she used to when I was a pup. I smiled and decided to nuzzle her under the chin to wake her up.

She slightly opened one eye and then the other before licking my cheek, "Morning Dedeki." She smiling at me.

I yawned, "Morning." I said stretching out before siting up. She sat up as well and got wide eyed a smile growing on her face. I titled my head, "What? You have a good dream?" I said chuckling.

She smiled and looked at me before pointing behind me. I looked back and got wide eyed seeing Dad above Kiyo nice and cuddled up with there heads sitting side by side.

I was more amazed to the fact that they were even in the same den with eachother and seeing like this made me think I was in a dream, "Since when did Kiyo and Dad make up?" I said looking at mom.

She smiled, "I guess Ven hasn't told you yet…" She said looking at me. I titled my head, "Told me what? Is there something I'm missing here?" I said really confused.

I looked back and met Kiyo's gaze he looked at me and smiled, "Alright another day of hard training it's time for the mental phase you've reached you've reached physical peek there is no more I can tell you." Dad opened one I and looked at me his dull blue eyes just barely shining in the sunlight.

He looked at me and smiled, "Morning son." He said looking at me and at Kiyo.

I looked away, "Morning." I said before walking out of the den. I don't know why he thinks were going to make up just like that after what he put me and Kiyo through. I'm still bent out of shape because of what he did to us when we were pups.

I wasn't even 8 months yet and he put us through exile.

I don't know what he did to Kiyo over night that's got them cuddling like they were but if he thinks I'm about to let him back into my heart the way he did us before he must be crazy. I was so pissed that I wasn't even aware to that I was no longer in a field of dirty burnt grass but rather in forest and a thick forest at that.

I shook my head to try and get over my dad when I suddenly heard a loud growl and snarl as humans laughed out loud.

I perked my ears up and looked around listening in and trying to locate them. I heard a sudden yelp and looked around to here it was coming from south west of me behind a bush.

I slowly walked into the canopy of the bush so I could remain undetected as i peeked through the leaves astonished at what i saw.

I looked seeing their seeing three male humans with what I thought were guns sitting on a log. I looked to the left of them seeing a wolf with light blue eyes and was resting on a tree growling at them and bleeding from his muzzle and his legs.

He had black fur with a white chest, muzzle, and paws.

He barked and snarled at them but they weren't fazed in anyway.

One of the humans took out a rectangular machine and move his thump down some weird way causing a fire.

He looked at the wolf and chuckled, "It's about to get…hot in here" He said. Pushing the flame in front of the wolf's muzzle and retreating it making him flinch and whimper every time.

I couldn't take this type of torture so I jumped out of the bush and growled getting everyone's attention.

The humans smirked and ran to their weapons only to be blocked out by me. All of them took out a knife and glared at me, "Move on you damn wolf or you're getting poached next."

I got wide eyed and growled letting out a little of my aura, "Whoa, this wolf is weird you see it's glowing.' One of them said stepping back.

The one in the front smirked at me, "So what a glowing wolf I'm not scared." He said before lunging at me with his knife.

The knife made impact with my shoulder and snapped in two. The man's sudden cocky attitude vanished and one of fear risen. I showed my fangs and took a step forward all of them dropped their knives and took a step back. "Wh-what is this thing?!"

The one in the back said, "I don't care run let's get the hell out of here!" They said running away into the forest. I shook my head and sighed before I looked at the wolf making him flinch. "P-please don't hurt me." He whimpered wincing his eyes. I shook my head and walked over to his hind leg and began licking the wound on his leg.

He looked at me a blush on his face, "Wh-what are you-" I looked at him and he immediately shut his mouth.

I licked over his wound were he was shot and he flinched and yelped.

I stepped back, "Are you ok? Do you have a pack by chance?" I said looking at him.

He looked away and shook his head, "No…I've never had one." He said looking away.

I looked down, "Oh wow…that's got to be rough." I said turning around and beginning to walk away.

He looked at me a little fear in his eyes, "Y-your leaving me?" He said scared like. I looked back at him seeing his ears down and he began shaking.

I sighed before I walked over and laid down in front of him. "Get on." I said nudging my head to my back. He looked at me then looked away a faint blush on his cheek, "T-thank you." He said before struggiling to stand up and limping over my back and laying down.

I stood up and sniffed the the air before transforming into my lunar release. I looked back seeing him completely stunned at what he was witnessing.

I shook my head, "Hold on!" I yelled before I said before I extended my wings. He got wide eyed, "W-wait I'm afraid of-" It was too late I flapped my wings and flew all the way up in the sky. He suddenly tugged on my stomach and began whimpering, "Heights." He said shamefully as he held on tighter.

I looked around ignoring him completely looking around when I found the dirty field I train in I flew over there realizing I walked a good three miles from our temporary camp.

When we got there I descended landing on the ground in front of the Den, "Mom?" I said looking in the cave to see it was completely empty.

I walked to the end of the den and laid down next to the wall and looked at him asleep on my back.

I frowned before I shook my back slightly waking him up his eyes half lided. I looked up, "I know that my back is comfy but can you please get off not that your heavy or anything but I need to do something." I said looking at him. He yawned and strugged standing so and limped to the wall, "Thank you." He said before leaning ont den wall and collapsing.

He looked me up and down before he blushed, "Y-you have really soft fur." He said looking at me. I smiled, "Thank you for the compliment. But if you excuse me I need to find my family they must have went out looking from me. I'm not really having at good morning." I said making his blush fade away slightly.

He looked at his legs and back at me, "No kidding." He said resting his head on the den floor.

I looked at him, "You should get some rest I'll be back shortly." I said turning around. He nodded before as his breathing slowed down indicating he was sleep.

I turned around and looked at the entrance before walking out.

When I got out I looked around when I saw Dad, Mom, and Kiyo walking and calling my name. I looked at them and put on a fake smile, "Over here." I said not really too glad to see Dad at the time.

He ran up to me giving me a hug, "I was so worried." He said hugging me tightly.

I frowned and pushed him away into Kiyo, "Why are you so worried about me, you weren't eight months ago? I growled under my breath as I continued, "My whole life has been a total disaster because of you. Did you know how it felt all those weeks while we were on our own with no support from you.

We nearly starved until Hutch came along and the only reason you are here is because Hutch wanted you consent, Mom was coming I would make sure of that but as far as you go…you can stay in your old den and rot for all I care." I growled anger and hatred in my eyes.

Dad looked at me wide eyed, and Kiyo looked at him and then glared at me before he ran up to me and punched me in the face sending me on my side and making me yelp on impact.

He growled, "YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" He growled glaring at me.

I frowned and glared at him before I got up and rammed into his side sliding him across the dirt. He frowned, "So you testing me again huh?" He said before he sat down and glared open transforming into a lunar relase.

I growled and did the same, "I guess I am but I'm different from before. I said before I disappeared like lighting in front of Kiyo.

He smirked, "You may have gotten stronger but your no match for me." he said before he quickly wiped his tail at me slapping me across my face which sent me flying a short distance where I collapsed on my side.

I stood back up and wiped the side of my muzzle and glared at him a smirk on my face, "Ok then if that how it is…" I said before I disappeared like lightning and lunged at Kiyo from the side only for him to jump up above me.

He slammed down on me pinning me to the ground with one paw. "You didn't even bother to let him exlplain. This is why you so weak you don't think you just do and that type of attitude will get you nowhere." He said looking down at me.

He frowned, "I know this for a fact because I haven't been using even a quarter of my power, and you only managed to push me back." He said looking down at me.

I glared at him and snarled, "DAMMIT LET ME GO!" I yelled managing to roll on my stomach. I growled and tried to push up but Kiyo put a second paw on my back pushing me down. I struggled to push up each time I was pushed back down.

I growled, "KIYO. LET. ME. GO!" I yelled charging my aura full power. He pushed down harder making me yelp at the pressure instantly changing me back to normal. A tear went down my face and I whimpered, "L-let me…go…" I said whimpering.

He went down to my face, "You need to listen to Dad, he may have been a jerk in your eyes but you'll be surprised at the truth he told me." He said taking his paws off my back.

I stood of sat down and looked down, "How do I know he's not lying…He's had a funny way of showing me that he even cared about us…" I said whimpering.

Kiyo placed a paw on my head and smiled, "Would the old Dad lie to you like that…He hasn't changed at all. Well in personality anyway and look at what you did to Dad." He said pointing towards the wolf across from us.

I got wide eyed seeing Dad for the first time in my life laying down with his paws over his eyes as tears strolled down his face. He was whimpering and sulking and Mom was petting his back and looking down at him full of pity in her eyes.

I looked down and felt very guilty about what I said and I sighed and looked at Kiyo. "But what if he hurts me again…I don't want to feel like I did and do over." I said wincing remembering all the memories I had with him good and bad.

Kiyo looked at me and tilted his head with a smiled, "Do you think dad would've ever hurt you or me like that. You may not know but Dad's been watching over us the whole time even after we left he's been watching staying in the shadows. You remember Tireka and TIrea right?" He said looking at me. I nodded, "Yeah what about them." I said tilting my head.

He smiled, "Didn't you notice something familiar about their aura?" He said looking at me. I shook my head, "Nope they all seemed different to me." I said shrugging.

Kiyo chuckled, "It was all a fantasy…well at least Teira and Tireka, and the pups part anyway." he went to my ear and whispered, "They were all were clones of Dad. He made it all forging his aura to shape them. He was that worried about us." I got wide eyed.

"N-no way…this whole time…he's been watching us…" I said wide eyed looking down as my ears falling down to the side.

I growled and winced as I punched the ground forming a small crater as i grited my teath, "WHY AM I SO STUPID!"I whimpered, "I had this built anger on my Dad and all he was doing was protecting…me…" A tear went down my face but I suddenly felt a wet surface rub up the trail the tear made.

I got wide eyed and looked to see Dad looking at me and smilng. He gave me a hug and I whimpered and before I knew it was hugging back and sniffling on his soldier, "I'm so sorry I never…knew you still loved us." I said looking down.

He chuckled, "There is nothing in the world that will make me stop loving you or Kiyo…I support you and your future mates if you ever get married…you have my blessings one hundred percent through." He said letting me go and winking at me.

I smiled, "Thanks Dad." I said looking at him a smile on my face. He smiled, "The whole family…back together…I never thought I see the day." He said chuckling.

Mom licked both our cheeks, "I'm glad I can finally have my family back." She said waggiing her tail Dad smiled and nuzzled my chin, "Same here. He said before walking to the Den entrance. When he got there he froze in spot and looked back at me tilting his head, "Who's this?" He said looking in the den then back at me.

I tilted my head walking to the entrance before seeing the wolf I found in the forest. "Oh, yeah dad this is a wolf I found in the forest being tortured by poachers. So I saved him." I said standing up straight.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Son this is not a wolf. Take a closer look at him." He said looking at me.

I tilted my head as I walked into the den. I stood at the the wolf's side looking at every angle I could see.

I looked at his tail than at mine and noticed some differences.

He also had a slightly smaller frame than most wolves did and he wasn't as furry as most wolves. But he was almost my height and was slightly big not too big but big enough to assume he was a wolf. I looked back at Dad, "But he looks like a wolf." I said looking back at Dad.

Dad shook his head, "Looks can be deceiving this is not a wolf, son that's a dog, a Husky at that." He said looking at him.

I tilted my head, "What's a dog?" I said tilting my head. Dad smiled, "Well you can say it's like cousin except they don't live with other wolves they live with humans." He said walking to the dog. "So why would humans poach a dog?" I said titling my head.

Dad frowned, "There are some very wicked and very insane humans in this world." He said looking back at the Dog. He looked at his hind leg, "And he's been shot to. Mesana!" He yelled waking the dog up effectively. Mom walked into the Den and smiled, "Yes Honey did you-"She cut her eyes to the dog in front of us.

"Where did this one come from?" She said curiously.

She walked up and immediately got shocked, "Oh gosh you've been hurt let me fix that." She said before she sat down in front of the wolves side and held a paw out nearly touching the wolves side, "Healing barrier!" She yelled making the dog glow off in different colors before he glowed and changed back to normal.

He looked at his hind leg, "Whoa my leg, my muzzle you healed it, Thank you." He said hugging Mom. Dad closed his eyes shaking his head and chuckling while looking down.

Mom gave a nervous chuckle, "It's no problem it's only natural to help those in need. She said smiling. I chuckled and the dog looked at me and let her go, "Thank you for saving me in the forest I would have been dead if it weren't for you…" he said looking down.

I smirked, "It's no prob really, you were in trouble so it was the least I could do." I said smiling wagging my tail.

Dad walked to my side and looked at the wolf, "So did you by chance have a pack or perhaps a family?" Dad said cocking an eyebrow.

He looked down, "Well I used to have a mom and a dad and one brother. We used to play and have fun but they moved and left me behind in a ally so well…I been wondering around Jasper ever since." He said lookind down his ears flattened to the side. "Damn that's harsh." I said feeling terrible for the dog.

He looked up, "Well thanks for your hospitality but I need to go." He said standing up and shaking off and stretching.

I looked at Dad and he smiled at me before looking at the dog. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" he said looking at the Dog. The Dog looked at him, "No, not at the moment but if I can I plan to try to find a little ranger station where I could hide behind the dumpster and continue wondering around." He said looking at the entrance.

I smiled, "Well how would you like to stay with us I'm pretty sure Hutch won't mind." I said smiling.

He tilted his head, "Hutch?" he said. I got wide eyed, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, My names Dedeki." I said smiling and holding my paw out. He smiled and eargly took my paw, "The names Blake." He said smiling and wagging his tail.

Dad stook his paw out, "Ven." He said looking down at his paw and back at the dog. Blake smiled taking his paw, "The pleasure is mine sir. The names-" "Blake I know I'm right here." He said taking down his paw.

Blake looked away awkwardly, "Oh yeah…aaannnd you are?" he said reahing his paw out." Mom smiled, "Manasa." She said smiling at him. He smiled, "Well it's a pleasure meeting you all." He said before walking out towards the entrance.

Right when he was about to walk out he was met with Kiyo, "Oh excuse me I didn't see you there…Wait your not a wolf." Kiyo said circling the wolf quickly.

He stopped in front of him, "You're a dog." He said looking at Blake before looking at us, "Ok what did I miss in the past five minutes." He said tilting his head making every one chuckle.

Two two dayslater.

Blake's POV

"Whoa…" is all I could say seeing Dedeki doing his usuall training. He surrounded by a water wall that ejected water balls that he had to dodge. I was amazed at how fast he was. The balls were almost like bullets ejecting from the wall but he dodged them with ease.

He looked at Kiyo, "Come on Kiyo this is a warm-up." He taunted.

Kiyo smirked, "Alright then." He said before he stomped and the water was going even faster. Dedeki was still dodging them effortlessly. I got wide eyed and my jaw dropped, "I-I've never seen anything move so fast before." I said astonished.

Dedeki smirked at me, "This? Kiyo just playing with me still this is nothing." He said. Kiyo cockled an eye brow, "Deflect then." He said and instantly Dedeki began deflecting the water orbs back into the wall and the orbs bounced. I got wide eyed, "WOAH!" I said seeing how fast he was moving.

Kiyo smirked, "I'm impressed, you've improved." Kiyo said stomping his paw and making the orbs and the water disburst into sparkles.

I was about to say something when I heard a chuckle from behind, "Now that's improvement." I quickly turned around and saw two wolves behind me. One was a tall black and grey wolf, the other Small and dark grey. I tucked my tail between my legs and dashed behind Dedeki, "Wh-who are they." I said looking up at him.

He chuckled, "That would be my fiancé Hutch and Kiyo's boyfriend Candu." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and he looked back at me before walking this way. My ears fell down, "I-Is he mean?" I whimpered slighty. Dedeki chuckled, "He's nothing to be afraid." He said chuckling.

Before I knew it Hutch was right in front of us smiling at Dedeki. "Hey honey I see you've got a little bit…stronger." He said looking Dedeki up and down checking out his frame and muscles.

Dedeki raised his paw and slapped him in the face making him yelp and rub his cheek. Dedeki frowned, "Calm down, I'm still me you know." Dedeki said raising his tail and turning his head.

Hutch licked Dedeki's cheek, "Well I'm sorry but you look even sexier." Hutch said looking at him. Dedeki looked up and down and trying not to be caught a blush forming across his face.

"Same for you, but I'm this way because yesterday Kiyo had me do TWO FRIGGIN MILLION PUSH-UPS with my body in the air." He said frowning at Kiyo.

Kiyo didn't listen to busy nuzzling Candu.

All he said was, "Huh…oh yeah ok." He said still nuzzling Candu.

Hutch rubbed the back of his head, "You definitely got it worst then I did I had to do one million." Dedeki kissed Hutch on the lips quickly and smiled, "But I know one thing though." He said smirking before he closed his eyes and glared open sending a pulse that pushed me back a few inches.

I looked and saw Dedeki transformed again just like before. He winked at Hutch, "You won't be hurt anymore and that's a promise I swear that I will keep." He said. Hutch's eyes were half lid and he was panting hard with a seductive smile on his face.

Kiyo chuckled, "How did I know he'd react like that?" Candu lightly tapped his hind leg and Hutch stood up straight and lifted his tail, "YES SIR!" He yelled.

Candu laughed, "Even after the training." Hutch relaxed and frowned at Candu before he looked back at Dedeki and smirked, "Now that's a sexy form." He winked making Dedeki look away and blush.

Hutch smirked, "Aww even in this form your still so shy I like that a lot." Hutch smirked nuzzling Dedeki's cheek. He stepped back, and bowed his head, "Watch this." He said as raising his head and howl.

Sudden the the ground began shaking and he Hutch glowed a shiny emerald light that coated his fur. He looked back down and his eyes changed to a dark emerald. He smirked and winked at Him, "Well?" he said looking at Dedeki.

Dedeki's got wide eyed and his jaw opened slightly a big blush glowing immensely on his face. He smirked and gave a wink at him before walking over and licking his cheek.

Candu chuckled, "Damn I expected that from Hutch but from you?" Candu said smiling.

Hutch looked at Candu, "What's that suppose to mean?" He said frowning.

Candu looked away smiling, "Oh nothing." He said chuckling under his breath. He coughed and while he coughed he said, "Ughpervertugh." He said under his breath.

Hutch frowned, "Am not!" He yelled a blush coming from his face making everyone laugh.

Dedeki came back to his senses and turned his head to Hutch, "Whoa…" He said looking at him.

Hutch smirked, "Well someone liked what he saw." He said winking at him making Dedeki look away and blush.

Suddenly Hutch turned his attention from him to me sending at chill down my spine. He tilted his, "Honey who's the Dog?" he said walking behind him and picking me up by my scruff and walking towards Dedeki's Eye sight.

He placed me down in front of him and Dedeki looked at me then back at Hutch, "That's Blake some poachers appeared in the forest but I dealt with them quickly and rescued him from them." He said looking at Hutch.

Hutch looked down at me and cocked an eye brow, "Why would poachers poach a weak pooch like this." He said looking down at me. I whimpered and looked down.

Dedeki glared at Hutch making him flinch. "I-I'm sorry…" he said looking away. Dedeki walked over to Hutch and bit his ear making him whimper. "You may have buffed up but that doesn't mean you need to abandon your manners." Dedeki said his voice muffled by Hutch's ear.

Hutch winced, "Ok I'll be more politer." He whined. Dedeki let go of his ear, "Good boy, now that we've done can we go home now I want to see everyone after these long five days of training I'm beat." Dedeki said changing back to normal.

Hutch smiled, "I'll do it his time." He said before he closed his eyes and glared open and almost instantly we were in a different location.

I got wide eyed looking around seeing the nice clear blue sky with its crystal clear waterfalls. The only thing that ruined the view was when I saw three wolves walking around.

I got wide eyed and hid behind Dedeki again. "W-where are we?" I said looking around frantically. Dedeki chuckled, "You're a very timid dog aren't you." I frowned, "No I'm not I'm just…" I looked away not wanting to admit why I was so timid.

Dedeki cocked an eyebrow, "Your afraid of wolves?" he said chuckling. I nodded looking away blushing.

He chuckled, "A big dog like you afraid of wolves like those, yeah right." He said chuckling.

I looked away, "Well wolves…rub me the wrong way." I said looking away.

Dedeki chuckled, "Don't worry these wolves are nice." He said smilng down at me. I felt comfortable enough to step from behind him but I quickly ran back when I saw Dim red wolf with green eyes walk this way.

He chuckled, "Damn Dedeki you and Hutch got ripped." He said chuckling.

He quickly looked my way, "Who's the mutt." He said chuckling, Dedeki chuckled, "Enough with the teasing Garth this is Blake, I rescued him from some weak poachers." He said confidently.

Garth walked behind Dedeki towards me. I began shaking, "Whoa, is he ok? He's a little fidgety." He said looking down at me worried like.

Dedeki turned around and smiled, "He's timid and shy is all he'll come around eventually." He said smiling at Garth.

Garth looked at Dedeki and back at me and smiled, he reached his paw out, "The names Garth nice to meet you." He said smiling. I looked at his paw, and slowly reached my paw out, "N-nice to-to meet you to." I said stuttering almost on every word.

Garth pat me on the head as he let go, "No need to be so timid hear were all nice wolves." He chuckled at my display. "Definitely gonna have to find you a 'friend'." He said putting emphasis on the word friends. I blushed and looked away.

He chuckled and suddenly another wolf appeared into thin air. She was shining emerald and looked like Dedeki's mother except a little taller and more skilled. She looked at me and then at Dedeki. She smiled, "Now that's my boy all nice and fit." She said walking over to him and giving him a noogie.

Dedeki chuckled, "Come on Grandma really?" He chuckled looking up at her. Suddenly just like Dedeki's grandma two other wolves appeared directly by my side. I looked both ways seeing at a male shiny red wolf with yellow eyes, to my other side a shiny blue wolf that had purple eyes both of them were looking at me.

Without hesitation I ran away from them by hiding behind Kiyo.

Dedeki rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "I forgot to say this dog is very timid of wolves so don't sneak up on him." He said looking at me. Almost instantly after he said that "Hey guys!" I looked behind me seeing a blonde female wolf with yellow eyes and a dark greyish wolf with a smaller frame and blue eyes. I whimpered and scooted closer to Kiyo sweating a little.

The blonde wolf looked down at me and smiled, "Who's this little guy." She said walking a little closer I began shaking tremendously and whimpering slightly, "Kate I think he's scared of you." The male wolf said. She frowned and looked at the male wolf, "What's that supposed to mean?" She said before she looked at me with a smile.

She reached her paw out, "Hey the names Kate how ya' doin." She said smiling at me.

I looked at her and slowly shook her hand slightly feeling a little better but still terrified of her. I quickly retracted my paw and forced myself to stand, still slightly crouched still.

She smiled, "Wow pretty big dog." She said chuckling the greyish wolf looked at me wide eyed, "Whoa I'd hate to get caught in a fight with someone like that." Humprhey said wide eyed at me.

He held his paw oaw out, "The names Humphrey." He said holding his paw out. I held out my paw and shook his before I put it down, "M-my names B-blake." I said looking away.

Kate smiled, "Aww he's shy." She said chuckling. I looked away a blush showing on my face in the slightest.

They smiled, "There's no need to be so timid and shy were friendly." They said. I took a deep breath and sighed and stood up tall.

They smiled, "They're you go." Kiyo looked down at me and smiled, "Come on introduce yourself." Kiyo said nudging his head to the front of him.

I walked to his side where everyone was staring at me. I smiled, "My name is Blake It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said the as polite as I could.

Suddenly Dedeki's grandma walked in front of my face and began circling me along with the red wolf and the blue wolf. "Mesana this is a…" The red wolf said. She looked at the red wolf, "I know I never seen one so close up before…" she said. The blue wolf looked at me, "So that's what they look like.' Suddenly Dedeki's Grandma stopped facing me. She looked me up and down and then smiled, "You're a Husky aren't you?" She said smiling. I nodded, "Yes ma'am I am a husky." I said smiling. The other two stopped in place, "This is defiently a rare case for me I've never seen a husky before in Jasper." The red wolf said.

The blue wolf looked at the red one, "Yeah isn't he just down right adorable though." She said walking over and pinching my chick. I blushed slightly but then Dedeki chuckled, "Meka Oma you haven't even introduce yourselves and your observing him like that, that's kind of rude don't you think." He said chuckling.

I smilied, "It's no problem really." I said reassuringly. They walked in front of me at the green wolf's side. They smiled, "The names Meka." He said chuckling.

I smiled and nodded. The blue wolf smiled, "The names Oma." She said chuckling. And I nodded yet again. And then Dedeki's Grandmater smiled and held her paw out, "The names Mesana." She smiled she pointed at all three of them, "We are the previous jewels of Jasper." She said letting go of my paw. I titled my head, "Jewels…of Jasper…?" I said confused.

Meka and Oma looked at each other and then at Mesana. Mesana chuckled. Humphrey chuckled, "That was my same reaction to. See the Jewels of jasper are these supernatural wolf's that basically keep all of Jasper safe from this weird Grand Gaia wolf thingy." He said casually.

Mesana chuckled more, "That's a simple way of saying it." She said making everyone snicker a little.

I tilted my head, "Wait but you said your three are the previous ones so does that mean there are new ones." Mesana rubbed the back of her head, "Yes It does, Actually there here right now…well besides two." She said looking around. I tilted my head when I heard a little chuckle from behind me, "What are you talking about Mesana we've been here this whole time." I quickly turned around where I saw a shiny pure gold wolf with black covered eyes and a yellow circle in them.

He had a black tattoo that covered a good percentage of his body and a black bracelet. I stepped back because this wolf seemed very weird because he was floating in mid air. He had a wolf on his back that had Pitch black fur that didn't really shine like Dedeki's, and he had red eyes instead of Green. He chuckled, "Whoa, I never thought I'd see a husky in Jasper." He said looking at me still holding on to the gold wolves back. My ears went down and the fear I literally just lost my timidness and it quickly came back ,so I rushed behind Mesana shaking slightly, "Wh-who is that?" I said peeking over the corner of her shoulder. She chuckled, "Really you just got over that." She said rolling her eyes.

The gold wolf looked at me wide along with the black wolf, "Oh I'm sorry did I startle you?" The gold wolf said apologetically. Mesana sighed, "No he's just very timid and shy towards unfamiliar wolves. He'll get used to you eventually just don't sneak up on him or else he'll do what he just did." She said chuckling at my expense.

I looked down, and my shaking stopped. I slowly walked from behind Mesana and peaked my face from behind Mesana. "H-Hello…" I said choking my words. The golden wolf smiled, "Come on out I weren't hurt you." He said descending to the ground. I slowly tip toed to Mesana sided.

I smiled nervously, "M-My names B-blake…It's n-nice to me-meet you?" I said still slightly nervous.

The black wolf jumped off the golden wolf's back and looked at me then at Mesana, "Whoa, I thought you were kidding this guy is real scared of us." He said chuckling a little.

I frowned and stood up, "I'm not scared of wolves in anyway…I'm just very timid of them is all…." I said looking away.

The black wolf walked over to me and playfully punched my shoulder, "That's it show some back bone, The names Flame." He said holding out his paw.

I shook it, "The names Blake." I said a little more comfortable with the two. Then the golden wolf walked this way, "You can call me Echo." He said holding his paw out.

I smiled and took his paw, "Call me Blake." I said. I was surprised because usually when I found packs they'd pick on me because of my little issues, but these wolves seemed different I smiled, "Thank you." I said smiling.

They smiled, "It's no problem we'll help you with that." They said chuckling.

I was about to say something but Mesana grabbed my shoulder, "Oh as I was saying these are the two wolves I was talking about. You see in the Grand Gaia Legend there were four Jewels a Emerald, a Ruby, a Sapphire, and a Diamond. Me, Meka, Oma, are the colors of our jewels so you can tell our jewels."

I tilted my head, "Wait if there are four jewels why are there only three of you? Where's the Diamond?" I said confused. Mesana, Meka, and Oma looked down, "The diamond jewel…Yoshika passed away shortly after the Grand Gaia battle…" She said looking down.

My ears fell and I got wide eyed, "Damn I'm very sorry I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories…" I said looking down.

She looked up and smiled, "It's alright he's in a better place now. Now anyways the two wolves that I was talking about here in front of you are the Ruby and Gold wielders." Flame transformed and he looked weird. His fur was red and he had fire around his neck.

I looked at Mesana, "Wait I thought their were only four jewels?" I said tilting my head.

She smiled, "Yeah a long time ago but Grand Gaia has gotten stronger over the years and In perhaps a month he will attempt to break the seal we placed on him." Mesana said seriously.

"You mean that wolf is gonna come out I feal a little frightened." I said shaking a little.

She chuckled, "Don't worry he'll be stoped I have a plan." She said winking.

She continued, "Dedeki and Kiyo are Emerald at and Sapphire." Dedeki and Kiyo transformed into a form which had wings.

Dedeki was black with green tips. Kiyo was silver with aqua blue tips. They chuckled, "This is my Delta phase by the way." Dedeki winked at me. Kiyo did the same, "Alpha phase here." He said chuckling. I got wide eyed, "Whoa…that's a lot of pressure I'm feeling." I said.

She chuckled, "These two are the strongest of the group. Now the last one would be Dia…mond Hey where's Crystal." She said tilting her head.

Everyone shrugged. She sighed, "Well she's the Diamond of this age." She said casually. I chuckled, "You all are deffinatly a funny bunch of wolves." I said chuckling slightly. They rubbed their heads, "I guess we are." Dedeki said chuckling turning back to normal. I smiled before my stomach growled. I suddenly felt feint before I collapsed and blacked out.

 _ **Alright chapter 26 so for now the series is on a temporary hold and I'll be working on Fallen Tears now. I plan to complete chapters 8 through 20 since I did 12-26 for this series. So like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	27. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 27

_**Well I decided to give Kekkaishi some more chapter's, that's when EchoProject and I got together and came up with some pretty awesome Ideas you'll see about it in the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega Character's or the following O/C:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject.**_

 _ **I do however own my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 27: Feral Echo's appearing

Humphrey's POV

I got wide eyed, "Whoa what happen to the dog." I said walking over and looking his body over. Kate followed, "His stomach growled and then he passed out Humphrey. What do you think happened, he's hungry." She said picking him up by the scruff.

She looked at Garth, "Go get some Caribou meat." Dedeki instantly disappeared and reappeared with five Caribou behind him, "This enough?" He said looking at Kate.

Garth got wide eyed before he frowned, "Show off." He said rolling his eyes.

Kate nodded, "Good now we need a place for him to rest in." She said looking at me. I pointed to our den, "Well our den's the closest so why not?" I said shrugging.

She nodded before running off to our den with him in her mouth. I walked over and grabbed a caribou and flung it on my back making everyone go wide eyed, "Damn, Coyote you got muscle to be able to carry that." Garth said chuckling at me.

I smirked, "Well the future alpha of the pack has to start some*Grunt* where" I said before walking off to the den slowly. I got to the entrance struggling to keep the Caribou on my back that's when Kate helped, "That's my big boy." She said winking at me. I smirked before I leaned my body to the right dropping the caribou by Blake side. Suddenly a female wolf with Shiny white fur and even more so eyes walked in. "Oh hey I think you might be lost this is our den." I said stopping her from approaching any further.

She looked at me and shook her head, "Nope I actually came to help you with Blake, please step aside so I can heal him." She said walking around me. I looked at Kate and she shrugged. That's when the wolf walked in front of Blake. She hovered a paw over him and closed her eyes. When she glared open her eyes turned completely white and she glowed with a bright light laminating the cave with her bright essences.

When it settled Blake woke up looking up then around. "Wh-where am I?" He said looking at the white wolf, she shook her head, "Don't worry about that worry about eating first go ahead right there." She said pointing towards the caribou sitting next to him.

He titled his head, "W-what's this?" He said before he took a bite out of the fore leg she smiled, "Why that my friend is caribou meat." She said chuckling.

Blake got wide eyed before he jumped up and began eating the leg. I got wide eyed because not even a second later half of the Caribou was just Bone and a clean bone at that. He was still going to. I looked at Kate and she looked at me before we looked back at the dog still eating at the Caribou. When he finished the only thing left of the caribou was the skeleton he literally at the hole Caribou.

He sat on his back and huffed, "That hit the spot." He sighed before he stood up and smiled, "So what are we going to do now?" He said wagging his tail.

The white wolf chuckled, "I don't know why not just go find out." She said leading him out of the Den. I looked at Kate and she gave the same look I gave to her. We turned around and left the den without a word or even a looking back. Once we got out everyone had I guess already left for home to their den's because no one was around.

I looked at Kate and sighed, "Today's just getting weirder and weirder." I said shaking my head. Kate looked at me and nodded, "Yeah…let's go to dad's" She said leading the way I followed without a single word of resistance.

Winston's POV

I got wide eyed at what Mesana was saying, "W-What they are?!" I said completely astonished.

She nodded, "Yes I, this week Dedeki and Hutch are planning to get married and well, they wanted your blessings. They wanted it to be a surprise but well last week they were in training and they just didn't have the time to explain it they only just got back today." She said rubbing the back of her head.

I sighed, "Well it's gonna be really hard to prepare at the very last second but…I believe I can get it done." I said nodding.

She smiled, "Thank you. Dedeki wanted to come up here and tell you in person but he had Beta-duties, and since he's been gone they stocked up on him so he's been busy all morning catching caribou, boundary patrol, and even pup-sitting." She said chuckling.

I shook my head, "He doesn't have to pupsit anyone's pup he's not an Omega like my son in law." I said shaking my head.

She sighed, "He was feeling in for that bigger wolf, what's his name…Mooch was it?" She said looking up and then back at me.

I nodded, "Got it anyways what day is he planning on having the wedding?" I said tilting my head.

She held her chin and looked down, "I never did ask that…Let's just say maybe in six days from now on Saturday."

I nodded, "Good there's still time but I need to go now." I said running out of the den in a hurry.

I looked around our ceremonial wedding grounds checking to see if everything was well prepared for the occasion. That's when Hutch came by gasping for air and sweating through his fur. He looked at me, "O-Oh hey si..sir." He said gasping for air.

I smiled, "Ah Hutch just the wolf I wanted to see." I said irritated.

He stood straight up and lowered his tail and ears, "I-is there something wrong…?" He said nervously. I frowned and glared at him, "Don't play Dumb with me I know what's going on with you and Dedeki." I said making him go wide eyed and look away.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I wanted to tell you…but…I had to get stronger…so he…wouldn't have to worry about me." He said looking down.

He continued, "A few months back when we couldn't control Calibus he forced us to fuse and we were forced into Dedeki's mind…when we got there were were chained up and we broke free of course…but after we met Dedeki's Silhouette he disappeared and well Calibus reappeared. We were no match for him and he had us in the wall before five minutes…Dedeki's was forced to watch as Calibus began…I'd rather not say...Dedeki lost control and so did I and we nearly killed him before he escaped…Ever since then Dedeki's has been pushing himself constantly so he can protect me…but I don't want him to…I don't want to be…his burden… " He said whimpering and a single tear going down his face.

I got wide eyed not even able to speak. He looked at me, "If there's any punishment that your wanting to place on us…I'll take it gladly…but please don't cancel the marriage." He said looking at me with puppy eyes.

I looked at him and chuckled, "If I were that mad then I would have already dealt with you two, but seeing the love you two share for each other reminds me of when I met Eve. That's a love that deseveres to be held sacred and for that I will grant you the wedding free of charge." I said smiling at him.

Hutch's ears perked up and He raised his head wide eyed his tail began wagging, "R-Really? You'll let us…" He said astonished. I smiled, "Sure, You two have been through a lot of trouble and deserve that type of happiness. You have my blessing and my support." I said nodding. He smiled, "Thank you, sir." He said running up to me and hugging me.

I chuckled, "It's no problem your lucky I have six days or else you would be up a creek with out a paddle." I said jokingly.

He let go and before he could say anything there was a howl, "Oh Dedeki's looking for me again. Sorry sir my mate's calling." He said turning around.

I chuckled, "Alright then, you finish up your duties and you and Dedeki come to my den later on today. I got a surprise for you two." I said passing a wink.

He smiled, 'Yes sir, I'll be there shortly." He said before he dashed of into the forest a howl ehoing from his throat. I looked at the Ceremonial grounds that were dirty and filled with left over Caribou bones. I sighed, "Oh boy this is gonna be a dosey." I said shaking my head before picking up the first bone at my paw.

Echo's POV

I nuzzled Flame as we continued are patrol around the pack boundary checking for any intruders.

He chuckled, "Honey stop it. You know call me crazy but you've changed ever since the dark cave." He said cocking an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Why I don't know what you mean? I'm still the same old Echo from months ago." I chuckled kissing his cheek.

He smiled, "Well I don't know what it is but I love it." He said leaning on my shoulder. I smiled thinking to myself thank god for Oma and Meka I would have lost the love of my life if it weren't for them.

I should thank them for that, I'll do it after Patrol. We continued walking before we met up with Candu and Kiyo who were doing the same thing. "Oh so were done with boarder patrol for today." I said looking at them Kiyo nodded, "We've circled the whole pack boundary line so might as well go home now that we've been through the pack territory." He said before we began walking back home.

After the long walk back to the den Hutch greeted us there with a usual smile, "Hey guys I know you two must've had a long day at doing border patrol, but Winston wants to see you at his den now." He said walking pointing to the the other side of the forest. I frowned and groaned, "Ugh but I'm tired and I want some alone time with Flame." I whined.

Flame gave me a kiss on my cheek calming down instantly. He looked at Hutch, "Lead the way." He said.

Almost in a blink of an eye we were at the Winston den and I was speechless. I looked at Hutch wide eyed, "What exactly did Candu teach you while you were gone?" I said astonished.

He smirked, "Let's just say I'm a lot stronger now than what I look." He said giving me a sly wink before walking into the den with us not to far behind him.

When we got there Candu, Kiyo, and Dedeki were already there. I looked at Candu and Kiyo and they shrug so they didn't know why they were called. We sat next to them and Winston was smiling at us. Dedeki and Hutch walked to his side and smiled. I titled my head, "What's going on?" I said confused of the situation were in.

Winston chuckled, "Well guys Dedeki and Hutch wanted to say something." He said smiling at us. Hutch and Dedeki looked at each other and smiled before looking at us, "Guys…were getting married." I got wide eyed and so did everyone else. "WHAT?!" We yelled in unison.

They nodded, "Yes, this Saturday we are getting married and we wanted to tell you all sooner but…we've had a lot of things on our hands lately." Dedeki said looking at Hutch. Kiyo was lunged at Dedeki hugging him, "Oh I'm so happy for you, your getting married…MY LITTLE BROTHERS GETTING MARRIED." He said so exicted he was jumping.

Candu walked over to Hutch and chuckled, "So you've finally did it huh?" He said chuckling. Me and Flame were just speechless.

Hutch rubbed the back of his head, "I actually proposed back at the Dark Cave and well we went from there." He said rubbing the back of my head.

Dedeki chuckled, "We held it off because of all the things that happened before hand." Dedeki said talking to Kiyo.

Winston coughed getting everyone's attention, "Alright, I want you and Hutch to go ahead and head to your den's I need to talk to these four in private if you wouldn't mind." He said looking at Hutch and Dedeki.

They gave a nod and said there good-byes before they left the den. Winston smirked at us, "So anyone have any ideas about the way the settings of the wedding should be…I'm not to good with design's and stuff so I figured you four would, no offence." He said looking away.

I sighed, "Well I was thinking maybe with a little aura we could add flowers to the scene and surround the place along with sparkles from aura when they touch noses." I shrugged. Everyone looked at me wide eyed, "You just though of that?!" Kiyo said wide eyed.

I chuckled, "Well they've been through a lot together so me and Flame already had a plan for it." I said with a shrug.

Winston smiled, "Well either way it sounds like a good idea this is probably gonna be the best wedding yet." Winston chuckled.

Candu smiled, "Hopfully as long as there are no mistakes.' He said looking at Winston and nodding.

Kiyo chuckled, "I'll make sure of the preperations." He said volunteering. Winston nodded, "Alright then tonight I need for you all to rest because tomorrow we began preparations." Winston nodded before pointing out side, "Go rest up because we have a busy week of ahead of us." He said and immediately.

I grabbed Flame and turned gold before we flew out of the Den. I looked up at Flame and he chuckled, "Well I wonder how we're gonna pull off this one?" He said looking up. I smiled, "Let's just focus on tonight alright." I said giving him a wink. He blushed and looked away. I smiled and chuckled, "Alright then then let's go ahead on home." I said before I sped up on to the Den

Five days later

I sighed, "I hope they like the scenery because that took a long time to finish the wedding scenery and everything. I'm worn out from all the aura we loaded into the sprinklers Mesana made." I said looking up at the moon.

Flame sat at my side, "Well at least we know they'll be happy come tomorrow right?" He said looking up at me.

I smiled, "Yeah, I hope he likes it we been friends for so long and he's done so much for me I had to repay him so way." I said nuzzling him under his chin.

He smiled, "I guess well it's getting late so we need to head to bed soon because it's getting late and we have a wedding to attend to." Flame said walking to the back of the den. But as he did I noticed the back den got pitch black I got wide eyed and quickly grapbed Flame by the scruff and ran just barely missing a giant hand that was about to grab him.

I turned gold and shot a gold beam into the darkness and lit up the cave forcing a shadow silhouette of a wolf to appear.

I growled, "Dark wolf." He chuckled, "In the fur, now which of you shall I consume with Darkness." He said looking at both of us.

He chuckled, "I can take the ruby…but he's too weak." He said talking to himself I growled, "GET OUT OF OUR DEN!" I growled charging my aura.

He glared at me with a wild smirk, "That's it, if I take you then I can…" He turned into black smoke and charged at me. I got wide eyed and winced, "Damn IT!" I yelled out as his black fog passed through me. Suddenly everything turned black and I blacked out.

Flame's POV

I got wide eyed, "ECHO!" I yelled seeing the black aura sphere surrounding him.

Suddenly it burst open sending me to the wall. I sat there my vision blury and I looked up to see Echo growling over me his eyes glowing red.

He growled whispering, "kill…kill…kill…" He said opening his mouth.

I got wide eyed but I heard Dark wolf say, "Stop." And instantly Echo backed off glaring at me.

Dark wolf walked in front of me, "Say good bye the this world. This world shall be engulfed in flames." He said and suddenly I felt a chill go down my spine. I looked at Echo one last time seeing him turned completely pitch black just like Dark wolf except he had eyes and red eyes at that. He had a red tattoo and instead of his golden bracelet he had shakles with chains on him His aura was Black and was cold feeling. And that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

The next morning.

Dedeki's POV

I was so nervous and gitty because today was the day I was getting married. I was over at Kiyo's were Lily, Kate,, and Kiyo were getting me ready brushing my fur trimming my nails slightly and trying to make me look the part for the wedding. But there was a problem…my fur doesn't really stand still and every time they brushed down one strand of fur would stick up.

So now was the hard part, "Hold still…" Kate said. Kate said as she reached her paw up over my head. Kiyo nodded, "Careful." She placed her thumb and index finger on the strand of fur and pulled upward. I got wide eyed and yelped before I dashed forward and the hair pulled out. I rubbed my head, "Ow that hurt." I said rubbing my head.

Kate looked at me and chuckled, "You know it would have been painless if you wouldn't have moved." She said flicking the hair off her paw.

I frowned, "You try pulling out a healthy strand of fur and see how you feel." I said rubbing my head.

Lily chuckled, "I do that all the time with my fur I don't feel a thing." She said shrugging off. I frowned, "Whatever Lily." I frowned looking away, getting a chuckle from everyone.

I sighed, "Ok so then were off to the Ceremonial grounds?" I said looking at Kiyo.

He nodded, "Yep you got it." He said nodding before he stomped his paw and we were there in an instant. I got wide eyed, "WHOA!" I said astonished, The grounds had flowers on the outer side that formed a heart. They were a mixture of pink and white.

There were sparkles floating here and about that were a mixture of blue, red and gold sparkles. I smiled, "This is where I'm getting married…I love it." I said smilng.

Kiyo chuckled, "Then it was worth all the aura and time spent on getting this ready, also don't worry about the pack members that hate you, they've been warned that if they try something they'll be dealt with quickly." Kiyo said cracking his neck. I chuckled, "If they did let's just say that we wouldn't be standing on ground right now I'd be that pissed." I said chuckling.

Kiyo nodded, "Well Everyone will be here soon so we'll just wait here." Kiyo said before looking up. I smiled,"It's almost time I'm gonna soon be married to the one wolf that I loved for so long. I sighed remembering all we've been through.

2 hours later.

Hutch's POV

I was standing on the left side of the stadium with butterflies in my stomach. I began wondering what if I mess up, what if I trip. I sighed and took a deep breath before I took a step forward on to the stadium where I was standing in front of the love of my life. I smiled looking dead in his eyes just mesmerized.

He smiled at me and it only brought out the shine in his eyes and I blushed before we began the ceremony by first excepting each others scents and I smiled loving his scent I love the way he smelled it was soothing to me.

Then we began with the nibble on the ear and I gladly nibbled his right ear and he nibbled my left. And then…my favorite part…we had to rub noses so we can symbolize…were mates.

I leaned forward and so did he and just as were about to touch there was a loud chuckle frezzing us in place. We looked to our sides and suddenly it turned night and there was a dark portal that opened on the outside of the grounds. I growled, "Who would go and interrupt us during our special day." I growled standing in front of Dedeki.

Suddenly a paw escaped the portal and before I knew it Dark wolf came out with a wicked smirk. I got wide eyed but that changed to a growl, "Dark wolf…" But the next wolf I saw escape changed my whole mind in general I changed from anger to surprise when I saw Echo, Dedeki's Friend coated in black fur and aura walk out of the portal growling and snarling.

Dark wolf chuckled, "Let the party begin." He said before he looked at me and Dedeki in general.

 _ **Boom Chapter 27 done on to chapter 28, I'm not gonna talk for long I'm gonna go ahead and cut to the chase. Like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	28. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 28

_**Hey guys before I get started with this epic fight I'd like to give a special thanks to EchoProject who helped me come out with this idea. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Discalimer-I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters or the following O/C**_

 _ **Echo/ EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however own my O/C**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws.

Chapter 28: Echo's Dark side, Feral Echo's Power

Dedeki's POV

I got wide eyed staring at Echo, "E-Echo? Are you ok?" I said stepping forward. He growled, "De…dedeki…Stay away…from me." He gritted his teeth growling slightly.

Hutch stepped forward, "If you even think about charging up here I'll send you back." He growled transforming.

Dark wolf chuckled and looked at Echo, "I don't think they know who their messing with Echo let's start things off with a Hell slash. Suddenly Echo's Eyes turned red all the way, and his chains grew red but they were engulfed in flames. He raised his paw and slung his short chain outwards and it extended towards us.

Everyone ducked just barely dodging the chain. When we looked around we saw he lit the flowers on fire.

I got wide and frowned, "Echo what the heck are you doing?!" I growled emitting my aura slightly.

Dark wolf chuckled, "This my friend is no longer the Echo you knew, This is a wolf capable of awakening Grand Gaia, a murderous wolf built of hate, sorrow and pain. I give you, FERAL ECHO!" He yelled and stomped and Echo's Dark aura charged.

Suddenly the whole world turned a dark red and the only wolf i saw was Echo, He looked at me, "Dedeki I don't have much time to talk so listen carefully, Dark wolf has taken over my body using his dark aura, I'm not corrupted yet but if you don't kill me and soon. He's gonna release Grand Gaia." He said looking at me worried.

I got wide eyed as he continued, "I-I don't want to live this way...I almost killed Flame last night and I don't want to even look at him for what I almost did." He said a tear going down his eye.

He whimpered, "Please...Save me." He said before suddenly the scenery came to again.

I stayed wide eyed, "Echo…" I said astonished, "What has he done to you?"

Suddenly his red eyes faded and returned normal. He looked at us, "L-listen Dedeki…whatever happens…you have to…kill…me…If you don't…he'll…" Dark wolf growled, "That's enough Echo use your chain and grab…him by his neck." Dark wolf said pointing at Humphrey.

Echo's eyes glowed Red again and he raised his paw and slung is extending chain forward towards Humphrey.

I got wide eyed and glared at the chain breaking it just as it was about to wrap around Humphrey's neck.

I transformed into my Full jewel state, "Dark wolf you've done something to Echo and I won't let you get away with it!" I growled before I charged at him like lightning but before I could get to him Echo blocked my path.

He smirked, "Funny little black and green wolf…you must want to DIE!" He smiled insanely before he raised his paw ,and like lighting he punched me in the face sending me flying into Hutch.

I got wide eyed gasping for air as he sat there laughing sinisterly, "What a bunch of weak Pathetic wolves." He chuckled.

I wiped my muzzle where he punched me and Hutch growled transforming into the form I was in, "Don't touch-" He disappeared and reappeared in front Echo he raised his paw and clenched it, "MY MATE!" He growled punching Echo directly in his face. Echo's had his face turned from where he was punched but he looked back smirking at Hutch, "Like I said pathetic." He said before he spun and whipped his tail at Hutch sending him flying I caught him though.

He yawned, "Dark wolf you said I would fine a fight here. You said the emeralds would give me I fight but all there doing is making me feel sleepy." He said stretching out.

I growled, and Dark wolf smirked, "So it seems…it must be because they weren't prepared for this like they were before." He said chuckling.

I growled, "I knew you would do something, but I was too busy focused on the wedding to give two thirds of a caribou's ass to care about you." I growled. "

Hutch stood up and growled, "Why now you friggin bastard we were just seconds away from being together before you came in." he growled looking at them in frustration and rage.

Dark wolf chuckled, "Well if you two were to have become mates you two would have intertwined auras and become over powering and you'd come after me, don't act like you didn't sense me last night." He chuckled.

I growled, I knew I should have left to investigate last night…

 _Flashback/Dedeki's POV_

 _I woke up wide eyed looking out of the darkness of our cave starting outside in the moonlight filled valley. I was in growling, "That aura…"  
_

 _I growled about to stand up, but Hutch grabbed me by my waist, "Whoa, where you going you need your rest sweety we have a big day tomorrow." He said looking at me.  
_

 _I gave him a worried looked, "But Hutch…someone's out there." I said looking outside.  
_

 _frHe looked at me and sighed, "Whoever it is it's gone now why go and interrogate the situation even further." He said looking at me. I looked outside feeling the aura disappear without a trace.  
_

 _I sighed, "Well…I guess you're right." I said looking down a little worried.  
_

 _Hutch looked me and smiled, "Come on lay down we have a busy day tomorrow, and I don't want you to be sleepy at the ceremony." He said looking at me.  
_

 _I sighed in defeat. He lifted his left hind leg and his left arm arm up and signaled me to his chest.  
_

 _Lied down with my back to his chest as he curled up around my back putting his paws to my waist and pulling me closer.  
_

 _He squeezed his head undermine and I sighed looking down at him with his puppy like smirk, "Ok you win fine, but I'm wondering if Echo's ok the aura was coming in their direction." I said looking outside. Hutch chuckled, "It's Echo come on now have some faith in him." Hutch said looking up at me.  
_

 _I sighed, "Fine, Goodnight." I said seeing Hutch already fast asleep. I looked outside and sighed as I slowly drifted off back to sleep._

Dedeki's POV

I frowned at Hutch, "See I told you someone was here." I said looking at him.

His ears went down and he looked back at me, "Well I'm sorry I was looking out for your well-being." He said frowning at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a pup you know you don't have to look out for me." I said looking at him.

He frowned, "But you do that to me." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Kate sighed, "Uh guys I know you two are having you little argument but now's the time." She said pointing at Echo.

Echo was giving a dull look, "Are your worms done with your petty argument?" He said nonchalantly.

I growled, "EXCUSE ME!"

He shook his head, "Guess not." He said shrugging before looking at Dark Wolf, "Can we go now? I'm really bored here and I'm inching for a fight." he said growling a little.

I stood up and frowned, "You seem a little…over confident with battling someone that you never beat even as a pup." I said cocking an eyebrow.

He froze in place before glaring at me, "Is that a challenge?" He said charging his aura with a smirk.

I smirked back, "Maybe it is." I said charging my aura.

I jumped forward landing in front of him and we began circling each other.

I growled, "You know…I can't exactly forgive you for interrupting the ceremony like you did." I frowned at him.

He smirked, "No one ever said anything about you forgiving me in fact I don't give two thirds of a caribou's ass if you do." He smirked.

I glared at him, "Ok then." I said before I disappeared and reappeared believing I was about to punch him in the face instead he raised his paw and caught it as soon as I appeared. He looked at me dull, "You've got to be kidding me? Are you taking me seriously?" He said looking at me dull-like.

I gave and angry irritated look before I disappeared and reappeared running around him and trying to attack him but he just kept catching my attacks effortlessly. On my last attack he gripped my paw and flung me up in the air. I spun around seeing he was gone.

I titled my head, "Where did he go?" I looked around and my question was answered when he was at my side. He smirked before he flipped and hit me with his tail sending me flying to the ground making me yelp an make a deep crater.

I thought it was over until I heard him yell, "APOCOLYPSE STRIKE!" And like lightning he slammed down his paw on my stomach causing me to spit up a little blood as I was pushed down futher into the ground.

He jumped out of the crater and I felt my vision go blury. He looked at me at the edge of the crater, "Things are different now…I'm not the same pup from long ago." He said before he disappeared from the crater's edge.

I groaned as I saw everything fade to black and I blacked out.

Hutch's POV

I got wide eyed snarling and pushing myself up as I was being held down by the previous jewels. I growled, "DAMMIT LET ME GO! DEDEKI'S HURT!" I growled standing up slightly.

Mesana appeared at my side before she placed a paw on my back and pushed down immediately pinning me to the ground.

I growled, "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME BACK ANYWAY HE'S CHANGED CAN'T YOU SEE?!" I growled trying to push up more not getting any results.

She sighed, "You won't make any more of a difference than Dedeki you two are nearly matched. Echo's in a league of his own compared to you two that's why I'll handle this…personally." She said growling taking her paw off of me.

I calm down and sighed before looking at Mesana. A little of her aura leaked and when I sensed it I flinched she was pissed and even more than usual.

She walked over to Echo and he smirked at her, "Now here's a fight brin-"

Mesana pinned him by the throat growling, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! FIRST YOU COME AND INTERUPT THE MOMENT THEN YOU KNOCK OUT MY GRANDSON IN MY PRESENCE!" She snarled yelling at Echo.

Echo smirked, "She's feisty and strong now it's the perfect match." He said disappearing under her grip.

She jump up and reached her paw to the right and not even a moment sooner Echo appeared and punched directly in her paw she glared at him with a look I've never seen before her eyes glowed green and she was from the looks pissed to hell and back.

She growled, "THIS IS FOR RUINING THE WEDDING!" She yelled clenching her fist before she punched echo dead in the face sending him flying off into the forest. She landed her eyes changing back to normal. She glared at Dark wolf, "And you corrupting Dedeki's friend with your dirty aura who do you think you are?" She said glaring at Dark wolf.

Right before she was about to lunge at him I dashed her way and blocked her.

She caught herself preventing her-self from landing on me.

She glared at me, "What are you doing?! Get out of the way." She growled.

I shook my head, "No Grandma this was MY wedding to and it meant just as much to me as Dedeki and I won't just sit and watch as people fight for something I should be fighting for."

Suddenly I heard a voice, "Y-Yeah…I-I'm not letting t-this slide." I got wide eyed and turned to see Dedeki limping out of the crater with his right eye closed and a nasty gash were he was struck. He smirked, "I-If I wanted people to always fight my battles I would be no better off than Dark wolf." He said smirking at him.

Obviously it struck a nerve because I heard a growl emit form his throat slightly.

Dedeki sighed, "I never thought I'd ever have to use this technique in front of everyone…" he said before sitting down and raising his paw up.

He closed his eyes and Grandma gasped, "Wait, that's…" Mom did the same placing a paw on her muzzle, "Ven that's…" Dad got wide eyed, "He's using…" I tilted my head, "What he doing?"

Suddenly my question was answered when his paw was enveloped in a clear white aura he glared open and his eyes appeared an angelic white.

Suddenly a ball of white aura was formed and he spoke, "Angelic heal." He said before the ball of light transferred through his body and spread through out his body.

When the ball disappeared he sighed his eyes turning back to normal and the white aura dissipated.

He sighed in relief, "Much better." He sighed. My mouth dropped along with everyone else's.

I spoke up, "D-Dedeki? Y-you can…Heal?" I said obviously stunned by what I just witnessed.

Dedeki looked at me then nodded, "Yeah..." he said looking down.

Mom smiled, "OH MY GOSH VEN! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" She said jumping up in excitement.

Ven just stood there obviously stunned and Grandma was doing the same. Dedeki sighed, "See this is why I kept it a secret…I'm so abnormal." He said jokingly. I smirked, "Dedeki your telling that two the people that gave you those powers." I said chuckling.

Kiyo got wide eyed, "Since when could you heal I've never seen you do that before." Kiyo said astonished.

He sighed, "Well before the battle with Tireka and Tirea...they taught me how to heal and well I learned…a lot while that took place." I said looking at him.

Kiyo looked around, "Where are the two now? They should have been here." He said sounding irritated.

Dark wolf stomped his foot causing everyone two focus on him. His aura was neon black making it appear white with black lining.

He growled, "DON'T IGNORE ME! ECHO COME FORTH!" He growled instantly Echo appeared at his side his eyes glowing red as he sat down rubbing his cheek, "That hurt." He growled.

Dark wolf looked at Echo, "I'm done toying around here use your oblivion." He nodded and quickly stepped forward.

He sighed, "It was fun playing around with you wolves but play time is over." He smirked before he stood up he raised his paw up and said, "Oblivion." He said ever so softly as he slamed his paw to the ground.

Suddenly I felt a sudden rumble in the earth and I got wide eyed, "LOOK OUT!" I yelled before running off.

To the side seeing the ground starting to crumble I leaped forward and just as I felt an enormous heat touch the tip of my tail.

I looked back and saw that there was a large crater filled with lava that covered almost half of where we all were standing was now sunken and lave.

I stood up and looked around seeing Dedeki growling, Grandma being held back by Oma and Meka, Dad being held back by mom, and Kiyo and Candu staring at the flame with their mouth dropped. Winston, Eve, Humphrey, Garth, Kate, and Lily were upset both angry and astonished, angry being the fact that they destroyed the grounds that our pack uses to become mates, astonished because he destroyed so much of it.

I growled as Echo smirked at me, "Looks like your little weddings canceled." I got wide eyed gritting my teeth growling, "ECHO!" I yelled charging my aura.

Suddenly Dedeki held his arm out in front of me his head fur covering his eyes he shook his head and walked forward. He sat down face to face with Echo before he glared at him and raised his paw up he pushed forward sending a pulse of air that sent echo flying across the crater Echo stopped him self half way floating in the air.

By that time Dedeki disappeared into thin air and I got wide eyed, "Wh-Where did he go." Grandma sighed, "Hutch you've got to pay attention he's got Echo by the scuff." She said pointing at Echo I looked at and saw Dedeki was spinning with Echo's scruff in his mouth. He let him go throwing him off into the forest. He appeared at my side angrier than a Caribou on a rampage.

I got wide eyed, "Dedeki…are you ok?" I said obviously worried. He glared at me making me flinch from the anger in his eyes. He frowned, "Am I ok…AM I OK?! HUTCH HE JUST DESTROYED THE CERIOMONIAL GROUNDS AND YOUR ASKING ME AM I OK?!" He growled at me.

I frowned, "Well excuse me for trying to look out for you. You know if you're letting your anger control you your no better off than Echo is." I said.

Dedeki got wide eyed, "Hutch are you kidding me he just sunk our wedding in the ground and your not even in the least bit phased?!" He said frowning at me.

I sighed, "If your saying I'm not mad because we couldn't becomes mates then you'd be lying. I'm steamed but I don't let that anger control me because when your angry and fighting you leave yourself wide open for any attack because your distracted by rage." I said looking at him calmly.

He started at me for a moment before sighing, "Your right…but I'm not about to just let this go under the bridge, like that." He said looking at me.

I shook my head, "No body said I was just gonna forgive and forget. This means war." I growled transforming.

Dedeki did the same and not a moment after that Echo appeared his eyes glowing red and his aura coming out Dark red, He moved his neck side to side popping his neck as he did so.

He growled, "That was a lucky shot Dedeki…you must hate me because I destroyed your little…wedding." He said chuckling.

I growled, "I'll make you regret doing that." I growled taking a step forward.

Dedeki did the same and we were about to attack but Grandma and Oma stopped both of us in our tracks.

Grandma shook her head, "You two are not fighting." She said shaking her head. I frowned, "Why not don't you see what he did? The wedding is sunken in a good 5 feet of lava, and your telling us we shouldn't fight for that?" I said upset and mad.

She sighed, "I know that but listen…you two together alone are no match for him…this wolf is just about as strong as me. You need help and you can't do this alone, I forbid it." She said glaring at me at the last part.

I frowned and looked away and Dedeki did the same.

Kiyo stepped to Dedeki's side and pat him on the back, "I'm here with you all the way don't worry I'll help you get back at him." He said smilng. Candu stepped to my side doing the same, "Come on Hutch I'm not about to just let this black fur ball just ruin your perfect day like that and just get away with it." He said smiling at me.

I sighed, "I wanted this to be me and Dedeki's fight…it's a personal reason." I said looking at Dedeki.

He sighed and did the same. Grandma frowned, "What reason may that be? Were family aren't we? We stick for each other no matter what so seeing this you can't just expect us all to just sit around here and do nothing." She said looking at me with a smile.

I looked down and frowned, "Yeah but-" She interrupted me, "Buts are for sitting, there's nothing you can say or do that will let convince me to letting you two fight alone." She said standing up firm.

I sighed in defeat, "Yes ma'am." I said keeping my head down.

She smiled, "Good now were are the other Jewels?" She said looking around. Crystal spoke up, "Right here." She said walking up. Dedeki looked around, "Hey…wait…" He said counting the wolves. "Wait…where's Flame? He should have been here?" I said looking around.

I looked at Dedeki, "Kinda thinking back…he wasn't even here this morning." I said looking at Dedeki.

He tilted his head, "Where's he at?" he said confused. Dark wolf chuckled, "Oh you mean…this wolf?" He said stomping his foot. Suddenly a sphere rose from the ground and when it disburst Flame was released and landed on Echo's back unconscious.

Echo smirked, "Looks like were at by pass." He smirked raisng his paw to Flame throat. He smirked, "Either I fight Dedeki and Hutch alone or you all will have to witness Flame be…impaled." He said licking the chops of his muzzle pointing one of his claws at Flame's throat. I growled, "You'd kill your own BOYFRIEND?!" I yelled out at Echo.

He smirked, "Maybe…I've been itching for some…blood." He said slowly pushing his claw into his throat not puncturing it though. Dark wolf smirked, "Now it's really simple either you and your jewels back off and leave the emeralds to fight my amethyst or…I take the rubies life." He said looking at Grandma.

She smirked, "It doesn't matter since Flame along with the other jewels can revert back into there jewel state and all Dedeki's got to do is just revive them." She said with a smirk on her face.

Dark wolf smirked then chuckled causing all of us to tilt our head. Dark wolf smirked at her, "That would be the case…that is if Echo's aura didn't have my aura in it. You see my aura is a constricter to all aura's in my presence that's why Dedeki was so easily knocked out early. See when a jewel is reverted there aura is at maximum, however since I'm here I can easily prevent it without even moving meaning I can stop reversion and kill off a jewel from the Grand Gaia clock calender. So say if Echo cut off Flame's throat. All I have to do is seal off his aura and he'll die." He said smirking at Echo.

I got wide eyed along with everyone else. Grandma growled, "YOU BASTARD! LET HIM GO!" She growled charging her aura. Dark wolf smirked, "Ah ah ah…I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said shaking his paw.

He looked at Echo smirked, "I always love getting my claws bloody." He said looking at Flame. He began to push in but I stepped forward, "Wait…don't do it…we'll listen" I said standing up.

Echo smirked slightly pushing his claw back, "Oh? So then what about your lovey dovey mate here." He looking at Dedeki.

He growled, "You weasel, of all the lowest I've seen Dark wolf you hit the lowest." He growled standing up at my side. Echo smirked and bit down on Flame's scruff he flung him over to dark wolf and Dark wolf opened a dark portal.

I growled, "Your gonna pay for that." I growled Echo smirked and looked behind him. "Well the arena is over there. Give me one second." He said before he turned around and growled.

He stomped his foot and suddenly a bright light was made and when it faded the ceremonial grounds reappeared. He looked back and smirked, "I wouldn't want this to be unfair so tell you what…I'll give you two the first punch." He said before he jumped up and did a flip landing far in front of us.

Suddenly a black wall appeared behind us blocking everyone including dark wolf. Dark wolf smirked, "No interruption, now go." He commanded pointing at Echo he smirked, "Good, now like I promised, come at me." He said sitting down.

I growled and so did Dedeki before we transformed into our new forms. He looked at me and nodded before he disappeared like lighting towards Echo. Not long after disappearing into thin air he reappeared above Echo. Echo looked up I guess already predicting his move.

Dedeki clenched his paw and slamed down punching Echo right on the top of his head. I got wide eyed, "N-No way…that's impossible." I said coming to realization of what just happened.

Dedeki jumped off of his head, stunned as well seeing echo remained unaffected by his attack. He yawned, "Now it's Hutch's turn." He said nonchalantly.

I growled and dashed to his side I jumped up and spinned, "Drill spin Blitz!" I yelled before I punched him several times in the head. I jumped at Dedeki's side and got wide eyed, "Th-theirs just no way…" I said astonished.

He chuckled, "You've got to be kidding me moments ago I was dying to fight you two and now I'm fighting you two and your attacks are so weak you didn't even make me flinch." He said chuckling.

He stood up and I growled stepping in front of Dedeki growling. He smirked, "Fine then if you two wanna toy with me then I'll give you all the fun you want." He said before he disappeared.

I growled keeping my head down and listening in for movement. Suddenly I heard a loud chuckle from behind, "And your so slow to…almost makes me feel bad killing you two." The voice said from behind.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side and got wide eyed. I looked to my side meeting Echo's cold red gaze.

He smirked, "Now howl!" He said before I was sent flying into a nearby tree. I swear It felt like I was bull dozed by a bull as I made impact into the tree. I thought it was all over until Echo appeared with his paw at my throat pinning me to the tree

. I choked up and he smirked, "You got pinned awful fast." He said before raising his paw. I growled and began kicking and trying to snap at him as best I could but he applied a little bit of pressure ending my struggle.

He smirked, "Even in the end you a feisty one." He smirked before beginning to draw his claw close to my eye. "Light's out for Hutch." He smirked.

I winced thinking he was about to cut my eye out but right as I felt the touch of his claw's point I heard a yelp and and a loud boom. I opened one eye and saw Dedeki had knocked back Echo far into the wall with him struggle to get up.

I looked at Dedeki to see his aura shining multi-colored. His fur was black and he looked normal except when he turned to me his eyes where just like his aura shining in multi-color. He smiled, "Are you ok?"

I looked to the ground and got wide eyed, "Oh…right…" I said looking down before I crashed into the ground on my back side.

Dedeki chuckled, "Really you didn't catch yourself." He said chuckling.

I looked at him astonished, "Dedeki? Your aura…" I said looking at him.

He looked at it and got wide eyed, "OH CRAP!" He said before quickly changed into his Lunar relase stage.

He looked at me nervous like, "Y-You didn't see that right?" He said blushing slightly.

He chuckled, "Maybe I did maybe I didn't." I said looking away.

He blushed harder, "I-I mean it did you see my form?" He said sounding serious and nervous.

I chuckled, "Fine you win yes I did." I said smiling. His expression changed from nervousness to scarce in matter of seconds.

I frowned slightly looking at him worried, "Are you ok? Your looking kinda pale." I said worried about him. He looked at me and blushed, "I…didn't want anyone to…see that form…" he said blushing and looking down fiddling his paws.

He blushed looking up at me with puppy eyes, "I was saving it till after we touched noses…" he said looking at me.

I blushed hard and he noticed it and smiled, "Oh well it would have been seen anyway." He said shrugging his shoulder. I smiled a blush stil on my face as we looked at Echo getting back up and looking at Dedeki stunned, "W-What was that?" He said astonished.

Dedeki gave a fist pump, "Yes I was waiting for some one to ask that." He whispered to himself I heard what he said clearly and chuckled, "Honey, what do you mean?" I said getting his full attention.

He smiled at me before looking back Echo and smirked, "Well when I was training I was working day in and day out working on Kiyo's training, but while Kiyo was sleep I went out alone to work on my own type of training. It call it my Resolve…or you could say…it's the love for Hutch." He said winking at me.

My ears perked and I had a solid blush on my face so vivid I'm pretty sure Humphrey and the other's saw it from way over where they were at.

Dedeki smiled and me and I blushed harder, "Y-you made a form…for me?" I said stuttering like a dumbass.

He smiled before walking over to me. "Honey, there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you…as long as you'd be happy if I did it." He said winking as he held my face in his paw.

I smiled, "Really?" He smiled, "Anything for my Puppy." He said nuzzling under my chin.

I blushed when had called my his 'puppy' I smiled, "Alright then…but it doesn't matter to me how strong you get I'm still fighting by your side." I said with a wink.

He smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said licking my cheek making me blush hard.

"Awww." Kate, Lily, and surprisingly Eve said in reaction to Dedeki.

He smiled at me before looking at Echo, "So Echo…you said I was weak…and you maybe right…but just like a mother to her puppy I will protect Hutch just the same…so if you want him dead…you have to kill me first." He growled Transforming into that multi-colored aura again.

Echo growled, "Alright then if that's how it is let's get the battle started. This time you won't catch me off guard." He growled.

Dedeki smiled, "Echo I don't know what the black wolf did to you…but I'll help you…" He said walking over to Echo.

He bared his fangs with his aura and eyes glowing smiled doing the same as Echo, accept his aura and eyes were multi-colored. Echo growled as they both began circling each other, Dedeki still had his smile on his face as they continued.

Echo growled, "Now…DIE!" He said charging at Dedeki.

 _ **Bomm first fight and wow 5k words (Just a little over ^o^'). Oh well anyways I'm continuing on to the next chatpter so.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME ;)**_


	29. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 29

_**Hey guys well im back in school again this time as a sophomore and a lot of Oppertunities have been revealed. Anyways on to the story**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega charcter's or the following O/C:**_

 _ **Echo/Feral Echo /EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however own my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 29: Echo's Fatal mistake; Grand Gaia's revival

Dedeki's POV

I smiled as we continued circling each other. I could sense him…I could sense Echo's aura deep inside of all this dark cold aura so I could save him maybe. He growled, "Now…DIE!" He yelled charging at my stomach. Right as he was about to make contact with my stomach I kicked my hind legs up and he went straight under my legs and straight into the wall. He jumped up and ran up the side of the wall and flipped landing in front of me.

I smirked, "You should watch what you do you nearly ran into the wall. He growled, "DON'T TEASE ME!" He yelled out as his aura intensified he growled, "Apocalypse charge." I got wide eyed and jump just barely dodging his dash at me.

I looked down as he stopped a noticed the line of rotting grass. He smirked, "At least you know about my death move." He said smirking as he looked towards Hutch. He smirked even wider, "And you've left you 'puppy' unguarded as well." He said as he dashed towards Hutch. I smirked before I reappeared in front of Echo stopping his advancements.

He growled, "I forgot you're a lot faster."

I frowned, "If there's one thing I won't except from you…it's threatening my mate and I won't forgive you for that." I growled before spun around once smacking Echo in the face with my tail sending him flying into the dark wall.

He growled, "Dammit that hurt!" He slightly yelled out. I sighed, "We're in a fight so did you think it wouldn't?" He said sarcastically.

He growled gritting his teeth, "You dried up caribou meat." he taunted as he began walking up to me again.

He growled, "If your showing off your 'New' form then let me show you a darkness un-like what this world has ever seen." He growled before his aura disappeared. He sat down and sighed taking a deep breath breathing in.

Suddenly his aura burst out and he began glowing pitch black. He began laughing as his aura increased.

I just sighed at him, "You may have changed but you still strive to be better than me." I said.

His eyes opened appearing to be glowing red as his aura emitted from his eyes as well. He smirked, "Now you're through." He said before suddenly his aura disburse and the dark coating around him disburse as well.

He now had dark red fur a white painted scar on his right eye a crescent moon tattoo on his chest and his original tattoo turned from a red to a black. He smirked at me, "Now were even." He said as he took a step forward his aura burst out black and murky.

He chuckled, "Now you'll see a nightmare you've never seen before…Night claw." I got wide eyed and ducked down just barely dodging his claw from behind." I frowned, "So your faster now? I forgot you play unfair sometimes." His back was turned to me and he looked over his shoulder at me, "Your one to talk Mr. Hypersonic rip-off." He said chuckling.

I frowned, "Whatever you gonna make a move or not?" I said impatiently.

He smirked raising his paw, "Dark crystal." He said stomping his paw I jumped to the side and dodged and impelling crystal from the ground. I dashed forward because more were fomed and chasing me.

I looked back seeing them still chasing me so I stopped and charged my aura to it's fullest extent and when the crystal under me rose before it could touch my stomach it disintegrated.

I smirked at him and trotted his way before like lighting I was right behind him. I flicked him on the side of his cheek and it sent him flying into one of his dark crystals. H

e growled, "How are you still stronger than I am?! I am the peak of all darkness and hatred and your still able to with stand my power with ease?" He growled jumping out of the crystal.

I smiled, "Echo…you maybe in a peak of darkness and despair but you should know where ever there's darkness there is light and that light will illuminate the darkness no matter how dark. Don't you see? You could never win a single battle in your type of condition…let it go." I said.

He looked at me and smirked, "Darkness is a part me and I won't ever let that go…Ever."He said as his aura increased. I frowned, "Why? What in the world happen to you that made you so evil and cold inside…what makes you so dark?" I said sitting down.

He growled, "Why so caring now? You didn't care before." He growled. The dark aura grew darker around him, "He killed them…" He said glaring at Dad.

Dad got wide eyed, "I killed who?" he said tilting his head.

He growled, "YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled his voice echoing throughout the valley and rumbling the earth under us.

I frowned, "Echo…who are you talking about…?" I said confused. He looked at me, "My mother and father…" I got wide eyed and gasped everyone else doing the same thing.

Ven tilted his head, "What are you talking about?" He said astonished and confused. Echo stomped his foot the aura growing darker, "You ruined my family that day…months ago…"

 _Flashback/ Echo's POV_

" _Jenice I don't know how much longer my wolves can take these brutal attacks." I was just a pup and had no clue of the catastrophes that occurred that day. I was in my dad's den my mother was holding me under her chest, she had pure white fur, and yellow eyes.  
_

 _My dad was looking down at us his dimmer white fur and red markings on his side like mine.  
_

 _He had red eyes and a gold bracelet that will later be mine. Mom looked down at me then at Dad, "Medozoku how close are they?" She said worried.  
_

 _He looked behind him then at her, "He'll be here in about five minutes." He said looking down at me, "What about Echo?" He said looking down at me.  
_

 _She looked down at me, "We need to hide him…" She said grabbing me by the scruff.  
_

 _I looked up at her and smiled wagging my tail, "Where are we going to day mama? Huh?" She smiled slightly, "You'll see close your eyes it'll be a surprise." she said. I instantly closed my eyes and even placed my paws over them to make sure I didn't peek.  
_

 _She suddenly dashed forward and I heard barking from not to far behind . Suddenly we came to a complete stop and mom placed me down, "Alright sweety open your eyes." She said looking down at me smiling.  
_

 _Dad was gone and she had a tear go down her eye. "Alright sweetie do your mommy a favor." She said smiling down at me.  
_

 _I smiled wagging my tail, "Yeah?" She pointed at a thick bush, "Let's play a game, I want you to hide under that bush. There will be a lot of wolves coming this way so I want you to avoid them and don't let them see you." She looking down at me.  
_

 _I smiled, "Ok." I said walkind under the bush. Mom all of a sudden dashed further outwards and before I knew it a large pack of wolves flooded the area. They had blood stained all over there fur and muzzles. But what I saw next brought tears to my eyes.  
_

 _I saw my dad's limp body being dragged by one of the wolves.  
_

 _He let go of it and stared at the bush smirking before running off with the others. When they were gone I slowly creped out of the bush towards my dad. I went to his face and nuzzled his cheek, "Dad? Are you ok?" I said looking at him worried.  
_

 _One of his eyes struggled open and he looked at me with a weak smile on his face, "G-Good…s-she did i-it…" He said a tear falling down his eye._

 _I got wide eyed, "Da-dad? What going on? Where's mom?" I said worried. He smiled, "D-don't worry about that…listen to me carefully." He said slowly reaching down his right paw.  
_

 _"I want you to keep this and run as far away from here as possible." He said with looking at me worried. I tilted my head, "Dad…wh-what do you mean? This is my home." I said worried._

 _He smiled, "Even big leaders have to leave the pack boundary lines some times. Now listen closely to my directions, take my bracelet and keep it s-safe with you…there's a train track not too far from here I want you to h-hide until the next train comes by…and when It does jump on the tr-train and ride off to Idaho…ok? I know you don't u-understand…your just a pup…but I want you to be strong do it for your mommy and daddy." He said slightly choking up._

 _I whimpered, "Wh-Why don't you come with me?" I said slightly scared._

 _He smiled, "Daddies really tired and needs to rest so please…take my bracelet." He said sliding his paw across the dirt towards me. I looked at his paw seeing it cut and bruised up._

 _I slowly walked over and bit the golden bracelet and slowly pulled it off careful not to hurt him._

 _He looked down at me and smiled, "G-Good boy…n-now…go on west o-of here…hurry…don't turn back and don't look back…it's for your own good…don't worry about me and your mother…we'll be find…We'll always…love…you." He said before his breathing stopped and he closed his eyes a tear going down his face.  
_

 _I got wide eyed and nuzzle his cheek slightly, "Dad?" I said not getting a response. I did it again even harder this time, "Dad?! Wake up!" I said a tear going down my face.  
_

 _Suddenly a drop of rain hit my nose and I looked down at dad. I winced my eyes and ran west where I was told to go as the rain began to fall. It was at that point I realized…my dad was dead. I left behind a trail of tears as I continued forward not looking back not even once.  
_

 _I ran for hours before I got to the train-tracks and looked around and saw a empty cave I instantly ran into the cave to avoid getting hit with more rain. I looked down my dad's chain still in my mouth_

 _I whimpered, "Dad…" was all I thought about. I sat down and put the bracelet around my neck since it was still to big for my paw at my age. Suddenly the cave turned pitch black and a Dark greyish wolf with dim blue eyes and blood on his muzzle and paws_

 _. I looked at him and whimperd. He chuckled, "So you're the chosen wolf pup?" He said smirking at me.  
_

 _I growled slightly but it was mixed with the feelings of fear and hatred. He got wide eyed and his smirk grew on his face, "And he's got…heh heh heh heh heh." He chuckled before his figured turned black and then before I knew it I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a train cart and moving off. I looked around feeling a little weak but was still able to stand._

 _I looked around and smiled, "it was just a dream." I sighed before looking around and seeing a train._

 _"Ok I'm on a train, but where am I?" I said peeking my head out the open train cart door._

 _I looked at a sign saying, 'Idaho: Jasper Central Park 2 miles ahead.' I smiled before I looked ahead seeing a large grassy plane. I smiled_ _before I jumped out of the car landing on my feet._

 _I smiled looking down at my necklace and smiling, "I made it…Mom and Dad." I said holding my the necklace in my paw.  
_

 _I looked back at the train and smiled a tear going down my face, "Thanks…for everything." I said before I dashed off into the thickness of the grass._

 _End of Flashback_

Dedeki's POV

I got wide eyed at what Echo said, "No…way…Dad couldn't have…" I looked at Dad to see he was wide eyed and stunned.

Suddenly everyone stared at him in astonishment. He looked around, "Th-that's not true…I've never killed a pack or any wolves in a different pack…and I've never left jasper…" He said confused.

Echo's Aura burst out, "SO DO YOU THINK I IMAGINED MY DAD DYING IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" He growled wide eyed gritting his teeth.

I looked at dad, "Dad? Why would you do that?" I said confused.

He frowned, "I would nev-" "VEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Grandma yelled glaring at him. Not long after her the other wolves crowed him doing the same.

I saw a slight smirk on Dark wolf's face and notice something shocking. His aura was intensifying, and at an alarming rate. I got wide eyed, "STOOOOOP!" I yelled out getting everyone's attention.

He growled, "Are you all completely mad?! Don't you see your adding to his power?!" I growled looking at Dark Wolf.

His sudden smirk changed to a frown as he glared at me, "What do I have to do with this?" he said growling at me.

I glared at him, "Do you think I'm stupid…when you think back to his story he was in a dark cave a Pitch black cave matter of fact…doesn't that ring a bell at all?!" I said looking at my bracelet than at Hutch. Hutch got wide eyed, "You mean that cave is where I proposed to you?" He said tilting his head. I smiled, "That's the one. I think I know now…the dark cave…it's a reflection…of Echo's Darkness…he made the dark cave…" I said looking at him.

Echo glared at me, "How the hell could I make something so horrible." He said growling at me.

I sighed and pointed at his aura, "Do you need to ask that question with all that flowing around you." He got wide eyed looking around him, before he looked at me, "So what? What does that have to do with my parents death?" He said irratatedly.

I smirked, "Well if what you said is true then that means that when you went into that cave and it turned pitch black then that means that *Looks at Dark wolf* Your culprit is right there." I said pointing at him.

Everyone switched from Dad to Dark wolf. He looked at me, "What?! Why I've never seen this wolf before in my life." He said scoffing me putting his nose up. I smirked, "Well…if that's the case and you never saw this wolf then…can you explain why I could only sense YOUR aura in him?" I said making everyone gasp.

He growled, "How could you sense my aura…I hid it well." He growled.

I smirked, "Boom I didn't until you just told me." I smirked giving him a wink.

He growled even louder, "DAMMIT!" He yelled stomping his paw. Echo glared at him his cold aura sending a shiver down my spine, "You…tricked me…" he said growling under his breath.

Dark wolf smirked, "Oh well I knew I'd be discovered eventually…sadly Dedeki your too late." He smirked before he glared at Echo.

Suddenly echo gasped and yelped cringing up and wincing his eyes. I got wide eyed, "W-What the?" Dark wolf chuckled, "I've gotten all the hatred and darkness from your friend that is need to awaken…Delmuha." He chuckled louder. Suddenly the aura that surrounded aura slipped pass me like lighting and Echo turned back to normal. The aura enveloped around Dark wolf and he began chuckling louder, "THIS ENERGY! I'VE NEVER FELT SO MUCH HATRED AND ANGER!" He laughed out as his aura sky rocketed beyond a level I could only imagined.

Suddenly Dark wolf began chanting.

" _Darkness in the shadows, Darkness in the field."_

" _Darkness in the meadows of the mind will be yield"_

" _Gather in one place and brake the seal."_

" _For him to return and burn the whole world like a meal."_

" _Come forth the Grand Gaia of Jasper, DELMUHA!"_

His aura intensified at the last part and there was a dark black hole that appeared in the sky.

Lighting struck out of it striking the trees and the the ground causing fire to break lose.

Kiyo quickly put out with his water before any more plants were burnt but the lighting continued. It struck Im guessing thirty times before eventually coming to a halt. The black hole shrunk before disappearing and the sky turned to day time.

I got wide eyed, "Wh-What the heck was that?" I said completely dumbfounded by his stunt.

He looked upset and astonished, "W-What happened…Wh-where's grand gaia?" He said looking around.

I chuckled, "I guess your summoning was canceled guess that means I can-" Suddenly the sky turned dark. A red portal expanded in the sky and I got wide eyed it was a portal of fire swirling around in the sky. Suddenly a pillar of fire shot down in front of me. I got wide eyed and jumped back at the all of a sudden blast. I heard chuckles from all angles and I growled, "Wh-Who is that?" I growled looking around. Hutch ran by my side, "Dedeki…I sense something…but I can't explain it." He said shaking slightly.

I noticed at looked around, "I know…it's a very thick aura and it's so cold and yet…it's burning my insides at the sensation." I said feeling slightly unsafe.

The fire cleared out and was quickly put out but there was nothing there. I was about to say something but there was a sudden burst of wind at my side and before I knew it I was slammed on the ground without a struggle. I looked up still trying to figure out what just happened when my question was answered.

There was a pitch black wolf with Black eye balls and Red eyes staring down at me chuckling. He was just about the same size as my father who was just about the tallest out of the whole pack.

He had a scar on his right eye and one white wing on his left side. He chuckled looking down at me his paw just below my shoulder, "Why…you were easy to pin…" He chuckled applying a little bit of pressure making me yelp slightly at the pain. He chuckled, "And your fragile…What a pathetic little jewel." He said taking his paw of me and bitting on my scruff. He turned towards Hutch chuckling Hutch growling and looking at me, "Let him go!" He yelled out.

I sensed a frown on his face and a slight growl, "And if I don't you pathetic little faker." He growled.

Hutch transformed into his perfect Emerald form and growled, "Then I'll make you." He said before he charged at the wolf impacting his chest. I got wide eyed and so did he because the black wolf didn't move an inch he didn't even flinch.

What surprised me more was the fact that he left his chest wide open for the attack to. He looked down at Hutch and smirked, "So this is your mate? I see why you feel obligated to protect him…he's so pitifully weak he couldn't even knock down a squirrel." He said before he looked down at the now completely startled Hutch. He began chuckling, "This litter of jewels is pathetic." He said before he spit me out at Hutch.

Hutch caught me and I stood up growling at him. He chuckled, "I was hoping for a good fight this time." He chuckled. Grandma stuttered, "There's n-no way…the seal was supposed to last three more weaks…" She astonished.

Oma and Meka were at the same, "I-It can't be…he's back already." Meka said. Oma was completely speechless and Humphrey looked at us, "Do you have any clue who this guy is?" He said looking at me. I looked at him then glared at the pitch black wolf, "No…but I don't like him." He looked at me with dull eyes, "Naturally and I rather you hate me anyway." He said smirking at me. I frowned, "Already accomplished, Well done sir talks a lot." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Good now before I send this world to oblivion, I will bless you with my name." He said before in a blink of an eye he disappeared floating high in the air.

He roared, his aura coming out into fire his eyes glowing fire as a sphere of fire enveloped around him and little sphere's began rotating him. He chuckled, "My name is Delmuha…King of all destruction. Congrats…you get to witness first hand the destruction of Jasper…" He chuckled charging his aura again.

The wind was blowing violently and vigorously as he charged. I began scooting across slightly grass and Hutch did the same.

He smirked, "It's a shame really…you two in particular would have made a challenge in a few years…maybe." He chuckled charging even more.

I growled at him before me and Hutch let out a loud howl forming a ball of aura that was light green.

We stood up and stopped howling and glared at Delmuha before we jumped up behind our ball, "SUPER CRASH BALL!" we yelled in unison. We twisted around and punched the pall at the same time at Delmuha making impact but when it did it was absorbed and increased the size of his sphere tenfold.

He chuckled, "Thanks for the boost, Your very helpful you know, this would have taken hours to perform now I can use it…BIRTH! OF FIRE!" He yelled letting out a loud howl. Suddenly the sky turned from dark to Blood shot red, and the ground rumbled under us.

I felt an intense aura and everyone growled, "Dedeki…Hutch…" We turned around to see everyone frowning at us

. I did the same, "HOW THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT HE ASORBED ATTACKS!" I yelled irritatedly. They sighed, "You always watch your opponent Dedeki…I'm an omega and even I know not to attack head on first." Humphrey said with a sigh. I looked up seeing a fast moving gigantic fire ball.

So with out hesitation I turned into my Multi-colored stage and stomped forming a thick barrier around everyone just as the fire hit earth, the fire spread and before I knew it the barrier was engulfed in flames. I looked around to see everyone was still here even…Dark wolf who appeared to be kinda scared.

I frowned, "Well we won the damn fight now give us back flame." I growled.

He stomped his foot and a dark sphere arose from the ground. It disburst and Flame was still unconscious just like Echo. Flame slowly descended on the ground conveniently right in front of echo both of them face to face.

I smiled but then frowned at Dark wolf, "For the abundance of smart things I've seen you do this is the one thing I would say you fell short." I growled under my breath.

He looked at me and growled, "Well maybe so but you won't say that when the fire clears I've got a trick up my fur." He chuckled before phasing into the ground. Kiyo and Candu stomped there foot and formed water outside the barrier and put out the wide spread fire, water was drained I got wide eyed, "Our…home…" I said looking around to see the trees where gone the grass was burnt to dust it was just an empty field of dust and despair.

Hutch did the same, "Wh-what happen to Jasper Park…" he said astonished.

The moutains were no longer the rocky snow peaks bur rather the same as the rest of the field just higher up in the sky. The once crystal clear water falls were now empty craters I guess from evaporation.

The dens were all destroyed and were now just rock piles covered in smut and ash.

Kiyo whimpered, "I can hardly recognize it…" he said looking around. Grandma sighed, "This is Delmuha's work…he's a natural born destroyer." She said looking up in the ash and smoke filled clouds.

"He's still here." She said looking up at one particular cloud. I looked in the sky seeing it was dark filled with smoke and ash not a single sign of the once light blue sky.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle, "Well done you pack of pathetic little jewels, I'm surprised you survived my attack, however…the rest of you pack and all the other packs in jasper...and even jasper itself have been eradicated." He said chuckling.

I got wide eyed, "Sequa…Esu…" I looked behind me seeing Shakey and Mooch wide eyed and tearing up. They both spoke at the same time, "Rosa…ROSA!" They yelled out before they charged at Delmuha blinded by rage.

The bit down on his fore paws but all Delmuha did was move his arms up and fling to the side and Shakey and Mooch were sent flying. Kiyo and Candu quickly caught them though. I growled, "YOU KILLED MY SISTER…AND MY CLOSE FRIEND!" I growled suddenly my fur turned from black to a dark red.

"No he didn't." I got wide eyed and looked around to the unfamiliar voice. "Come on Dedeki we dated for three months you should know me by now." The voice said chuckling.

It was a female voice. "I taught you how to use that barrier move come on now did you really think we were gonna just die like that." Another female voice spoke.

I knew those voices, "Esu? Sequa?" I said looking around. Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain from my tail and I yelped looking back to see Esu clamped down on it. She let go and smirked, "You still fall for that trick every time." She said chuckling.

I suddenly felt a lick on my right cheek and I looked to my right expecting Hutch but it was Sequa surprisingly.

She smiled, "Hey, long time no see. Wow you've grown." She said looking up at me.

I got wide eyed, "Where have you two been?" I said confused. Sequa frowned at Esu, "Well see this is how it went down for the past few months…"

 _Flashback_

 _Sequa's POV_

" _Esu! Come on the guys are gonna leave us!" I said looking up at the mountain top. Esu peeked down, "I don't wanna I'd like the sunrise." She said still sitting up on the mountain.  
_

 _You and Hutch had just wiped out Tireka and Tirea who we found out were just made of Dad's aura. I looked back seeing you all were already walking into the forest.  
_

 _I looked up, "Come on, Esu!" Suddenly she had screamed and I got wide eyed.  
_

 _I ran up the mountain top and when I got to the peak I realized she was gone. I looked around, "Esu?! Where are you?!" I said looking around._ _Suddenly I heard a chuckle and before I knew it I blacked out._

 _When I came to we were in den that was right next to a river.  
_

 _I smelled the air and noticed it's not the same air I'm used to. It was then I realized that I was no longer in Jasper. I was in Canada. I looked in the Den to see Esu was still sleep and deep sleep at that. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the cave to see we were at a Den located near a cliff and in the sunrise. "Good morning." I heard a male voice located in the back of the den.  
_

 _I turned around and got wide eyed seeing Esu was cuddled up to a dark purple fured wolf.  
_

 _He had a scar on his face and a few on his back. But the purple wolf was still asleep so then who was talking. "Uh…over here." The voice said chuckling. I looked to the left of Esu and saw that there was a grey wolf looking at me. He had blue eyes, and a 'X' scar on his chest.  
_

 _He smiled at me, "Well did you sleep well." I looked around, "Did you bring us here?" I said looking at him.  
_

 _He smiled, "Maybe…you two were sleep for an awful long time." He said smiling at me.  
_

 _I growled, "So you kidnapped US?!" I growled a little of my aura emitting. He got wide eyed, "Whoa calm down t-take it easy will ya'?" He said tring to calm me down.  
_

 _I growled even louder waking up Esu and the purple wolf, "Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I growled my aura emmiting even more and illuminating the cave. Esu raised her head seeing that purple wolf cuddled up to her and she jumped back to my side doing the same thing.  
_

 _I yelled, "TALK!" Making them both flinch.  
_

 _He looked down, "W-We're sorry for kidnapping you two…it's just…we were so lonely…and I guess it got the hang of us…" He said looking away.  
_

 _The purple wolf did the same, "It's just…you two were so beautiful…and I guess we didn't have the courage to talk to you in person…" He said looking away.  
_

 _I calmed my aura and stood up, "Well if you excuse us we have to catch the next train back to Jasper Park." I said Esu did the same but sticking her tell up and scoffing them, "Hmph, Purvey no good puppies." He she said whipping her tails at them and walking out of the mouth of the cave. I glared at them, "Thanks for the unnecessary trip boys. Now if I catch you two near Jasper Park so help me I will crush YOUR MUZZLE!" I stomped before beginning to walk out of the den with Esu. "Wait…" I stopped dead in my tracks Esu doing the same thing. I turned around and glared at them, "What?" I said not really caring what they had to say. They looked at both of us with puppy eyes, "P-Please…don't leave us..." The purple wolf whimpered._

 _grey wolf did the same, "W-we...like you two…" He said blushing at us and looking away. The purple wolf did the same, "Ever since we found you two at that mountain…I have to say…you two were really cute." He said looking at Esu.  
_

 _I blushed slightly, which is very rare since I don't really have a preference for romance like most females, this was the first time someone had a crush…on ME. He looked at me and sighed, "Well…if you two want to go we won't stop you but…if you do leave please…take us with you." He said looking at me. I looked at Esu seeing her decision but she was to busy eyeballing that purple wolf.  
_

 _I looked at the grey wolf and sighed, "Fine but if I catch you two within a 2 feet radius of me or Esu *looks at the purple wolf* I'll kick you both off of the train cart." I said looking serious.  
_

 _There tailes began wagging, "Thank you!" They both said about standing up to run our way but stoped exactly two feet away from us. He looked at me, "Can you make this one exception?" He said looking at me with a wink. I blushed and turned around, "As if." I said walking out of the den with Esu by my side.  
_

 _He chuckled, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you are names since were traveling together. My names Drake." He said chuckling. From behind me. I stayed forward, "My names Sequa." I said keeping my eyes on the path ahead. The purple wolf looked at Esu, "My name's_ _Noah." He said looking at Esu.  
_

 _Esu peeked over her shoulder looking Noah up and down before holding her snout up, "I don't talk to strangers, but I'll give you the honor my name is Esuana, but you can just call me Esu." She said looking forward.  
_

 _I peeked over my shoulder and Drake cocked an eyebrow, "So your gonna check me out as well?" He said chuckling. I frowned a blush clearly stained on my face, "As if, don't be so full of yourself." I said swiping my tail at his cheek and walking forward._

 _End of Flashback._

Dedeki's POV

"And well that's what took us so long we kinda got kidnapped." She said chuckling slightly.

frfI cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And if that's true than where is this Noah and Drake wolf you were talking about." I said rolling my eyes.

Sequa looked at Esu and Esu sighed, "Fine." She said before she screamed out of nowhere.

Almost immediately two wolves came out of the ground about two feet from ther there sides, "Is there a problem." They said glaring at me.

I growled, "Maybe…" I said charging my aura completely full. Sequa and Esu looked at the two who were shaking in their fur. I growled, "These are the two you two were talking about." I said looking at them.

Sequa and Esu walked behind me and nodded, "Yep. There they are." I looked at them again then at my sister and Esu.

I stomped my foot and glared at the both making both of them flinch, "You've got a lot of nerve taking my sister and Esu out from under my nose." I said taking a step forward. They took a step back, "We-we didn't know tha-at uh…I-I-I didn't mean to uh…P-please let me…" Drake said lost for wards.

Hutch stopped me dead in my tracks. "Dedeki…you need to calm down." He said placing a paw on my head.

I sighed calming my aura and glared at the two now quivering males, "Your lucky my mate's here or so help me-"Hutch planted a kiss on my lip and changed my mood entirely.

Drake and Noah bowed their heads, "We…are sorry." They both said keeping their heads bowed.

Hutch and I parted and my eyes glazed half way over, "W-What was I talking about." I said looking into Hutch's amber eyes. He smiled, "Nothing honey." He said chuckling patting me on the head.

Humphrey and Garth chuckled, "That's exactly what Kate and Lily do to us to effectively calm us down." They both said chuckling. Kate and Lily leaned on their shoulders and smiled, "And it still works." Lily said nuzzling under Garth's chin. Kate did the same to Humphrey and both Garth and Humphrey began kicking there left foot at Kate and Lily's nuzzle.

"Eghemm!"Grandma said getting everyone's attention. She pointed behind me and I followed seeing an now bored looking Delmuha yawn. I got wide eyed, "Oh…that's right…" I said chuckling.

Delmuha frowned, "You all are definitely a strange bunch, but even still a kill is a kill so who's the first to die." He said smirking.

Hutch and I glared at him and transformed me into, my multi colored stage and Hutch into his Shiny jewel state.

We growled, "We'll take you." We growled in unison. Then before we could attack Kiyo and Candu jumped in front of us and glared at us over his shoulder, "You two can't handle him in your state you two have already fought enough for today we won't let you continue on." Candu said looking at Delmuha.

Kiyo did the same, "We'll take it from here." He said before they both transformed into the jewel state which was even stronger now. I don't know how they did it but in a week's time they became stronger almost matched my Multi-stage.

Suddenly my aura faded out and so did Hutch and we both began gasping. "Wh-what happened?" I said choking up slight.

Candu sighed, "You pushed yourselves way too hard and you need to rest your aura's drained. I can sense it." He said looking over his shoulder. Hutch looked at me and chuckled, "We did go a little too hard." He said before he crawled under me and lifted me up.

I sighed, "Ok…but you two can't handle him alone…you need help." I said looking at them still out of breath.

Suddenly Crystal, Humphrey, Garth, Lily, Mooch, Salty, Kate, and Dad all ran to their sides and looked at me and smiled, "We'll buy you some time, Dedeki heal yourselves it'll help you." Dad said before he charged his aura.

I sighed, "Ok then but you all better not get hurt…I don't wanna have that feeling on my conscious." I said before my eyes glowed an Angelic white and a barrier formed around me and Hutch. I got wide eyed, "Whoa the aura's so weak it's like when I was pup." I said before Hutch laid down.

I stood up and laid by his side and looked at him, "We're gonna be here for a minute aren't we." He said frowning. I nodded, "Unfortunately I'll try to speed up the processes as best as I c-"Suddenly I felt an even more stronger and I looked outside the barrier seeing Esu and Sequa outside the barrier with a paw on the wall. I got wide eyed, "I forgot you two are here aren't you." I said chuckling slightly.

Esu and Sequa frowned, "Candu was right you aura is at a critical low, if you two would have fought Grand gaia you wouldn't have been able to move in your state of energy." Esu said astonished.

Sequa did the same and frowned, "You two should be a lot more careful." She said sighing. Suddenly Noah and Drake appeared in front of the den, "We're terrible sorry for kidnapping your sister and your friend…can we make it up to you by stalling with your friends." Drake said looking behind him.

I sighed, "Fine, but I'll only need about-" Hutch interrupted, "thirty-minutes to an hour." He said looking at me.

I frowned, "Why so long? I'm not that w-" Esu interrupted me, "Dedeki if you were any weaker you'd be a squirrel to a snake. It's gonna take sometime, and a lot at that." She said looking at me.

I frowned, "But it's three-" Sequa frowned, "No but's, go too sleep it'll speed up the process. Suddenly I felt another sudden burst that helped the processes even more. I looked behind me and saw mother with her paw out. She got wide eyed, "Whoa I've never seen such a low energy." She said looking at me.

"Sleep pulse." She said pushing her paw forward. Suddenly I felt a t something run through my body and I blacked out.

 _ **Well congrats guys chapter 29 now on to 30. Wow thats a lot. I've dedicated another 15 chapters to the story. Plus 8 from my Kekkaishi fanfic and not to mention the 2 for a total brand new fanfic that will be posted soon ;). Anyways like I always say. ;)**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	30. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 30

_**Hey guys I'm happy to tell you that I'm getting my internet back in couple of days so you'll finally get to read chapters 16- 30 or more. Any ways please enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters or the following O/C characters:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do take full owner ship of my own. (If you want to use ANY of them give me a P.M.)**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 30: Battle of Grand Gaia, Ven's yin-yang clash

Garth's POV

We all circled the wolf growling and snapping at this gigantic wolf who was just chuckling at us, "So a bunch of weaklings come to aid two weaklings." He said chuckling.

I growled, "You really think you can take on all of us your outnumbered." I said growling at him.

He smirked, "If I wanted to I could just wipe you all out with one attack but I'm bored so…amuse me." He said standing up.

I looked at Humphrey and nodded before we dashed to his hind legs clamping down with all out all it seemed to do was tickle him.

Lily and Kate ran to his sided and leaped over him scratching his scruff but not getting even the slightest bit of blood and only tickling him more.

Kiyo and Candu desided to make water clonses and smirked, "You think that tickles? Than how would you feel if you got wet?" They both said before they howled and all of a sudden both of them were engulfed by water. They both dashed forward and began circling him fast forming two aqua rings around him. They yelled in unison, "Water Jet!" They yelled before a jet of water hit his face.

The jet joined back into the ring and leaped out again smaking his face now he was being attack almost by all six of us. Mooch, Salty, and Shakey smirked, "It's time for OMEGA STYLE!" they said before the began running around the wolf. I growled clamping down harder so did Humphrey. Salty jumped up and faked out a karate chop across his muzzle.

Shakey began ramming his small frame against the side of his stomach and mooch chuckled, "Lower the boom." He said before he jumped up and slammed down on top of him sending him to the ground.

Everyone backed off and mooch got off him doing the same. His eyes were closed so I think we knocked him out, but he opened his eyes and frowned, "You guys are just pathetic, all that and you couldn't even damage my fur." He said stretching out.

He stomped his foot and black fire rose from the ground. He smirked, "Now it's my turn." He said before the black fire circled him, "Diablo." He said before the black fire charged at Kiyo. Candu jumped in front of him formed a water shield blocking the fire due to evaporation. **(A/N-Yeah I'm learning lol)**

Kiyo stomped and five water clones appeared, "Water Clone Jet stream." He said before he dashed forward with his water clones at his sides. He jumped up and spun still charging at Delmuha but in the air and when he spun the clones eveloped around him to where Kiyo was now in a spinning Jet stream.

He was just about to hit Delmuha when suddenly he disappeared. Kiyo bounced of the ground where Delmuha once was and the water disbursed.

He looked around, "Where did he go?" He said looking around.

I heard a chuckle from behind and I quickly turned around meating a pair demonic red eyes. He chuckled, "Why do you look so surprised? I'm done playing around with you lousy no good peasants." He growled before he raised his paw up and smacked me dead in my face sending me flying and skiping across the dirt half dazed. I hit the ground and my vison was blurry. My surroundings grew dark and I passed out.

Kate's POV

I got wide eyed looking over to see Garth unconscious. Lily growled at him and snarled, "YOU SON OF A BI-" I placed my paw on her muzzle holding in her swear. She glared at me before she took my paw off her muzzle and continued, "TCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She yelled out before she lunged forward and rammed into his chest.

I got wide eyed and so did everyone else when we saw he was actually scooted across the dirt. Lily rammed into him again and again and again.

She continued until Delmuha fell onto his back gasping for air. He glared at her, "W-what kind of-" She cut him off, "It's the power of love…I refuse to let someone like you hurt another loved one." She growled.

I ran over to check and see if Garth was ok, Humprhey ran over to assist Lily. When I got over to Garth I saw he had a bruise on his cheek and a few minor scratches but otherwise he was perfectly fine.

I grabbed him by the scruff and crawled under the space between his ches and the ground before I hoisted him up on my back and ran over to where Dedeki and Hutch were.

I frowned when I saw both of them were fast asleep and glowing a light blue. "Hey what are they asleep for?" I said more curious than irritated. His mother looked at me and smiled, "Oh I'm sorry it's because the aura will heal a lot faster when asleep than awake and plus don't you think they look cute together?" She said looking back at them.

I looked down and saw Hutch laying by Dedeki and his front laying over Dedeki with his head next to Dedeki's head both of them looking contempt.

I smiled, "Aww…*Looks on my back*Oh that's right I forgot. We have an injury." I said turning around and sitting down letting him slide off of my back and to the ground next to the barrier.

Esu looked at him before she took her free paw and moved it towards him and extend the barrier and enclosed him in it.

Speaking of Esu I thought back, "Hey wait where are those other two, I think it was Drake and Noah? Where did they go?" I said looking around. Esu pointed at two feet at the ground next to her and Sequa did the same. I tilted my head, "There in the ground?" I said.

Sequa tapped her left foot and both of them popped out ground looking at the two healers, "Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

Sequa chuckled, "You know were not royalty so can you stop with the Ma'am." She said looking at Drake. Drake blushed, "Maybe not to others but in my book you're a queen." He said looking at her bowing his head. Noah did the same making both of them blush.

Sequa looked at him and chuckled, 'Whatever can you help out the others we got a wolf down."

Drake looked at Noah and he nodded before looking at me, "Lead the way." He said turning towards me

. I nodded and turned to around to see Delmuha standing up and Humphrey, Lily, Kiyo, Candu, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch circling him. Dedeki's dad was just sitting there watching. I looked at Noah and pointed over to Delmuha, "Over there, I'll join you all in a second I've got to go do something." I said trotting over to Ven.

I frowned, "Hey what are you doing shouldn't you be helping?" I said looking at him. He looked at me and back at the field, "I can't…not yet at least." He said looking at Delmuha.

I tilted my head, "Why not? Your Dedeki's dad you should have been the first to attack." I said looking at him.

He nodded, "I know but if I would have attacked bluntly I would have done more damge to myself and everyone else than I would have done to him…you don't understand my powers." He said looking down with a sigh, "Let's just say that my aura is just similar to his except…more of a darker demeanor." He said looking back at the wolf.

I looked down and noticed his claws were digging into the dirt and I looked up to see his scruff standing on end. He must have really wanted to fight this wolf.

I looked at him, "Do you want us to move out of the way?" I said looking at him.

He looked at me, "No you go ahead and have your feel I'll be patient." He said a slight growl in his breath.

I heard this and frowned, "Yeah…right." I said before I looked at the field, "EVERYONE STAND BACK!" I said getting everyones' attention.

They looked at me crazy, "What do you mean stand back you want us to just let him go?!" Candu said glaring at Delmuha.

I sighed, "No one said anything about let him go." I said placing a paw on Ven's back.

Candu looked at got wide eyed and smirked, "No problem." He said walking a few feet away. Everyone did the same and I noticed and small whimper of ecstasy escape Ven's throat he must have been anxious to fight this wolf, "I need them to move back futher." He said looking at them.

I sighed, "A little further guys." I said getting a groan from everyone. I'm pretty sure that everyone was a good 8 feet away from him and Ven smiled, "Good now if I were you I'd stand a little back as well." He said standing up cracking his bone as he stretched out.

I sighed and did as I was told. Suddenly his whole mood changed and all I could see was rage in his eyes.

He growled, "You remember me right?" He said his aura coming out.

Suddenly his fur changed form a dark grey to a black. He now had black eye balls with white pupils he had a crescent moon tattoo on his side and two white scars on his left and right eye. He sighed, "It's been a minute since I've used this form." He said as white devil wings extended from his back. Like lighting he disappeared and before I knew Delmuha and Ven were now locked in combat both of them swiping at each other and missing and blocking as they swiped. I got wide eyed, "Whoa…" I said as they continued swiping.

Mesana walked to my side and smiled, "Well that's ven for you. Always showing off his skill." She chuckled.

I tilted my head, "Shouldn't you help you're a jewel to." I said.

She shook her head, "If we intervened we'd only be upsetting the balance this is a fight between the new jewels although if we did we'd probably already have Delmuha sealed by now." She said with a shrug.

I frowned, "Your telling me your're letting your grandson fight this wolf that just burned down a whole pack...no a whole national park in less than five minutes." I said cocking an eye brow.

She sighed, "It's not like I want to but if I did then, what would've that accomplish." She said walking away. I sighed, "I'm so confused." I said before I walked over to the field where everyone else was.

Ven's POV

I growled and grunted as we continued our close combat both of us missing and blocking each other's swipes and attacks.

After many swipes we both lunged at each other at the same time punching each other in the face.

We both landed on the dirt breathing slightly hard.

I smirked and rubbed my cheek, "That was fun." I said chuckling. He smirked, "I'll have to admit your pretty strong. I'll definitely have some fun with you." He chuckled before we both charged our aura. We charged at each other swiping yet again but his time I swiped my tail under him knocking him off balance.

I quickly took this chance to dash at his scruff and leap forward before I spined and did a flip and slammed him down to the ground bouncing him off the ground.

I dashed attacking him `hree times from many different sides when I dashed at him I stopped at his side and spinned around and slammed him down with my tail forming a large crater. I jumped to the edge of the crater and smirked, "Come on Delmuha I'm not the others I will not hold back." I said chuckling slightly.

He floated in the air gasping for air and dripping blue blood from where I had scratched through his skin. He frowned, "You actually hurt me…THAT HURT!" He yelled before his wounds completely healed and he dashed towards me unexpectedly and grabbed me by the throat.

He punched my face into the ground before he flung me in the air, "Fire Meteor!" He yelled. Suddenly a fire slammed into me in the air and I crashed into the earth causing a big explosion. Struggled to fly up and gasped as I began bleeding a crimson red from my paw. I growled, "That was a nice combo you dirt bag." I growled my aura regenerating and my wounds healing.

He landed on the ground and growled both of us circling each other. I looked over to Manasa and thought to myself, "Hurry up Dedeki…I can't hold this guy off for long." I growled before we dashed at each other again.

Drake's POV

I sighed to myself looking at Sequa's Angelic white eyes as she continued healing Dedeki. I'm pretty sure I had a blush on my face and my eyes were half glazed over.

I had a crush on her ever since our long journey here but she wouldn't let me make my move on her and I couldn't blame her either. I mean if a guy kidnapped you would you want to date him.

I sighed to myself thinking, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kidnap these two." That's when she looked at me, "You ok? You sighing an awful lot." She said chuckling.

got wide eyed, "I uh…it's uh…It's nothing." I said looking away and blushing. She shook her head and shrugged before continuing to heal. I smiled as she took her eyes off of me she was just drop dead gorgeous.

I smiled a fantasy popped up into my head me and her mates cuddled up in a den me over her, her head on mine and both of us asleep. I quickly shoved it out and felt my cheeks set ablaze. That's when her mother looked me then at Sequa, "Oh sweety I think he likes you." She said chuckling.

She blushed, "MOOOM!" She yelled out blushing harder.

She chuckled, "What you can see it on his face his cheeks are so red his blush could camouflage with and apple." She said pointing at me.

My whole face turned red at that and Sequa looked at me, "Well I guess your right about that I guess." She said looking at me. I looked down and fiddled with my paws. She chuckled, "He is kinda cute." She said smiling.

When I heard that I swear steam came out of my ears and I fell on my side.

She chuckled and Esu smiled, "See look he likes you. You two should go out." She said looking at Sequa.

She smiled, "Well I don't know, he did kidnap me…" She said looking me up and down. I immediately stood up like a statue looking down fiddling with my paws, "I-I'm sorry about that…again" I said looking down. She chuckled, "I keep hearing that but I'm not sure I want you in my personal space just yet." She said scoffing me and sticking her nose up.

Was she teasing me? She did this many times before. I tip toed to the border line and she looked at me. I looked at her, "C-Can you at least give me a…chance." I said looking at her.

She looked at me then looked at mom getting a nod from her. She looked at Esu getting the same results. She looked at me I guess considering her option. She stuck her nose up looking away, "You may but if you try something I'm gonna kill you." She growled looking back at the barrier. I smiled my tale waging on it's on accord.

I walked over to her side but I was so dumbfounded by this privilege I didn't see the stone I was about to walk over and I triped over landing on top of Sequa. I got wide eyed seeing what just happened, Our nose were touching. I

quickly got off of her and bowed my head, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…I wasn't trying to-it was a…" I was so lost for words and she chuckled and then laughed.

I was blushing and looking down still fiddling with my paws I turned around and saw that both her mother and Esu looking at me smiling.

My ears fell down, "I'm sorry." I said looking back at her. She sat up, "It's no problem accidents happen." she said chuckling.

She walked pass me back to the barrier lifting her tail up under my chin making me raise my head. She smiled, "Definitely an adorable one." She said with a smile on her face as she replaced her paw on the barrier. Sequa smiled, "Dedeki and Hutch are almost healed, Drake do you mind taking Garth out of the barrier he's fully healed and will be waking up any minute now." She said pointing at the big reddish wolf.

I nodded and grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him out of the barrier. When I did I poked him with my paw and he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Who are you."

I smiled, "I'm Drake and you must be Garth?" I said looking down at him.

He nodded, "Yeah I am, but what happened? The last thing I remember is Delmuha in my face and me on the ground and before I know I'm right here?" He said looking around. I looked at him strangely, "Well if you know all that then why are you ask what happen?" I said tilting my head.

He frowned, "Because I wanna know how I got knocked out and how I just got back to full health like nothing happened." He said looking around.

He looked at the barrier, "Oh yeah that's right…healers." He said giving himself a V8. I chuckled, "You're a silly one."

He stood up, "Well were Delmuha?" he said looking around. I pointed at the battle field and he looked to see that black and white wolf and Delmuha dashing at each other and swiping at each other again.

I looked at Garth and he got wide eyed, "Is that Ven?!" He said wide eyed. I titled my head, "Ven?" I said looking confused.

Garth nodded, "Yeah Ven, He's Dedeki's father." He said looking over at Dedeki and then at Ven. I looked at him, "So that's Sequa's father…" I said looking at him.

Garth looked at me strangely, "Well that's what I said but enough with the introductions we need to help him out he's starting to slop out." He said running over to the fight.

I noticed it to, he's starting to move a lot slower and he's not pushing back as strong. I looked at Sequa before I dashed out to the fight as well.

Flame's POV

I felt very dreary waking I was still sleepy and I had a slight headache. I opened my eyes slightly and the first thing i see is a white blur in front of me nose for nose. I knew who it was even before my vision came back to me. It was Echo and he was asleep as well. I blushed and licked his nose and his eyes half slid open.

He looked at me and smiled, "Flame…you're ok?" he said looking at me a smile plastered on his face.

I smiled, "Yeah I'm fine but where are we." I said raising my head looking around. That's when I woke up completely, "WHAT THE HECK?!" I said astonished as I looked around and saw that the once beautiful grassy plains and crystal spring waters now reduced to smoldering ash and empty craters.

I growled and stood up "Who…could have…done this?!" I growled unintentionally turning into my omega stage.

Echo looked at me and worried, "A-are you ok…honey?" He said gasping for air. I looked at him seeing him lay down and gasp on his side breathing heavy and choking up.

I got wide eyed, "ECHO!" I ran to his side, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" I said tilting my head. That's when Sequa came, "Oh looky her your both awake and like I thought in critical condition. Don't worry I'll deal with you in a moment I'm right now here helping Dedeki and Hutch but-" I cut her off, "What about Echo he's just by sight doing even worse then them, can't you make an exception?" I said looking at her. Her angelic white eyes faded back to normal and she looked at Esu and another unfamiliar wolf with dim white fur like Kiyo except her's was a lot more brighter and shinier I swear I could have seen her from somewhere though.

I nodded and she looked at me, "Ok…but you need to be asleep…you're both low but I can fix that with a lesser form." She said before she walked over and placed a paw on my nose.

Suddenly I felt my energy slowly come back to me, and I also felt little more energetic. I sighed, "Thank you." I said she walked over to Echo "Wow Echo's not doing so well his aura is almost critical I'm sorry to say he's gonna have to go in the main barrier with Hutch and Dedeki." She said about to grab Echo by the scruff.

He growled at her, "N-No…I want to walk…there." He said struggling to sit up. I shook my head, "Stop it Echo you'll-" He smiled at me, "It's a certain pride I have and I won't let it be diminished." He said standing up and shaking as he did so.

He took his first step and nearly collapsed, but luckily I caught him before he hit the ground.

He smiled, "Thanks Honey…do you mind If I could use you for a crutch?" he said looking at me. I smiled and gave him a nuzzle, "It's no problem." I said standing him up. He leaned on my shoulder and we slowly began walking over to the barrier.

Once we got there he stood up straight and walked the rest of the way in and collapsed right beside Dedeki and Hutch waking Dedeki up. His eyes were half lid and he was yawning his eyes were also and angelic white. He looked my way and his eyes beamed open, "Flame your awake?" he said waging his tail. I smile and nodded, "Yeah but I feel like I'm in a nightmare what happened?" I said looking around.

He looked at me about to say something but the white wolf said, "Sleep pulse." And instantly Dedeki fell back to sleep. She looked at me and gave a nervous chuckled, "Very sorry about having to cut you conversation short but he's still in bad condition and Echo's is no better." She said looking at me. I tilted my head, "Who are you?" I said looking at her.

She smiled, "I'm Manasa don't your remember me?" She said chuckling.

I frowned, "I'm sorry I don't remember anything other than Echo, my home and well…that's about it." I said completely confused.

She frowned, "You've got amnesia…you need to step in the barrier." She said pushing me in.

Considering my small frame against her she had no problem pushing me into the separate space. "Sleep pulse." She said and suddenly I felt a drowsy wave go through my body and I passed out.

Ven's POV

I scooted across the dirt growling huffing and puffing, let's face it I'm old and I'm getting tired.

I was slowing down and I was not doing much to him. He smirked, "Your slowing down Ven." He said tauntingly I growled seeing how he showed no sighns of exhaustion what so ever.

I looked at Manasa and Dedeki and growled, "As long as I still have breath in this body I will defend my family." I growled charging my aura.

He smirked, "Just what I thought." He said charging his aura.

We dashed at each other swiping and snapping at each other, growling, and grunting as we missed each other. Some how I managed to gain enough speed and I got a lucky punch to his chest sending him flying off into the field. I glared at him before looking at Kiyo and Candu, then switching over to Dedeki, Hutch, Sequa, and Manasa.

I glared back at Delmuha seeing him pick himself off the grown and I stomped my foot, "This…is for all I care about." I growled charging my aura to it's extent and kicking up ash and smut from the once grassy plains.

I glared at him, "I dedicated my whole life into this one technique." I said glaring out into the open gritting my teeth.

My aura turned white and I howled, "Here my howling Resolution!" I yelled out before glared back at him making him smirk. Suddenly I felt a burst of energy and I made a powerflash. I yelled out, "Transform, YIN YANG!" And as soon as i did the light disbursed and I slowly descended to the ground.

I knew how I looked I've seen it before. I was Pure white with Black eyeballs and white eyes.

My Devil wings were no longer there but instead were replaced with Angel black wings.

My crescent moon tattoo was now black instead of white and the scars were no longer there. My arms had white flames connected them and I my aura was a shiny white.

I looked at him and frowned, "This is what I shall fight to protect. As an alpha and a Father of my precious children and loving wife...I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" I growled before like lighitning I dashed forward before he could react and I gave him and upper cut.

I jumped up and spun to the side and raised my hind leg kicking him into the dirt I landed behind him and grabbed his scruff and raised him before slamming him down three times. On the third time I flung him up, "THIS IS THE END!" I yelled before I glared at him suspending him in mid-air.

I stomped my foot and five black and white orbs flew up and began circling Delmuha. I flew in the air and chuckled, "Judgement day is near...YIN YANG CLASH!" I yelled before I began swirling the aura balls around him.

I raised my paws up and they rose as well.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath and sighed before I glared open and slapped my paws together forming a sphere with a yin yang design on it.

I glared at him, "Good bye grand gaia." I said before I slammed my paws down and the Yin Yang ball crashed into Delmuha's stomach.

Both he and the ball crashed into earth and an explosion occurred. It was a bright negative black and white explosion.

I smirked, "And that ends it…no more Grand Gaia." I said walking away towards the jaw dropped wolves.

I chuckled, "Well…I'm out." I said before my aura and I disbursed and I and I collapsed gasping for air.

Kate and Garth ran over to my side and helped me up, "Are you ok?" They said looking at me.

I was shaking struggling to stand and I chuckled, "Y-yeah…I'll be fine…I just need to lay down for a minute." I said as they slowly helped me walk over to Manasa.

Once we got to their I collapsed at her side and Kate and Garth jumped back. I looked at Manasa and she looked down at me, "Ven I told you not to use that form, now look at you your completely drained." She said.

I smiled and gave a chuckle, "Yeah I know, sorry, but at least we don't have to worry about Delmuha right?" I said chuckling.

Suddenly Mom appeared frowning at me, "Ven you fool!" She said walking over to me. She sat in front of me looking down, "You've only fed his anger he's still alive!" She said looking at the large crater I made.

I frowned, "Why are you always ruining my good time, you saw what I did He's dead, there's no way he could have survived that-" I suddenly heard a chuckle from the crater, "You underestimate me Ven." I got wide eyed and watched in terror as Delmuha slowly floated out of the crater.

He chuckled, "I'll admit that was a very strong attack, but you forget I'm not any simple wolf…I am THE Grand Gaia. I'm actually very displeased you should have been a lot more of a fight than this." He said looking at me.

I growled slowly standing up but collapsing from exhaustion. He chuckled, "Now you can barely stand…now what am I gonna do for entertainment." He said looking around.

I growled, "T-This is not a…game." I growled standing up wincing my left eye gasping for air.

Manasa stood in front of me, "Whoa, you can't go out there not in your condition. You can't even transform right now your in no position to be fighting." I looked over her shoulder seeing Delmuha staring at me. I looked back at Manasa and then at Dedeki, Hutch, Kiyo, and Candu. I looked back to all of the days when I'd play with my sons with Manasa, when we'd cuddle up together and sleep in out den at home.

I looked at Manasa and smiled, "I'm sorry…I've got to much to protect." I said transforming into my yin-yang stage unintentionally.

She looked at me and frowned, "No Ven." She said standing firm. I smiled, "I'll be fine I promise." I said before I like lighting dashed behind her I looked behind me and looked at her and smiled, "Focus on healing our son and his mate ok." I said looking at Delmuha, "I'll buy you as much time as I can." I said getting into my fighting stance.

Delmuha chuckled, "Are you kidding me, you challenging me? You can't even charge your aura, your completely drained." He said getting into his attack stance charging his aura.

I glared at him biting down on my teeth. I glared at him, "I doesn't matter, I will protect my-" Suddenly Candu and Kiyo jumped to my side and looked at me, "Don't worry Dad we've got your back." Kiyo said smiling at me then growling at Delmuha.

He charged his aura so did Candu, "Don't worry sir. I'll make sure Kiyo and you'll be ok." He said transforming into a silver color.

Kiyo did the same his fur the same color as Candu. I smiled, "Thanks for the help." I said with a smile before Delmuha chuckled, "What a tounching family moment but all your doing is adding to the bloodshed." He said his dark aura illuminating the fild with negative energy.

I growled, "This ends here Delmuha!" I growled before we all dashed towards him.

 _ **Alright chapter 30 down and out I hope you all enjoyed it and I gonna continue on trust me it's gonna get a lot better. Anyways like I always say.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME ;)**_


	31. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 31

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I don't have much to say so I'm just gonna go on to the story. Please enjoy ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters or the following O/C:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take full ownership of my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 31: Time is of the essence; WAKE UP DEDEKI!

Kiyo's POV

We charged at him at full speed but when we got close to him Black fire surrounded him causing us to stop in place. He smirked, "Diablo Complex." He chuckled before a string of black fire darted three ways towards us. I jumped to the right Dad jumped up and Candu jumped to the left. I got wide eyed eyed seeing a grin form on his face, because the string bounced of the ground towards me, Dad and Candu. I turned from the string of fire and ran away from it with it gaining ever so slowly.

I growled and glared opened forming three gigantic figures to form around Delmuha, "TIDAL WAVE!" I growled making my figurines jump up and slam down on Delmuha making his fire strings evaporate.

Candu growled, "RAVAGING WATER CLONES!" He yelled out as he stomped his paw forming a dozen of water clones the exact same size as him. He pointed his paw towards Delmuha and all of them charged at him and everytime one made impact another clone formed. I swear Candu's attack hit a good fifty times if not more.

I stopped dead in my tracks seeing him as his attack continuing to make impact. It went on and on and on, before I walked over to him and put his paw down and he glared at me, "Kiyo what are you-"I sighed, "You don't want to waste your energy like Dedeki did." He looked at me and looked away frowning, "I'm sorry…it's just this dumb wolf ruined it for Hutch and we're very close friends…I guess my anger got the better of me…" He said looking at the ground.

I smiled, "I know…I wanna get back at him for doing this to Dedeki as well but we can't kill him…not on our power alone…I bet all that you did just tickled him just like my attacks. We need to stall him until Dedeki and Hutch get up, I say this because I mean look at Dad he transformed and didn't do a thing to him." I said looking at Dad who was still dog tired.

Candu looked at him than at me, "I see your point…ok I'll try to conserve as best I can." He said looking at me.

I smiled, "Good now…Jump." I said both of us jumping just barely dodging a wave of black fire. We looked to our sides seeing that Delmuha frowning at us with a little bit of rage in his eyes, "You wanna be excessive like that? Then let me show you HELL!" He yelled leaping backwards and charged his aura once he landed.

He yelled out, "DOOMS-DAY HOWl!" He yelled charging his aura, and bowing his head. I got wide eyed, "RUN!" I yelled turning. Around when he raised his head he began howling and just like expected Darts of dark aura began to strike towards us. We were running off in many direction jumping from side to side, and jumping up avoiding the darts. Suddenly I heard a yelp and I turned my head to see Candu got hit and was down on his side whimpering and gasping for air.

I got wide eyed and dashed towards him and I watched in horror as he got struck again four times. Once I got over there I covered him protecting him form any more damage. I winced my right eye from the pain of the meteors hitting me, but I wasn't about to move an inch.

Candu looked up at me wide eyed and I smiled, "Y-you're ok?" I said the meteors still hitting me on my back.

Candu still had that expression of surprise on his face and I frowned, "Honey now is not the time to be stunned I can't h-hold out on these meteors much longer." I said starting to fall down. Suddenly I heard Delmuha's howl louden and I winced as the pain from the meteors intensified and came even more frequently.

I yelped continuing to stand my ground as the dark energy kept pounding my back. Candu looked at me before he slid from under me and ran off. I ran with him but just barely because of the damage from the meteors. He looked at me and then glared at Delmuha before dashing his way dodging all the meteors.

I titled my head thinking, "Wh-what is he up to?" I said as I watched him dart over towards Delmuha. Right as he about to charge Delmuha and jumped up over Delmuha and I got wide eyed when I saw that the meteor hurdled at Delmuha. It made impact and Delmuha fell to his side stoping his howl and stoping the meteors. Candu let out a loud powerful howl and to my amazement he made several large spheres of water.

He stomped his foot and one of the balls slamed into him bouncing him off the ground I took that time to dash forward while he was in the air and I punched him upward sending him flying up.

Candu stomped his foot again sending another ball of water that crashed into Delmuha sending him over towards dad. Dad like lighting dashed at him and began swiping his paws and hitting him every time each time hitting him harder and harder.

On his last swipe he spun and kicked him in the face with his right hind leg sending him flying off.

Candu stomped his foot and the last three water balls rotated around him and he growled, "DON'T TOUCH MY MATE!" He growled before he stomped his foot hard rumbling the earth around us.

Instantly water balls clashed into him In engulf him in an emploding pillar of water. When the water disappeared Delmuha was back on the floor. He struggled up and glared at everyone, "DAMMIT THAT HURT!" He yelled before he disappeared like lightning.

I was surprised he took that much damage and was still able to move fast. Suddenlyi heard a yelp and I got wide eyed seeing Candu was pinned kicking up trying to push Delmuha off of him. I growled and a raging river of water surrounded me and I rammed into Delmuha's side.

He was pushed off of Candu and scooted across the ashy fields. I looked at Candu seeing him smile at me, "Thanks." He said standing back up.

I licked his cheek and smiled, 'You wel-" I got wide eyed and yelped at the sharp pain in my ribcage. I looked down to see Delmuha rammed directly into me as if like a bull. I was sent flying bouncing and rolling off the dirt before I Impacted something hard it felt like a rock. I gasped and my vision grew blurry. The last thing I saw was Candu running towards me yelling, "KIYOOOO!" before I blacked out.

Candu's POV

I got wide eyed running over towards Kiyo. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" I yelled running even faster. But right when I was just mere feet away I was stopped by Delmuha who appeared in front of me. He chuckled smiling at me wickedly, "You want you 'mate' you have to go through me first." He growled charging his aura.

My aura charged to a level I never imagined and I growled, "DAMMIT GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I growled before I jumped up, spun and swiped my tail at him sending him flying off into the field. I looked at Kiyo and whimpered at his unconscious body that layed on the ground, "Kiyo…" I said before I walked over to him.

I thought back to all the times he carried me. I wanted to do the same for him but I was so short I couldn't even reach his under belly.

I frowned, "No way am I about to let that be an excuse." I said to myself. I sqeezed my head under his and lifted his head up. Then I squeezed my body under his chest and backed up until his body was overlapping my small frame.

I blushed slightly feeling the fur on his chest rub against my scruff of my neck, his head and neck lazily resting on my head. I slowly began walking over to Mom and the others. That's when I felt Kiyo move slightly. I looked up and I saw one of his beautiful sapphire eyes open.

He looked at me and smiled, "T-Thank you, C-Candu." He said as I continued walking towards Mom. Once we got there Kiyo stood up with a struggle so I stayed under just incase his legs gave. He looked at Mom and she gave an Uh-oh look, "I'm terribly sorry Kiyo we've ran out of space for you..." She said looking down. I got wide eyed, "What?! But there's only two…wolves...in there." I said looking to see Echo and Flame were add into the barrier.

I got wide eyed, "Why'd you put them in there?" I said looking at Mom. Esu spoke, "They woke up earlier in just as bad of a condition as Dedeki and Hutch so they got put into the barrier.

I frowned, "But what about flame his aura seems fine?" I said looking at him. Mom sighed, "I put him in there because he was suffering amnesia I guess dark wolf hit him awfully hard." She said looking at Flame.

Kiyo chuckled, "Well I guess I-I can w-wait." He said before he stepped over me and laid down.

I frowned, "But Kiyo…you're in very bad condition." I said looking at him worried. He smiled, "Don't worry about me, Y-you need to help dad…he's gonna die out there if he fights…D-Delmuha alone." He said looking at the field were Dad was circling Delmuha.

I looked at Kiyo and he smiled, "G-go give'em hell." He said giving me a wink before laying his head down and closing his eyes I guess resting.

He peeked one of his eyes open at me, "D-Do it for me." He said smiling before reclosing his eyes.

I smiled and gave a nod before I charged my aura to its fullest extent. I glared at Delmuha, "DELMUHA! I yelled before water surrounded me and I dashed forward into the air with water surrounding me. As I teleported off into the distance I rammed into his side and dashed at him swiping my paws and biting into his scruff taking Delmuha completely by surprise.

I continued my assault swiping at his face and punching his stomach before I spun and slapped him in the face sending him flying off into the distance. I growled, "I'm not done with you yet." I said to myself before I stomped my foot and ran after him.

Noah's POV

I got wide eyed seeing that runt knock that godly wolf off into the distance.

Drake came to my side just as shock, "Remind me…not to get on his bad side, "he said looking off into the field were all I could see was flashes of water blue aura and black light.

Drake chuckled, "Well Esu and Sequa want us to fight him…Yeah, right. They must want us to die." He said looking sarcastically.

I frowned, "Are you kidding me? If my lady wants me to fight him then so be it." I said looking off.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "There you go with this loyal wanna be B.S. You've been with more girls than me and it's all for the same thing you just want to get in some release is all. Then your gonna ditch them just like me." He said whispering so the others couldn't hear.

I growled, "This one is different, the other girls true were just lust they didn't care for me and vice versa, but this one is special to me. I think I might…love her." I said looking at her with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "I've heard that line so many times before." I glared at him, "You don't love Sequa?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

He smirked, "Do you think a good lookin' wolf such as myself would fall in love, I'm just after some fun." He said giving me a wink.

I growled, "I won't let you just ruin this for me. Esu and Sequa are very close friends almost sisters and if you pull this off your gonna make it hard for me to get into Esu love circle. As I told you before I love Esu and I'm willing to give my life to protect her." I growled standing up and trying to tower Drake.

It wasn't gonna work since we are literally the same size and height. We stood up glaring at each other face to face growling.

This was the first time in ever that we were about to fight each other.

We jumped back from each other and began circling each other.

I growled, "I won't let you ruin this for me." I growled. Drake rolled his eyes, "Quit acting like such a love struck wolf in the end it's all just for lust and release." He said growling.

I growled, "Say what you want it won't make a difference in how I feel." I said looking at Esu and a blush appearing on my face.

She looked at me and tilted her head and looked at Sequa before both of them looked our way.

I glared at Drake, "IF YOUR NOT HERE FOR THE SAME REASON THEN LEAVE YOU NO GOOD PERVERT!" I yelled out.

He growled, "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE CALLING ME A PERVERT YOU LIBERAL DUCHEBAG!" He yelled out. We lunged at each other snapping at each other's scruffs and swiping our paws clawing at each other. Suddenly I felt someone come under me and pull me away. I growled pushing forward trying to get to Drake both of us snarling at each other and swearing.

Suddenly someone rose under my muzzle it was a pure blonde wolf glaring at me, "Are you out of your mind?! What are you two doing what was the big fight about?!" She said looking at me.

I glared at Noah completely ignoring her, him doing the same with some reddish wolf. She waved her paw in front of my muzzle getting my attention off of Drake.

She frowned, "You know you're very rude, ignoring someone in mid conversation like that." She said looking at me.

I looked down and fiddled with my paws, "I'm sorry about the whole…fighting situation…but Drake and I just had our first…disagreement." I said looking away trying to hide my true intentions on the fight.

She frowned, "I know there's more to it than just that. What really going on?" She said looking at me.

I looked at her and frowned, "That's none of your business. Look I have no reason to tell you anything about my feelings." I said not wanting to continue this conversation any longer.

She smirked, "You know I can read you like a book. I know why that fight started I heard it all." She said smirking at me.

She looked back, "Don't worry about Drake I'll make sure Sequa is 'well' aware of Drake." She said looking over her shoulder.

I whimpered, "Please don't tell her." I said looking at her. She looked at me wide eyed, "What do you mean?! You don't want to see her hurt do you?" She said looking at me as if suspiciously.

She continued, "Are you here for the same reason?" She said squinting her eyes at me.

I growled, "Don't even think of putting on Drake's level I would NEVER do that to Esu…I…love her." I said looking down blushing fiddling with my paws again.

She smiled, "I was just joking, I know, but I still can't quite trust you." She said looking at me.

I sighed, "Look…I know I've been with a lot of girls in the past and yes I thought I loved some of them but I wasn't exactly getting the same motion from them…I'm searching just for someone to please me…I'm looking for someone to please and do the same for me." I said looking at her.

She gave me a dull eye, "Isn't sex pleasing to both pairs." She said frowning. I blushed and frowned, "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled out making her chuckle. "Yeah I know. You know instead of telling me this why don't you tell her?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

I blushed and began fiddling my paws and shaking slightly.

I looked at her, "Be-Because she's beautiful…i'm just a guy with scars…hideous ones…" I said looking away.

She chuckled, "Obviously you don't see how manly that makes you look. I bet you she restraining herself from jumping all over you." She said patting me on the shoulder.

I looked at her a blush still staining my face, "B-but what if she doesn't feel the same way…" I said looking down. She frowned, "You act like this is your first date." She said chuckling.

I frowned, "It the first one I actually feel nervous about." I said looking away. She chuckled, "Such a puppy." She said making me look away blushing.

A smaller grey wolf walked over this way looking at me.

He was definitely smaller than me in size but just by a few inches.

He looked at Kate then at me, "So what's going on with the ruckus?" He said looking at me. I looked at Kate before I stood up and turned walking away, "Don't worry about it." I said before continuing to walk away.

Drake's POV

Damn that Noah, I mean who does he think he is. I just want to have some fun, I'm not pervert am I? And if I am who cares it's not like the girls I mated with would stay with me. I've tried putting my heart out in a few of my relationships but it never worked so I just stop caring. Does that make me a pervert?

"Drake?! DRAKE?!" I shook my head looking back at Garth who was frowning at me, "You should listen more when someone's talking to you." He said looking at me.

I frowned, "Sorry about that I just…got a lot on my mind right now." I said looking away.

He sighed, "Well first off I have good hearing and I heard 'Everything'." He said looking at me frowning as he continued, "I'm telling you now if you don't want Dedeki, Kiyo, and Echo to jump you I suggest you look for another female and leave this one be." He said becoming a little more serious in his tone.

I frowned and winced gritting my teeth, "It's NOT LIKE I HAVEN'T TRIED TO FIND LOVE!" I blurted out glaring at him making everyone look at me.

I held my paw to my muzzle and I got wide eyed. Garth cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He said sitting down looking at me intently I guess preparing to listen in on my explanation.

I frowned and stood up and turned away, "It's none of your business what it means…I'm not a pervert and I never wanted to be." I said storming away.

"Drake?"

I froze in my steps and I got wide eyed a blush growing wider on my face as I heard my name called. I knew who's voice it was and I turned around slowly seeing Sequa just like expected.

Her eyes still an Angelic white signaling she was still healing. She had a worry look on her face and that made my ears sink down unintentionally. "Sequa…I-" She cut me off, "Is it true?" She said looking at me.

I looked away, "Is what tru-" She cut me off again, "DON'T HAND ME THAT! IS IT TRUE?!" She yelled out.

I flinched and looked down before looking up at her, "I-It's true but I-" She cut me off again, "I knew it…I knew I shouldn't have let you come…and to think…I was beginning to fall for you…But you just a wolf looking for a quickie." She barked out before she stormed away.

I held my paw out but I looked at my paw and quickly put it down, "Who am I kidding?…she'd never wan't a wolf like me…" I said before I stood up and began walking away. For the first time I actually had remorse for what i did. I guess I kinda did love her...and from what she said...she loved me.

I felt someone on my place a paw on my shoulder and I looked back to see it was Noah. He smiled, "That's what I thought." He said smirking at me.

I frowned and looked away, "Here to gloat about the fact that you were right and I actually love her." I said growling and looking away.

He smirked, "Come on now Drake I've known you since we were pups I can read you like a book." He said chuckling slightly.

I frowned and looked down, "It doesn't matter now…she hates me." I said sighing once I remembering what she said.

Noah smirked, "There's a way to fix anything…if you work hard enough." He said giving me a wink before walking off in the distance. I smiled looking at him as he walked away.

Deep down inside I knew I loved Sequa, but past experience blinded me from that factor, and it made me hurt her. Before I knew it I was trotting then running in the direction I saw Sequa running.

I lost my train of thought wanting to explain to her, because I didn't want to see her hurt, not the way I did then.

I began sprinting until I finally caught her at the barrier along with her mother and Esu focused on healing the wounded.

I thought to myself, "Oh boy…well…here it goes." I said with a gulp before I walked over to Sequa.

Sequa's POV

I saw Drake come closer to me and I glared at him, Esu, and Mom doing the same thing. We scoffed him sticking our noses up and closing our eyes and looking away from him.

He whimpered, "Can you at least let me explain?" He said in an apologetic tone. I growled at him, "There is no type of apology that will make me look at you differently." I said turning my head away from him.

He whimpered, "I know I never said I was gonna apologize." He said walking around me to my face.

I growled, "So your not sorry?" I said irritatedly.

He got wide eyed and blushed, "I-I didn't mean that I meant to uh…I mean I'm uh…" He said looking around frantically and fiddling his paw.

I frowned, "Run out of ideas?" I said cocking an eyebrow with a frown on my face.

He sighed, "What do I have to do in order to make you listen to me?" He said looking at me.

I gave a dull-look, "I'm listening now aren't I?" I said sarcastically.

He sighed, "Well let me explain why I did what I did…" He said looking down. I frowned, "So I'm about to listen to you explain why you wanna use me." His ears fell down, "Look I-" I cut him off, "NO YOU look don't you see, your MY first crush." I said looking at him a little irritated.

He got wide eyed, "Your…first." I nodded, "Yes MY first I've never even thought about people romantically until you and then I find out your only using me?! Do you have any clue how that feels?" I said starting to tear up.

I suddenly loss my powers for a second from the stress on the situation I was in but I quickly regained them adding my power back to the barrier. He looked at me sorrow in his eyes and his ears flattened down to the side, "I'm…sorry…" he said looking at me.

I growled, "I'm sorry?! I'M SORRY?! You steal my heart and crush it and all I get is an I'M SORRY?!" I said hysterically.

He winced, "I LOVE YOU!" He yelled out making me go wide eyed and so did mom and Esu.

He looked at me a tear stream down his face, "I love you and have all ways loved you ever since I met you…but I put my heart out into many relationships in the past…and I know that I said I ditched them but I lied…I woke up with them not under my arms and it hurt me because I felt like I had a connection to them…but it's different with you…I feel more…whole with you…" he said looking down and then at me.

He blushed, "Your my stars and my moon…you're a reason for me to wake up in the morning…and I know you didn't do anything to deserve the way I treated you…but I didn't know if…the feeling I had for you…was true…" he said looking up at me.

My jaw dropped at the words he said to me. He just admit his feelings for me in front of Esu and most importantly my MOM. His words were so genuine and heart-felt and it made my face just light up.

He looked at me, "Sequa listen to these words and I mean this to the bottom of my heart and my soul…I'm…sorry." He said looking at me.

I looked at Esu and Mom who smiled at me and nodded. I looked back at him and smiled, "Your words…there so touching, I've never seen someone so sincere, not Even Hutch and Dedeki…I trust in your words and I felt and I feel the same way. Even when we first met I had a crush on you. I love you too and I mean that with my heart and soul." I said before I walked over to him and I held his face with my paw before I kissed him. I smiled and he got wide eyed at my reaction.

I closed my eyes and pushed forward deepening the kiss. That's when I felt him push towards me and reach his paws around my waist pulling me closer. I blushed at that as we continued kissing. Our pelts touched and we parted.

He held me in his chest and I listened to his heart beat and I got wide eyed. I placed a paw on my chest and listened to his heart. It was then I realized our heart beats were the same. It was as if they were intertwined. He looked down at me and smiled and I smiled to before I nuzzled under his chin making him raise his head up and looked down as I cuddled jnto his chest.

I felt like I could be there for an eternity it was so comfortable I was so relaxed and he chuckled, I looked up and blushed, "What's so funny?" I said looking up at him.

He grinned and looked down, "I was just thinking back to when we first met and you had the two feet distance thing going on and here you are just cuddling into my chest." He said chuckling again. I smiled, "Well that's before I got to know you." I said nuzzling his cheek.

He smiled, "Well I'm glad you finally accepted me, you've made me the most happiest wolf alive." He said looking down at me.

I smiled and licked his cheek making him blush slightly. He looked down at me and smiled, "You definitely made yourself comfortable huh?" he said chuckling. I got wide eyed and sat up seeing how I was literally leaning my whole body on his chest.

A little of my head fur fell over my right head making him stare at me and blush harder. I swung my head up swinging the strand back up.

Esu chuckled, "That a girl but you mind giving us a hand. It'll take longer to do this by ourselves." She said chuckling.

I got wide eyed, "Oh my bad I didn't notice I my power went off." I said nervously chuckling before charging my aura and turning my eyes an angelic white and charging the barrier.

Esu and Mom got wide eyed, "Whoa Sequa how did you charge that much healing that fast you haven't done any training." Mom said looking at me.

Drake walked over to me and nuzzled me and smiled, "I think I know why." He said giving me a wink making me blush. I smiled looking at him and gave him a small kiss before continuing to heal. Suddenly I heard a loud yelp and something landed in front of us.

Everyone looked at at the crater made and when the dust kicked up from impact dissipated and Candu limped out of the crater at a critical level in aura. He looked at everyone and smiled, "I-I tried m-my hardest…I bought as much t-time as I could…I-is he awake." He said limping our way.

I collapsed at Kiyo side waking him up. Candu smiled, "I-I couldn't beat him…I barely lasted t-ten minutes a-and he held back s-some of his attacks." He said looking up at Kiyo.

He smiled, "Well…you showed him what for right?" he said smiling. Candu nodded, " I did until after he t-transformed…" He said.

Suddenly there was a burst of Dark red aura in the field and it was raging of hatred, darkness and pure evil.

I got wide eyed, "N-No way." I said astonished. In the midst of the aura was Delmuha his eye glowing orange and dark red aura emitting from his eyes. He had Dark red fur and his Scar was now a pitch black. He had two wings both of which were jet black. He was laughing sinisterly and smirking impishly.

He looked our way his stare sending a chill down his spine. He chuckled, "Aww you made me transform and didn't even give me entertainment?" He said looking at Candu.

Candu frowned, "Y-You're the first enemy I ever faced that didn't get flattened...you should be proud." He said chuckling.

Delmuha smirked, "Same could be said for you all. Actually forcing me to transform is an honor on it's own. But I'm afraid your luck has run its course now you all will fear my darkness." He chuckled as he charged his aura. Suddenly Garth, Humphrey, Lily, Kate, Winston, Eve, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Dad walked a few feet in front of the barrier growling, "We won't let you near this barrier they growled." They all growled.

As if he teleported Delmuha appeared in front of the group clearly the tallest in the whole pack. He chuckled, "Ah so that's why you all have been so guarding of this area your treating the wounded." He said chuckling at Me, Esu, and Mom.

Drake walked in front of me growling baring his fangs. I looked and saw Noah was doing the same for Esu. Drake looked at me, "You three need to hurry he's about to do something…we'll try to hold him off as long as we can." He said smiling before glaring Delmuha. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before growling and walking towards Delmuha.

Before I knew it Drake and Noah were at the front of the group growling and snarling at Delmuha. Delmuha looked down at them, "Scoot-off you bunch of lowly worms." He said raising his paw and swiping it at them carelessly. Noah and Drake jumped over it and dashed up at him. Both of the them rammed into him at the same time but nothing happened.

They began circling him and before I knew it Noah got sent flying off and so did Drake in the blink of an eye.

Delmuha yawned, "You've definitely got courage and will power…but that alone will not suffice against me." He said looking at everyone. Noah and Drake ran back here and joined the group slightly out of breath. This time the whole group began circling him Dad was the first to lunge at him but Delmuha ducked and poked dad in the stomach sending him flying in the air before he landed.

Then both Noah and Drake lunged at him, only for Delmuha yawn sending them flying off into the field again.

Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lily lunged at him at four different angles but Delmuha spun sending a pulse of wind that sent them flying. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were the only three left and they lunged at him getting the same results with a simple yawn. Everyone quickly got up and shook it off beginning to circle him again. This time all of them lunged at him at once. Delmuha smirked before he jumped up spun and stretched his wings out sending a large pulse of wind that sent everyone flying in different directions. Everybody was struggling to stand and Delmuha chuckled, "I commend you for lasting twenty minutes against me, you should feel honored that's the longest anyone's ever lasted...well besides the jewels." He said looking at Mesana, Oma, and Meka who appeared out of thin air by our sides.

Delmuha chuckled, "Are your three ready to finally make this legend a reality?" He said chuckling.

Mesana sighed, "Your business is with the these four once they heal." She said carelessly. Delmuha groaned, "I'm done waiting it's been twenty minutes and I'm bored of this earth and these weak wolves, it's over say good bye." He growled before he flew up about ten feet in the air.

He looked down at everyone and smirked, "It's been fun." He said before his aura charged and it rumbled the earth. He closed his wings, "Oblvion…" He said curling up to a ball and hugging his wings around him. He stretched out, "WINDS!" He yelled.

Suddenly there was a big gust of wind that kicked up a lot of dirt and Grandma grabbed me. Oma grabbed Esu and Meka grabbed Mom side so we wouldn't get blown away by the massive winds.

When the dust cleared up I got wide eyed seeing all the wolves scattered everywhere in no particular pattern. All of them knocked out. I got wide eyed and looked into the barrier. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and held it. I guess the wind made me pull a muscle.

I limped over to the barrier and looked inside placing my paw on it, "Hurry up…Dedeki." I said looking at him.

I sensed his aura and felt his aura slowly beging to become normal, he was so close. Hutch and Echo were the same thing. We just needed about five minutes at the most. Delmuha floated down at us and growled, "I was hoping for the whole field but I guess I can live with just six people still conscious." He said smirking. He took a step closer and I growled, "S-stay away." I growled. Mom let go of the barrier, "Continue healing." She said before she lunged at Delmuha. Delmuha swiped his paw at her knocking her in the ground and out cold.

I got wide eyed, "MOM!" I yelled out. Esu let go of the barrier, "You can do it Sequa I believe in you." She said before she lunged at Delmuha getting a hit in the face with her tail scooting him back slightly.

Delmuha spun and hit her with his tail send her into the ground out cold. "ESU!" I yelled out.

The jewels looked at me and looked down, "I'm sorry." They said before they all disappeared.

I got wide eyed and looked at the slowly approaching wolf who was smirking at me, "What a beautiful little girl…it's a shame I have to harm such a beautiful little face." He said chuckling.

I grit my teeth and growled, "DEDEKI WAKE UP!" I yelled out looking at the barrier. Delmuha was just mere feet away and was chuckling as he drew closer. Suddenly I felt someone place a paw on my shoulder, "D-don't worry love…I won't let a simple gust of w-wind slow me down." The voice said.

I got wide eyed and turned back to see Drake one eye closed and his right hind leg bruised. He had several scratches and bruises but was still able to walk.

He looked at Delmuha, "I-I'll by you two minutes…" he said before he limped over to Delmuha.

Delmuha chuckled, "So your back again?" He said before he swiped his paw at his face knocking him to the side and on the ground. He slowly got back up and frowned before he leaped forward and rammed into Delmuha scooting him across the dirt. Drake chuckled, "I promised two minutes and I intend to keep that promise by any means necessary." He growled as he limped towards Delmuha.

He smirked, "Foolish resolve you pathetic worm." He said before spun and whipped his tail at Drake sending him flying back into the dirt as he made a small ditch from impact.

He stood back up and limped at him again. "I-I won't g-give up…no-not yet…" He growled as he ran with all the strength he could muster which was a slow jog.

He tackled Delmuha chest not getting any movement from him. He swiped his paw at his fice three times punched and him in the chest. Delmuha scooted to the left pushed his paw forward sending him into the ground next to me.

I got wide eyed, "DRAKE!" I yelled out. He looked at me his eyes beginning to close. He smiled and looked at me, "I-I'm sorry…" He whispered before his head fell to the side and he his body fell limb. I got wide eyed and I gritted my teeth.

Delmuha chuckled, "Such a foolish wolf, he nearly killed himself just to protect someone out of love? Why that's just plain stupid." He chuckled.

I growled, "Drake…DRAKE!" I yelled feeling a sudden burst of energy. I howled, "DRAAAAKKKKEEE!" I yelled out loud. Suddenly my aura came out as a slight haze and all of my fur shined white.

Delmuha looked at me wide eyed, "N-No way…i-it can't be...An angel?...On earth?" he said confusingly. I growled, "You're gonna pay for that." I said before like lightning I teleported to him placed and placed a paw on his chest and selt a pulse of air at him sending him flying off with a groan.

I looked back at the barrier, "Angel heal." I said before the Barrier grew brighter and sped up. I looked around me seeing all the bodies of fallen wolves who protected us. I snapped my fingers and everyone got put in a barrier. The first to wake up was Mom. She looked at me wide eyed, "Sequa?" She said looking at me.

I smiled, "Hey mom." I said turning off her barrier. She looked at me, "Oh my goodness you can do, it my baby can do angel transformation." She said jumping up and down as she hugged me.

Suddenly Esu woke up, "Whoa…Sequa what happened. Your fur…it's all white…Your eyes are you even healing?" She said looking at me.

I smiled, "Yes i guess it's from this power." She smiled, "Your eyes are normal and not angelic white? What did I miss." She said chuckling.

I smiled looking far off into the field seeing Delmuha beginning to stand up. I frowned, "He's recovering help me heal Dedeki's barrier quickly." I said looking at me. I frowned looking in the barrier, "Come on Dedeki…"

 _ **Ok I'm cutting it right here that's plenty of words right there 6.6k I think that's good enough. Sorry for the long read. Anyways I'm gonna continue on so like I always say. ;)**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	32. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 32

_**Hey guys chapter 32 and officially the longest fighting scene in this series is taking place now. So sit back relax and get your pop-corn and enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega character or the following O/C**_

 _ **Echo/ EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however own my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 32: Dedeki's Rage; Delmuha's first struggle.

Manasa's POV

I can't believe she actually did it. I'm the proudest mother on earth to have an early angel as a pup. I looked at her seeing concern in her face.

I looked in the barrier worried as well, "Don't worry Sequa we can do even for a split second with your angel power healing everyone will be a breeze don't worry about Delmuha I'll help out with him." I said transforming into my angel state.

Suddenly all the barriers glowed brighter and I smiled, "Two angles should suffice." I said as we continued to heal.

Not long after Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Salty, Mooch, Shakey, Noah, and Drake woke up looking in awe at us.

"Sequa?" He said looking at my daughter.

She smiled, "In the fur." She said looking at him.

A blush grew on his face as he stared at Sequa in her angel form. Suddenly I felt a wet surface go up my cheek and I looked to see Ven who was blushing, "So you're using your angel form to?" he said chuckling.

I smiled, "It helps doesn't it? Now everyone is nearly healed and soon will kick that stupid Delmuha to the curve." I said chuckling.

Ven sighed, "No…we won't."

I got wide eyed, "Honey what do you mean? He's barely a match for Sequa let alone Me so with all of our combine forces we should be able to wipe him out right?" I said looking at him.

Ven shook his head, "No…don't you see he's not trying…I don't think he intends to blow the world to pieces yet…it's like he's…waiting for something." He said suspicious

I sighed, "Oh Ven you're so historical there's no way he can beat us all." I said chuckling

I heard barking and arguing and I looked seeing Esu frowning at Noah who seemed to be just about near tears.

"You said you loved ME? As if! You little pervert. WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?!" She growled. 

He whimpered, "B-but I…" He looked down and his lip quivered slightly.

She growled, "BUT WHAT?!" She said becoming more irritated.

"I…wanted to tell you…I loved you…In all honesty I do…I just thought you would have looked at me repulsively because of the way I look…" he said obviously ashamed of the scars he has.

Esu frowned at him then, "That's not it at all."

She continued, "I don't look for looks in a man. I look for companionship, and if your able to freely lie to me like you did. Then you don't fit my type." She said frowning.

Noah got wide eyed a tear going down his face, "B-but…"

He looked down and sighed, "No…your right, It's all my fault. If only I would've told you about me sooner…you might not be so…pissed at my sight…but even if I takes me the rest of my entire life. I will walk over mountains, spend weeks in solitude if need be…only if you…will give me a chance. " He said looking at Sequa in determination.

She frowned before a smirk grew on her face, then she began snickering then before I knew she was laughing out loud. I tilted my head along with everyone else.

She looked at him with a smile, "Oh Noah, If only you could have seen the look on your face." She said laughing out loud.

She continued calming herself down, "This whole time I've been testing both your loyalty and comment this whole time. Not only that but I've also been testing you similarity, to." She said with a wink

Noah tilted his head even further, "Similarity? To you?" he said confused even more.

She shook her head, "As if, No one is as beautiful and allegiant as me." She said swiping her head fur making Noah blush.

She continued, "Well…besides Dedeki at least, He was the only one I've seen that could even compare to me. Or so I thought…until I saw you. Ever since then I've been testing you to see just how much of a similarity you share."

He smiled, "Well thank you but that still doesn't answer my question, who are you comparing me to?" he said confused.

She smiled and poked at the barrier towards Dedeki, "I was comparing you…to him." She said with a smile.

I tilted his head, "Your brother?" he said confused.

Esu frowned, "He is NOT my brother we don't even have th same colored fur. He's my…'X' boyfriend." She said smiling.

He got wide eyed, "Why would you compare me to him?" He said confused.

She smiled, "Because believe it or not when were pups he used to do the same thing you doing now. He used to do anything in the world to try to make me smile and even more so giggle, and everytime he'd get me." She said looking into the den.

She sighed, "After he was exiled and we broke up a few months past and I realized when we found him that we could never work…not the way I wanted it to. That's when I swore to myself that I'd fine that same wolf almost identical to him. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way…that's when I met you." She said looking at Noah with a smile

Noah's POV

I was totally stunned by her and her words, she was testing me this whole time…and I passed with flying colors…I guess.

She smiled, "You reminded me of so much of him it's almost as if I'm looking in a mirror. If only it were a better day…I wouldn't have mind us going for a little walk." She said looking down depressed and sniffling.

I frowned, no way was I about to see her crying, soI stood up and began skipping her way before I purposely fell making the front of my body go down and my rump in the air making my tail tickle my nose.

I made a stupid face crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out of the side of my muzzle. She saw this and before I knew it she had her paw covering her muzzle and her cheeks puffed up trying to hold in a laugh.

I smiled before I sat back down and gave a dumb smiley face by sticking my tongue to the side of my mouth giving a cross eyed look and then scooting my rump on the ground.

She tried her hardest but my efforts to make her laugh were too great, her paw fell from her muzzle and she fell on her back laughing just like everyone else.

I stopped and smiled looking at her before I walked over and nuzzled her cheek.

She looked at me and chuckled, "You know it's ironic…that's the exact same thing Dedeki did to make me laugh." She said trying to calm herself down.

Suddenly there was a loud growl and we all turned to see Delmuha mere feet away from us.

He growled, "What a touching family moment, but too bad it's not gonna last long I'm done playing with you bunch of peasants." He growled before he disappeared. I looked around trying to find him but to no avail.

Suddenly I heard growling and barking from behind and I turned around to see that Ven and Delmuha were locked in combat again.

Ven transformed into that stage from early with the white fur and Black wings and tattoo's but all it seemed to do was amuse Delmuha.

I looked at Esu, Sequa, and Manasa who were still healing at the barrier and I frowned, "What on earth is taking Dedeki, Hutch, and those two wolves so long they've been in there for nearly an hour." I said becoming irritated.

Sequa got wide eyed, "Oh…my…gosh." She said stunned.

I tilted my head about to say something until I heard a yelp and saw that Delmuha had Ven pinned by the throat with one paw.

He growled, "This is the end Ven. I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but then I'd be lying to myself." He chuckled as he raised his paw. 

I got wide eyed, "NO!" I yelled running to try to save him but as I was just mere feet from here I felt a dash of wind and a blur go right pass me.

I got wide eyed when I saw a black figure run up and ram Delmuha on his side sending him hurling and skiping across the ashy field. When the figure landed it t growled, "Shut up...Hutch is still sleeping." It growled.

I got wide eyed, "D-Dedeki?!" I said astonished.

The ears on the figure perked up and it slowly turned his head revealing that my accusation was correct that was definitely Dedeki.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, "Oh hey Noah sorry for having to interrupt the battle but I didn't want Hutch waking up. So if you'll excuse me." He said as he disappeared into thin air and I quickly turned around to see he was back in the barrier already lying down and fast asleep.

I looked at everyone who was just as confused about what just happened as me. Until Sequa spoke, "U-Unbelievable…his power…everyone's power…it's?!" She stopped staring down into the barrier dumbfounded.

Esu was the same way, "I've never seen something so…I'm lost for words on the energy I was feeling." I she said looking back in the barrier.

I looked at Manasa and she was smiling, "Seems like were just about done with the healing process we just need about what…two minutes." She said cocky like.

Suddenly everyone's aura burst in the barrier's aura burst out breaking the barrier leaving everyone astonished.

That's when Dedeki peeked and eye open, "We're dooone." He sang out with a smirk as he stood up swing his neck to the side twice popping his neck.

Hutch woke up yawning stretching while laying down, "Wow if feel so much better now the rest was well needed." He chuckled standing up yawning once more.

Flame and Echo at the same time peeked a eye open just about half way awake, "What it's time to get up already?" Flame whined.

Echo looked at Flame chuckling, "You can go back to sleep if you want?" He said getting up and stretching out.

Flame did the same, "Awe I don't wanna be the only one asleep." He said standing up.

Suddenly Sequa, Esu, and Manasa began chuckling, "Even after sleep you four are a still the same it's funny.' Sequa said chuckling still.

Dedeki looked at Hutch, "No more sleeping it's time to get some work done." He nodded looking at Hutch

Hutch looked at Dedeki nodding, "It's about time." He said before both him and glared at Delmuha who appeared behind me from thin air.

I jumped and turned around both astonished and slightly scared at the fact he did that.

Delmuha smirked at Dedeki and Hutch mainly, "I see…so this is your true strength? Why I've got to say, I'm not impressed in the least bit." He frowned making Dedeki and Hutch frown as well.

He continued, "Your power now is like how Manasa was when she was Weakened. I bet I could use half of my strength and still destroy you both." He smirked.

Dedeki and Hutch smirked as well, "You probably don't know that were only emitting HALF of ours. This is just a warm up." Dedeki said getting into his fighting stance and Hutch did the same thing.

They stood there for about five minutes just staring at each other, I guess sizing each other's aura up.

Suddenly Hutch and Dedeki disappeared and not even two seconds later Delmuha's face was being punched rapidly and all I saw were blurs swiping across his face.

When the blurs disappeared Dedeki and Hutch reappeared in their exact same spot. Hutch smirked, "And that's was just a little warm-up. Imagine how it is with a little bit more juice." He said chuckling.

Delmuha still had his head turned to the right from where he was last punched before he looked at the wolves in front of him frowning, "And this is just fifty percent?" He said still not interested.

Dedeki frowned, "It's as if he's never impressed. What's with this wolf?

Delmuha sighed, "I've been impressed, but it seems like I can't be impressed by you four in general, you're so weak it almost makes me wanna cry." He said dull like.

Dedeki's frown widened, "Hutch I don't he understands us. Let's show him a thing or two." He said getting into this attack form. Hutch did the same, "Yeah, I think I'm tired of hearing this wolf underestimate us." He said before there aura emitted out slowly.

I felt a large knot in my throat by the feeling of there aura, and suddenly the ground began shaking.

Dedeki growled, "This is a mere fifty-eight percent." He growled before he dashed forward me only seeing a blur as he dashed straight through Delmuha.

When he stopped behind Delmuha they stood there fore five seconds before Delmuha fell forward slightly.

He caught himself and glared back, "N-No way…you were just about as strong as Ven a minute ago now you almost equal to me?!" he said winked one eye closed gasping for air.

Hutch growled, "And now it's time for us to finish this." He said as both of them lunged at Delmuha at the same time.

But right as they were about in reaching range they were stopped by a neon black aura that arose from under Delmuha.

All of them including Delmuha were looking at the aura wide eyed.

Suddenly some bitch black wolf with white eyes arose from the ground, "Finally my moment's presented itself." He chuckled looking at Delmuha.

Delmuha smirked, "Seems like my other energy has found me." He said chuckling.

Suddenly a pure green, red, and blue wolf appeared, "What do you mean your OTHER energy?" the Red wolf said.

Delmuha smirked, "Did you really think I wouldn't hold a vessel to my energy while I was gone? And it's the one wolf that you've been searching for this entire time." He chuckled.

All three wolves got wide eyed, "YOHSIKA?!" They yelled in unison.

He nodded before he closed his eyes and growled. Suddenly the pitch black wolfs dark fur began phasing into a bright white color as if he were washing oil off his fur.

The black aura from his fur was pushed towards Delmuha and suddenly Delmuha grew bigger.

Suddenly his whole form turned black. When he glared open his eyes were pure red as his wolf shape turned into somewhat of a lizard like shape.

His wings turned into somewhat of a bat like wing shape.

He closed his wings over him and flapped it open sending a small gust of wind that slid me slightly across the dirt.

The gust of wind kicked up a lot of dust so we all we could see was a silhouette, but…it wasn't a wolf figure at all.

When the dust cleared everyone gasped wide eyed except for the jewels who were looking at the bright white wolf laying on his side unconscious.

We saw that Delmuha transformed completely into something I've never seen but only heard of in fairy tales.

Delmuha had transformed into a…Dragon.

Dedeki's POV

I completely stunned by what I was witnessing. Delmuha had transformed into a dragon something I've never seen before. I never even knew it was possible.

Delmuha had black scales with red streaks going down his elbows and knees. He had A red cross on his ches and grey belly scales. His wings were Black with grey skin in between each finger of the wing. And his claws were black and leaking black aura.

Delmuha smirked at me, "Tell me Dedeki…Hutch...could you match me now that I'm at full power?" he chuckled as he ducked his head down in a fighting stance.

Suddenly he disappeared and I got wide eyed, "Watch out!" I said turning towards Mom, Sequa, Esu, and Noah.

They got wide eyed and ran off in different directions and just in the nick of time Delmuha appeared above the spot where the barrier was and he crashed down on the ground sending a gust of air that flung me and Hutch backwards on our sides.

When we got up Delmuha chuckled, "Why that was just a 'warm-up'." He chuckled taunting us.

I frowned and me and Hutch sat side by side and bowed our heads.

He laughed, "Surrendering? Already?" he said superiorly.

We both growled before we let out a long howl that formed a Gigantic ball of green aura. Me and Hutch smirked, "You Rember this move? Don't you?" We chuckled.

He got wide eyed, "Damit!'

Me and Hutch jumped up and spun around before we glared at the ball, "GIGANTIC SUPER SMASH BALL!" we yelled simultaneously.

We punched the ball at the same time and when we did the thing hurled straight at Delmuha. He grabbed it growling and growning as he was slowly being pushed.

It was then I realized it wasn't enough, he'd survive it for sure.

I looked at Hutch and frowned, "We need more-" Suddenly I heard, "YIN YANG CLASH!" And before I knew it there was a large Yin Yang sphere that shot straight past us and into our blast making it even larger.

I looked in the direction of where it came from and saw dad Doggishly tired and deforming to his dark grey self.

He growled, "I-It's over for you…now." He said before he collapsed unconscious.

I got wide eyed and ran over to him no concerned any more about Delmuha, "Dad?!" I yelled running over to him.

He winked one eye looking at me smiling, "Heh…I'd never see the d-day when my own son actually s-surpassed me." He said chuckling.

I sighed in relief and gave him a worried look, "Don't scare me like that you could have gave me a heart attack with how low your energy is." I said frowning.

He smiled, "L-Like father like s-son." He chuckled before h fidgeted and groaned.

I frowned, "You can't even move right now let alone stand." I said before I placed my paw and pointed at him.

"Healing barrier." I said as a silverfish barrier formed around him, and my eyes turning an angelic white.

Suddenly mom, Sequa, and Esu appeared at his side, "We'll take it from here Dedeki you have to worry about that." Sequa said pointing behind me.

I got wide eyed and turned around seeing that the huge crater the blast made blasting out with dark pitch black fire.

I frowned, "Ok, take care by the way were's Echo and Flame we can't do this alone." I said looking around.

All three of them frowned, "You Flame is trying to come, but he refuses to fight unless Echo helps and right now Echo's in one of his…feel sorry for himself moods." Sequa said rolling his eyes.

I didn't say a word I just looked around twice before I spotted them at the place the forest used to be.

They were about a good 2 miles away so it wouldn't take long to get to them.

I growled under my breath and dashed over to where they were.

Flame's POV

I frowned, "Babe we need to help the other's come on. Don't you want to avenge our home? I said looking at him. He was laying on his side frowning with his back facing me.

He frowned, "I'm sorry, but I don't want anything more to do with this…at all." He said.

I frowned wider, "Why don't you want to help them? They need you just as much as you need them." I said trying to make a point.

He growled, "Flame…Go away…I don't want to talk or do anything to anyone right now." He said a whimper in his voice.

I frowned, "Why are you so depressed?" I growled.

He stayed silent for a few minutes before he sat up.

He glared at me and I froze up a chill going down my spine because he never did this to me before.

"Flame…GO AWAY!" He growled his aura flowing out that sent a gust sending me back slightly off guard.

I got wide eyed scared and feeling a bit unsafe.

He got wide eyed, "Flame I-" I ignored him and ran off into towards anywhere out of pure instinct.

Echo's POV

I got wide eyed, "Wait Flame!" I held my paw out but retracted it back staring at it, "Oh what's the use…he doesn't even know that I nearly killed him." I said looking down.

"Why did…it have to be me?" I said looking down

Suddenly I heard a chuckle and I raised my head looking to see Dedeki look at me with his same smirk from when we were pups.

"So this is the Echo from back then? A smoldering pile of depression?" He said chuckling.

I growled, "I'm not in the mood for for your make-me-feel-better trick, I just want to be left alone for a while." I said looking down.

He sighed, "Echo…what happened?" he said sitting down.

I frowned, "That's none of your damn business! Leave! Me! Alone!" I growled and turned around plopping on my side and moping.

He sighed, "You did something? Didn't you?" He said reading me like a book.

I sighed, "How could I do it…How could I even attempt to do it…to him." I said a tear going down my face remembering what happened in the cave we were once in.

 _Flashback/ Feral Echo's POV_

 _I growled wanting to sink my fangs into something. Dark wolf and I had just kidnapped Flame and took him to a temporary cave in Yellow Stone National Park._

 _He chuckled, "Come on Echo we have some work to do we have three hours until the wedding and I want to see them crumble in fear." He said growling._

 _I frowned, "Y-You b-bastard…I'll make you p-pay f-for that." I grunted out._

 _He smirked, "Watch your tongue, I'll make you regret it." He said raising his paw._

 _Suddenly my vision turned red and growled, "Yes Master."_

 _He looked at Flame and smirked, "I don't think you understand discipline. So bit his shoulder." He said pointing at Flame._

 _I did everything I could to try to stop it but I couldn't force my body to stop moving._

 _I groaned, "N-No S-Stop it…P-Please." I whimpered as I slowly drew closer._

 _He chuckled, "Will you obey?" He smirked._

 _I growled, "N-never."_

 _He shrugged, "Ok." He said before he raised his paw and the force on me grew more_

 _I was just above Flame's shoulder and I was opening my jaws. I winced as tears flowed down my face, "STOP! PLEASE!" I wined._

 _He smirked, "Then obey." He growled_

 _I whimpered, "OK!…ok…I'll listen j-just please…don't hurt him." I whined._

 _He smirked, "Good boy. Now let's go." He said before a portal opened up, and he walked through._

 _I turned around and began walking into the portal but just as I was about to step in I looked back at Flame and whimpered, "I-I'm sorry." I said as I walked through the cave._

 _End of Flashback_

Echo's POV

"Ever since then I've been at a constant battle with myself, because I nearly hurt or possibly killed, my future mate." I said looking down.

I looked up and saw Dedeki his aura urging out and his claws digging into the ground, "Delmuha…" He growled before he disappeared.

I tilted my head, "What does he have to do with this?" I said confused.

Suddenly I felt a nuzzle under my chin and I looked down seeing that Flame was there smiling, "So that's what this was about?" He chuckled.

I looked down, "Yes do you think it wouldn't? For the first time ever since I was a pup, I was scared…I don't and never want to hurt you. EVER." I said hugging him.

He chuckled, "It's not like you had control of yourself at the time." He said nuzzling the side of my neck.

I sighed, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you…I was just under a lot of stress." I said looking at him.

I held my paw under his chin raised towards my muzzle, "I never gonna raise my voice to scare you like that again. We've been through soo much together and each second I'm with you is like heaven on earth to me…Flame…will you marry me?" I said looking at him dead in his eyes.

He got wide eyed, "Oh my gosh…YES! YES! YES!" He said before he lunged at me planting a kiss that sent me on my back. Besides Dedeki he was the only one to get me on my back.

But I didn't care about that at the moment I was about to be married to the best mate a guy could ask for.

I felt like I felt like I was walking on thin air and gold was shining from under my paws.

As we parted rested his head on my chest and cuddled up. I chuckled because not even a minute later he was fast asleep.

Suddenly Sequa appeared frowning, "What are you doing?! Dedeki and Hutch are stalling as much as they can but if you don't get a hold of yourself and help they gonna lose there edge and use up there power again!" She said frowning.

I got wide eyed, "OH I forgot. Honey wake up, come on the guys are in trouble." I said slightly nudging at Flame's cheek.

His eyes slid half way open, "Huh? Oh what's going on?" he said looking around. I chuckled, "Honey were in a battle to save the world we need to get up and help." I chuckled

He got wide eyed, "OH let's go." He said before he got off of me. I crawled between his legs and raised up picking him up off the ground.

He nuzzled into the scruff of my neck as we began walking towards the battle field.

This is probably the best day of my life.

Hutch's POV

I growled as me, Kiyo, Candu, and Crystal circled him as he just looked at us dull like, "You puny little weaklings think you can beat me? In my strongest state? As if, Do yourself a favor and just surrender, I'll make your death painless if you do." He chuckled whipping his tail."

Suddenly Dedeki appeared into thin air making everyone flinch his aura emitting and from the looks he was pissed, and more than usual.

He growled, "You can torture me, you can torture the planet, but when you threaten to take the life of someone other and you show no remorse you've gone too far! I'll never forgive you for what you almost did." He growled before he tackled him in his stomach sending him flying. He left everyone speechless and dumbfounded by what he did.

But what made me even more surprised was when he began swiping his paws fast at him punching him at least fifty times.

On the last punch he spun around flung his fist back before he hurled it forward punching Delmuha in the stomach.

He smirked, "65%." He said as Delmuha was sent skiping across the field.

He growled and transformed into his old Delta stage, dashed at the dark dragon as his body was skipping across the dirt.

He began his rapid swipes, but this time he only did about thirty punches before he began moving so fast all I saw was a blur.

The blur was dashing through him from all angles each time hitting, and from the sounds harder.

It heard it hit about a good thirty times.

When Dedeki slowed down he charged his aura and raised his paw up and sent a pulse of air that sent Delmuha swirling in the air.

He growled, "70%" he growled as he stopped completely.

He glared at Delmuha, "You can't even beat me at 70%. Who's Pathetic now?" he chuckled and smirked.

Delmuha caught himself in air gasping for air, "Y-You b-bastard don't toy with me." He growled.

Dedeki sighed, "See you shouldn't have gone and pissed me off. You should planned this better you see there's one thing your little plans can't predict." He said with a smirk

Delmuha growled gritting his teeth, "And what's that?"

Dedeki smirked, "It's the heart." He said placing his paw on his chest.

He smirked, "No matter what you do, I could never match the love we all share for one another. You see my strength, you could say, is the reflection of the love and commandment I share for Hutch, and that's something that will go on for infinity." He said looking at me. 

I smiled and blushed, "Dedeki…" I said completely loss for words

Delmuha slowly descended to the ground and smirked, "Well if that's the case…Then I'll have to be rid of you…DEDEKI! YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" He yelled out as his emitted and he powered up.

Dedeki smirked, "Come at me then." He said as they both disappeared into thin air.

 **Boom chapter 32, and there's more to come, don't worry it will definetly continue on it more. Anywasys on to the next chapter**


	33. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 33

**Hey guys it's saddens me to tell you that in the next few chapters the ending is near. *Sighs* It's been a good run but after this series there will be no continuation, sorry, but there will be a brand new series that me and EchoProject are doing, and trust me It will be the best work two writers could type. These are my four phrases I describe to my feelings.**

 **It's very sad**

 **Not just tear jerking**

 **Over and Over I will cry**

 **Yet this series has come to an end.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters or the following O/C**

 **Echo/EchoProject**

 **I do however own my O/Cs**

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 33: Calibus' full power.

Echo's POV

I got wide eyed when we got to the battle field seing Dedeki and Delmuha glaring at each other, "Well if that's the case…Then I'll just have to be rid of you…DEDEKI! YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Delmuha growled.

Dedeki smirked, "Than come at me." He said as they disappeared.

I've never seen them move so fast, and it seemed there about evenly matched both of them holding there power back to a certain degree but either way I could barely keep up with them.

All I heard were clashes in the sky and on the ground and pulses of air from the impact I guess.

I looked at Hutch who was I guessed flustered for what reason I don't know but I'll leave that between him and for whatever reason that's got his mind a blur.

I looked at Sequa who caught my glance and smiled, "Dedeki's toying with him." She chuckled.

I got wide eyed, "What?! From what I'm sensing there about evenly matched."

She chuckled, "That's not even 30% of what he's capable of doing. If he wanted to he could have ended this with one simple punch at 80%." She smiled.

I got wide eyed, "N-No way?! Dedeki's got that much stronger?! Wait…Delmuha's not using his full strength either. He's from what I'm sensing using 50% I guess." I said looking around at the pulses of air.

Sequa smirked, "I'm well aware of that, but Delmuha's not using it because at the moment he can't. You see In order for him to use his full power he has to be able to concentrate and the process takes about 10 minutes and he can't do that with Dedeki constantly in his face." She chuckled. She continued, "So right now he is using full power." She chuckled a little more.

Suddenly Mesana walked from behind me with a dim white grey wolf that Dark wolf used to control and he slightly resembled Ven.

She looked at Manasa and gave a little grunt getting her attention, "You mind healing this one up?" She said looking at her. She looked at the unconscious wolf in Mesana's mouth and back, "Well judging from his current aura level I'd say I can it'll be quick since he's just unconscious." She said as she walked over towards him and place a paw on his shoulder.

Suddenly her paw glowed and she sighed, "Angel's touch." She said and suddenly the wolf Mesana had in her mouth glowed and even brighter white before it settled and it became normal.

The wolf's tail flicked and he wiggled around, "Gah…W-where am I?" he said his eyes opening slightly.

He looked at me, "The golden wielder? He shouldn't be asleep for another 300 years." He said looking at me confused.

I tilted head and looked at Mesana who placed him down and smiled, "Yoshika this IS 300 years ago, well technically 301 years but who's counting." She snickered.

The wolf named Yoshika looked up at her, "But I was only asleep for what? A day maybe there's no way time passed by that fast." He said looking at her confused.

She frowned, "Delmuha did that to you, he's had you under his control this whole time, a day to you is actually 301 years in the future." She said

Yoshika got wide eyed, "No kidding? Huh I've thought that'd happen."

Mesana explained all that has happened including what he did.

He got wide eyed, "I-I did all of that?" he said disbelievingly.

She nodded, "Yeah, and if it weren't for him-" She interrupted herself and grabbed him by the scruff and stomped her foot teleporting everyone into a nearby field.

I wondered why she did that but that was soon answered cause exactly 1 mile away There was a loud crash exactly from where we used to be standing.

She frowned, "DEDEKI! WATCH WHERE YOU FLING THAT DUMB DRAGON!" she yelled out.

"Yes ma'am!" he yelled in the dust kicked up from the impact.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Yoshika, "As I was saying, if it weren't for him thinking you'd probably would've been torn to pieces by Dedeki and Hutch.

He looked around, "Where's Kiyo anyway?" He said looking around.

"We're right here." Said a voice from behind. Everyone looked back seeing Candu and Kiyo smilng as they walked up.

"I knew something was fishy abou that Dark wolf's aura." Kiyo said squinting at Yoshika

He smirked, "You're the previous Diamond jewel? Aren't you?" He smirked.

Yoshika nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to ask you something…Did your father ever tell you about me?" he said looking at Kiyo.

Kiyo titled his head, "No…This is actually my first hearing and seeing of you…I've never heard Dad mention you." He said frowning apologetically.

Yoshika sighed, "Ah I see, Ven is still Ven huh?"

"D-Damn right I am Dad." Another voice said to my right. I turned around seeing Ven was walking this way and limping with and with a somewhat irritated look on his face.

Yoshika sighed, "Yep that's my Ven." He said shaking his head.

Ven frowned, "Whatever I'm pissed that you abandoned me when I was a year old." He growled.

Yoshika frowned, "I would NEVER abandon MY pup or ANY pup." He growled slightly.

Obviously that struck one of Ven's nerve because he got in Yoshika's face, "Then where were you huh? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?! I HAD TO FEND FOR MY SELF FOR MORE THAN 300 HUNDRED YEARS AND THEN YOU FINNALY SHOW UP?!" He growled and yelled.

Yoshika growled, "DAMMIT IF I KNEW THAT DELMUHA HADN'T BEEN FULLY SEALED AWAY DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D HAVE LEFT THE DEN THAT NIGHT?!" He yelled back just as pissed.

I sighed, "Like father like son." I shook my head getting a chuckle as the two glanced there glare at me before refocusing on as they grunted at each other looking away.

Mesana chuckled, "You know from a far they look different but when you get these two sitting next to eachother they look as if there twins." She chuckled.

I looked at the two seeing there features were almost Identical it was slightly funny you know if these two resembled anything I'd say they resembled the Yin yang sign.

I looked at Kiyo and chuckled more, "Well atleast we know were some of your silverfish fur from." I chuckled.

Suddenly I felt a shake on my back and I chuckled, "Oh look who decided to wake up." I said looking on my back. I saw that Flame's eyes were about half way open and was slowly making it's ways to my gaze, "Morning Sleeping beauty." I chuckled.

He got wide eyed and perked his ears and his neck up, "Morning?! Already?! Is the fight over?" I got wide eyed, "Oh that's right, what's going on with the fight?" I said looking around. The pusles in the air was settled and everyone was looking around until there was a loud crash that exploded right in front of the small little ban of wolves making everyone jump back.

When the dust cleared we looked seeing a worn out black dragon how was winking an eye and breathing heavily.

Dedeki was on top of his stomach giving him a dull look, "Come one Delmuha, And hour ago you were so cocky and sure fitting, What happened?" he smirked

Delmuha growled, "S-Shut up…you p-peasant…I'm only at half strength."

Dedeki sighed, "I'm just a little over a quarter of mine your point?"

Delmuha got wide eyed, "N-No way it's i-impossible a minute ago you were at just at 70% and unless you can't measure that's way over a quarter." He said with a disbelief look on his face.

Dedeki sighed, "Sure I did say that but in all honesty I've been only using a good 26% of my power this whole battle, I only sad that percentage because I wanted to make you feel strong. But you know, it's funny seeing how minute ago you were so merciless, just nearly killing my friends and mercilessly threating the life of my family…I wonder how you'd feel about." Dedeki said with a smirk as he poked one of his claws at Delmuha's throat.

Delmuha got wide eyed, "W-Wait n-n-no please, d-don't kill me, I-I don't want to die this way." He said wincing his eyes and shaking his body around trying to get off from under Dedeki.

Dedeki frowned torturously, "Aww the little baby lizard begging for his life, It's so funny how you kill off all of animals and the people that come here in these parks, You could've killed a harmless baby and you remained unaffected?" Dedeki said puling his claw back.

He looked at Delmuha shoulder, "I can't just let you go un punished for that." He smirked go walking over to his right shoulder.

Delmuha gave a nervous look, "W-What are you?" Dedeki frowned before he grabbed Delmuha's armand spun around Hip tossing Delmuha on his stomach.

Delmuha groaned, "Gah…Dammit…" he said as he attempted to stand up. Dedeki quickly appeared on his back and Delmuha fell right back down. He had a slight whimper in his voice, "P-Please…Have…mercy." He coughed up.

Delmuha frowned, "Oh you mean like how you did everyone else? It's funny how your begging for me to spare you and yet you nearly killed everyone, and thing I care about. So I think it's time for a little punishment." He said as suddenly Dedeki launched two spheres of aura out and reformed them.

One was reshaped to fit a hand, the other a paddle. I got wide eyed, "He's not about to…No that's not Dedeki he'd never…Oh…my GOSHHH BWAAHHAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAA!" I collapsed on the floor laughing out loud interpreting what Dedeki was about to do.

Flame looked at me as if I were crazy, "Honey what so funny?" he said confuses.

I chuckled, "Look at him.

Dedeki's aura hand floated over to Delmuha's tail and grabbed it making Delmuha got wide eyed, "Wait…please don't rip of my tail." He whimpered.

Dedeki smirked, "That's a good Idea but that's not my reason.

Suddenly Dedeki's hand raised up lifting Delmuha's tail.

I looked at Delmuha seeing a blush on his face, "Wh-what are you?"

Dedeki smirked, "THIS IS WHAT I'M DOING!" He yelled out as the paddle swooshed down and hit Delmuha right in the ass make him yell.

"GAAHH OWW!" He yelled out wide eyed and blushing still.

Hutch and everyone got wide eyed and I was just bursting out laughing.

Suddenly the paddle raised up and swoosh down even faster.

The paddle began to rise and slap Delmuha's ass Faster and faster until it seemed to show nothing but a blur as Delmuha's screams filled the burnt Valley.

Everyone was still stunned but me who was just about dead from laughing so much.

Dedeki yelled, "The louder you scream the harder and faster it'll hit!" He said looking at Delmuha.

Delmuha had red tears go down his eyes I guess crying which to me is a surprise.

Delmuha bit his bottom lip and bowed his head as his ass was slapped.

Suddenly the paddle and hand disburst leaving Delmuha now cherry red ass completely scorched.

Delmuha now had a sever blush on his face as he hid it using his lizard paws.

Dedeki frowned, "That's what happen's to bad little baby's." He growled as he continued, "Now take your paws down." He frowned.

Delmuha shook his head acting like a pup.

Dedeki frowned before looking at Hutch, "Oooh Hoonnneeeyy, Would you like to get a lick or two in?" he said making the paddle and hand reappear.

Almost instantly after hearing that Delmuha put his paws down showing his teary blush filled face. He frowned, "I-I'll make you pay for that…just give me ten minutes…and I promise I'll be a bigger challenge than this." He growled.

Dedeki cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Now what if I don't want you to use full strength? Maybe you don't deserve that benefit." He smirked.

Delmuha frowned un-able to come up with a reason I guess. But surprisingly Dedeki got off, "Ok then, show me your full strength." He smirked.

Mesana and the previous jewels looked at him as if he were crazy, "Have you lost your marbles?!" They all said in Unison.

Dedeki smirked, "Nope don't worry Hutch'll back me up right hun?" he said looking at Hutch

Hutch smirked, "With pleasure, I've been wanting to test my power now." He smirked flicking his neck to the left and right poping his neck.

Delmuha smirked, "I won't be as easy to humiliate this time. I will make your regret doing that." He said rubbing his still cherry red ass.

Hutch chuckled, "Just like your ass is regretting for making Dedeki mad." He smirked.

I looked at Flame who began laughing, "Oh this is gonna be good." He chuckled as he slid off my back and layed down on the dirty ground. I frowned and picked him up so I could lay were he was at.

He looked at me frustrated, "What was that for?" he said frowning

I smiled, "My honey is not laying on this putrid filthy ground lay on my back where it's clean." I said nudging my head to my back.

He sighed, "Ok, mom as long as we can see the fight." He said jokingly.

I smiled as we looked seeing Delmuha grit his teeth wide eyed as his aura began emitting.

Hutch's POV

I looked at Dedeki and began laughing, "Honey I can't believe you spanked Delmuha." I said chuckling.

He smiled, "It was a joke. I wasn't even hitting him hard I pulled back the paddle each time." He said chuckling.

Grandma frowned, "Dedeki your being stupid. You should go ahead and kill or seal him away so we can restore everything to normal and restart your wedding." She said looking at Dedeki.

Dedeki stared at Delmuha, "No…not yet." He said shaking his head.

Grandma frowned wider, "Dedeki you know that he won't hesitate to kill you like you did him, Especially after what you did." She said chuckling.

He smiled, "I know, but I wanna see his full power. It's a once-in-a-life-time opportunity, and I'm definitely interested." Dedeki said looking at him.

Suddenly Delmuha's aura engulfed himself in a large pillar of fire that grew as he yelled out.

Dedeki smirked, "Seems he's starting." He said with a wide grin.

I caught it and kept silient, I don't know what's gotten into Dedeki, he seems more…blood lustful.

'I know, he's been toying with Delmuha.' I got wide eyed and so did Dedeki as we looked around.

'Come on you, remember me don't you? It's me Calibus." The voice said echoing through my head.

Suddenly and image that I pushed to the back of my head came back to me and I frowned.

"Heheh…I'm not that type of wolf ok…don't get any ideas…no I mean it because I can see what your thinking." He said seriously at the last part as he continued, "And I definitely don't want to see a scene of well…never mind that because it's gross, Anyways I want you to fuse…please…" he said begging.

Grandma got wide eyed, 'OH HELL NO THERE NOT!' She growled

Suddenly everthing faded to black and we were in abyss.

I looked seeing Dedeki was by my side and Grandma was by his as we growled.

Not long after a beam of aura crashed to the floor we were then looking a neon figure that appeared out of nowhere

Grandma growled, "Calibus…" Suddenly the neon aura disburse and a green armored wolf appeared. I growled but it was quickly over powered by Dedeki's outburst of energy which made everyone and surprisingly Grandma move back wide eyed. He was pissed and glaring at Calibus.

He growled, "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your limbs off one by one!" He growled stepping forward.

Calibus gulped, "Because uh…I uh…uh…W-what I'm trying to say is uh." He chuckled nervously.

Dedeki sent a pulse of air that scooted everyone back more, "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A LAUGHING MATTER!" He growled.

Calibus got wide eyed, "U-Uh nononono I mean it's just that uh…" he took a deep breath and sighed, "Ok look, I know you'll probably never gonna forgive me for what I've done-" he cut him off, "DAMN RIGHT I WON'T HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I DID THAT TO YOUR FIANCE!" he growled.

Calibus frowned, "I know you wouldn't do that to Mesana for a fact." Suddenly Dedeki's aura turned completely off, "Wait…WHAT?!" he looked directly at Grandma who apparently wasn't listening because she seemed so pissed she was ready to pounce.

"Just the sight of you makes me so pissed, I hate you sooo much." She growled.

He sighed, "I know…I said it then…and I'll say it now…I'm sorry." He said looking at her.

I titled my head, "What? What's going on here?" he said looking at the two.

Calibus sat down and sighed, "it was just about 289 years ago…"

Mesana cut him off, "Ub bup bup that's not for no one's ears all I know is that there are not giving you control anymore and that's final.

He sighed, "Fine…if you don't want them to fuse. Then break the seal…" He said looking at her

She frowned, "If you think that's happening your even dumber then when I met you, If you honestly think I'm gonna risk the deletion of the entire emerald part of the Grand gaia ancestral clock." She growled

Calibus sighed, "But I want to fight Delmuha it's a personal reason…" He said looking away.

Me and Dedeki looked at him, "I don't see why your being so nice now? A few months ago you almost tried to rape Hutch." Dedeki said frowninig.

I frowned, "And the only reason I'm not still at your throat is because you're Dedeki's grandfather apparently." I gritted my teeth.

Calibus frowned at everyone, "Look I know you don't trust me but if you don't break the seal then I'll lose my chance. Please I'm begging you." He said with a slight effort for puppy eyes.

I frowned, "And why should we trust you?" I said obviously still pissed but controlling my temper.

He whimpered his head fur covering his face, "Please…" He said a little bit of remorse in his voice.

He looked up and to my surprise he was crying, "Delmuha has done something to my beloved and me. I want to get him back for what he did back then. Then you can re-seal me I won't object to the seal or even resist it, just please let me fight him." He said whimpering.

I looked at Dedeki both of us speechless and contemplating on what to do now.

He continued, "Fine…if you don't want to fuse then its ok, but relase the seal just for five minutes…five minutes is all I'm asking for…please." He said bowing his head.

Obviously we weren't gonna fuse, Grandma would half kill us, so the decision was hers.

We looked back at her and she returned the look.

She winked one eye up thinking I guess. She looked down and frowned, "Fine…I'll release the seal but if you try something I won't hesitate to redo what I did a few months ago and this time I won't hold back." She growled before she closed her eyes.

Calibus kept his head down, "Thank you, I promise I won't be so reckless this time." He said with a smile.

Mesana frowned, "Mhmm ok now shut up so I can concentrate." She said as she kept her eyes closed.

She glared open with her eyes fully green as she glared at him.

Suddenly many green shakles appeared around Calibus, he was completely chained up.

Grandma growled, "Well here it goes." she growled before all the chains unlatched. Calibus smiled, "Thank you." He said before our surroundings came back to normal. We looked around seeing everyone looked at us funny.

"Are you guys ok? You seemed asleep and highly pissed." Echo said looking at us worried.

Grandma growled, "That actually because somewhat are." She said with a frowned.

Echo along with everyone else tilted there head so she sighed, "And three, two, one." She looked to her right and frowned as a beam of emerald aura shined down. When i shrunk Calibus came out sitting with a smirk on his face.

I growled and so did Dedeki, and Grandma as we looked at Calibus.

Calibus's POV

I can't believe they actually trusted me? Even after what I did.

'No we don't trust you, infact Grandma's digging her claws in the dirt and glaring at you." Hutch said using telepathy. I frowned, 'Can you guys just rest up for a minute I'm trying my hardest here to be my politest and you keep giving me a negative attitude.' I frowned.

Dedeki growled, 'It's funny how you want our respect after what you did?' He frowned at Calibus making him flinch.

Calibus gave a nervous smile, 'F-fair point.' He said nervously.

"Ehem." We got wide eyed and looked seeing Echo and everyone else look at me cold like.

"So…why is HE out? And how fast do we need to put HIM back in." Echo said popping his neck.

I frowned, "I'm not here to fight any of you…however I'm after him over there." I growled looking in his direction, "I've got some…unfinished business with him." I grit my teeth.

Dedeki sighed, "He's gonna be resealed five minutes after Delmuha's ready. So gives me the time to sit back and relax." Dedeki shrugged.

I honestly didn't care if I got re-sealed I just wanted to get a little bit of my revenge on what he did to my Mesana. I wanted her respect back…I wanted my love back…but i won't get it back…because of what happened.

 _Flashback/ Calibus' POV_

 _It had been a month since the battle against Delmuha and everyone was recuperating after the death of Yoshika. Or so we thought anyway._

 _I frowned, "Uh Mesana? Why are we coming back to this field?_

 _She smiled, "I was just paying my respect to…Yoshika." She said looking down._

 _I looked down as well, "He was a noble soul." I said walking over to her side._

 _She smiled, "Don't worry I'll be fine. He's in a better place now." She said with a smile as she looked up in the sky. I smiled and nuzzled her._

 _We had been expecting a pup in a few days and I was just as excited to see him/or her._

 _I was about to be a father to a beautiful son/daughter to the best mate in the world._

 _I smiled and looked down at mesana before I nuzzled at her belly were my child was._

 _I smiled, "In a few days…I'm gonna bet the proudest male on the earth." I said looking down at her stomach than at her._

 _She smiled, "And I'll be the proudest FEMALE on the earth." She said rubbing her stomach._

 _I smiled, "I love you, Mesana." I said looking at her shining green eyes._

 _She smiled, "I love you too, Calibus." She said as she laid against my chest plate._

 _Those were the good days, I was happy and so was Mesana. We'd always sit outside our den staring at the starry night sky and cuddle up as we sat together._

 _That was until eight months after Manasa was born._

 _I chuckled as Mansa and Yoshika's son Ven played with eachother in our den. Ven to what I thought had no clue of Yoshika's death and thought he went on a long journey to adventure the world._

 _Ven chuckled as they continued playing, "You can't catch me." He chuckled as they ran around the den._

 _Manasa smirked, "Oh, we'll see about that." She smirked as they picked up the pace running around._

 _I chuckled, "You two are so silly."_

 _I looked around seeing Mesana was gone, I guess going to hunt for food, which was somewhat scarce because of Delmuha._

 _Suddenly I heard rustling outside and I got wide eyed, "Kids go to the back of the den for me." I growled slightly._

 _The pups stopped in mid place and trotted to the back._

 _I stood-up and slowly walked to the mouth of the den and when I did There was a large purple gas and I got wide eyed, "W-WHAT THE-" I suddenly felt a drowsy feeling around me and I blacked out._

 _When I came to I was in our cave, but I was alone my pup wasn't there and I instantly got frantinc._

" _Manasa?! MANASA?!" I yelled worry showing on my face._

 _I heard a chuckle, "Calm down, You pups are fine." The obviously male voice chuckled._

 _I growled, "Who are you?! Show yourself." I said changing from worry to anger relatively quickly._

 _He chuckled, 'Well that changed your mood fast."_

 _I darted my eyes left in right until I saw a silhouette from the corner of the cave. It walked out slowly and when I saw who it was I got wide eyed, "D-Delo…Dolomites?!" I said obviously stunned._

 _I couldn't mistaken that wolf even if I tried, him having that grey fur and amber eyes, He had ancient wraps around his paws a and his neck . His aura was so intense the ends of his wraps could float in air with out him charging his aura in the slightest._

 _He smirked with my pup's scruff in his mouth, "Ah Calibus, seems we meet again." He chuckled._

 _I frowned, "Unfortunately, enough with your idol chit-chat give me my pup, and her friend." I growled._

 _He sat down and moved his paw to the side of Manasa's neck, "Ah ah ah, You'd better watch what you say, I get a little…clumsy…under pressure." He chuckled as he ejected a claw out._

 _I got wide eyed, "NOO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER!" I yelled out a tear going down my face as I reached my paw out to try to reach her._

 _He chuckled, "The great Calibus, reduced to tears, by a regular pup?" He smirked._

 _I whimpered, "She's special…to me." I said looking down as another tear slid out of my eye._

 _He chuckled. "Ok then, you said ANYTHING right." he smirked as he placed the pups down on the den floor and made a barrier around them._

 _He gave me a seductive look and I suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Ok then, I think I'll take you on that offer." He smirked as he stood up and walked over my way._

 _I got wide eyed, "What are you…up to?" I said standing up and backing away._

 _He growled, "Stay seated! And Don't move!" He growled making me do as he said instantly._

 _He chuckled, "Good girl. Now here's my offer. I'll give you your pups back if…I can…" He walked into my ear and finshed his sentence shooting both a blush, and a chill across my face and down my spine._

 _I looked at him as if he were crazy, "Are you kidding me?"_

 _He smirked, "It's either that or I smash the pups within the barrier." He smirked as he looked back at the barrier he put them in._

" _It would be disappointing if the pups were to be…crushed…by something." He said as the barrier shrunk._

 _I got wide eyed, "N-N-NO! Please…fine…I'll do it…" I whimpered._

 _He smirked, "Now that's a girl, now I'll make it easy for you and knock you out so you won't feel a thing since you've been a good bitch." He said seductively._

 _I growled, "I'm not a bit-" I got cut off with a sharp pain on the back of my neck and I blacked out._

 _When I came to my I felt soar all over and I didn't feel so clean, Dolomites was gone, my pups were in the back safe and sleep, and I got wide eyed when I looked at the mouth of the cave seeing the one wolf I didn't want to see at the moment._

 _It was Mesana, and she was pissed, "SO YOUR LIKE GUYS NOW HUH?!" She growled waking up the pups._

 _I shook my head, "No I don't, I love you." I said looking at her._

 _She obviously didn't believe me because her aura charged, "SO ALL THESE YEARS YOU'VE BEEN WITH ME AND I COME HOME SEEING YOU TAKING IT UP THE REAR?!" She yelled out._

 _I frowned both embarrassed and ashamed of what happened, "I-it's not like that…I swear Dolomites-" She cut me off, "Dolomites? DOLOMITES?! You let that son of a bitch near and OUR pup, AND NEAR YOSHIKA'S PUP?!" She yelled out in utter disgust._

 _I frowned, "Look let me explain what happened ok." I said trying to tell her, but she obviously didn't want to hear it when she marched over to me and slapped me in the face._

 _A tear went down her face, "You bastard…" she said before she ran to the back grabbed the pups ran out of the cave. Suddenly I heard chuckles around me, "Seems like you've just lost your love."_

 _I growled looking around hearing another male voice, "Dammit what do you want! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled out._

 _Suddenly a black figure arose from the ground and smirked, "I see that you're still as weak hearted as when we fought. You didn't even get to explain what really went on." He chuckled taunting me._

 _I growled sensing it was Delmuha's aura, "Delmuha…" I said standing up._

 _He smirked, "I'm only using this body, but I'll tell you this, In approximately 300 years from now I'll be back and when I do, I'll destroy this earth and the first to go will be that dumb bimbo you call a mate." He smirked._

 _I got wide eyed and growled, "MY MESANA IS NOT A BIMBO YOU FUCKING BATMAN REJECT!" I growled._

 _He smirked, "Clever, but this is a warning, that if you don't leave Mesana alone I'll kill her and resend Dolomites." He smirked_

 _I got wide eyed, "YOU DID THIS?!" I growled._

 _He smirked, "Yep it's called strategy now your love hate's you and you've lost your whole family in a matter of hours." He chuckled._

 _I growled blinded by rage, my aura came out, and before he knew It I had him pinned by his throat, "FUCK YOU!" I growled_

 _He smirked, "Just like Dolomites did you?" He chuckled as he phased into the ground._

 _I yelled out crumbling the cave to the ground, I was blinded by rage and out of control that day. I took innocent lives from a far off village…both human and animal._

 _When I came back still outraged with blood stained all over my white fur and green chest plate, I saw all the jewels looking at me in shock. I frowned, before I turned around, but when I did I was blocked by Meka, "I don't thinks so." He growled_

 _I frowned, "Go away, before I lose it again…I'm not stable right now." I said before I walked around him only to be blocked by Oma, "You've done something terrible. How could you? What in the world happened to you?"_

 _I frowned, "You wouldn't either understand or care so leave me alone." I said walking away from her._

 _That's when Mesana came in front of me, She frowned, "I'm sorry but after doing what you did…you leave me no choice…taking the innocent lives of people is forbidden and you've broken that law out of pure rage." She said as she held out a crystal heart with wings on it._

 _I growled, "As if I'd stand still and let you touch me with that." I said before I darted my eyes to the right and dashed off in that direction._

 _Suddenly the jewels caught but they were being suspicious…they didn't come near me…they actuall formed a triangle around me._

 _Mesana yelled out, "NOW!" She said before suddenly I felt my self stiffen up and I froze in place just like the jewels did._

 _I struggled to move my head to look down in astonishment to see all there aura was connected to m paw which constricted any movement what so ever_

 _I growled, "Mesana please…don't do this." I said looking at her._

 _She frowned, "You've done too much…I'm sorry I have no choice it's our job as jewels to protect the world from harm…in the shadows." She said as she walked closer to me._

 _I grunted to see if I could move and not even able to budge a musle._

 _I growled, "STOP! LET ME GO!" I yelled trying to wiggle out of the aura's grip._

 _But I knew it was futile…there was no way in the world I'd get out and or even be given mercy._

 _I looked down, and sighed as Mesana now appeared in my face._

" _I'm sorry Calibus…but I can't let you continue on in this world." She said before she leaned in towards my muzzle._

 _I got wide eyed, "M-Measana?" I said but I was quickly shut up as her angelic lips pressed against mine ever so softly._

 _I got wide eyed un able to move or speak, all I could do was just stand there and kiss me._

 _When she parted she stepped away and looked at me, "A-arent' you gonna seal me a-away?" I said still stuck in place.._

 _She pointed at my chest place and I got wide eyed as I saw she had already placed the sealing crystal on me._

 _She sighed, "It's speacially made to seal both the user and there aura so even if you could get out, your aura couldn't budge unless I say so."_

 _I groaned as I suddenly felt tired and sleepy, "M-Mesana I-" She cut me off._

" _I'm sorry Calibus…I won't forgive you…" She said._

 _I sighed, "F-fair enough…but let me say this…if you believe these last three words or not I mean them well, I…love…you." I said_

 _I said before there was a sudden bright light._

 _As if like a dream I looked out into the bright abyss and got wide eyed seeing my family Mesana, and Manasa who was all grown up._

 _They stared at me and smiled before they turned around and walked away._

 _I reached my paw out but I felt a sudden drowsy feeling over take me, and I doze off to sleep._

End of flashback.

Calibus' POV

I guess it was my fault if I would've been more observant and careful…I'd still have my love' love and my grown up daughter's love.

But Delmuha crushed that respect and I can't earn it back, and all because he feared the future.

I looked around seeing Mesana, Dedeki, and Hutch looking at me wide eyed. I looked to the left then to the right, "What?" I said confused as to why I'm getting an astonished stare from them.

A tear went down her face, 'No way…you've been loyal this whole time…to me?' she said using telepathy.

I got wide eyed, 'W-what are you saying?' I said looking at her

She frowned, 'We heard what you thought…we heard your story…' she said looking down.

I got wide eyed, 'oh…I forgot you guys can do that…but yes it's all true…that's why I want to fight Delmuha, he took something from me and has harmed you…and I want vengeance."

I growled as my aura came out slightly, "I'll never forgive him for what he's done."

Suddenly I heard Dedeki and Hutch chuckle, "If you think that little amount of aura is gonna stop him then you're full of it." Hutch laughed out.

I darted my head back at them with a smirk, "If you want me to use full power then fine." I said before I closed my eyes and glared open my aura intensifying to maximum and sending a pulse of air that pushed everyone back.

I looked back, "Is that good enough?" I said smirking at them.

Hutch and Dedeki smirked, "Possibly." They said as they looked at Delmuha wide eyed, "Whoa…" they said.

I looked back and did the same seeing Delmuha's scales turn white and his markings black.

His aura was neon black and his flame was black as well. He looked completely different.

I growled, "It's payback time." I said to myself as I steped forward and made a crater instantaneously, "DELMUHA!" I yelled before a blink of and eye disappeared and reappeared lunging at him I Delmuha's cold white eyes glared at me in astonishment as he blocked my fist with his tail.

"So your back again? Calibus…it's too late this world will be demolished." He smirked looking at me from under his tail.

I growled, "My concern is not with the world…" I said glaring at him making him go wide eyed, "Oh? Then why would you be concerned with me?" He said as raised his lizard paw and punched forward I caught it though.

I glared under at him, "Becaue you and I have unfinished business." I said as I disappeared swapping my paw at his face making impact.

He was flung off a little and I frowned, "You're still toying with me?" I said frowning.

He smirked, "I only fight to my opponents ability and you my nemesis are severely low standard to be bragging about anything." He said popping his neck

I growled, "Your saying I'm not a challenge huh? Ok then I'll just-" I got wide eyed sensing that my aura was still cut in half.

Delmuha chuckled, "See your still sealed away as to why? I think it maybe because Mesana still hates and distrust you." He smirked.

I looked at Mesana seeing her still looking down I guess still deciphering over my story.

I growled, "Fine then…If she won't trust me enough to let me use full strength I don't care I'll do what I can with what I have." I said before I disappeared towards Delmuha's side and rammed into his side but not getting a budge out of him.

He sighed, "You've lost your mind getting THIS close to me." He smirked as suddenly his tail rapped all the way around my body.

I got wide eye when he lifted me up to his eye level, "As I've said a before, your no match for me, so let's play a little a game instead, You know pop the wiesle?...how about we play pop the wolf." He said as his tail tightened squeezing me.

I got wide eyed groaned, "GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled squirming under the pressure of the tail.

The pressure was so immense it felt like I was being talked from all angles at the same time.

IDelmuha chuckled, "That it Scream and squirm just like the pup you our." He said as he tightened the grip of the tail.

I got wide eyed and yelped, "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH" I yelled out as the pain intesifyed.

I glared at Mesana and she looked at me, "MESANA R-RELEASE THE S-SEAL!" I yelled out to her.

She looked at me then down, "How can I trust you?" She said as she continued, "How can I know you were and are telling the truth…TELL ME!" She yelled out closing her eyes shut and tight.

I smiled, "B-Because w-why would I g-go through s-so much trouble t-to get here? I-It's b-because I l-love you, and I want to g-get back a-at what he's d-done…TOO MY FAMILY!" I yelled and glared at mesana as suddenly I felt a burst of energy that was so powerful it loosened the grip of Delmuha's tail to where I could squeeze out.

I landed down on the ground gasping for air completely drained of energy.

I looked at Mesana, "L-look I-if I could I would t-take back all I-I've done t-to make up f-for what I did b-back then b-but I can't…B-but t-the only problem is…wil you…accept me again?" I said turning around to face her.

Suddenly I felt something come across my face from behind and I was flung to the right skipping across the dirt.

When I landed I was on my stomach and my vision became slightly blury.

I struggled to raise my head to meet a huge white dragon like figure off in the distance.

I growled, "D-d-delmhuha." I said to myself as I struggled to stand up. I growled limping over his way, "H-hit me a-a-as many times…as you want I-I won't g-g-give up." I said struggling to limp over.

Delmuha chuckled, "So much for Calibus, You know I thought your power was greater than this your so puny it's rediculus." He said scoffing him.

He opened his mouth and suddenly a black ball of fire slowly emerged out.

He smirked, "I'll atleast give you a noble death with my strongest attack." He said as he growled and the black fire emerged even larger.

He smirked, "Diablo flare." He said and at the last second he turned his head and pointed it at Dedeki, Hutch, and Mesana.

I got wide eyed and as if my body had a mind of its own I dashed forward in front of the ball and used myself as a shield for the others.

I looked down at Mesana a gave a smile looking at her angelic green eyes one last time before the ball made impact.

 _ **Boom chapter 34 and were still going don't worry although the series is coming to an end I'll try to make the story last as long as I can I think this is the longest chapter in the series with over 7k words. Alrighty on to the next chapter and like I always say...**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME ;)**_


	34. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 34

_**Hey guys I'm back again with chapter 35 you'll see momentarily. Anyways on to the next chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the alpha and omega characters or the following O/C**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however take full of my o/c**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 35: Delmuha's biggest mistake, Hutch's final words

Mesana's POV

I had soo much on my mind, but the most triumphant was Calibus. This whole time he has been protecting us…me and Manasa…and we repaid him by giving him nothing but hate and anger…HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!

I looked and got wide eyed seeing Delmuha was towering over us with a black ball of fire and he smirked, "Diablo flare." He said before the ball of fire launched at me, Dedeki, and Hutch.

They moved out of the way but I stood still because I was stunned.

I looked back up everything moving in slow motion as my life flashed before my eyes.

Suddenly out of the blue Calibus jumped forward and was looking down at me.

He smiled and I got wide eyed seeing him mouth, 'Forgive me.'

I reached my paw out and a tear went down my face, "CALIBUUS!" I yelled out

Simultaneously as I yelled there was a crash and a huge explosion whipping both my head fur and my fur around and the gust of wind.

The explosion flung the tear off my face and into the wind and it kicked up a humongous amount of dirt.

When it cleared I got wide eyed seeing Calibus' skirmished body. His white fur and green armor charred in certain spots.

I walked over to him tears flowing through my face, "C-calibus…" I whispered walking over to him.

I felt my whole world turn grey and dark as I looked at his scorched body.

"CALIBUUUSS!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

Dedeki's POV

I got wide eyed, "He…saved…her." I said astonished at what I was looking at.

Hutch did the same, "He saved…us…" He said looking at him.

I cringed up, "And we've been so harsh to him…so vile to him…" I growled.

"DAMMMIT!" I yelled stomping my paw to the ground and rocks rose from the ground, the ground under us caved in from my paws impact. We jumped out of the crater which was about 15 feet across and 6 feet deep.

I glared at Delmuha, "You've just made the biggest mistake of you life…I'll NEVER forgive you for that." I growled before I took a step forward and transformed into my Multi-state.

I growled, "This is just below 70% of what I can do and I mean it this time." I growled before I instantly teleported by delmuha's side. He looked down in shock just how fast I can move.

I glared at him, "You've ruined yet another relationship in and unlucky for you, that relationship just so happens to be my grandmother's, for that you get this." I said before I disappeared and reappeared towards his eye level.

I raised my paw just towards Delmuha's snout, "It's time for the real fight." I said as I spun around and slapped my tail slaming his head to the ground.

I stomped down smashing his head multiple times into the ground making him yell in pain.

I picked him up by his black horn spun twice before I sent him flying off into the field.

I growled, "And you're still no match for me." I said as I disappeared into the field with him.

Mesana's POV

I ran to Calibus' side nuzzling and shaking him, "Wake up…PLEASE!" I yelled as tears freely streamed down my face.

How could I have been so stupid…Calibus has been on my side this whole time…and I treated him so horribly?

Suddenly I saw his right paw twitched and I got wide eyed, "Calibus…CALIBUS?!" I said looking at him ecstatically.

He peeked his eye open and a faint smile grew on his face, "M-M-Mesana…" He said as he tried to sit up, but groaned and collapsed.

I frowned, "Don't get up I'll go get Manasa, Sequa, and Esu they'll-" He chuckled, "N-Nno d-don't get th-them…th-they wouldn't t-t-trust me anyway." He smiled.

I frowned wider, "No time for self-pity moments I'm going to get them understand." I said giving him a worried glare before running off towards the healers..

Once there I looked at the three, "Mesana, Sequa, Esu, I need for you three to come with me Calibus is in-" Suddenly I felt someone lean on my shoulder, "I t-told you n-not to worry them." The voice said.

I glared over my shoulder seeing Calibus with a smile on his face.

"How on earth can you be so calm?! Your aura is so low it make squirrels look stronger than you." I said worried.

He smiled, "B-but w-why would you waste your time h-healing me? I'm useless against him…he's too much." He said looking out into the field.

I frowned and looked down with my head fur covering my eyes, "When will you get it through your thick skull…IM NOT TRYING TO HEAL YOU TO FIGHT FOR ME AGAIN! IM TRYING TO HEAL YOU SO YOU WON'T HURT ANYMORE!" I said glaring at him.

He looked at me shocked and wide eyed, "M-Mesana…"

I continued, "I didn't know…I DIDN'T KNOW…blinded by my own stupid intuition…that stupid wolf got us all good, and played us all for suckers…he tore our family apart…and I lost my love for it." I said looking down.

There was a long silence between everyone before Calibus chuckled, "Mesana, I never stopped loving you." He smiled.

I got wide eyed, "W-what are you-"He cut me off

"Mesana, I did all of this because I love you. I almost died because I wanted to protect you." He said smiling.

I frowned, "Oh and about that, you idiot what the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?! You scared the shit out of me." I said with a growl.

He looked at me with a nervous smile, "Well it was for you." He said chuckling.

I frowned, "It's not funny your scared the daylight's out of me!" I said irritated.

He chuckled before he got wide eyed and his playful face changed to something of fear, "Delmuha's got Dedeki…"He said astonished.

I got wide eyed and looked into the field seeing Dedeki under Delmuha's Paw and was slowly being crushed to the ground.

Hutch was already on the move running over to Dedeki's aid.

I was looking in astonishment as well, "What on earth happened?" I said as I began running over as well.

Dedeki's POV

I groaned as if felt Delmuha press his weight against my chest.

He chuckled, "What happened? Didn't you say you'd beat me? Now you're the one being crushed? What's going on?" He taunted as he pressed down a little harder.

I groaned out, "GAAAHAAHH!' I yelled out as I felt the oxygen leave my lungs.

I don't know how he overpowered me so quickly? But one things for sure…I wasn't comfortable in my situation.

I growled, "GET OFF!" I yelled before I transformed into my True Delta stage and pushed him off easily.

I growled, "I was just about to ask you the same qu-" I got wide eyed seeing how he disappeared into thin air.

I looked around until I saw a larger than normal shadow under me, and looked up seeing Delmuha was flying over me with a smirk, "You were saying?" He chuckled.

I growled, "So what your gotten faster since you've transformed it's not gonna change anything in case you didn't know I've been using 40% of my power." I bluffed because I was damn well at 85%.

He smirked, "As if I'd fall for that I know you're at the brink of using your full strength and I wanna see it." He smirked as he stomped down.

I jumped back as he slammed to the ground, and I growled before I opened my mouth, "Emerald Spear." I said before I shot a fast ball of aura out of my mouth at him.

It was small and thin but it was fast.

When it made impact it exploded with a huge reprocution of aura and light that laminating the whole field with green light which kicked up dust.

I smirked, "And that's what happens when you underestimate a-" I got wide eyed when I saw the a black silhouette in the dust.

Suddenly the dust blew away and Delmuha had his wings engulfed around him. They opened up and he smirked, "Oh I'm sorry was that supposed to hurt?" He chuckled.

I growled, "Seems like I have to go full force…I was hoping to save this form for emergencies only, but…it seems you've bested all of my other forms…" I said as lowered my front and began growling.

I glared open gritting my teeth as aura began to intensify and whip around me.

I smirked, "This is a power just like my Multi stage…I made it myself and it goes beyond your level…it's my 100% full power, sure-fire stage. I call it…emerald god stage." I said before my aura blasted out and I was engulfed in a green flame of aura.

I growled, "GRAHH!" I yelled as my fur changed to a neon green color. My eyes turned into a brighter green and my tail felt longer.

I had wings still and they were made of aura.

The green flame disappeared and I revealed myself with smirk, "Sorry for the wait." I said hearing my voice had gotten slightly deeper.

Delmuha gave a dull look, "As if you're gonna fool me…this isn't your full strength." He smirked as he took a step closer.

I growled, "Oh?" I said before I disappeared to his side instantaneously.

He looked down, "Hmm…you're faster now." He said

I smirked, "More than you think, check your left side.

He smirked, "As if you can hit me from the…opposite…side?"

He got wide eyed as the first drop of his blue blood hit the ashy field.

He looked down at his side and saw the long slash of blood from his shoulder to his hip on his side.

He growled, "H-How did you?" I smirked, "I warned you not to piss me off." I said before I glared at him sending a pulse of air that flung him in the air.

He caught himself, and I noticed his wound healed.

I frowned, "Regeneration?"

Delmuha smirked, "As if I'd just take damage like that and not be able to restore myself." He said as he opened his mouth.

"DIABLO GERNADE!" He yelled as about five 4 feet long sphere's ejected from his mouth.

He smirked, "Let's see if you can over power this." He said as suddenly all four of them sprung towards me.

I closed my eyes and glared open at the balls of black fire that were coming my way, and almost instantly the fires disburst as they came close to the tip of my nose.

I smirked at Delmuha's wide eyed expression, "Were you expecting less?" I smirked as I like lighting appeared in front of his face.

He looked at me in astonishment, "N-No w-way." He said as he jumped back.

I smirked, "Surpised? You should be, you and you're stupid attempts to try ruin my family have pissed me off." I growled as my eyes glowed a bright white, I opened my mouth, "So because of that I named this move to describe my acts to you…EMERALD RESOLVER!" I yelled as I blast a huge blast of aura directly at him.

The blast lopped around him and began forming a ring around him.

He looked around frantically, "Wh-what the?" He said astonished.

I smirked, "It's all over, in three, two, and one." On one the beam shout up into the sky and disappated into the the dark grey abyss.

Delmuha smirked at me, "You were saying?"

I cocked an eye brow and raised my paw up and smirked, "This." I said as I slammed my paw down and simultaneously an Emerald beam shot down on Delmuha and expanded as it impacted the ground.

There was a loud explosion and a flash caused by the beam that blinded me for a second.

As the blinding light faded away and the dust cleared I looked down seeing a 30 foot crater under me.

I smirked, "You underestimated me…and it led to your undoing." I said cockishly as I slowly descended to the ground.

That's when I heard Hutch's growl from behind me, "Let go of me you prick!"

I got wide eyed and turned around quickly seeing Delmuha gasping for air and one eye winked. He had Hutch wrapped with his tail coiled around his stomach and arms.

Hutch looked at me and I glared at Delmuha, "IF YOU DON'T PUT HIM DOWN SO HELP ME I'LL END YOU WITH THE SAME BLAST!"

He smirked, "L-Lets see you t-try that a-again…with him wrapped up and right here." He said as he lowered his tail to where Hutch was next to him.

I growled and got wide eyed snarling at him gritting my teeth, "LET HIM GOOO!" I growled

Delmuha smirked, "Sure thing…but first." He looked at his tail and suddenly a black stipe trailed down to where I couldn't see.

I got wide eyed, "If you hurt him I'll make you regret it." I growled taking a step closer.

Suddenly he raised his paw up and placed a claw at Hutch's throat, "Ah ah ah not unless you want to see Hutch's insides." He smirked as he pressed his claw up against Hutch's throat.

I growled, "Get your dirty claw away from him!" I growled.

Delmuha smirked, "Your in no position to be barking orders mutt now back away." He chuckled.

I frowned and obeyed not wanting him to hurt Hutch.

He chuckled, "Good boy, now as for you." He smirked as all of a sudden electric a black electric aura began to trail down the line on Delmuha tale until it got to Hutch.

Hutch got wide eyed and began screaming, "FUUUAAAAAAAAACCCKKK GAAAAHHHH!" He yelled out.

I got wide eyed, "HUTCH!" I yelled out as I stood up.

Delmuha darted his eyes at me, "SIT!" He yelled out.

I growled, "DAMMIT LET HIM GO LET HIM GO!" I snarled.

Delmuha looked down and smirked, "As you wish, I've dried this mutt of his energy any way." He chuckled as he flung him up in the air.

I darted my head up and dashed up expecting to catch Hutch in my chest but as he was just a few feet away from me I got wide eyed seeing Delmuha was right behind him, "Too slow." He said as suddenly Hutch's chest poked outward and Delmuha's paw erupted from it.

I felt my whole world freeze in place and I looked at Hutch's face in a state of shock as Delmuha's paw retracted from his body.

I got wide eyed and a tear went down my face, "HUUUUUUUTTTTCCCCHH!" I yelled out as Delmuha disappeared back to ground.

I caught Hutch and slowly descended to ground shaking him constantly, "Hutch, Hutch, HUTCH! Please wake up." I said looking at Hutch's unconscious face.

He peeked an eye open and smiled, "D-Dedeki…" He chuckled as he coughed up blood. I got wide eyed, "Hutch hold on I'll heal you." I said as I placed my paw on his chest and instantly began to heal his wound.

I stood there for five minutes not getting any results.

I got wide eyed, "Wh-why can't I eye…" I darted my eyes in the gaping hole in his chest and got wide eyed, "Your wound…it's too severe…I can't." 

Hutch chuckled, "S-so th-this is it? I-I'm s-sorry…We d-didn't get to…accomplish…the one thing we…wanted…in life." He coughed up.

I got wide eyed, "Hutch…" I said tears flowing down my face freely.

He smilied, "D-don't cry for me…I-I want y-you to m-make a promise to me…I-I want you…to make the s-same promise…I made for you…b-back then…to me…" He said looking up at me.

I frowned, "Don't say things like that you're gonna make it I promise I'll find a way." I said looking at him.

He frowned, "Stop it…just promise me…you'll do it…do it…for me…it's unhealthy for you to l-live your life in despair…and that's not something I don't want to see you go through…so please…make me that promise…" he said coughing up even more.

I whimpered, "Hutch…" I said nuzzling into his cheek

He smiled, "Now promise me…" He said looking me in the eye.

I looked down and frowned tears staining my fur, "Fine…I promise…" I whimpered.

He smiled and struggled his head up and he rubbed our noses unexpectedly making me go wide eyed and shudder feeling the cold surface against my nose.

He went further up my head and whispered, "I-I love…you." He said as his body fell limb.

I got wide eyed, "Hutch?!...HUTCH! HUTCH THIS ISN'T FUNNY WAKE UP!" I yelled nuzzling him.

I didn't get a response, I nuzzled him harder, "Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled not getting a response.

He was motionless, no sign of moving or even flinching. It was then I realized, my lifelong love, my future, and reason of living…died.

I stood still wide eyed eyed as tears flowed down my face, I was completely frozen as memories of me and him in the past from when we first met began to shatter and disappear.

I had my family in this world…but I've never felt so alone in my life.

I growled and glared at Delmuha wide eyed, "You killed him!" I growled as a dark blue aura flared out.

My fur turned a demonic blue and my paw tips were black with blue claws.

I growled gritting my teeth, "YOU KILLLED MY…MAAATTEE!" I yelled as suddenly I felt a overwhelming burst of energy overcome me and I blacked out.

Candu's POV

I chuckled as we continued talking to Echo and Flame, "I still can't believe Dedeki spanked Delmuha." I laughed out.

Everyone laughed out but it was silenced as our surroundings were turned to a bitch black as if like a wave.

I felt cold and my breath came out like mist.

I looked at Kiyo and he got wide eyed and looked behind him.

I did the same and I was staring wide eyed to.

I saw Dedeki in dark blue fur with black tips, but that wasn't what was scary.

It was his face expresion and his eyes, They were insane looking. 

He had a wide grin on his face and and his eyes which were notably the creepiest were wide and were black and blue.

He began chuckling sinisterly and we could hear him from hear because his voice echoed.

He chuckled, "I make big lizard go bye bye…PIECE BY PIECE!" He yelled in a serious tone at the last part and I noticed that his fur changed to a dark red and his eyes did to.

He vanished, "Which piece I tear off first?" he chuckled.

Suddenly he reappeared behind Delmuha and Delmuha looked back wide eyed, "W-what the?"

Dedeki looked up this time with purple fur and eyes, "I'm sorry you brought this on yourself." He said as he stomped on Delmuha's tail and bit it just once making it snap of like a chew toy.

Delmuha yelled out, "GAAAHHHH!" that's when Dedeki vanished again, "I love hearing fresh scream of pain." He chuckled.

I got wide eyed and looked at Kiyo, "What's wrong with Dedeki? He looks like he's lost his marbles." I said looking around for him.

Kiyo sighed, "It's because he's broken…" Kiyo said looking down.

I tilted my head, "How in the world did Dedeki break…the only way that would happen is if…something…happened…to…" I got wide eyed and began looking around, "Where's Hutch?!" I said worried-like.

Kiyo looked around and got wide eyed, "N-No way…" He said looking in one direction.

I looked in where he was staring and got wide eyed, "He can't be…No…He just can't." I got wide eyed running to Hutch who was laying on his side with everyone right behind me.

When we got over to him I immediately saw a gaping whole in his chest and back.

Tears went down my face, "Hutch…NOOO!" I yelled making my aura come out.

Kiyo just stared wide eyed along with Echo and Flame.

"Dammit why the hell did this even happen?! What was the point?! TELL ME!" I yelled out.

That's when Dedeki appeared with green fur and eyes looking down at Hutch, "Why? It's all my fault…If I could have done something…if my lust for power wouldn't have blinded me…you'd still be here." He said before Delmuha smacked him in the face with his paw.

Dedeki didn't even move on impact, all it did was irritate him more.

He growled his fur turning red and his eyes to, "BURN IN HELL YOU OVERGROWN CROCODILE!" he yelled he sent a pulse of air that slid us back and sent Delmuha flying off.

He glared in Delmuha direction chuckling as his fur turned blue and so did his eyes, "This world meaningless and pointless. You go boom boom now!" He laughed out as he vanished.

I looked back down at him still in grief, "Why can't he revert back to his jewel state?" I said whimpering.

"Because he's only half of a jewel." A voice said from behind.

We turned around wide eyed seeing Grandma and Mom walking our way frowning,

Grandma continued, "Since he's only half jewel he can't revert into a jewel and can die just like a regular wolf…another reason is because Delmuha stole Hutch's jewel energy and killed him after words, that's why Dedeki couldn't heal him." 

I looked at Dedeki seeing him toy with Delmuha who was helpless against him.

"Why is Dedeki acting strange…it's like he's not himself." I said looking at him as he kept disappearing and reappearing attacking Delmuha each time he did so.

Grandma sighed, "It's because…he's not…" She said looking off to where Dedeki was.

She continued, "Did you see how Hutch died?" She said still looking at Dedeki.

I sighed, "No…" I said looking at Dedeki.

Grandma continued, "Dedeki did…and when he did…his sanity left him, and he died as well…mentally." She said looking down.

"Now all that's left is a wolf of uncontrolled fury." Kiyo spoke up.

I looked at Dedeki seeing the pain and Despair in his insane face expression.

He was hurting, and it was proven when he froze in place with green fur.

His head was ducked down and I could hear him crying to himself.

That was when he all of a sudden began yelling and he collapsed curling into a ball and rolling around kicking his legs.

I got wide eyed, "Whoa…" I said taking a step back.

Kiyo got wide eyed as well a everyone else, "He's hurting really bad…it's as if Hutch's death is a deep wound with salt in it to him." Kiyo said sympathetically.

Kate, Lilly, Garth, Humphrey, and his pals walked towards us, "What happened why is the-"Humphrey said but was stopped looking at Hutch's corpse that's when he got wide eyed.

"N-No way…" He said stunned.

"He can't be…he just can't." Kate said shaking her head as tears developed in her eyes.

"Why Hutch? All he wanted was to be mates with his love…" She said sulking over Hutch.

"They were so close…How did this happen…why did this happen…and Why them?" Garth spoke up hurt in his voice.

I frowned and winced my eyes, "THIS IS A DREAM!" I yelled stomping my paw.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING I'M ASLEEP…Yeah, Yeah…that's it I'm just sleeping and having a nightmare…when I wake up Hutch and Dedeki are gonna be fine…everyone's gonna be back to normal…right?" I said looking up smiling slightly at Kiyo.

I was lying to myself, but I just couldn't coup with this situation.

I lost my best friend and my his furture-mate as lost it, and I just can't believe it…It's just not real.

Kiyo looked down at me and sighed, "I'm sorry Candu…it's just not a fantasy you can erase with you mind…this is happening…and we can't stop it." He said walking over towards Dedeki.

I got wide eyed, "Wh-where are you going?" I said nervously as I saw his attentions.

Kiyo stopped and looked back at me smiling, "I'm gonna talk some sense into my brother…or die trying." He said as he turned back around and walked towards me.

He looked down at me and smiled before he kissed my forhead and turned around continuing his path.

I froze in place for a minute before I my body just moved on its own in Dedeki's direction as well.

Kiyo's POV

I sighed walking over to Dedeki was curled in a ball shivering. He still had green fur so he must be still hurting…well physically anyway. I was just mere feet away and still walking his way.

When I got to were I was right next to him, I placed a paw on his shoulder, "Dedeki…Dedeki are you there?"

He rose his head his fur turning blue, "What do big brother want? I busy don't have time talk to you…go away." He chuckled getting up.

I frowned and walked in front of him, "That's enough, Dedeki. It's time for you to wake up." I said walking closer.

He took a step back, "Stay away, Kiyo." He said as his fur turned purple.

I frowned, "Not until you come back to your senses." I said as I walked even closer.

He frowned, "I wouldn't take another step closer…it's for your own good." He said a slight growl in his voice.

I frowned, "If seeing my brother hurt is for my good then I'll take the bad way any day." I said as I walked even closer.

He growled, "STAY BACK!" He yelled as his fur turned red and he lunged at me punching me in the shoulder which scooted me across the dirt.

He changed to purple again, "And that was just a warning shot…I will have my vengeance, weather I die after words or not, stay out of my way." He said as he walked pass me.

I looked back at him, "You already died…inside." I said making him stop in place.

He didn't turn around but he said, "So be it then…but I won't stop until this over grown lizard is buried 50 feet under." He growled as his fur turned red and he vanished.

I looked at Delmuha who was gasping for air, cuts and bruises staining his pure white scales.

He looked around him, "C-come at me…it won't bring you stupid mate back." He growled.

Suddenly one of his arms just ripped off and I could hear his bones cracking in a sickish way.

I heard Dedeki chuckle, "For a dark demi wolf god you sure are stupid, how many more limbs must I tear off for you to suffer like I am." He laughed out.

Delmuha growled, "You psychopath, kill me if you want…I'll just comeback, and even stronger at that." He chuckled.

I heard Dedeki chuckled, "That is…if I don't strike your heart."

Delmuha got wide eyed and used his one good paw to cover his chest, "Dammit how did you know about my weak spot?" He said shocked.

Dedeki appeared in front of him in purple fur, "I've know the whole time…I just didn't do cause I thought you could've been saved, but that was before you did what you did." He growled as his fur changed to red.

Suddenly Delmuha's two hind legs snapped off and he screamed out in pain as the only limb he had left was his front left paw and his head and neck.

Dedeki bit him softly bit the neck and flung Delmuha on his back.

Dedeki growled, "I decided I will take your life the exact same way as you took my mate and my life." He said as he jumped on delmuha's Stomach.

Delmuha wiggled around, "NO STOP! PLEASE!" He yelled out.

Dedeki chuckled his fur turning blue, "Nope won't get mercy from me." He said as he walked up closer toward Delmuha's chest where his heart was.

Dedeki's fur turned purple, "It wouldn't have ended like this if you would've just left us alone, now because of you I got to spend the rest of my life…alone." He growled as his fur turned red.

Delmuha gave a nervous smile, "Ok, Ok listen listen um…I admit I've done wrong but every wolf and lizard deserve a second chance right?" He smiled.

Dedeki growled, "You've had too many second chances." He said as he raised his paw and his aura came out red and was shapped like a blade as it refigured around his arm and paw.

He chuckled and his fur tuned blue, "Bye,bye You die now." He chuckled as he slowly began to move his paw down towards his chest.

Delmuha whined and wiggled around, "NO STOP!" He yelled as he swong his one good arm at Dedeki.

Dedeki saw this and he cut off Delmuha's last good arm.

Now Delmuha was completely helpless to Dedeki, not that he wasn't from the start.

Delmuha looked at Dedeki completely filled with fear, "N-No p-please." He said as Dedeki's aura blade drew ever so closer to his chest. 

Dedeki chuckled, "Now I monster you prey. I no show mercy to you." He said as he raised his paw again.

His fur turned red again, "NOW DIE!" HE yelled as he dove his paw down.

I winced my eyes expecting that he his blade went into Delmuha and it would all be over.

However when I opened my right I eye I got wide eyed and opened both eyes and looked in shock seeing Hutch was right next to him holding Dedeki's paw and his blade just mere centimeter's from his chest.

He looked down at Dedeki, "That's enough, Dedeki." He said with a sound of disappointment.

Dedeki's ears flatten when he heard him and his fur turned green, "H-Hutch…?" He said looking up in disbelief.

Hutch smiled, "In the fur." He chuckled.

Dedeki began circling him sniffing every nook and cranny of Hutch and looking at him up and down, "N-No way…b-but I saw-" Hutch cut him off, "I know I did die, and it was so cold. I was in a dark abyss and it was freezing just like it is now, I felt so cold, and so dark, but Yoshika appeared out of the blue and brought me back to life." He said looking over at the pure white wolf.

Dedeki got wide eyed, "So I'm not dreaming…? Your not dead…anymore?" Dedeki said shivering.

Hutch smiled, "Im just as much as alive as you are." He chuckled.

Dedeki continued shivering his green fur disappearing fading away and his normal shiny black fur came back.

"H-H-HUUUTTCH!" He yelled before he tackled him and began crying into his chest. The dark abyss began to close in and the burnt field came back to normal.

Hutch rubbed Dedeki's back as his chest was moistened by Dedeki's tears, "It's alright I'm back there's no need for you to be scared or depressed anymore." He said as he continued rubbing his back.

Dedeki hugged tighter and I smiled, "Thank goodness." I said as I turned around. I looked down seeing Candu stairing wide eyed at them, "H-He's…back…he's back…he's REALLY back." Candu said as tears welped in his eyes.

I wiped them away, "No need for more tears, We need to figure out what to do with Delmuh-"

I got wide eyed hearing Delmuha groan.

I looked back seeing Hutch and Dedeki jump off him ans Delmuha slowly floated in the air, "N-No it can't be time for me to g-go back…I've haven't destroyed the earth." He yelled.

Grandma appeared, "Ah I see now, I get it." She smiled.

I titled my head, "Wh-what's going on?" I said obviously dumbfounded.

She smiled, "The reason why Delmuha is upset is…"

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys (Don't hate ME!) I'll be making the next chapter really soon, which might possibly be the last one, all depends…anyway I'm not gonna talk for long so like I always say. ;)**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	35. Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Chapter 35

_**Hey guys it's me again, just giving you heads up that soon the series will be ending either in this chapter or the next. Anyways I'm gonna skip on to the story so please enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters or the following O/Cs:**_

 _ **Echo/EchoProject**_

 _ **I do however own my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws

Chapter 35: The bright light of peace, Heaven on earth.

Candu's POV

I looked up seeing Delmuha slowly ascend up in the air.

" **Delmuha…you've failed for the last time…"**

A voice echoed out.

Delmuha got wide eyed, "Wait just give me another chance I can beat them I CAN!" He yelled out.

" **I'm sorry old friend you've lost both the bet and the battle, and have wagered the wrong thing."**

Delmuha whined, "I didn't LOSE! I can WIN!" He yelled wiggling around.

" **It's over Delmuha…Grand Gaia release!"**

I got wide eyed looking seeing Delmuha groan as he started to emplode.

He grew larger before he bursted out into small fire sparkles, but something was in the sparkles.

It slowly decended down in front of Dedeki and it appeared to be a small caddle like- black flame.

The voice spoke out **, "Congrats on defeating one of the world's greatest threats, and one of the Veminion Dragons. For your prize you get to keep his soul."**

I looked at Dedeki who was holding his paw out where the little flame was levitating over.

He frowned, "What would happen if I blew it out?" He said with a small smirk on his face.

The voice chuckled **, "If you blow it out Delmuha will be erased from existence, and will be no more than a faint memory."**

Dedeki cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?" He smirked as he puckered his lips.

" _WAIT!"_ A smaller voice spoke out.

I titled my head along with everyone else until it hit me.

I knew that voice far too well, "Delmuha…" I growled looking around to see if I could locate him.

The voice seemed weak and scared'j, and kinda sound like they inhaled a little too much helium but I could still tell who it was.

" _Please don't blow me out."_ The voice pleaded.

Dedeki frowned, "Here we go with the have mercy on me bull crap. Why should I even be thinking about this." He said puckering his lips again.

I heard him whine, _"NO! Please! I don't want to die!"_

Dedeki tucked his lips in again, "Tell you what. I won't blow you away if…you leave this world and never return." He smirked.

I looked at Dedeki as if he were crazy, "Are you kidding me?! Dedeki I understand your sympathy but this lizard took away your mate for a moment and you're going to let him go?!"

Dedeki smiled and looked back at Hutch, "I wise wolf once told me that you should never let anger cloud your judgement." He said smiling at Hutch.

Dedeki looked at the flame and smirked, "Do we have a deal?" He said cocking an eyebrow.

" _Yes, yes, anything you want just please don't kill me."_ He whined.

Dedeki smiled, "Alright then. Now…how do I resurrect you?" He said looking up winking an eye.

I looked at the flame again, "Hmm…maybe If I…" He flung his paw out and the flame flew off before it froze and a brightened up.

The flame took the form of a wolf silhouette and two fully red eyes opened, "Thank-you…now I can finally rest in peace…you've not only saved the world from my mindless wrath…but you also save me from a terrible fate…for that I owe you…I am in your debt, thank you…and good bye." He said as his silhouette rose into the air and disappeared.

The voice from before chuckled, **"As expected you chose the right choice. If you would have blew Delmuha out, not only would he be erased but so would you."** The voice praised.

Dedeki cocked an eyebrow, "Now as for you…who are you?" He said becoming suspicious.

The voice chuckled again, " **You'll find out in the later future…that I am sure, but as for now…I bid you farewell."** The voice said.

Dedeki gave a sigh of relief, "Phew It's finally over…" He said whipping the top of his head with his paw.

Suddenly Sequa, Esu, Dad, Mom, Uncle, Grandpa, Noah, Drake, and the others appeared into thin air

Shakey looked around, "D-Did we win?" He said looking around.

Dedeki chuckled, "Fortunately." He said as he stood up but collapsed, "Gah…my legs and arms feel like jelly." He said strugglinging to stand up.

Hutch took this chance to go under Dedeki and pick him up.

He looked up at him, "Look who's carrying who now." He said as he licked Dedeki's nose making him blush.

Dedeki looked at Echo, "Is it possible for you to Restore all the damages?" He said seriously.

Echo smiled and looked at Flame, "Only if Flame will howl with me." He said with a wink.

Everyone cocked an eyebrow except for Flame who got wide eyed and blushed, "B-Bbbut…"

He began fiddling with his paws, "My howl sounds silly…and well…I don't know…" He said looking away.

Echo nuzzled him, "As if I would care if my Honey-poos howl isn't good in some ears. In my ears your voice alone is like an angel." He said as he walked over to Flame and crawled under him picking him up, "So why not?" He said as he jumped up and formed a golden cloud under them. He landed on the soft cloud and looked up at Flame, "Is this your first howl?" He smiled.

Flame slowly nodded still blusing, "I've just…never could find the right one to…have that type of privilege with." He said honestly and nervously.

Echo smiled, "Well guess you finally get that one chance." Echo said as he winked and they rose into the sky.

I smiled, but then got wide eyed, "THAT'S RIGHT I never got to take you out to moonlight howl!" I said looking at Kiyo.

Hutch got wide eyed and blushed to, "Oh my gosh…I am SOOO sorry, Tell you what I'll make it up to you by-" Dedeki put a paw on to his muzzle silencing him instantly.

Dedeki looked at him smiling before he moved his muzzle close to his, "You already have." He said as the pressed lips together. Sequa, Grandma, Crystal, Esu, and Mom smiled, "Awe." They said as Dedeki and Hutch continued to kiss.

I looked at Kiyo who was smiling, "This nightmares finally over…we've been through soo much…I feel like we've been walking in darkness for soo long…and now that were in the light…I'm overwhelmed…I'm soo happy." He said as a tear went down his face.

I wiped it away and smiled, "We're all ok though…that's all that's important." I said nuzzling into Kiyo's chest.

He looked down and smiled, "I love you, Candu." He said as he got close to my muzzle.

I smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Kiyo." I said as I closed my eyes and we kissed as well.

Flame's POV

I had butterflies in my stomach and it only got worse as we stopped our ascending movement.

Echo looked at me, "Are you ready?" He smiled.

I blushed, "O-Ok…" I said not really sure If I could.

He smiled, "Honey, calm down there is no need to be so nervous." He smiled and looked back.

I looked back as well seeing my hind legs shaking like a quivering rabbit.

He smiled, "Take a deep breath calm down and howl with me." He chuckled.

I sighed and did what I was told taking a deep breath and slowly breathing out.

I felt a little bit calmer but still nervous, "I'll try my best." I said stiil blushing

Echo nodded, "Alright just to make you feel more confident I'll start it off." He smiled before he bowed his head before he raised it up howling. It was soothing and smooth, almost enough to bring a tear to anyone's eye. He must have been showing off because he had his eyes close and posturing as if he were.

I smiled and thought, 'Maybe it might be fun…' I thought as I waited for join.

Echo stopped to breath and when he did that's when I took a deep breath in and began howling as well, and just like I thought before, My howling was silly, well in my perspective, I sounded so…driery and well…kinda off-beat.

Suddenly our aura charged sending a pulse of gold and fire aura as we stopped for air.

We continued howling until we heard beards chirping which was a good sign I guess.

I peeked open an eye and looked to see golden and fire silhouettes of birds flying around us.

I smiled guessing they must have liked hearing us and I slightly increased my volume. We continued for what seemed like hours but was maybe a good six minutes at the most.

When we stopped we heard howling and clapping from under us. I peeked down and saw the whole pack clapping for us, "WOOO YOU HOWL IT BOY!" One of the female wolves howled out.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED (A/N: Eveyone should know where that line came from ;).)

One of the pups said.

We slowly descended to the ground before the cloud touched the ground and disbursed.

Dedeki and everyone else walked up, "I don't see why you were so nervous flame You sound awesome." Humphrey said chuckling.

Kate smiled, "That was soo romantic you practically put Mesana and Manasa to tears.

Dedeki smiled, "You guys really should do that more often it was soo soothing." He smiled looking around, "And look we've got our home back."

I looked around seeing bright and sunny blue sky the clear water and water falls that rushed down the cliff and into the water pit of resting water.

"I can't believe it…it's as if nothing happened." Hutch said looking around

"So this is Jasper Park son?" Yoshika spoke up.

Ven chuckled, "Yeah, isn't it a beauty?" He said looking around.

Mooch and Shakey began looking around, "Where's Rosa? Rosa! Are you there?" they said in unison.

Rosa came trotting through the crowd of wolves, "Here I am." She smiled innocently.

Almost instantly Shakey and Mooch ran up hugging her.

I smiled, "We've got our home back…" I said jumping down from Echo's back and feeling the grass tickle my paw pads.

I shivered, "It feels so weird I mean just a minute ago we were walking on ash and now were walking on grass. I guess I'm not used to the feeling…" I said slightly chuckling at the feeling of the grass tickling the under parts of my paws.

Kate spoke up, "It feels a little warmer here than what it used to too. I feel like I haven't been home for years…and soo much has changed." She said looking around.

One of the alpha wolves walked up, "What are you wolves blabbering about? If my memory serves me correctly I saw you and Humphrey thirty minutes ago." He said tilting his head.

Kate told the wolf everthing about Delmuha and the battle we endured and he laughed.

"You know that was a good story, If I had wild imagination like that I wouldn't be so grumpy some fo the time." He said as he walked away.

Kate frowned, "OOo He didn't even believe me. So what? We don't get no type of praise for our accomplishment?" She said disappointed.

Dedeki chuckled, "To be honest…I don't care if they believe it or not." He said looking up in the sky.

He smiled, "We made it through the struggle and we lived to see another day. As long as we have each other what else is there to praise about?" He smiled.

Winston and Eve chuckled, "Now those are the words of a true beta."

Hutch nuzzled Dedeki, "I do remember ONE thing though." He said with a smile.

Dedeki smiled, "How could I forget." He chuckled.

Hutch looked up, "So when's the wedding?" he smiled.

Everyone got wide eyed and smiled looking at each other than at them before Winston spoke, "I don't know, when do you want the wedding?" He smiled.

Dedeki and Hutch looked up winking an eye before the smiled, "Today." They said in unison as if they already made their minds up.

Winston chuckled, "Alright then I'm gonna make sure everyone who you chose to invite is-"

Dedeki chuckled, "You know Winston…At first I thought I'd just go with a select amount of wolves...but I think I'd rather have the whole pack see." He said smiling.

Humphrey got wide eyed, "Why would you let them come? Especially after the way they did you?"

Dedeki and Hutch smiled, "Trust begins with the first offer, How can I call this my pack if I don't trust them enough to come to our wedding?" Dedeki said chuckling.

Lily got wide eyed, "I don't know WHAT happened to you when you kind of went looney while ago but it seems you've gain a lot of knowledge from the trauma." She said astonished

Dedeki frowned, "I lot can happen to you when you lose your mate…" He said looking down.

Hutch nuzzled him in effort to cheer him up, "Hey but im not dead anymore so come on I don't want you depressed on our wedding day." He said raising Dedeki's head with his.

Dedeki smiled, "Ok, but still…"

Hutch nuzzled him again, "No buts I want a happy mate not a mourn full one? What are you regretting the decision on the wedding?" Hutch said cocking an eyebrow.

Dedeki got wide eyed and he lifted his head from Hutch, "Hell to the Hell NO! I would NEVER regret that." He said nuzzling Hutch back.

Hutch smiled, "Now there's my Dedeki come on, let me help you get-"

"Oh no ya don't we got this." Kate, Lily, Sequa, Esu, Mesana, and Manasa said in unison as they ran up and all of them grabbed Dedeki and ran off.

I looked at them astonished, "Woah boy…" I said looking as Dedeki was dragged into Kate's den.

Hutch chuckled, "Well damn." He said wide eyed.

Echo chuckled, "Well do you need help getting ready?" he said looking at Hutch

Hutch smiled, "I'll be fine on my own, you two should be getting ready to. Don't want to walk into the wedding all nasty from the battle." He smiled as he walked away.

I looked at Echo who's under bully was dimmed out with nasty ash from the field.

I smiled, "I guess he's right about that." I chuckled.

Echo rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever come on let's get bathed up." He winked as he walked in the direction of the lake."

I smiled, "Hey wait up." I said and as I trotted off into by his side.

Dedeki's POV

I thought the first time getting ready was bad but it turned into hell now that mom, Grandma, Sequa, and Esu were helping.

"Hey don't forget the pine comb." Sequa said grabbing the pine comb.

Esu, Mom, and Grandma did the same thing as they got closer to me.

I got wide eyed, "Have mercy." I said looking as they crept closer.

Almost instantly I got pined to the ground and they began combing my fur.

I yelped and whined as the pricks on the comb kept scratching the skin under my fur.

"Ow do you have to comb so hard?" I groaned as they continued combing.

Mom stoped for a moment, "Were short for time the wedding's in 30 minutes." She said as she continued to comb.

10 minutes later.

I frowned, "Is it over yet?" I said impatiently.

I couldn't see or even look because they insisted I had my eyes closed until we got to the lake.

When we got there they chuckled, "Alright open your eyes." Mom said

I opened eyes and got wide eyed seeing my reflection in the water.

My fur was well combed and my head fur combed as well. It but it was a little shorter than what I remember.

Sequa smiled, "Well?" She said sitting patiently.

I smiled, "I love it!" I smiled wagging my tail.

Everyone chuckled, "Then it was worth the long and effort to make you sit still while we combed it." Mom said.

I chuckled, "Well the pricks on the comb hurt." I said pupishly.

Grandma rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, such a pup sometimes." She said chuckling

I smiled, "Well let's go on to the ceremonial grounds we got about what 20 minutes right?" I said wagging my tail.

Mom and Grandma got wide eyed, "We lost track of time!...The wedding's in…5 MINUTES!" Grandma said obviously shocked.

I got wide eyed, "Whoa you mean it took us fifteen minutes to get here? The lakes only ten minutes from Kate's den." I frowned.

Grandma smiled nervously, "Uh…I kinda took a detour, so no one would see us." She said rubbing the back of her head.

I frowned, "No wonder why then." I said as I blinked teleporting everyone to the wedding grounds.

Once we got there a few where already there.

Candu and Kiyo were talking with Winston and Eve.

Dad was talking with some weird pure white wolf and Echo and Flame where talking to Shakey, Mooch, Crystal, Salty, and Rosa.

I looked around expecting to see someone but he clearly wasn't there. I frowned and walked over to Echo, "Hey where's Hutch." I said looking around.

Echo looked at me and shrugged, "Last time I saw him was twenty five minutes ago saying he was gonna prepare himself alone." He said casually.

"Why is something wrong?" He said a little concern in his voice.

I sighed, "Well the wedding is starting in about five minutes so I thought he would've been the first one here." I said looking down.

"Hey have you seen Dedeki?" A voice said in the distance.

I got wide eyed and looked to the right seeing Hutch whose fur was groomed combed out talking to Grandma.

Grandma gave me a quick glance before she smiled, "I'm afraid not." She said giving me a wink.

Hutch looked, "Ah ok…well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." He said a little disappointment in his voice.

He walked away off looking around in a different direction.

I walked over to Grandma, "What are you doing?" I said looking at Hutch who was now asking mom and Dad.

She looked at me and winked, "I have a surprise." She chuckled.

I titled my head, "What surprise?" I said confused.

She looked at me, "How good are your appearing skills?" She said with a smirk.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What are you getting at here?" I said becoming suspicious.

She smirked, "Well I already told the girls so here's what up." She said as she came to my ear whispering.

I got wide eyed and my tail began wagging, "Oh ok, that's sounds like a really good plan, but…how am I supposed to get past his senses?" I said tilting my head

Grandma smirked, "Can you sense my aura?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

I looked her in the eye and couldn't sense her aura in the slightest which was confusing.

"How come I-"She pointed towards the flowers, "before everyone arrived I planted special crystal that disables anyone from sensing aura as long as they remain in a 10 mile radius so the plan is a success." She winked

I smiled, "Oo this is gonna be fun." I smirked as I turned into my multi-colored stage and teleported off onto a tree branch looking at the wedding which was about a good 23 feet away.

I chuckled the expression on his face when he sees what I have instore for him.

Hutch's POV

It was just 2 minutes left until the beginning of the ceremony and Dedeki was nowhere to be found. I asked around and I only got the same answer and I was really stressed out because it wouldn't be like Dedeki to be late for and occasion THIS big.

I frowned and sat down looking down, "Where did he go, He wouldn't just walk off and leave me would he? I hope he doesn't have cold feet…" I said to myself as I continued looking around and asking.

I finally got to Winston and He smiled, "Hutch, Mr. Man of the hour, Are you ready?" He smiled.

I shook my head, "No, I can't find Dedeki anywhere and I'm wondering if he's ok I worried." I said looking around.

Winston got wide eyed, "You meaning to tell me that Dedeki is not here?" He said astonished.

I nodded, "Yes I looked all over the place no sign what so ever." I frowned.

Suddenly Granmda appeared and she whispered something in Winston's ear.

Winston cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked at me, "Oh well the show must go on right?" He said as he bowed his head and raised it howling out for the pack."

I got wide eyed and blushed, "Don't tell me your still calling on the wedding when he's not here." I said in disbelief.

Winston smiled, "Oh you'll be fine go ahead and take your place." He said pointing to the left side of the stadium.

I frowned, "So you're going to basically show the whole pack that I got abandoned?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Winston frowned, "Watch your tone and just do what I said, get to your side of the stadium." He said once again pointing at my location.

I frowned before I turned and walked over to the left side.

I can't believe Winston is doing this. This is gonna be so embarrassing. Dedeki I don't know where you are and I can't sense you but if you don't hurry up and get here when I find you I'm going to half kill you.

I waited on the left side for 2 minutes and now the whole pack was here just staring at me. Some pack members where giggling, "Oh boy someone's got cold feet." They chuckled. "I know who'd to thought it would've been Dedeki." The other replied.

I blushed and frowned thinking this couldn't possibly get worse. But that was incorrect when Winston walked up, "Welcome fellow members of the Eastern/Western Pack. I gathered you here today to watch two wolves become one in a sacred ceremony meant for only those who are committed to their relationship and are willing to take things to a higher level. These wolves have endured trials that only we as normal wolves could only dream of and they deserve to take their relationship to the next level. My friends I give you, Hutch and Dedeki." He said steping to the side and sitting down."

Now Everyone was staring at the stadium and giggling, because I was the only one there, or so I thought.

That was until I saw a sparkle of multi-colored aura slowly drop down and touch my nose and disbursed.

I got wide eyed looking around and suddenly another one fell down in front of me then another beside Winston, before I knew it this whole particular area was being touched by crystal.

As if like a down descending a whip of green aura crashed onto the stadium softly and the aura spread out into the crowd as if like smoke

I saw a black silhouette in the aura that was crouched on the right side of the stadium. I titled my head, "Dedeki?" I said walking closer to it.

The green smoke like aura finally stopped falling and a beam of aura rose into the sky and began moving.

I looked up and saw it wrote in cursive, "I love you Hutch." In the sky.

I looked back down and saw Dedeki was sitting there his head fur well combed and his fur just as well combed.

I blushed as he looked at me and winked getting an awe from the crowd both male and female.

Winston smirked at me, "You may begin." He said with a little I told you so sound in his voice.

I smiled and looked at Dedeki who stood up and walked over towards me meeting me half way on the stadium.

I smiled as we began the first part of the ritual by accepting eachother's sent, which I gladly did smelling Dedeki soothing scent.

Next, we had to nibble each other's ears Dedeki walked over to the left and I the right as we nibbled each other's ears.

Now the last part, the part that I've been waiting for, my favorite part, we had to rub noses.

Dedeki smiled at me before closing his eyes and leaning forward.

I smiled and leaned in closer as well closing my eyes just the same.

This time I peeked my eye opened right as we were about to touch noses and I saw there was a green barrier around the whole pack and I smiled as I leaned forward and we finally touched noses.

I shuddered just a little feeling his cold wet nose touch mine.

When we stepped back Dedeki smiled, "We've done it…After soo long…we finally become one you and I." He smiled as he walked over towards me.

I smiled, and walked over towards him, realizing that we've become mates now, and forever.

I got close to his muzzle and whispered, "And I wouldn't love that any other way." I said as I push my lips against his.

He wrapped his paws around my waist and pushed back gently laying me on my back.

I could've remained that way forever, but I heard, "Eghem and we both got wide eyed and looked at the crowd seeing them look at us astonished.

Kiyo chuckled, "Well damn, that got intense quickly."

Dedeki and I separated and chuckled nervously, "Oh sorry about that." Dedeki said before he flicked his tail and the barrier disbursed around us and he got from over me.

I smiled and sat up, "Well there's one more thing I wanted to do. You know as our first day as mates." I smiled and winked at him.

His tail wagged and he cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?" He chuckled.

I smiled, "How about tonight we go to moonlight howl?" I said and almost instantly he nodded vigorously and wagging his tail.

I smiled and looked at everyone so did Dedeki, "Thank you for everything, though we've had bad times with this pack, I'd say this is and forever more, will be THE BEST pack of all of jasper park." Dedeki smiled.

Everyone gave a howl and a clap at his statement and Winston smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself." He chuckled as he was nuzzled by Eve.

Dedeki tapped his foot and sparkles went off in the flowers and began floating around.

It was a mix of green, blue, red, and gold all of which I notice was just aura but it was still nice looking.

I looked at him and he looked at me and smiled, "I'm the happiest wolf alive right now." He smiled and winked at me.

I chuckled, "I don't know if I'd say that I mean you still have me to compete with." I chuckled

Dedeki nuzzled me and I nuzzled back, "I love you." We both said in unison as we watched the sparks fly.

Later on at Dusk (at the mountain.)

Dedeki's POV

Me, Candu, Echo, Flame, and Hutch were all at the peak of the mountain and everyone had just finished their howls. We were the last one I was sitting next to Hutch, Candu was next to Kiyo, and Echo was next to Flame.

I looked at Candu and he nodded before he began howling softly.

Than Kiyo joined in trying to form a perfect symphony. Echo and Flame looked at each other and smiled before they started at the same time.

I looked at Hutch and he smiled looking at me, "Ready?"

I smiled, "We start at the same time or separate?"

Hutch smiled, "At the same time." I nodded and we listened for Kiyo and Candu and waited for them to stop for air and when they did me and Hutch took in a deep breath and howled out at the same time.

I was the back-up and Hutch was the melody as we howled out. Candu, Kiyo, Echo, and Flame got wide eyed looking at us.

I closed my eyes and smiled finally getting the chance to howl with my beloved, and significant other.

It was as if we were intertwined even more so than we are ready were, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Me and Hutch stoped for a second to breath before we continued.

We continued howling before on our last note Hutch leaned in on my chest and I raised my head and we howled out and I charged my multi-colored aura and sent a beam in the air.

I calmed it down and looked down seeing Hutch with a smile as Hutch looked up smiling and gave me a wink making me blush.

Everyone was howling and cheering and Kiyo, Candu, Flame, and Echo were claping and smiling as me and Hutch looked up at the moon.

Suddenly I saw a shooting start dart across the sky and I smiled and closed my eyes making a wish.

Hutch cocked an eyebrow, "What you wish for?" He said intrigued.

I smiled, "Sorry if I tell you it won't come true." I smirked winking at him

He rolled his, "Ok then." He said giving a puppy pouty face.

I looked at him and smiled before licking his cheek as we got up and walked downt he side of the mountain where we met Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lily, Shakey, Mooch, Rosa, Salty, and Crystal.

Kate cheered, "THAT WAS AMAZING! Oh my gosh I've never heard anything so serene." She smiled.

I looked up at the stars, "You know…the way I feel about Hutch?" I said smiling.

Hutch ears perked up and his tail began wagging, "Oh?" He said said questioning.

I smiled, "I feel like you are that one bright and shiny star in the infinite amout of stars there are in the sky. And no matter how dark the sky may be that star will continue to shine out for me." I said looking at Hutch.

Hutch gave a smile and and gave and awe expression, "You really mean it?" He smiled.

I licked his cheek, "If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it, You mean the world…No the universe to me." I said nuzzling him.

He smiled, "Dedeki…" he said nuzzling my cheek.

I nuzzled his neck, "I love you Hutch." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

He smiled, "I love you too, Dedeki." He said as we intertwined tails.

Kate, Lily, and Crystal smiled, "Awee." They said looking at me and Hutch.

I looked up at the looked up at the sky, "Well it's getting late…let's go home." I said looking off into the forest.

Hutch smiled, "Yeah." He said as I let him go and we walked off with everyone else following us with our tails still intertwined.

If today wasn't the best day I've ever had, it certainly was just about.

Later that night we said our good byes to our mom and Dad, and Grandma Teleported them back home.

Not long after we said our good nights and left for home ourselves.

 _In the Dedeki and Hutch's Cave_

Hutch's POV

I smiled as me and Dedeki sat there looking up at the stars. I was laying on Dedeki back and our tails were intertwined, our head's lying next to each other's, both of us leaning on each other's head. I smiled and I looked down, "How do you feel like sleeping here tonight?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

He smiled, "I'll sleep anywhere as long as it's with you." He said nuzzling me under my chin.

I smiled, "Well we've got a busy day like usual tomorrow so let's get some rest, we've had a long day."

Dedeki's eyes were half-lidded, "B-but I'm not…tired." He yawned.

I smiled and nuzzle his head and instantly he fell asleep.

I looked outside and smiled, "Thank-you…Yoshika." I said as I cuddle up to Dedeki and drifed off to sleep.

 **Thank you soo much for reading the series you guys our so supportive, I'm glad that you stuck around till the very end. So if you didn't figure out my clue from chapter I believe thirty-three, I gave you four phrases, If you haven't figured out the puzzle already Then I said, 'It's Not Over Yet'. I hope that lightened up your mood about this series and if you need more proof then here you go.**

 **In a different dimmension**

Unknown POV

So…he's defeated Delmuha? The dragon of Hatred." I said disappointed.

"Yes master I'm afraid so He's freed his spirit and everything, even with Dolomites warning." My servant spoke.

I smiled, "Hmm…very intriguing…it seems the dezetsu will be harder to control then I thought." I said looking off into the corner of the abyss.

My servant looked up, "What shall we do you majesty?" She said looking up in confusion.

I smiled, "Give them seven months of peace…then send Dolomites to finish Delmuha's job." I said looking back at her, "You are dismissed, go tell Dolomites of his new assignment and be sure everything is well prepared."

She nodded her head, "Yes sir." She said as she disappeared.

I chuckled, "I might actually have some fun after all." I chuckled to myself.

 **If that's not enough proof, then here you go**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME! ;)**


End file.
